Betrayed Son of the Sea
by Hans51
Summary: Not your typical Percy-gets-betrayed-and-joins-the-hunt story. Percy was betrayed, left, broken and dumped; and whilst Artemis had tried to put him back together, only one thing could heal his broken heart. Revenge on the one responsible for all this, as war rages on the surface between campers and the forces of evil, will Percy save his friends or it is he who needs salvaging?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is all purely made up and written for entertainment, this is neither an original story nor mine; all rights are given to Hans50**

 **How It All Began**

 _Third-Person POV_

Running. Running like Hades himself was after him. Then again, he would know what that's like considering that happened on his first quest when he was twelve.

Percy didn't know where he was running to, all he knew was that he had to get away, he had to run from the pain, the hurt, the betrayal that he felt at the hands of what he had considered his friends, his family, the people he had been able to depend during the war or when the life of a demigod got to be too much.

After running for what felt like hours, he finally collapsed to his knees in front of a giant lake, silent tears trailing down his cheeks while he gulped down air from the arduous run he just put himself through.

The water of the lake was churning, as if the very water was restless and reacting in the presence of the son of their master. Percy didn't realize that his mood was affecting the water, reflecting the emotions that were currently flowing through his body like a raging Minotaur. Of course he knew that as a child of one of the Big Three that he was more powerful than the average demigod, and being the son of Poseidon he was linked to his element of water, yet he had no idea of how powerful he has truly become.

Only Poseidon and Triton were ever showed to be linked with the water in such a way that it reflected their moods. Percy had indeed grown in power over the last several years and it shows.

Lifting up his eyes to stare at the unruly lake, his once bright, sea green eyes that once showed happiness, mirth, and a sarcastic attitude were now a dull, listless pale green filled with pain, hurt and betrayal. As he stared off into the distance, his ADHD addled brain flashed back to when all his problems began.

 _Flashback-_

 _Standing in the throne room of Olympus, the Seven plus Nico were standing in front of the twelve fifteen-foot tall Olympians, the power radiating from them just as overwhelming as when Percy and Annabeth were fourteen when the gods were deciding their fate of whether they lived or died. In a temporary throne off to the side a little ways, the Lord of the Underworld, Hades sat giving off an aura of death. Beside him, the hearth was crackling and blazing with Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and home, was sitting in her eight-year old form, smiling warmly at the demigod heroes; especially her favorite demigod, Percy, after he showed her the respect that many overlooked of the child-sized goddess._

 _All the gods and goddesses were staring at this group of demigods with varying looks; some proud and in respect, some in admiration, and others with bored looks, cough~Dionysus~cough._

 _Finally, Zeus called the meeting to order with a roll of thunder sounding throughout the room._

" _Demigods!" he bellowed, "For your brave deeds in the war with Gaea and for helping to slay the Giants, we the council wish to bestow upon you, brave heroes, special rewards for your services!"_

" _Jason Grace, my son!" Zeus yelled as he shifted into his Roman form, Jupiter. "My son, for being one of the leaders on this quest and for showing great leadership and perseverance, I wish to bestow upon you gift of immortality and to be an immortal trainer at Camp Jupiter alongside Lupa. I would also like to take you on as an apprentice to further develop your powers."_

 _Percy smiled at his friend as he saw the awe-struck look on his face. On the Argo II, when Jason and Percy first met, it had been a bit awkward at first meeting for both of the sons of two of the Big Three, wondering which of the two is the stronger. But as the trip went on, they both became great friends, bonded through their mutual experiences of leading their respective camps in a war, looking out for their friends and family, and sharing the burden of leadership. Jason looked at his father and then turned to look into the kaleidoscope eyes of his girlfriend Piper._

 _The beautiful, Cherokee daughter of Aphrodite looked back at her boyfriend with pride in her eyes, grabbing his hand, giving it a tiny squeeze, and then nudged him forward._

 _Jason bowed to his father. "My Lord…Father, I accept." He replied. Jupiter's smile threatened to split his face as he motioned him forward. Jupiter's eyes began to glow a sky blue while flashes of lighting ran across the blue as his hands began to glow._

 _Suddenly, a bolt of blue light with lightning curled around it, blasted out of Jupiter's hands and struck Jason in the chest, where it was absorbed into Jason's body. An aura of blue surrounded Jason as his eyes flashed with new power and his body shined with immortality making his blonde hair seam to gleam and his face become more handsome. After getting over the new rush of power flowing through his veins, Jason stepped back into line next to Piper._

" _Piper my daughter!" Aphrodite nearly squealed in excitement. "For your bravery and charm-speaking skills, and for catching yourself one hunk of a man in Jason" At this, many of the gods rolled their eyes while Piper and Jason blushed crimson, "I would like to give you immortality as well, along with strengthening your charm speaking skills" She finished of with a brilliant smile._

 _After her blush settled down, Piper looked at Jason with happiness in her eyes, knowing that now they could be together for eternity and could start a life without worrying about being separated by death. "My Lady, I accept your offer," she answered with barely contained happiness._

 _Aphrodite squealed in joy in joy, causing the gods and the demigods to cover their ears, lest they suffer hearing loss. Aphrodite eyes began to glow pink with the power of love and a beam of pink light shot out her hands and wrapped around Piper._

 _After the light dissipated, Piper was now glowing with beauty and with the power of her mother's domains. After adjusting from the transition from mortal to immortal, she turned to face Jason and was pleased when she saw the dumbstruck look on his face as he drank in her new beauty._

 _She walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips, which caused his eyes to glaze over slightly. "Close you mouth or you'll catch flies," she smirked as she closed his open jaw. He blushed while everyone laughed and he pulled Piper into a hug with his arms wrapped around waist as she leaned into his chest._

" _Leo Valdez," the god of the forge said standing, his metal leg brace creaking as he stood. "Boy, you have done well. Building the Argo II and controlling your fire powers, you probably did better than most of my automatons." Hephaestus said with a stoic look on his face, but everyone could tell that he was proud of his son._

 _The little Latino elf looked up with a goofy smile on his face while his clothes were covered in machine grease and oil. He was happy about the accomplishments and compliments that his father said about him._

" _For your reward, I too would like to make you immortal, give you better control over you fire abilities and would like to offer you a place at my side as my apprentice" Hephaestus said._

 _Leo was nearly bursting with excitement as so many ideas flooded into his mind about what he could help his dad build, starting with the Archimedes sphere that he found in that workshop with Frank and Hazel._

" _I accept dad. Now I can spend eternity wooing the ladies," Leo said with his usual goofy flourish, while his friends chuckled and some of the gods rolled their eyes but cracked little smiles._

 _Hephaestus's stoic expression morphed into a small smile as his eyes glowed red and his beard and whiskers caught aflame. A bolt of red shot out at Leo, hitting him. When the light cleared, Leo was cleaned of his usual grease and oil, but his hair had a slight fiery light to it, his eyes now had a calculating, mechanical look as his mind was cooking up new projects and his hands were twitching even more._

 _He then pulled out some nuts, bolts, and wires, and took a seat at the bottom of his dad's throne._

" _Frank Zhang!" The war god yelled as he too shifted into his Roman aspect, Mars. "My son, for the strength, tactics, and bravery you have shown on the battle field, I have decided that I shall lift your curse. No longer shall your life be tied to a burnt stick. You are a valuable warrior and I could not be more proud of you." Mars said smiling with a salute to his son._

 _Frank just stood there stunned. All his life he had feared that his life would go up in flames due to a stupid little stick. Never had he dreamed that he would ever be free from his curse, never had he dreamed that he could live a normal life (Well, as normal as one for a demigod) without worrying that his stick would catch fire and he felt a broad grin spread across his face._

 _He bowed to father, still grinning and replied, "Thank you father. This is the best gift you could have given me and I will continue to make you proud."_

 _Mars smiled at his son. "Take out the stick Frank." Mars said. Frank reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the half burned stick. Mars' eyes glowed a blood red as a blood red beam of light shot out of his hands and struck the stick. Frank could suddenly feel his connection to the stick break and he let out a yell of pure elation. He then took at seat at the base of his dad's throne._

" _Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo," The Lord of the Dead proclaimed as he shifted between his two aspects till he landed on Pluto._

" _Hazel, for you efforts in the war, talent with the mist, and your battle with Clytius the Giant, I too wish to remove your curse over gems and to grant you more control over you powers of all precious metals under the earth," Pluto said with pride shining in his eyes, "I also want you to know that the gods have decide to grant you amnesty from the Underworld and you can live a long, happy life."_

 _Hazel was speechless. Her biggest fear was to return to the Underworld after the war was over. Tears of joy began to fill her eyes and she stuttered out, "Th-tha-thank you father." Nico pulled his sister into a hug; so glad that he won't be losing another sister and that they can spend more time together._

" _Nico di Angelo, my son," Hades said as he shifted back to his Greek aspect. "Even though you were not part of the Seven, you still found the Doors of Death, your efforts in the war shall not go overlooked. I would like to bestow the title of Ghost King upon you along with Prince of the Underworld! You shall become immortal and my Heir should I ever fade. What do you say my son?" Hades Proclaimed with pride in his voice and a rare smile on his face._

 _Nico, like his sister, was struck speechless as he heard the reward that was being given to him. He finally composed himself as he bowed to his father, straightened himself and replied, "Father, I happily accept your offer and swear to do all that I can to rule as you would should I ever need to take up your position as Lord of the Underworld."_

 _Hades smiled at his two children as his eyes glowed a dark black and an aura of death surrounded him. Two blasts of Black light struck both Hazel and Nico, but the one that struck Nico was Larger. As Hazel felt her curse leave her, Nico grew to the size of 10 feet, glowing with the power of the Underworld._

 _Percy looked at the kid that he considered his little brother and could not feel more proud of him. He looked at Hazel, who he considered at little sister and felt extremely happy that her curse was finally lifted._

 _After Nico shrunk back down to his regular size, Hades swept both of his children up in a hug that was very uncharacteristic of the god, but hey, his kids weren't complaining. He released them and they sat at the foot of their father's temporary throne._

" _Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus and my daughter," Athena said with pride in her voice, her gray eyes shining with intelligence and wisdom. "My daughter, you have done what none of my other children have ever been able to do, you have recovered my beloved statue, the Athena Parthenos, and have settled my feud with the Romans once and for all. I would like to reward you my full blessing and the Council and I have decided to let you design a city at Camp Half-blood, much like the one at Camp Jupiter, where demigods can live in safety and live long, productive lives. You will be working closely with me as this project gets underway"_

 _I looked at my beautiful girlfriend as her eyes lit up at the idea of designing a whole city where demigods can live in peace and raise families and I realized that that is the perfect gift for her. Building something that will last a thousand years._

 _Annabeth beaned at the wisdom goddess and replied with "Mother, I accept," Athena smiled at her daughter as her eyes and hands began to glow a striking gray color. A beam of gray light shot out and hit Annabeth in the chest as she received her mother's full blessing._

 _When the light faded, my jaw dropped open and I momentarily forgot how to speak. Annabeth now glowed with the power of her mother, making her golden hair shine in the light and cascade perfectly over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes, which were always striking and pretty, were now even more beautiful and mesmerizing. She seemed to glow with beauty and, in my opinion, beat Piper out by a mile._

 _Annabeth saw my expression and smirked, "What do you think Seaweed Brain?" I just continued to stare._

 _She laughed and closed my mouth before giving me a light kiss. All the gods and my friends laughed while wearing amused expressions while I blushed._

" _PERSEUS JACKSON!" Poseidon's voice boomed out through the throne room. All talking immediately stopped. I walked forward, bowed to Zeus and then knelt at my father's feet._

" _Does anyone here think that my son is unworthy?" My Father proclaimed. No one said anything looking at me with respect, even Zeus!_

" _My boy, for you heroic efforts in the war, for defeating multiple giants and single- handedly forcing Gaea back into slumber, we once again offer you the gift of godhood. Do you accept?" Poseidon asked with pride just rolling off him in waves._

'Whoa', _I thought,_ 'Déjà vu' _"Dad, my Lords and Ladies, once again I am honored and all, but I cannot accept." I said._

 _Most of the gods had looks like they knew that would be my answer. Dad looked at me with a little disappointment because I know he wanted me to join him in godhood, but the pride and love in his eyes overshadowed that._

" _Well my son, can't say I'm surprised but I'm sure you have a request or have something in mind, yes?" He asked me._

" _I do, in fact," I said. "Release the peaceful titans, like Calypso and Leto, from their prisons, which you didn't do last time. And my other request is for you to give Lord Hades and Lady Hestia their thrones on the council. They are the two eldest children of Kronos and I think it is long overdue that they be allowed to be seated among you. Hades is one of the Big Three and Hestia is the Last Olympian. If anyone deserves a throne on the council, it's them."_

 _All the gods looked at me in shock, some smiling at my request. I looked at my father who was also smiling and then at Zeus who looked a little mad at first but then a look of understanding passed over his face as he realized that I was right._

" _I agree with Perseus' request father," Athena stated, which shocked me that she sided with my request._

" _I agree as well Husband," Hera said, which shocked me and my friends even more than Athena." Our family has been divided for too long. It is time to unite and complete our family wouldn't you agree?"_

" _I suppose you are right. Very well Percy, your request is accepted. Welcome to the Council Brother and Sister." Zeus said as he clapped his hands and two thrones rose from the ground. The first throne was completely black, made from black obsidian with bones embedded into the sides, base, and head of the throne with pictures of death all around it. The second throne seemed to be made out of pure fire and flames that seemed to give off a warm and cozy feeling._

 _Hades looked a little shocked but then recomposed himself, came up to me and shook my hand in thanks with a bit of respect in his eye. Hestia, after she overcame her shock, launched herself at me, crushing me in a hug that could rival Tyson's, saying thank you over and over in my ear._

 _After she let go, both Hades and Hestia walked to their thrones, growing into their fifteen-foot tall forms and sat down._

" _Percy!" Hestia called out, "Once again you have used your gift for others and haven't for a moment thought about rewarding yourself. I move that we at least give you some gift that is for you and you alone. I move that you at least get partial immortality."_

 _The council was nodding their heads at what Hestia said. Not even five minutes on the council and she is already making them agree with each other._

 _I just stood there not knowing what to say._

" _Ummm…I…I can't. If I choose partial immortality, then I won't die of old age and I can't leave Annabeth. I just can't."_

" _It's alright Perseus, what you and my daughter didn't know is that my full blessing grants her partial immortality as well." Athena stated._

 _I said something really smart along the line of,_

" _Oh."_

 _The gods and my friends chuckled at my sharp wit._

" _It has been decided that. You shall be given partial immortality. Artemis, I think it would be best to give him the same kind of immortality you give your hunters."_

 _Artemis nodded and slipped off her throne, shrinking down to human form. She had an unreadable expression on her face as she approached me but I saw a flash of gratitude in her silver eyes and…was that respect?_

 _She placed a hand on my shoulder and I glowed silver for a moment before it faded. With a nod at me, she turned around and walked back to her throne._

" _Well, now that the rewards are all handed out, let's celebrate!" Zeus snapped his fingers and the throne room turned into a large party room with the Muses singing and we all partied all night long._

 _End Flashback_

Sitting along the sandy beach of the lake, Percy smiled slightly at the memories of the award ceremony; seeing his friends rewarded and finally having the happiness and peace that they so rightfully won, lessening the pain and betrayal on his face slightly.

The smile was wiped away and the betrayal hit him full force, once again, as his mind flashed back to when _HE_ came and stole everything from him.

 _Flashback (1 month after Awards Ceremony)_

 _Just after dinner at the pavilion, the demigods were streaming out and back to their cabins to go to turn in for the night, leaving Percy and some of his friends, Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris, behind to hang out for a bit._

" _Can you believe it has been a month since the Second Giant War guys?", Grover said, as he was munching on an aluminum can. Say what you want but those things were second to enchiladas according to Grover!_

" _Yeah. I almost can't believe it." Percy said, "By the way, how are things going with the Council oh mighty Lord of the Wild?" He said with a playful smirk at his best friend._

" _You wouldn't believe it guys. Dryads, nymphs, satyrs, and naiads have been calling in from all over the country reporting in about their wild places, the humans trying to come in to tear it down to build malls and highways, and then the nymphs sabotaging their equipment and bulldozers and leaving worms and all other sorts of nasty surprises waiting for them when they come back to the site." He said while chuckling._

" _Things have been going pretty well so far. We're able to clean up and preserve the last wild places a little bit at a time, but we still got a long way to go."_

 _Chuckling Percy said, "Remind me to never get on their bad side. Last time I accidently ran into a tree, the tree nymphs came out and started throwing acorns and pinecones at my head! I even got on an acorn stuck up my nose!"_

 _Everyone there burst out laughing at the mental image of Percy getting pelted with pinecones and acorns. Their laughter was immediately silenced when they heard a distance cry of pain and a loud roar coming from just outside the camp borders._

 _Immediately, Percy, Annabeth, Chris, and Clarisse raced to the border with their weapons in hand while Grover ran off to the Big House to alert Chiron._

 _When the demigods reached the border, they noticed a dirty blonde-haired 15-year old boy with sky blue eyes that looked really familiar, being chased by a monster they were all familiar with: A hydra._

 _They boy looked like he had been running non-stop for Zeus-knows-how-long. He was wearing ripped jeans with a few cuts that were bleeding from them, a light blue ripped t-shirt showing lightly tan skin with a few more cuts, and black converse shoes that didn't look the worse for where. He was holding a elegant celestial bronze sword, about three feet in length with an electric blue trimming around the edges._

 _The hydra was about fifty feet from the unknown demigod, but it was gaining on him, as it was obvious that the poor guy was exhausted, but was still going trying to get to safety._

" _Hey! Over here, this way!" Percy shouted, as he ran towards the boy while others were right behind him. Once they reached him, the half-bloods finally got a good look at his face. Bright sky-blue eyes framed by high cheekbones, a slightly oval face with a rounded chin, a cleft in it, a straight nose with a little curve up, and a medium sized mouth with thin lips that was currently open and trying to gulp down as much air as it could get. All in all, a decent looking guy that just looked tired, exhausted, and ready to collapse at any minute._

" _Okay guys, here's the plan," Annabeth said in a commanding voice. I knew she had plan from the way her eyes were shining as her mind was going a million miles an hour coming up with a plan to deal with the monster. Thank you blessing of Athena!_

" _Chris, you are going to be the distraction. Use your speed to run around the hydra, drawing its attention to you. Percy, Clarisse while he's distracting the heads, take out the legs so it can't move. Once the legs are gone, Percy, cut off the heads while Clarisse cauterizes the wounds with the spear. I'm going to take care of this guy and get him across the border. I'll come back and help when that's done. Everybody got it?" We nodded our heads, turned, and ran at the hydra_

 _Chris began running around the large monster, drawing all the heads attention away from Percy and Clarisse as the snuck around the monsters flank to get behind the big behemoth. The heads lunged at Chris and in an amazing display of speed and agility, Chris was bobbing, weaving, spinning, and dodging while the hydras teeth came within inches of him._

 _Moving quickly, Percy swiped Riptide across the monsters back right leg, taking it off completely while Clarisse used her sword to take out the left leg. The monster roared in pain as all of its heads whirled around to where they were standing with hate glowing in its red eyes. The heads tried to lunge at the pair of demigods, but after fighting in two wars against countless monsters, it was child's play for the two to dodge and dance out of range away from the heads. Using the distraction, Chris dashed in and took out its front two legs and pulled back quickly. The hydra let out a growled yelp as it lost its last two legs._

 _Percy, Chris, and Clarisse worked in sync with each other as Percy sliced off the heads, while Clarisse cauterized the stumps and Chris warded off the other heads away from his friends. In no time, Percy sliced off the last head and the monster let out one last roar of pain as it turned into golden dust that was blown away in the wind._

" _Well that has got to be a new record monster ass-kicking. What do you think guys?" Percy joked, as he dusted off the last of the monster dust from his shirt._

" _I think so. Though I think most of the credit should go to me for that one." Chris said with a grin as Clarisse rolled her eyes at her boyfriend._

" _Heck no. The credit goes to me for cauterizing the head stumps! You and Prissy get half-credit for the distraction and head slicing though." Clarisse said with a smirk as Chris and Percy had mock hurt expressions on their faces as they mock grasped their chests._

" _You wound me with your words Clary. Well anyway, let's go check on the kid and see if he's doing okay." Percy said as he turned away with a smirk on his lips as he saw Clarisse's face redden in anger and the use of her nickname._

" _Why you...!" Any comment was lost as Percy, laughing, made a mad dash for the camp border with an angry daughter of war on his heels with Chris laughing as he brought up the rear._

 _The whole camp rushed out of their cabins at the sound of the monster attack and was at Thalia's where Annabeth hovered over the unconscious, unknown demigod as she poured some nectar, the drink of the gods, into his open mouth. Chiron galloped up the growing group of demigods and surveyed the scene._

" _What happened here?" The thousands-year-old trainer asked Percy and his group._

 _As they finished recounting the battle with the hydra, Annabeth took up explanation of after she and the boy crossed the border where he promptly collapsed and Annabeth has been trying to revive him ever since. As soon as she finished talking, a cough was heard from as the boy opened his eyes and sat up, looking a little woozy as he did so._

" _What's your name child?" Chiron asked in concern and curiosity in his voice._

 _After a few more coughs the guy cleared his throat. "My name is Zane Skye, with an 'e'. I was told to come here by my uncle after these…creatures, women who looked like snakes, broke into our home and he threw me out after they were killed. He gave me this," He shows his sword to Chiron, "to defend myself. He told me to get out of his sight where I've been running for the past two days as that monster chased me." Zane finished with a look if anger on his face as he talked about his uncle._

" _Well, Zane, do you know who your father is?"_

" _I never met him." Zane replied resentfully, "He left my mom before I was born."_

" _Tell me my boy, do you know about the Greek gods and mythology?"_

" _Yeah. Those dusty old deities that went around having a bunch of kids that went out to fight and kill a bunch of freaks and monsters. What about them?" Zane asked in a condescending tone while the crowd snickered a little._

" _Well, Zane, you are the child of those, how you say, "dust old deities"." Chiron replied with a slight frown on his face as he caught the tone Zane was using._

" _You've got to be kidding me!" Zane laughed as he stood up a bit unsteadily with Annabeth supporting him._

" _Thanks there pretty girl." He said, winking at Annabeth who blushed slightly as she looked away with a small smile on her while Percy narrowed his eyes and frowned at the way the he talked to his girlfriend._

 _Suddenly, sharp gasps were heard throughout the crowd as they saw a light flash above Zane's head and shocked murmurings ran throughout the crowd. Percy and his friends could only stare in disbelief at the symbol that was over Zane's head: A Lightning Bolt arcing with electricity._

" _What the heck was that?!" Zane yelled as he tried to stumble away from sign that followed after him, where he almost fell if Annabeth hadn't caught him with still slightly pink cheeks._

" _All hail Zane Skye, Son of Zeus, Ruler of the Heavens, Lord of the Skies, King of Olympus!" said Chiron as he and everyone kneeled to a surprised Zane._

 _Time Skip-_

 _It's been a month since Zane came to camp and was proclaimed a Son of Zeus and what a month it has been. A month of Hell! Ever since the claiming, campers have flocked to Zane when they saw his daddy was the King of the Gods. And Zane was eating up the attention like Blackjack eats sugar cubes and he couldn't get enough._

 _Only Percy and his group of friends were the only ones not suckered by Zane. The only problem was that Zane noticed. In his little mind, he thought that because his dad was in charge and since he was Zeus's son, then everyone should pay attention to him and listen to him. When he heard that Percy was the Son of Poseidon and Twice Hero of Olympus, well, that just didn't sit well with Zane._

 _Zane made his disdain for Percy quite clear by all the insults he threw at the Son of Poseidon, saying that he wasn't as tough as everyone thought he was, and that he was just a big coward, even though Percy and his friends saved him from the hydra. When he realized that Percy really didn't respond to his taunts or even care for that matter and realized that he only cared about what his friends said, a devious little plan started to form in his twisted little head._

 _He began dropping little rumors and lies to his devout followers about how Percy wasn't as strong as people said he was or that he really didn't kill as many monsters as people said he did and being the new, naïve campers that didn't really know Percy they ate up every word that came from Zane's mouth. As they started to believe the lies, and more people starting talking more and more about how Zane was so mush better than Percy, that was when Zane started to target his friends._

 _He started with Katie, dropping subtle comments about how Percy didn't really appreciate her, how he heard that Percy thought she was weak and how he really didn't like nature all that. He didn't just come out and say to her face that Percy thought she was useless, but the seeds were planted and he began to water those seeds. Soon, Katie began to mumble to herself about how Zane was right and how much better he was then Percy. The final step that snapped Katie's friendship with Percy was when she found her prized garden completely destroyed and mud tracks led to Percy's cabin door. Zane set the whole thing up and made mud tracks all the way to Percy's cabin door._

 _When Percy saw Katie, he went up to her with an easy-going smile and asked her how she was doing. That was when she blew up at him saying that she couldn't believe she was ever his friend for what he did to her garden and how Zane was right about him._

 _Percy just stood there shocked and hurt as he heard the hateful things coming out of the mouth of a friend who he considered almost a sister for all the times they went though. He felt a little bit of his heart crack as he heard her say that she never wants to be friends with him again. As she stormed away, Percy just stood there with confused, slightly angry, and hurt about the things she accused him of until he caught sight of Zane standing across the field with a smug look on his face._

 _Percy then felt anger swell in him but he held it in, clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and left as a smug-smiling Zane laughed as soon as he was out of hearing range._

 _The next target of Percy's friends were the Stoll brothers. Same as with Katie, he began by dropping little seeds of deceit that Percy said they weren't great pranksters and that because their dad was Hermes they weren't as important as others. What finally ended Percy's friendship with the Stolls was when Chiron found out about a massive prank that they were about to pull that took them months to come up with and Zane hinted that Percy told on them._

 _After the Stolls got caught and punished with dish duty for a month, Percy walked up to them to see if he could help them with another prank and to know that he'll help them. Travis and Connor just looked at him with anger and loathing in their blue eyes and just left him standing there in confusion._

 _Later that day, he found his cabin covered in smelly seaweed and black muck from the camp lake. As soon as Percy walked inside, he was doused in a foul smelling green liquid with a sign that read, "Don't mess the Stolls Perseus. Don't talk to us ever again! –Travis and Connor Stoll"_

 _Again, Percy felt pain in his chest as another one of his friendships was ruined. He tried to wash the gunk off of himself but it didn't go away for two days. As he walked out of his cabin, he noticed Zane standing a little ways away with another self-satisfied smirk on his lips._

 _One after the other, almost all of Percy's friends left him thanks to Zane's manipulations. Will hates him because Zane said that Percy thought he was a lousy healer and that he broke his favorite bow and arrows that his dad gave to him for Christmas. Grover and Juniper left him after Zane said Percy thought Dryads and Satyrs were useless and that he intentionally burned Juniper's tree along with a number of tree nymphs. Percy felt it when his oldest friend broke their empathy link with a last parting message to stay away from him and Juniper if he didn't want the satyrs after him._

 _Each broken friendship felt like a hammer blow to his heart as the cracks started getting bigger and more numerous._

 _Strangely enough, the only ones that didn't abandon Percy were Clarisse and Chris. Even though they started out rough, Clarisse respected Percy as a warrior and as a friend. Doesn't mean they won't butt heads but he was the only one that wasn't afraid to get in her face and challenge her and that was a good friend in her book. Anytime Zane came close to either one of them, he left some cuts and bruises and a frustrated look on his face. They knew something was going on and they weren't going to buy any of his crap._

 _The final blow that sent Percy over the edge was the incident that happened with Annabeth._

 _Percy was walking to the beach to meet Annabeth for their date. He really needed this time with his girlfriend. Recently, she seemed to be more distracted than usual and was growing a little more distant than what he was used to. He was worried that Zane got to her too, but after agreeing to go to "their" spot on the beach for a date, he felt a lot better and was planning on asking her a very important question. If all goes as planned then this would be a date to remember and it would make up for all that happened to him._

 _He reached into his pocket and felt the velvet box holding a small, simple, silver ring that was inscribed with a trident and an owl with the inscription "Forever and Always –Love Your Seaweed Brain". He got this ring from Athena after asking for her blessing to marry her daughter. He was surprised when she agreed without hesitation and gave him the velvet box with the ring inside. Apparently, falling into Tartarus to protect her daughter fully brought Athena around to bless their relationship._

 _As he neared the beach, he heard some voices in the distance followed by some giggling and laughter. He saw Zane sitting by the water's edge, his arm wrapped around a blonde girl's waist as he was kissing her neck. Percy was about to leave them be and continue his search for Annabeth until he heard them begin to speak._

" _Oh Zane, not right there! I'm ticklish!" The blonde girl giggled out in a very familiar voice that stopped Percy dead in his tracks. 'No, it cant be. Not her too!'_

" _Come on Annabeth," Zane replied huskily, "You know it feels good." He said as his hands moved from her waist and began to trail along her thighs and back._

" _When are you gonna dump that loser, huh? We've been doing for three weeks now and you can't find a better guy than me." He arrogantly boasted._

" _I don't know Zane. We've been through so much together, but now that the wars are over Percy just doesn't have that feeling of excitement anymore. When he comes down later for our date, I'll dump him and then WE can be together." She replied as she leaned in for another kiss._

 _Those words coupled with her actions was the final blow and Percy felt his heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces as he let out a sound of anguish at the sight of the two._

 _The pair whipped around with wide eyes to see Percy standing before them with a small, velvet box in his hand and with a heartbroken look on his face. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and terror as she saw the look on her boyfriend's face, as she knew he heard every word they said._

" _Percy," she gasped out as she scrambled away from Zane. "It's not what it looks like!"_

 _Percy continued to stare at them, as his heartbroken look became one of increasing anger and rage. The winds began to pick up and the seas began to smash against the beach violently as they picked up the swirling chaos of emotions that Percy was feeling at the moment, as he stood there motionless._

 _He let the box fall from his hands as he starred uncomprehendingly at the scene in front of him._

" _How could you do this to me, Annabeth? I thought our relationship meant more to you than this! I thought you loved me!" He said as anger began to well up within his chest, as his voice got louder with each word._

" _Percy, it's not like tha-"_

" _No! Shut up! You're gonna listen to me!" Percy cut her off in a sharp voice._

" _You were the one Annabeth. The one who that I would spend the rest of my life with." Annabeth could see the undeniable pain in Percy's eyes as unshed tears began to fill hers._

" _Do you want to know what I saw in the Styx all those years ago? The thing that tied me to my mortality?" The winds whipped even faster and the 15-foot waves were smashing against the beach in a fury._

" _You."_

 _That one world was like a sledgehammer to Annabeth's chest. "Wh…Wha…What?" She spluttered out._

 _You were the one that pulled me out of the gods damned river! You were the one that tied me to this mortal world! I gave up godhood for you! I went to TARTARUS with YOU! Because YOU were WORTH it!" Percy exploded. The weather was in total chaos as it looked like the sky and the sea were boiling together while lightning flashed around the beach._

 _Tears finally began to fall from her eyes as each word was like a dagger to her heart. She made a mistake. A terrible mistake._

 _Percy turned away from the sobbing daughter of Athena and turned to the smug looking son of Zeus._

" _Whatcha gonna now Jackson?" Zane sneered, "You got nothing left. I got the younger campers praise and them to follow me. I got your friends to leave you. I took you friends from you. I got your fame and power at this camp! I took away the one safe place that felt like home for you!" He began to laugh uproariously._

" _Gods! I even took the love of your lif-!" That was as far as he got before Percy surged forward as placed a thunderous right hook directly in the middle of Zane's face. Blood spurted out of Zane's now broken nose as Zane struggled to sit up and spit out sand and broken teeth._

" _I know what you did." Percy said in a cold voice, "I didn't care before because I not a conceited, power-crazed, self-centered brat like you. I could care less about fame and power! But once you started taking my friends from me and my girlfriend, you crossed a line and now, you're gonna pay!" Percy yelled as he unloaded another haymaker into Zane's face._

 _Percy unloaded blow after blow on Zane as he feebly tried to ward off the enraged son of Poseidon's attacks. Percy summoned water from the sea, formed it into a solid column of water and blasted Zane 20 feet back were Zane laid moaning and groaning from the beat down he received._

 _Percy turned away from the moaning demigod and began to walk away when a voice stopped him._

" _Percy! I'm sorry!" Please forgive me!" Annabeth sobbed out as she struggled to her feet trying to get to Percy._

 _Without turning around, he replied in voice that was worse than a voice of anger and rage; it was a voice dead and emotionless, one that cut Annabeth to the core._

" _I guess you were right before Chase; children of Poseidon and Athena don't mix after all."_

 _With that parting comment, he sprinted off to the forest, ignoring the pain in his heart and the desperate pleas of Annabeth behind him._

" _No! Percy, Please! I didn't mean it like that! This was a mistake! Please! NO!" Annabeth screamed out desperately, trying to somehow get him to come back to her. She ran forward and suddenly tripped and landed face-first in the sand. She turned back and saw she tripped on the box that Percy dropped. With trembling hands, she opened it to see the silver ring sitting there in its simple glory. Her eyes widened in farther and tears were now pouring from her eyes trailing down her cheeks._

" _Oh gods, what have I done?" She sobbed out as she clutched to ring to her chest as she broke down. Zane sat a few feet away with a bloody, smug smile that looked more like a grimace and a triumphant look on his face. It didn't matter that he just got his ass handed to him and thoroughly beaten by Jackson. He had finally broken and beaten the Son of Poseidon. Now there was nothing left to stand in his way to take over and run this camp! However, he couldn't ignore that cold tingle in the back of his mind that said that he would regret what he did as he remembered the hardened look of hatred in Percy's cold sea-green eyes._

 _Percy ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the beach and the pain that was flowing through his crushed heart. He made it to the middle of the woods before falling to his knees and letting out a massive roar of pain, hurt and rage. A massive storm was whipping around the camp and a massive earthquake hit, shaking everything within the camp's borders. Cabins started to creak, crack, and crumple and the forest trees were blown back and flattened from the power Percy was emitting._

 _After his anger passed and his rage ran out, Percy looked around stunned at what he did and he made a made dash for his cabin. He made it back to his cabin and flung the door open. He pulled out a small backpack and began to fill it with essentials: nectar, ambrosia, a few sets of clothes, some power bars, bottles of water, a spar dagger, his Minotaur horn, and some mortal cash and drachmas. He had to get out of here. He had to leave this place; the place that was once home and filled with a family and friend he always craved for was now nothing but a pace filled with hurt, heartbreak, and betrayal._

 _He finished packing and after scribbling a quick note addressed to Chiron, he walked out of his cabin, out of Camp Halfblood, and out of the only place he truly felt completely accepted._

 _Flashback End-_

Sitting on the beach, Percy reflected on those painful memories and wondered why did the fates hate him so much? Hasn't he done enough to deserve some peace and happiness? Apparently not.

Pushing up from the ground, Percy began his trek once more to get away from Camp Halfblood as fast as he could. He needed to come up with a plan to take care of his demigod scent or he wouldn't last very long. Wait! Didn't Leo, Piper, Jason say that they ran into Medea once and she had all sorts of potions for all types of stuff? Maybe there was a potion that could get rid of his scent! That's a good place to start as any, Percy thought as he began walking once again.

 **So what did you guys think? Good start? Please leave a review! I will continue to post this story until it goes to it's endpoint, at there I will takeover and implement my own writing. (Percabeth)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clear things up, I am not Hans50 with a new account. I am adopting this story and possibly his other, I have permission.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is all purely made up and written for entertainment.**

 **Ocean's Fury, Ocean's Despair**

 _Previously…_

 _Sitting on the beach, Percy reflected on those painful memories and wondered why did the fates hate him so much? Hasn't he done enough to deserve some peace and happiness? Apparently not._

 _Pushing up from the ground, Percy began his trek once more to get away from Camp Halfblood as fast as he could. He needed to come up with a plan to take care of his demigod scent or he wouldn't last very long. Wait! Didn't Leo, Piper, Jason say that they ran into Medea once and she had all sorts of potions for all types of stuff? Maybe there was a potion that could get rid of his scent! That's a good place to start as any, Percy thought as he began walking once again._

 _Now…_

 _Percy POV_

First thing that I needed to do before I set out is to get rid of my scent and begin my new life. I need to see my mom one last time and let her know I'm gonna be okay. I can only imagine how worried she was when I disappeared those eight months and how frantic she must have been. She was just as frantic as Annab-No, as _SHE_ was when I disappeared.

Walking along the familiar streets of New York, I began to feel a bit of nostalgia run through me. The lights, the sounds, the hustling and bustling of the City that Never Sleeps, the place where I grew up and the place that was my city. Walking along the cracked sidewalk, looking up at the old buildings around me, I couldn't help but remember the battle that took place on these very streets, the sounds of past friends' defiant war cries as they met the monster army head-on, sounds of metal and battle howling through the streets, and, worst of all, the screams of dying demigods as they fell into Thanatos' cold grip defending Olympus and each other.

Shaking my head vainly trying to clear my mind of the painful memories, I kept on walking until I reached the familiar old apartment building where my mom and Paul lived. Looking at the building, I felt a bit unease and a little tingle on the back of my neck as the little hairs began to stand up. I instinctively reached into my pocket, pulling out my trusty pen Riptide. Something wasn't right. Years of being a demigod made me trust my senses and instincts in a lot of situations and they are rarely ever wrong. That little voice in the back of my mind was yelling at me ' _Danger! Danger!'_ as I made my way into the building.

Walking up the stairwell, I kept a hand on Riptide; ready to uncap it at a moment's notice should there be a threat. Turning into the hallway leading to my mom's apartment, I noticed something odd, or lack of something. There was no noise. An apartment filled with people and it was eerily silent as I made my way to my Mom's door. A cold sense of dread began to grip my heart as I saw the door slightly ajar. Suddenly, a cry of pain and fear broke through the building like a gunshot sound and panic filled me as I recognized that cry: the cry of my Mother. Uncapping Riptide, I barreled into the room and what I saw froze me in horror.

A trio of monsters was standing in my mother's living room; two dracaena and an Empousa were standing there over the bodies of my mom and step-dad. Two bronze spears were pierced through Paul's chest and stomach and blood covered his clothes and the ground he was laying on. But what chilled my blood was the blood trickling from the empousa's as she hovered over my mother, who had two small teeth holes on the side of her pale neck.

Seeing that, anger roared in my ears as I let out a yell of anger and water burst from the sink and pipes in the wall. The water swirled around me in an angry maelstrom as I created four tentacles of water with sharp ice tips and willed them to slam into the two snake women that were standing over Paul's corpse. They let out a wail of pain as the water spears slammed into them, piercing through their chests and stomach killing them in a similar manner in the way that they killed Paul. _Ironic justice,_ I thought grimly before turning back to the monsters.

The Empousa turned towards with apprehension and slight fear on her face before it was replaced with a malicious smile. Wiping some of the blood from her mouth with her fingers, she brought them to her mouth as she licked the blood of them.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I yelled, leveling my sword at her as water continued to swirl around me.

"Oh, the son of Poseidon, fancy meeting you here. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to come up her for a quick snack. I had no idea how _delicious_ draining the Hero of Olympus's mother could be. " She replied in a peppy voice of cheerleaders with an undertone of malice in her voice. Her red eyes glittered with gleeful hatred as she said those words

Trembling with rage, I shot my hands out to her, willing the water spears to pierce her through her arms, legs, shoulders and pinning her to the wall. She screeched in pain as the cocky smile was wiped off her face as fear replaced it as she looked into the glowing, rage-filled, sea green eyes of the son of the sea god as he stalked towards her.

"You killed my mother." I said in a deathly quiet voice, "You killed the greatest woman on this planet! For that, your death will be painful. I will rip you limb from limb as you beg for death! But first, who sent you?"

"I don't know what you're talking abo-AHHH!" She screamed as I slammed Riptide into her stomach.

"Tell me who sent you!" I yelled in a constrained voice.

"GAEA!" She gasped out, "Gaea sent me! She came up with the plan that should she fail in rising that we were to seek out and kill your family!"

I froze as her words registered in my mind. Gaea. SHE did this. SHE ordered the death of my mother and step-dad because we beat her and her children. SHE was the one that took the best person in my life away from me.

With a roar of fury, I yanked riptide from the empousa's stomach and in one swift motion, severed her head from he body and watched as she crumpled into golden dust.

I turned around and ran to my mother's side, dropping to my knees by her body. Her skin was a ghostly white and blood continued to trickle out of the hole in her neck. Suddenly, I saw her eyes flutter a little bit and with a groan of pain, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Mom!" I carefully wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Oh gods, she was so cold.

"Don't worry mom, I'm gonna call the paramedics, you'll be alright, you're gonna be alright." I tried to reassure her, but I knew that she is only moments away from death; I could see it in her eyes.

"Percy," She said weakly, "Percy, I just want to let you know, that I am so proud of you. You are everything a mother could ever want in a son." Tears began to trickle down both our cheeks, as we both knew it was almost over and she would die soon.

"Listen to me Percy, don't let your heart be lost to anger, bitterness, and hate." My mom whispered, "Don't lose yourself and don't lose yourself to grief. Know that I will always love you and I want you to move one from this."

"But mom, I can't lose you too! I can't!" I sobbed out. I could feel her hand starting to weaken and her eyes were beginning to close. "I already lost so much! Please don't leave me too. Please!"

"It's my time Percy." I could barely her voice, "You are so strong Percy. You will do so much more in this world. I love you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too mom." I whispered in a voice chocked with emotion. With that final comment, mom closed her eyes with a faint smile on her lips. I could feel the life leave her and I knew she was gone.

Throwing back my head, I let out of wail of pain and sorrow. The ground shook violently and storm clouds were swirling in the sky outside. I just lost my mother. She was brutally murdered in front of my eyes. Nothing would be right ever again. _'Don't lose yourself Percy. I love you'_ my mom's words whispered in my mind.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I stood up and went to the closet in the hallway. I got out some bed sheets and carrying back to my parent's bodies, I began to wrap them in the sheets. After the bodies were fully wrapped, I placed two drachmas on each body, praying for quick and safe passage to my uncle's realm.

"Please uncle, let them pass to your realm quickly and peacefully. Let them enter Elysium, they more than deserve it." I prayed as I fell to my knees in grief.

 _Third person POV_

Suddenly, the fireplace in the living room erupted into flames and out of the flames stepped Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and Home, in her twenty year-old form with a saddened expression on her face. No words were needed as she crossed the room and sank to her knees as she wrapped the young man in her embrace as he cried into her shoulder wrapping his arms around her.

"Perseus, I am so sorry for your loss. I saw through my hearth on Olympus what happened and I came as soon as I could."

Percy didn't even reply as he was now softly weeping onto the goddesses shoulder.

Hestia looked down at the young hero in front of her and she could hardly recognize her favorite demigod. His hair was wild and disheveled while his once bright sea green eyes were a dull green and bloodshot from crying. Not only was his appearance different, but also his posture was that of a broken man, with slumped shoulders and a hopeless expression on his face. He did not look like Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus; he just looked like a defeated man who lost nearly everything in this world.

"Lady Hestia" Percy said in a small, broken voice, "Could you please take care of their bodies? Could you take them to Montauk beach where they can be buried by the cabin please?"

Hestia nodded her head sadly and with a wave of her hand, she, Percy, and the bodies vanished in a column of flames.

They arrived at Montauk beach by the cabin Percy and his mother always went to when he was a kid. The goddess and the demigod were still holding each other in an embrace still feeling the effects of grief. Hestia again waved her hand as both shrouds were engulfed in warm flames and the ashes were spread over the beach and the water.

Finally, Percy released Hestia from the hug, knelt down, and bowed to the goddess.

"Thank Lady Hestia for doing this. This place means so much to me and I know my mom would want to be buried here."

Hestia looked at the kneeling demigod before she reached out and lifted him from the bow.

"Percy, please do not bow to me. You of all people should never have to bow to me for what you did for me. You saved my family twice and you have returned my throne to my brother and me. No one else would have ever done that for us but you did, so please don't bow. And please, just call me Hestia" Hestia said with a small smile.

Percy only shook his head at Hestia with a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips for the first time since his mom died.

"It is because I respect you and because what you do for Olympus that I bow to you. You keep hope alive on Olympus and when all else fails, you protect and are the last line of defense. You keep the Olympians a family and it is because of that that I bow to you. Why do you think I gave you Pandora's Box during the Second Titan War? It is because Hope survives best at the Hearth. You are an goddess worthy of respect and you are my favorite goddess."

Hestia was stunned. Never had a demigod ever shown her this level of respect and it touched her heart. She even felt a little wetness on her as she raised a hand to her cheek and felt small fiery tears on her cheeks.

She stepped forward and wrapped Percy in a hug. He returned the hug and they stayed like that for a while, both trying to calm the raging storm of emotions within them.

Stepping away Hestia once again looked at Percy and asked him a question that would begin his journey into his new life.

"Percy, I know what happened at camp and I know how much hope you have lost from losing your mother. I know how much you are hurting right now but I would like to offer you something."

Percy looked up curious at the tone of voice she was using and to what she wanted to offer him. What she asked next left him stunned.

"I know that no one could ever replace your mother but I would like to know if you would allow me to be your mother now? Percy, will you allow me to adopt you and to be my champion?" Hestia asked in a hopeful voice.

Percy was stunned speechless. His eyes widened to almost comically proportions and his mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish. Even though he just lost his mother, he longed to have another mother figure in his life and who better to fill the position than his most favorite goddess? Even though he loves his mother with all his heart, it doesn't mean he can't have another one and looking into Hestia's hopeful eyes, he caved.

Finally shaking off his surprise, he looked to Hestia and smiled the first true genuine smile in a long time.

"I would love to…Mom."

Hestia beamed in happiness as she once again hugged her new son. An aura of orange and red flames swirled around the two before the flames were absorbed into Percy. Percy felt a sudden rush of power enter his body. He could feel some hope return to his heart and he could feel a new sensation that he couldn't quite identify.

He reached out to this new sensation and brushed against it as he felt a new rush of strength flood into his system. He held out his hands as he felt the tingling sensation rush through his arm into his wrist, into his hand before a small flame formed in his outstretched palm.

He looked at the small flame dancing in his palm in wonder. Mesmerized by the small flame he tried the same thing as he does with water and willed it larger. A similar tug in his gut signaled that something was happening and he watched as the flames grew larger as they licked and curled around his fingers in a tantalizing dance.

Hestia watched in happiness as son began to discover his new abilities. Her son. She never thought she think those words due to her maiden oath but now she couldn't be happier. Percy finally put out his fire and looked about ready to collapse before she rushed forward and caught him. He looked at her and she gasped as she saw his eyes.

They were still their old sea-green but now that she officially adopted him, they had a swirling ring of reddish orange circling around his pupil. ' _Like actual flames'_ She thought. She had to admit, they went really well with his eyes; the continuous swirl of the colors matching the flames of the hearth and the waves of the sea were mesmerizing.

"What?" He asked, "And why am I so tired?"

"Your eyes. They're different." She conjured up a mirror for him. "And you're so tired because you need to practice using your new powers."

"Wow." Was his only response as he looked at his new eye color. He had to say, they looked pretty damn good.

He turned back to see a smiling Hestia looking at him in amusement.

"Thank you mom." Damn that felt nice to say. "What other powers do I have?"

"Well, being my son and champion gives you the power over the hearth and home. This means that you have the ability to summon and conjure fire. You can project it from any part of your body, manipulate it any shape you want, and you can absorb it. Also, if you get angry enough, you can change your fire into Greek fire. You can also travel using fire. From the Home part of my sphere of power, you can summon any type of homemade food that families are suppose to have. You also have the ability to instill hope in others. Also, remember, the Power of the Hearth has the ability to heal as well as harm." Hestia replied

Percy was just left there gapping at her.

"Well, I guess there's a reason you are the eldest daughter of Kronos" He said as he got over his shock.

She smirked at him. "Well, you didn't expect an elder goddess, especially not the eldest daughter of Kronos to have some pretty cool powers now don't you?" She said in a teasing tone.

Percy blushed. "I didn't mean…um…I don't…what I meant was-" He was cut off as Hestia laughed.

"I just teasing son. Now, I know you what to start a new life and I will not send you back to live at Camp Half-Blood, that is choice for you to decide. I have an idea on what you can do, since you are now my champion, how would you like to find lost or hunted demigods and make sure they get to camp safely?"

Percy stiffened a little when she said Camp Half-Blood and felt the familiar hurt worm it's way back into his heart but he pushed it down and looked at his new mother.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard in a while." He said with a blank look on his face.

Hestia frowned a little bit as she saw the pain flash through his eyes. She was a really peaceful goddess but after seeing what that camp did to her son, she really wanted to go to that camp and hurt someone.

"Good. I do know you plan to go to Medea's shop to find a potion to get rid of your demigod scent so no one can find you. I will send you there. Make sure to look for a black potion with the little swirls of purple and silver. That will remove your demigod scent."

"Okay. Just give me a minute so say one last goodbye." He turned to where the ashes were spread.

"Goodbye mom, goodbye Paul. I love you guys and I will miss you. I'll never forget all you did for me. I will work on not losing myself mom. I promise. I love you"

He turned back to Hestia and said, "I'm ready."

Hestia nodded and waved her hands and Percy vanished in a column of flames.

 **And done! So what do you guys think? Is it coming along alright? Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review if you liked it and for any suggestions on how to make it better. Thanks!**

 **In answer to one of your questions in the reviews, Percy and Zane will definitely never be friends. I won't exactly give away anything, but my ideas for this new story will have a lot more than just rivalry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is all purely made up and written for entertainment.**

 **Councils and Confusion**

 ** _Previously_**

 _Hestia frowned a little bit as she saw the pain flash through his eyes. She was a really peaceful goddess but after seeing what that camp did to her son, she really wanted to go to that camp and hurt someone._

" _Good. I do know you plan to go to Medea's shop to find a potion to get rid of your demigod scent so no one can find you. I will send you there. Make sure to look for a black potion with the little swirls of purple and silver. That will remove your demigod scent."_

" _Okay. Just give me a minute so say one last goodbye." He turned to where the ashes were spread._

" _Goodbye mom, goodbye Paul. I love you guys and I will miss you. I'll never forget all you did for me. I will work on not losing myself mom. I promise. I love you"_

 _He turned back to Hestia and said, "I'm ready."_

 _Hestia nodded and waved her hands and Percy vanished in a column of flames._

 **Now**

 ** _Third POV (Inside the throne room of Olympus)_**

The throne room of Olympus was in an uproar. Not long ago, there was a massive surge of power that swept through some of the gods domains, mainly Zeus and Poseidon, which demanded an emergency meeting on Olympus.

Poseidon and Zeus were shouting at each, demanding answers on how their domains were affected in such a massive way without them controlling it. Athena was sitting in her throne trying to think of an answer that would explain the mysterious power surge.

Hera and Demeter were sitting in their respective thrones, watching their husband and brother, respectively, yell at each other and were wondering if they should step in.

Artemis and Apollo were arguing with each other on who was older with Artemis yelling at Apollo to stay away from her hunters while shooting arrows at him. Apollo was trying to dodge all the arrows that were being shot by his 'little sis'.

Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite were all sitting in their thrones. Hermes was making calls on his caduceus about package deliveries, Hephaestus was tinkering with a few bits of metal, and Aphrodite was fixing her makeup.

Ares was sharpening his sword and was looking on in excitement at the all the fights that were escalating in the room. Dionysus was sleeping in his throne with a wine magazine open in his lap.

Hades just sat in his throne, happy that he was finally allowed on Olympus and was no longer completely shunned by his family. He looked over at Hestia in her throne by the heath and the solemn expression on her face in surprise. He was curious to know what had caused her to look so sombre.

Not being able to take it any longer, Hestia stood up from her throne and summoned a massive wall of fire from the hearth to surge into the middle of the room, shocking everyone out of their arguments and tasks.

"Now that I have your attention, why don't we speak in a civilized manner and not like a bunch of bickering kids?" Hestia asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

All the gods nodded their heads slowly all sitting down in their thrones, not wanting the normally peaceful goddess to show off her fire powers again. They were all a little shocked that Hestia looked slightly angered when she was addressing them.

"Okay then", Zeus cleared his throat, "Now, as you all know or have probably felt, most of our domains went wild down in the mortal world for a little while before we were able to settle them down. Does anyone know or have a theory as to why this incident has occurred?"

All the gods looked to Athena, all knowing that if anyone had an answer in would be her. She sat there with a look of concentration on her face as she tried to think up of some scenarios.

"From what I gathered from Zeus and Poseidon, about an hour ago, there was a huge surge of power that swept through both of their respective domains. There was a 7.5 earthquake that happened and a massive hurricane appeared out of nowhere. The focus of the power was focused somewhere in New York. The possibilities that this could be an attack are slim, due to the fact that the giants and titans are all still in Tartarus. The next likely subject would have to be someone who is quite powerful and has control of storms and earthquakes. Now who do we know that is powerful enough to be able to simultaneously cause earthquakes and a hurricane?" Athena questioned.

All the gods thought for a moment before looks of realization swept over their faces.

"Perseus." Artemis said in shock. Everyone else mirrored her shocked expression. If they weren't listening before, they were now. Percy had done so much for the gods and while he was a huge pain in their immortal asses, he has never done anything for them to doubt his loyalty to them or his friends. He has changed them for the better, having them act more as a family than they have in hundreds of years, even if they do bicker from time to time, but hey, that's what families do.

"My son. But what would cause him to exhaust his powers to that point?" Poseidon thought aloud.

"What are talking about brother?" Hera questioned. Even she was worried about the young demigod that brought her family a little closer together

"While Percy is very powerful, it would take a massive amount of energy for him to cause that big of a storm and that huge of an earthquake at the same time. He should only be able to achieve such a feat if his emotions were to the extreme. He would have had to be very angry or something to be able to do that. Something big must have happened to him for him to expel that much power. Something very emotional."

"Wow, Barnacle Beard. You actually explained something intelligently for once." Athena smirked.

"When it comes to my domains and my son, I can be quite intelligent Athena." He snapped at the Wisdom goddess. Athena looked a little taken aback at his comment and the use of her actual name. She narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when she was cut off by Zeus.

"Alright, does anyone know what could have caused Perseus to react like that?" Zeus said.

Everyone was thinking while Poseidon was worried on what could have caused his son to react the way he did. Whatever it was, it was not good.

Suddenly, Hades shot bolt right up in his throne with a look of dread on his face. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his domain until he found what he was looking for. He opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him with quizzical expressions, as he turned even paler than he already was.

"Hades, what wrong? What happened?" Zeus asked.

"I think I know what caused Percy to react the way he did and it is not good." Hades said uneasily as he looked at Poseidon. "I am so sorry brother, but two souls just entered my realm that are of great importance to Perseus and to you."

"Who could that be? The president? Tom Hanks? Scarlett Johansson?" Apollo joked, trying to relieve the tension that descended upon the throne room. Artemis reached over and smacked Apollo upside the head.

"Be serious for once!" Artemis yelled.

"Ouch! Come on sis, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Apollo said as he rubbed his head.

"Now is not the time for that so be serious for once in your immortal life. And for the last time, don't call me SIS!" Artemis screeched.

"SILENCE YOU TWO!" Zeus bellowed while thunder boomed in the background. The twins shut up real quick after that. He turned his attention back to Hades and motioned for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the fallout he looked at Poseidon.

"The two souls that just entered my realm are Percy's parents, Sally and Paul Blofis."

There was stunned silence before the whole throne erupted into shouts of disbelief and shock. The throne room suddenly began to shake violently as the gods turned to see the god of the seas surrounded in a sea green light as he let out a massive yell.

"WHAT?!" Poseidon boomed out. He quickly crossed over to Hades and grabbed him by the shoulders before looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please brother. Tell me it's not true. Please tell me that you made a mistake and mistook them as different people…please!" Poseidon begged as he began to tremble.

Hades just looked at his brother with saddened eyes as he shook his head. Poseidon let go of him as he stumbled backwards into his throne as he buried his head into his hands and wept. He truly loved Sally and he couldn't believe that she was dead. She was a very special woman to him, a queen among women that brought out his best qualities and gave him the gift of his son. He could only imagine what Percy was going through right now.

Hades and Hestia got off their thrones and crossed over to their sobbing brother. Hestia pulled him into a hug, whispering words of comfort to him and slowly instilling hope into him. Hades placed his hand on his shoulder.

"They have made it into Elysium brother. And even if they didn't, I would have made sure they were placed in automatically."

All the gods watched the three of them as Poseidon slowly composed himself and thanked his brother and sister before sitting back in his throne. They nodded at him, while Hades went back to his throne while Hestia remained by Poseidon, because it was clear, he still needed some support.

"Okay, so that explains what happened in New York, but why was he there in the first place? And was he also the cause of what happened at Camp Half-Blood?" Hermes asked.

Everyone snapped their heads off to the messenger god.

"What are you talking about bro? What happened at camp?" Apollo asked.

"You guys seriously don't know? I would have thought you would have at least seen or at least felt what happened at camp. About half the woods there was destroyed in some sort of explosion and many of the cabins were damaged."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at his son.

"How do you know this Hermes? Have you been visiting your children and interfering in the affairs of mortals against the Ancient Laws?" Zeus demanded.

"No, I haven't broken the Ancient Laws, but ever since Percy has asked to claim our children, I decided to keep an eye on camp and to make sure everyone remains safe. Percy has shown me that watching over our children is something that we have neglected our children for a long time and I try to take advantage of the situation. I do have a little more leeway with the Ancient Laws than others and while I attend to my duties, if the route happens to take a route through camp, then no harm done." Hermes retorted with a sly grin on his lips.

Zeus's face reddened in anger but he could find no flaw in his son's logic. He had to admit that what he was doing was quite brilliant and he was beginning to rethink some of the Ancient Laws put into place. Shaking his head of these thoughts he turned his attention back to the council.

"So, if that happened at camp, what could have caused Perseus to react like that not once but twice?"

Aphrodite shifted uneasily and it did not go unnoticed by Athena.

"Do you have something to say Aphrodite?" Athena asked in suspicion.

Aphrodite began to squirm a little as those intense grey eyes bore into her own. As her gaze continued to intensify, she couldn't help but blurt out.

"Annabeth cheated on Percy!" Aphrodite yelled out before she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Athena gasped in shock then narrowed her eyes at the love goddess.

"She did no such thing! No child of mine would ever be that stupid and make that unwise of a decision! While I didn't approve of young Perseus at first because of his father, I know now that he is a great asset to us and he is one of the few heroes that I would approve of to be with Annabeth." Athena yelled at Aphrodite.

"Oh really, Athena? Did you forget that I am the Love Goddess? I can sense all kinds of love, their strengths and how strong they are. Not to mention that I can also feel when a love breaks much as Percy's did when he saw your daughter cheating on him with that son of Zeus." Aphrodite sarcastically spat at the Wisdom Goddess.

Athena eyes widened at Aphrodite's statement. While she was angry that Aphrodite was accusing her daughter of doing something so unwise it was an insult to her very nature, she couldn't fault the logic in what she said. She was the Goddess of Love and who would know more about love than her? Shaking her head and her pride overruling logic, she glared at the love goddess.

"I'm still not completely convinced. I gave Perseus a ring to propose to my daughter not to long ago, so she wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat on him when he was about to propose." Athena replied stubbornly.

Aphrodite's eyes widened. "Oh gods. So that's why his heartbreak felt so absolute. He was about to propose and he caught them together. I said I wanted to make his love life interesting, but not even I would want that!"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed, slamming his master bolt into the floor, glaring at everyone in the throne room. "Stop this childish argument now! We have bigger things to worry about right now, like the location of Perseus and the current condition of camp."

 _Drama King_ , many of the gods thought but they didn't say it out loud because what he said was right.

 ** _Artemis POV_**

To say that I was surprised with what has happened during this council meeting would be a huge understatement. It started with the usual sibling argument with my immature brother, me telling him to stay away from my hunters, then he calls me 'little sis' even though I am older and it dissolving to me shooting arrows at him, which is a great stress reliever by the way. Then we find out that the mystery power surge that we were here to discuss about was from none other than Perseus. Then we find out that what caused him to lose control was the death of his parents, causing Poseidon to break down into tears and finally learning that something similar happened at camp which seems to be connected to Perseus and that the daughter of Athena seems to have _cheated_ on the boy-no _Man._

Hearing about the death of Sally Jackson was a sad to hear. A great woman like that was struck down and the world could use more of her in this world. If she was a maiden I would have immediately offered her a place in the Hunt.

But what I found completely unbelievable was that a MAN got his heart broken by a WOMAN and said woman cheated on said man. That is definitely a first. Nothing like that must have ever happened before. It's usually the men who are the vile, disgusting, no-good cheaters that cheat on women. I'm still in shock. But the biggest question on my mind was, why would _anyone_ cheat on Perseus? He is the only acceptable male on this planet. He is so unlike his species that he defies everything I see in men. Where all men are vile, disgusting, unpleasant, horrible, mean, uncaring, and cowardly, he is loyal, kind, caring, brave, and incredibly skilled. Not to mention he is incredibly hansom-, whoa, back up a second. Why am I thinking about whether he is handsome or not? It must be because the idea of a girl cheating on a boy is so taboo that it must have disoriented me.

I was staring off into space contemplating all these events before I snapped back to attention when Apollo started waving his hand in front of my face.

"Arty? Hello? Woo-hoo, earth to Artemis? Anyone home? I'm going to go flirt with your hunters!" Apollo said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Apollo! You will do no such thing! And stop calling me Arty!" I yelled at him, while slapping his hand away.

"Ha! Knew that would get your attention." He said with a grin.

"Yes, it did. And if you even think about flirting with my hunters you'll get an arrow where the sun don't shine!" I threatened, pulling out my bow to emphasize my threat.

Apollo paled before he held his hands up in surrender. "Chill sis, you've been staring off into space for a while and Zeus is about to speak again."

I turned my attention to father where he was retrieving his bolt from the floor.

"Now that is over with, Hermes, flash down to Camp Half-blood and gather up all the cabin councillors and bring them here. We need to know what happened down there and to know if they know the location of Perseus. Bring Chiron as well." Zeus Said.

Hermes nodded before rising from his throne and flashing out.

All the gods sat in their thrones aside from Hestia, who decided to remain by Poseidon's throne, whispering words of comfort in his ear. Everyone just looked uncomfortable. Athena and Aphrodite were glaring at each other because of what was said earlier and Zeus looked over at his usually strong brother, who looked like he was about to pass out at any moment.

After a few minutes, Hermes returned to the throne room with Chiron, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Katie, Will, Grover, Annabeth, Zane, and the other cabin councilors. All the councilors looked curious as to why they were there. Clarisse and Chris looked annoyed as they stood a little ways away from the others. Annabeth looked like she had seen better days. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and her eyes were bloodshot. Zane stood next to her with an arm wrapped around her, which escaped none of the gods view.

"Demigods! You have been brought here today because of an event that happened at camp. A massive surge of power went through our domains earlier today and we were informed something similar happened at camp. We believed it had something to do with Perseus Jackson" Zeus said before a contemplative look crossed his face.

All the councillors aside from Clarisse, Chris, and Chiron, reacted immediately, each gaining looks of contempt and disgust at the name of their fellow demigod. Annabeth had a look of pain on her face before her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"What did that jackass do now?" Katie said in exasperation. The god's eyes widened when they heard that venomous statement come from the normally peaceful daughter of Demeter.

"Katie, what do mean? And why do you call the Saviour of Olympus and your friend that?" Asked a confused Demeter who, for once, wasn't even thinking about cereal.

"That piece of Minotaur dung is NOT our friend!" Travis yelled.

"Yeah! Not after what he did to all of us!" Connor followed up after his brother.

I narrowed my eyes at the two boys before I looked around to see all the looks of confusion and disbelief on all the god's faces. A small tremble ran through the throne room, causing the demigods to stumble. I turned to look at a furious looking Poseidon, who was gripping his trident so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you say such things about my son! He saved Olympus twice and you treat him as if he is a traitor! I should vaporize you all where you now stand!" A furious Poseidon fumed as his trident burst into a greenish-blue light.

All the demigods began to cower at the look the angry God of the Seas was giving them. His bright sea-green eyes darkened till they were almost black. The colour of a raging hurricane.

Most of the gods who had children present stood up and began to yell at the enraged sea god to not even think about harming their children. They shut up real quick after Poseidon sent them a withering gaze in their direction. I would never admit it due to my pride, but my uncle can be downright terrifying when he wants to be. Hades, sometimes I think that he could overthrow my father if he wasn't so loyal to his family.

After reigning in some of his anger, he looked back at the group of assembled demigods and waited for them to speak again.

Grover recovered from his fright and timidly looked at the fuming Sea God.

"But Lord Poseidon, it's true. He is no longer our friend for what he was done to all of us." He said cautiously.

Poseidon's grip on his trident seemed to get even tighter. "And pray tell, what has he done?" He said in an icy voice. The message behind that question was clear, _Choose your words carefully or else I'll feed you to the Kraken._

Grover gulped before continuing, "He was saying that satyrs and tree nymphs were useless and he intentionally burned Juniper's tree, along with a number of other nymphs!"

"He said Demeter kids were useless and he destroyed my precious garden with flowers I got from my mother and father!" Katie said.

" He ratted on us about a major prank we were gonna pull that took us months to come up with and he was dissing our cabin too!" Travis and Connor said.

"He broke my favourite bow that dad gave me for Christmas and said I was a lousy healer!" Will added.

All the councillors began complaining and listing things that they 'thought' Percy did to them before Clarisse finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What is WRONG with you all?!" Clarisse exploded, "You act as if Percy is devil spawn! I keep telling you that he never did ANY of those things! Percy would never do those things to his friends! His fatal flaw is loyalty so he is incapable of being able to do things malicious in nature to his friends!"

"Yeah! And what's wrong with all of you?" Chris said turning to the councillors of the minor gods. "He brought your parents the honour and respect they deserve. He got you cabins built for all of you and your parents. He got them to claim you and moved you out of the Hermes cabin. You act as if he never did any of that!"

All the demigods pondered their words and had looks of uncertainty on their faces.

"Hey guys! Don't listen to them. I saw with my own eyes Percy doing all those things. I heard him say all those negative thinks about you all too!" Zane said with a smug grin as they began to nod their heads.

When that boy said those words, there seemed to be a sort of yellow-whitish glow around him. It was faint, barely even there, but still enough for me to see. What was that? I was torn out of my thoughts when I heard my father yell.

"ZANE ANTHONY SKYE! What have you done?"

 **And that is Chapter 3 up! This story is doing great, thanks! 15 followers and 12 favourites already 3. Leave a few reviews, if you have ideas for how I should handle this story, it isn't finished yet, but I will take on suggestions as I am writing an ending.**

 **Also, sorry if some of this spelling is wrong e.g Colour, Honour. I'm not American so I have edited it so it spells the correct way for my country.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is all purely made up and written for entertainment.**

 **Shocking Revelations**

 ** _Previously…_**

" _Yeah! And what's wrong with all of you?" Chris said turning to the councilors of the minor gods. "He brought your parents the honor and respect they deserve. He got you cabins built for all of you and your parents. He got them to claim you and moved you out of the Hermes cabin. You act as if he never did any of that!"_

 _All the demigods pondered their words and had looks of uncertainty on their faces._

" _Hey guys! Don't listen to them. I saw with my own eyes Percy doing all those things. I heard him say all those negative thinks about you all too!" Zane said with a smug grin as they began to nod their heads._

 _When that boy said those words, there seemed to be a sort of yellow-whitish glow around him. It was faint, barely even there, but still enough for me to see. What was that? I was torn out of my thoughts when I heard my father yell._

" _ZANE ANTHONY SKYE! What have you done?"_

 ** _Now…_**

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone in the throne room turned to look at the King of the Gods in shock. The Olympians were use to his frequent outbursts and temper but there was something different in his voice that signified something was seriously wrong. Laced in his outburst was an undertone of worry and…was that panic? His face was red with rage but also with a tiny bit uneasiness and dread.

Zane looked at his father trying to keep his face neutral and innocent, but was failing miserably. He looked guilty of something and looked like he just got caught red-handed.

"Father, I don't know what you m-" Zane was cut off as Zeus slammed his bolt into the floor in anger.

"Don't you dare lie to me, boy! How long have you been doing this? Why would you do this to your fellow demigods?" Zeus demanded. He had a look in his eye that did not sit well with everyone present.

Zane just stood there in silence, not being able to form any coherent sentence. All the demigods were looking at him in confusion and curiosity while Clarisse, Chris and Chiron were looking at him in suspicion and disgust.

"Father, what do you mean by what he has done? What did he do?" Athena asked anxiously.

"Something that I have prayed my children would never inherit." Zeus said in dismay.

"What are you talking about brother? Get to the point and stop talking in riddles!" Hades said annoyed.

Zeus glared at his brother before looking down at the floor so that no one could see his eyes. He took a deep breath and began his explanation

"It started over two thousand years ago when we first defeated father and drew lots. As you know, I drew the sky, Poseidon drew the sea, and you drew the Underworld."

They nodded their heads in agreement and motioned for him to continue.

"With me gaining the sky as my domain, I became master over everything in the sky. This includes the clouds, rain, storms and, my most known power, lightning. Lightning also correlates to electricity and electric impulses, so I can also control anything electric. The power of lightning is very powerful and can cause a lot of destruction."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ares interrupted getting bored. He shrunk back into his throne from all the glares he received. Zeus turned away from his son and continued.

"But with the power over electricity I got a much more subtle but also very dangerous power."

Tension was getting thicker in the room as everyone was leaning forward in their seats anxiously, enthralled by Zeus's tale. As the story progressed, Zane was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"As I'm sure most of you know, the human body produces it's own electricity. If you don't know allow me to explain. The human nervous system generates electrical impulses within the brain that travels down the nerves to control movement. Nerve impulses act within the brain and they spread out throughout the body. It is also responsible for forming thoughts and helps makes our conscious and unconscious decisions and actions. Even though the human body doesn't generate massive amounts of electricity, it is still enough." Zeus said. He started to get a far-away look in his eye as he got lost in his memories.

Athena's eyes widened in realization and horror at what he was implying. Most saw her expressions and their nervousness increased even more. Zane looked really fearful now and looked ready to bolt.

Taking a deep breath he plunged forward into his tale. "With the power over electricity and the electric impulses that humans produce, I realized that I could influence their thoughts and decisions by controlling the electrical impulses within their bodies. Meaning that, if I wanted to, I could make some people think a certain way, nudge them into thinking a certain way, or, if completely mastered, be able to have complete control over their nervous systems and minds."

Everyone's eyes widened till they looked like they were going to pop out of their skulls. They were processing this information and the implications before gasps were heard all around the room. The demigods looked at Zane who was trying to look confident but was failing miserably.

"While I may be a bit paranoid and power-hungry at times, even I knew how serious the implications of this power could be. So I swore on the River Styx to never abuse this power of manipulating the electric currents within the body." Thunder rumbled in the background.

"As soon as I found out the full range this power could do, I immediately began to take precautions to ensure my children would never be able to inherit this power. Such power in the hands of mortals, even my own children would be too much of a temptation for them to abuse." Zeus said seriously.

"Unfortunately, it seems that this power has finally manifested in one of my children after all this time." Zeus finished as he turned to glare at his son who seemed to be trying his hardest to disappear.

"So that's why the campers have been acting to weird and distant from Percy." Chiron said with a surprising amount of anger in the old centaur's eyes. Percy was by far his favorite student and was like a son to him.

Clarisse surged across the throne room towards Zane, grabbed him by his collar and slammed him up against one of the marble pillars.

"What did you do your corpse-breath worm?" She yelled in his face with a furious expression adorning hers. She had a fist raised as though she was ready to punch his lights out.

Zane flinched in pain at being slammed into a solid, marble pillar by an angry daughter of war. He had a little bit of fear in his eyes before trying to exert his power. When he began to glow slightly, she decked him right in the nose, breaking it instantly as blood squirted out.

"Try that again, and you'll get even worse, I swear it." She whispered in a quiet but deadly voice.

"Unhand my son demigod!" Zeus boomed raising his master bolt at Clarisse.

Clarisse just turned her head to glare at the king of the gods, not even flinching.

"Why should I? He's the one that has been messing with my friends and making Percy's life hell! Why shouldn't I cream him into a bloody pulp?" She seethed in anger.

"Even though he is in the wrong, he is still my son and I will not allow you to harm him! I, and I alone, will decide his punishment." Zeus said with steel in his voice.

After a few moments, Clarisse reluctantly released the bleeding demigod and headed back over to stand by Chris, all the while glaring at the son of Zeus. Zane walked back over to where the others stood but everyone moved away from him, making his stand by himself.

"Can you remove the effects from the campers, pops?" Apollo asked.

Zeus nodded his head and raised his hands towards demigods. His hands and eyes glowed an electric whitish yellow before the aura spread from his hands and coated the campers. A yellow-whitish glow surrounded the campers that were affected, which was everyone besides Chiron, Clarisse, Chris, and Annabeth (surprisingly). The aura around the affected intensified while their expressions turned pained before they relaxed as the aura dispersed and the yellow-whitish glow that represented the affects faded.

The demigods affected looked disoriented for a few seconds before realization and horror crossed their features as they realized what they did to one of their closet friends and their savior. They turned to look at Zane with murderous glares and looked like they wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"So Lord Zeus, what you are saying is that Zane was using his power over electric impulses to control and influence our thoughts over Percy?" Katie said in a voice choked with emotion as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Travis pulled her into a comforting embrace, but he and everyone else didn't look much better.

"Unfortunately yes, young demigod. All of you except for the daughter of Athena, the daughter of Ares, the son of Hermes and Chiron. Though, I'm sorry to say that while he has the potential to be able to completely control the mind and body with practice, his techniques was too crude to be really effective. He could only nudge your thoughts to think a certain way. While he is partly to blame for influencing you all, it was you who acted on those thoughts." Zeus said solemnly.

The campers all had tears streaming down their faces as the full implications of what their actions caused upon one of the best demigods to have ever lived. Their eyes were filled with regret and shame before being replaced by a fiery determination.

"When he comes back to camp, we need to apologize to him. We need to explain ourselves and pray that he forgives us." Connor said in complete seriousness.

The others were nodding their heads before a cough interrupted their plans. They turned to Chiron who had a grave look on his face.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible young ones. I received a note from Percy last night" Chiron said sadly, pulling out a little slip of paper.

He cleared his throat before reading:

 _Dear Chiron, I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be leaving camp for a while. I know that I shouldn't but it's something that I need to do. I can't stay here anymore! I can't stay in a place that was once so full of so many happy memories only to see it slowly turned into a place full of heartbreak and betrayal. All of my closet friends have left me because of something they think I did to them. I would never do anything that would hurt them, but it seems they don't trust me. Zane has turned almost the entire camp against me and I don't know why. Katie hates me, the Stolls hate me, Will, Grover, Malcolm, and all the other councilors hate me to. But what hurts the most was seeing Annabeth, the girl I was hopelessly in love with, cheating on me with Zane. Seeing her cuddled up with someone else and telling him that I wasn't worth it and they were better than me…it just hurts so much Chiron. You have always been a father figure to me at camp Chiron. I can never thank you enough for all the wisdom, training, and time you have given me over these past few years. Thank you my mentor and my friend. Don't tell the others where I'm going but just tell them I'm sorry for not being the friend that they needed. Hopefully, we'll meet again someday._

 _With many thanks and a heavy heart,_

 _Perseus Theseus Jackson._

 _P.S.-Clarisse and Chris, thank you for not betraying me and know that I still think of you two as my friends. Thank you for sticking up for me. I'll see you around._

After the note was read, all the demigods were openly crying, Annabeth was sobbing into her hands and Chiron had tears streaming down his face. Even a few of the gods had a few tears trickling down there cheeks.

"We must find young Perseus. Chiron, you will send out search parties to try and find him." Zeus said addressing Chiron.

Chiron nodded his head in conformation. Zeus then turned to Hermes.

"Hermes, after this meeting, flash down to Camp Jupiter and inform the Romans of what has transpired here and of the situation." Hermes gave a thumbs up while pulling out his caduceus.

Zeus then turned to his wife.

"Hera, contact the Amazons. As their patron, they will listen to you." Hera nodded her head in agreement; not even looking annoyed which was slightly surprising.

Finally, Zeus turned to his daughter, Artemis.

"Artemis, while I know he is a male, you and your hunters will scour the continent for him. If anyone can find him, it would be you daughter."

While Artemis did looked slightly annoyed about having to look for a male, it was quickly wiped away after she reminded herself that the male was Perseus and he was different from all other males in the world.

"If everyone has there assignments, then meeting adjourned! Zane you will come with me to discuss your punishment." Zeus boomed before all the campers flashed out along with about half the gods until only Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia remained.

Hades approached his grieving brother before laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Poseidon. I will inform my son, Nico, of what happened and will send to look for Percy. We will find him and will make sure he is safe." Hades said in comforting manner.

He was not used to being comforting but seeing his younger brother in such a broken state seemed to bring out his protective side. His nephew really has changed them all for the better.

Poseidon nodded his head gratefully before Hades dissolved into shadows.

"Do not worry brother, Percy will be safe and he will survive. Have faith and don't lose hope. If you feel depressed, come to the hearth." Hestia said hugging her brother.

She felt a little guilty not telling the other gods that she knew where Percy was, but she knew the pain of the betrayal and seeing his parent's death was still so fresh in his mind that he needed some time alone or else he may never recover.

"Thank you sister. I will keep that in mind but I am worried for him and his loyalty." Poseidon said gravely.

"What do you mean brother?" Zeus said from his throne.

"Percy's fatal flaw of personal loyalty is very strong within him that he would give his life for any one of his friends. However, since he was betrayed, it was like a physical blow to his soul and mind. The bonds of loyalty he formed with his friends were snapped when they betrayed him so now he only has a few bonds of loyalty connecting him to this world. I don't know if he will ever trust them again or form loyalty to them either. Thank gods the daughter of Ares and Son of Hermes stuck by him and he still has Hades son and your daughter, Zeus." Poseidon said.

Zeus and Hestia were troubled by this news but shook it off before looking at their brother.

"Don't worry brother, we'll find him. While my nephew may be a pain in my toga, he is still my nephew and I…owe him a lot and care for him." Zeus said as if owing a demigod was chocking him.

Poseidon nodded his head before dissolving into an ocean mist and Zeus flashed out in a bolt of lighting. Only Hestia remained as she tended to the Hearth that was really low.

"Stay strong my son. Don't lose hope. We need you." Hestia whispered at the flames before she disappeared into the Hearth.

 **What do you guys think of Zane's power over the electrical pulses in the human brain? I wanted a reason why the campers would betray Percy that wouldn't be completely their fault, but they are also at fault as well, if that makes sense. He could influence them by either touching them directly or being in close proximity to others and it has a lingering effect.**

 **Clarisse and Chris were not affected because they stayed as far away from him as possible so the effects were very weak and went away after a while.**

 **Percy remained unaffected because of his unpredictable nature of the sea. Being the son of Poseidon makes him able to be unpredictable and resist this kind of affect. Also, what did you think of the explanation of his loyalty snapping? That will come into play later in the story.**

 **To everyone that has reviewed, Thank you so much! You guys make it worth it all worth it!**

 **A few answers to reviews:**

 **No, I am not kidding. Sorry to all you Pertimis shippers, but I can't stop my inner Percabeth lover. It might, just might make sense how I handle it this way though. I can't guarantee that it's not just a dumb way of getting Percy with Annabeth. NO HAREMS, I HATE THAT.**

 **Sorry, not my writing, but I love holding you out on these cliff hangers (** **evilly smirks and hides behind picture of Percy Jackson before you can throw sharp objects at me).**

 **Until chapter 21, I think, it is Hans50's story. From then onwards it is my terrible writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is all purely made up and written for entertainment.**

 **Fallout**

 ** _Previously_**

" _What do you mean brother?" Zeus said from his throne._

" _Percy's fatal flaw of personal loyalty is very strong within him that he would give his life for any one of his friends. However, since he was betrayed, it was like a physical blow to his soul and mind. The bonds of loyalty he formed with his friends were snapped when they betrayed him so now he only has a few bonds of loyalty connecting him to this world. I don't know if he will ever trust them again or form loyalty to them either. Thank gods the daughter of Ares and Son of Hermes stuck by him and he still has Hades son and your daughter, Zeus." Poseidon said._

 _Zeus and Hestia were troubled by this news but shook it off before looking at their brother._

" _Don't worry brother, we'll find him. While my nephew may be a pain in my toga, he is still my nephew and I…owe him a lot and care for him." Zeus said as if owing a demigod was chocking him._

 _Poseidon nodded his head before dissolving into an ocean mist and Zeus flashed out in a bolt of lighting. Only Hestia remained as she tended to the Hearth that was really low._

" _Stay strong my son. Don't lose hope. We need you." Hestia whispered at the flames before she disappeared into the Hearth._

 ** _Now…_**

(Three years later)

It's been three years since anyone has seen the son of Poseidon. After the meeting where it was found out that Zane, the son of Zeus, had influenced everyone with his powers, many search parties had been sent out to search for the missing Hero of Olympus, but none found even a trace of him. The Amazons monitored all shipping and trading networks to keep an eye out for the black-haired, green-eyed demigod along with Hermes, but all they got were dead ends. The Romans sent out convoys to look for their missing honorary Praetor when they found out he was missing and dropped everything to search for him.

When they found out what happened to the son of Poseidon, they were furious to say the least. Even though he was a Greek, he fought and acted like a Roman. He brought glory to the Fifth Cohort of the Legion by retrieving their missing Eagle Standard and successfully defended New Rome and Camp Jupiter from the Giant onslaught. He saved their homes and was one of the bridges that connected the Greeks and Romans together. He earned their respect and when a fellow Roman was disrespected and betrayed by what was supposed to be their family, they demanded justice.

The other five of the Seven were shocked at what happened to their friend when they heard what transpired. Jason was so angry that he created a small storm off the west coast of California. It took an hour of coaxing from Piper to get him to calm down and he was still angry about it. They may have started out with a rocky relationship, but aboard the Argo II, they bonded over their shared duties as leaders of their respective camps and became really good friends. They saved each other on more than one occasion.

Piper was also very angry when she found out Percy was betrayed and Annabeth cheated on him. As a daughter of Aphrodite, finding out that he was cheated on and that such a pure love was broken sent her into a frenzy alongside Jason, but she had to reign in her temperamental boyfriend before he destroyed a small town. When she first saw Percy, she thought he would look down on her because of who her mom was. She was just a lowly daughter of Aphrodite who couldn't fight, what could she do. But he just walked up to her, introduced himself, and didn't care about her heritage. He saw past who her parent was and treated her like a fellow demigod and warrior. She was surprised to say the least and that earned him her respect.

Leo burst into flames and a small forest fire erupted somewhere in South Dakota when his dad told him Percy was driven out of Camp Half-blood. Aside from Jason and Piper, Percy was the closest friend he had. It didn't matter to him that his dad was Hephaestus and that he was the seventh wheel on the quest; Percy made him feel normal and acted like a friend to him. He even gave him some sword training while they had some down time and Leo showed him some forging tips.

Frank struggled to contain his transformations and Hazel was swapped with the amount of precious metals that she summoned, she was so emotional. Frank and Hazel saw Percy as the big brother they always wanted. Frank was so grateful to Percy for all he did for him. He helped him build his self-esteem up and made him confident in his abilities. He remembered when he said that he was proud to have Frank as family on their quest to release Thanatos and that meant more to him than anything.

Even though Hazel had Nico as her brother, she was glad that Percy treated her as his little sister. He comforted her on the quest when things got to be too much and he treated her like a normal demigod; not like some person outside of their own timeline or that her father was Pluto/Hades. He helped her with her curse and helped her adjust to this new time period.

All five did whatever they could to search for their missing friend. Jason and Piper flew from state to state, following up any leads on where he could have been. Leo created all sorts of automatons and sent them out to all unconventional places he could be; land, mountain, sea, sky, it didn't matter where. Frank and Hazel took the Argo II, with permission from Leo, and went up to Alaska and Canada to search for him.

All came back empty handed with no sign from their missing friend.

When Hades told Nico about what happened to Percy, Nico was furious with the campers and immediately departed to look for him. Percy was the guy that filled the void when Bianca died. He was the big brother he always wanted. When Bianca died, Nico was so angry with Percy because he thought that he let his sister die. But when they made their peace and he found out that Percy never gave up on him and looked for him when he disappeared, they began to form their sibling relationship. Percy never treated him as an outcast like other demigods did. He looked past his dad being the Lord of the Underworld and saw him as just a normal kid who just wanted to be loved and wanted someone to be there for him. Nico searched through the newly arrived souls of the Underworld, questioning all of them if they had seen Percy. He continued to look and refused to give up.

The seas grew restless and were in turmoil. More ships were sunken every day and earthquakes hit more frequently. Poseidon was in a deep depression as the years went by with no word on his missing son. Triton and Amphitrite tried to pull him out of his depression but they too were depressed with Percy's disappearance. After the first year, they realized that their half-brother and stepson had pure intentions when it came to helping people and realized that he had no choice in who his father was and was not to blame. They, along with Poseidon, amassed the seas and sent them to search the seven seas for him.

They found nothing as well.

But the most dedicated search group was the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia drove the Hunters to search everywhere for her cousin. All she knew was that the camp betrayed Percy and that her new, dick of a brother was behind it. Artemis decided to not tell her hunters and Thalia about Annabeth cheating on Percy because she didn't want her to tear camp apart and kill her best friend. Though Artemis was tempted to tell, just to see her reaction but thought better of it.

Thalia pressed the Hunters all over the country to find her kelp head of a cousin. Even though she didn't show it much, she truly cared for her cousin who was more like a brother to her. She was never the same when Percy went missing and that just broke Artemis' heart to see her Lieutenant in such a state.

Artemis was also furious that a demigod had managed to evade her and her hunters for so long. They were the best of the best and they had never failed to find and capture their target. And then Percy Jackson comes along. It was like he disappeared of the face of the earth and was distancing himself from the godly world. This was a big blow to her pride and she pushed her hunters to their limits to find the enigma demigod.

Nearly everyone worried about his safety. Camp Half-blood was riddled with guilt at what they did to Percy and were adamant about continuing to search for him. They were all incredibly angry when they found out Annabeth cheated on Percy and she wasn't influenced at all. That had a little bit of an excuse but what she did, she did all on her own. The only one who wasn't concerned about him was Zane.

After the council meeting, Zane left with Zeus and he received his punishment. Zeus first stripped him of his electrical impulse power to ensure that he could never manipulate anyone else ever again and then was sentenced to serve a full two years in Poseidon's home for the offense he performed against his son. Zane was forced to wait on Poseidon and the Royal family hand and foot and do all sorts of mundane tasks no matter how stupid or time-consuming. Poseidon and Triton took great pleasure using him as a sparing dummy when in training. He wasn't allowed to use any of his powers or complain or else he had to spend some personal time in Poseidon's dungeons. After the two years were up, he was sent back to camp to be put on probation and was forced to do tasks for all the people he had manipulated.

Poseidon was surprised when he heard what the punishment was and thought it was really out of character of Zeus to allow one of his sons to go down into his domain. But then he realized that Zeus cared about his nephew more than he let on and that his son had done the impossible yet again: He changed and humbled Zeus into being a better god and ruler.

Camp hated Zane for what they did to them and what they did to Percy. Zane still tried to act like he was the leader at camp but Clarisse was always there to shock him with her spear, _Maimer_ , to knock him down a peg.

About six months after Percy disappeared, many new demigods began to show up to both camps, by the border at Camp Half-blood and at the Wolf House for Camp Jupiter. When they got to camp, they all spoke of the same man that rescued them from monster attacks.

The man was an imposing figure of 6'3' who wore a black cloak and hood covering his face. From what they could see under his hood, he had unruly black hair and flaming orange eyes. All the girls thought he was really handsome and the boys thought he was coolest guy ever.

When he dealt with the monsters, they all said he was ruthless and merciless in dispatching them, slicing through them in an incredible display of swordsmanship and marksmanship. But when they were dead and he was dealing with the kids, he spoke with them in a kind and gentle voice, soothing their fears and explaining what they are. He treated them all like they were his little brothers and sisters but they could tell he had went through some kind of pain in his life.

The gods and campers all thought that this man could have been Percy but when they heard about the colour of his eyes, their hopes deflated. Percy has sea green eyes so it couldn't possibly be him. They all knew Percy was alive because he was immortal and could only die in battle. They got further assurance from Nico and Hades that he hasn't died either because his soul wasn't in the underworld.

Zeus and the council wanted this man found and identified so they could see what his agenda was for helping their children and to see where his loyalties lie. While Zeus had become a better ruler, trying to break years of paranoia did take time.

While they didn't find Percy or the mystery man during their search they did find something far more unpleasant. It was found that there was an increase in monster activity and that they were forming small groups all across the continent. They thought that it was just the remains from Kronos and Gaea's armies, so they just the Hunters to deal with the little bands of monsters whenever they weren't looking for Percy.

 **Line Break**

The Hunters were currently tracking down a large group of Cyclopes and Hellhounds outside Milwaukee, Wisconsin. These monsters were causing a bunch of problems with the locals and Zeus ordered Artemis to take care of them.

Artemis and Thalia were currently leading the Hunters through the forest, tracking down the groups of rouges when the group they were tracking ambushed them. Sixty Cyclopes burst out of the underbrush along with about forty hellhounds forming a complete circle around the dozen hunters.

"Hunters, back to back! Fire at will!" Artemis yelled as she pulled out her bow and took aim at the closet monster, which was a Cyclopes, and fired a silver arrow right into her eye.

The hunters were shooting as fast as they could, hitting eyes, throats, hearts, legs, anywhere that an arrow could shoot at they hit. Unfortunately, they were quickly running out of arrows and hand to pull out their hunting knives and go for close-quarter combat. Several of the hunters were wounded as the monsters began to advance on them, forcing them closer and closer together.

Thalia had out her trusty spear and her shield Aegis, and was currently dealing with a rather large hellhound that was trying to get to a wounded hunter with a mauled shoulder. The hellhound jumped at her and she quickly ducked and thrusted her spear directly into the monster's underbelly, adding a few bolts of lightning. The hellhound let out a yelp of pain before it exploded into golden dust.

Thalia turned around to check on her wounded sister before she was hit in the stomach by a massive wooden club. She flew back ten feet right into a tree and laid there dazed as the Cyclopes advanced on her. He had on a victorious, smug grin as he raised his club, ready to finish of the famed daughter of Zeus.

Artemis saw the whole thing happen was trying to move as fast as she could to reach her lieutenant but she knew she wouldn't make it in time. Before the club could be brought down on the fallen daughter of Zeus, a huge fireball blasted club right out of the Cyclopes hands. The monster turned around in surprise to see where the fireball came from only to get hit right in his ugly face, taking his head clean off his shoulders as his body turned to dust.

Thalia and Artemis looked to see where the fire came from and saw a man in a black cloak with a hood on with his hand, palm out at where the monster just was. They could see that wisps of fire were curled around his fingertips before he reached down and pulled a three-foot, celestial bronze sword, and a one-and-a-half-foot silver, hunting dagger. Fire ran down his arms and coated the sword and dagger with white-hot fire as he lunged into the midst of battle.

He moved with the precision and grace of a hunter as he flipped over a hellhound, while slitting it throat with his flaming dagger. He landed on his feet and rushed a trio of Cyclopes who were over a fallen huntress and he quickly stabbed his sword through the back of one Cyclops and spun around, slicing the back of the knee of one of the other ones. The first Cyclops burst into dust while the other collapsed to its knees where the man finished the move by driving his dagger up through its chin, directly into its brain. He withdrew the dagger and flung it at the third Cyclops that tried to get the drop on him, where it immediately buried itself in its chest. Both monsters exploded in a shower of dust, but the man wasted no time in grabbing his dagger and rushing the other monsters.

The rest of the monster finally took notice of the man and all had terrified looks on their faces. They all immediately broke of their fights with the huntresses and rushed the man who rushed back.

None of the monster could touch him. He ducked, dodged, flipped, and rolled, all the while cutting monsters down with every swing of his flaming sword. His technique was flawless and ruthless as his sword became an arc of death and destruction.

The monsters were in full-blown retreat as they tried to get away from the demon they were fighting. The man just calmly sheathed his weapons and raised his hands at their retreating figures. A wall of flame rose up in front of the remaining forces that stopped them dead in their tracks.

They turned to face the man and they couldn't see his face under his hood, but they saw flaming orbs of fire where his eyes should have been. He raised his hands once more and twin streams of flame shot from his palms and completely covered the remaining monsters. They screamed in pain, as they were burned alive and crumbled to ashes and dust before the flames ceased.

The man turned to the hunters only to see them look at him in awe and fear before they raised their bows with arrows drawn pointed right at him. Artemis strode right up to him and was surprised to see him bow in front of her. She quickly masked her surprise and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" She yelled at him, with her bow drawn. The hood was obscuring his face so she could only she his mouth and nose.

He opened his mouth to respond only to suddenly tense up.

He suddenly sprinted directly at Thalia, startling her into releasing her arrow point blank right at him, which hit him directly in the stomach, only to push her out of the way where a black arrow hit him square in his back in the spot where she had been standing in only seconds before.

Artemis quickly turned around to see a lone dracaena, a snake woman, with a empty bow pointed directly at the spot Thalia was at. Judging from the position of the bow, the arrow would have hit her directly in the head, killing her instantly.

The man immediately pulled out his dagger, turned with a startling speed despite the arrows lodged in his body and threw it at the snake-woman, striking her right in the head, killing her.

The Hunters, Thalia, and Artemis looked at the man in shock as he smiled a small smile before coughing, a bit of blood trickling out of his mouth.

He turned to Thalia and whispered two words before he collapsed into a heap.

'I'm sorry." His voice sounded really familiar, but Artemis couldn't place where she heard it.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. This man just saved their lieutenant's life maybe at the cost of his own. Thalia, curious as to why this man saved her, bent down and removed his hood, revealing his face where she jerked back in shock.

He had unruly black hair that was slightly long that looked like it couldn't be tamed with a brush, well-defined cheekbones that led down to a strong jaw. He had very tan skin, a straight nose, and defined lips. There, right before Thalia was the face of her cousin, Percy Jackson.

She let out a scream of panic before kneeling down beside him, checking to make sure he was alive, oblivious of the stares of her fellow sisters. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she felt his pulse but it was beginning to weaken.

"Artemis, we have to get him to Olympus immediately!" She looked at her mistress with a pleading look in her eye.

Artemis crossed over and saw the person that they have been looking for the past three years before her eyes widened.

'APOLLO!" Artemis yelled out. She quickly kneeled by her lieutenant and removed the two arrows from his stomach a back. She sent a pulse of light to slow the blood loss but they were going to need help.

"Phoebe, Atalanta, run to the medical tent and bring me some nectar and ambrosia. Taylor, Susan, bring me some towels, everyone else form a perimeter and set up camp!" Artemis commanded.

All the Hunters looked at her sceptically and the Percy in disdain.

"NOW!" She all but shouted at them. Their eyes widened and they quickly ran off to get do their lady's command. Moments later a golden light filled the clearing they were in before Apollo appeared grinning with his shades on.

"Hey little sis, what did you call me down her for? Some tips on how to sho-Holy Hades what did you guys do?" He yelled when he saw the crumbled body of the son of Poseidon.

"No time for an explanation Apollo. We need your help now!" Artemis waved off her twin's questioning look and he knew it was serious when she didn't reprimand him on calling her little sis.

"All right. Stand back away from him." Apollo commanded assuming his serious doctor mode. He kneeled down next to Percy and raised his hands over him, while they glowed golden.

When they glow stopped he turned and faced his sister and Thalia with a grim look on his face.

"His lung had been punctured by the arrow that hit him in his back, it's filling up with blood. Also, the wound to his stomach tore a small hole in his stomach. It's leaking stomach acid into the surrounding cavity. I'll need to transport him to my temple on Olympus to fully fix the problem." He said without a single trace of his usual joking self.

At that moment, Phoebe and Atalanta returned with the nectar and ambrosia, which Apollo promptly snatched out of their hands, not even flirting with them or giving them a glance.

He trickled a little bit of nectar onto his wounds and fed him a little bit of ambrosia. The godly food worked as they watched the cuts closed. Apollo turned to his sister and she was shocked at how serious he was being.

"Call a council meeting. Dad will probably want to know that you found him and Uncle P will definitely want to know. I'll inform the council when he is stable."

Artemis nodded as Apollo flashed out with the unconscious demigod. She turned to look at Thalia, who had a look of shock on her face.

"Stay her and set up camp, I'll be back as soon as I can." Artemis said.

Thalia looked like she wanted to protest but closed her mouth at the look Artemis gave her. She reluctantly nodded her head but gave her look that said to tell her everything when she gets back. She then turned around and left to go set up camp.

With that out of the way, Artemis closed her eyes and disappeared in a silvery light with one thought on her mind. _This is definitely going to be interesting._

 **And there is chapter 5. Percy has been found and was injured, what will happen next? You'll have to wait and see. I'm so evil** ( **smirks and hides before you can find me). I'm so sorry about not updating, my life… exploded. But I got it done!**

 **I will be updating a bit less now, twice a week maybe, just so I have more time to get this story done. I hope you all don't kill me for this, keep reading guys I love you!**

 **Also, I might be going on holidays soon… so if I don't upload at least once a fortnight, I'm alive… but just relaxing somewhere away from you!**

 **Thanks for reading guys,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own this, or these characters. These are by Hans50 and Uncle Rick.**

 **I'M BACK! Please, vote in my profile – who should Percy end up with in my story? Annabeth? Artemis? Other? OC? REVIEW! VOTE! BE FREE – but please, accept my eternal cliff hangers.**

 **Anyway - he's Back and a Proposition**

 ** _Previously…_**

" _Call a_ _council meeting. Dad will probably want to know that you found him and Uncle P will definitely want to know. I'll inform the council when he is stable."_

 _Artemis nodded as Apollo flashed out with the unconscious demigod. She turned to look at Thalia, who had a look of shock on her face._

" _Stay her and set up camp, I'll be back as soon as I can." Artemis said._

 _Thalia looked like she wanted to protest but closed her mouth at the look Artemis gave her. She reluctantly nodded her head but gave her look that said to tell her everything when she gets back. She then turned around and left to go set up camp._

 _With that out of the way, Artemis closed her eyes and disappeared in a silvery light with one thought on her mind. This is definitely going to be interesting._

 ** _Now…_**

Artemis reappeared inside the throne room of Olympus. She was still amazed at how Annabeth, the Architect of Olympus, had been able to remodel the throne room to make it look better. The columns were made of pure white marble with gold and sliver trimming in the cracks and along the edges, giving them a ethereal quality. The walls were covered with the history of the gods, pictures depicting their triumph over Kronos in the First Titan War, the Big Three drawing lots and showing their respective symbols of power and going down to recent events with Percy and the camp defending Olympus from Kronos and his forces and the massive battle that took place at the base of the Original Mount Olympus, with Percy standing over Gaea victoriously, with all the other gods standing over their fallen banes.

The colors made them look so life-like that it looked like she could reach out and touch the history. The floor was covered in the designs and symbols of the Olympians, each of their symbols arranged in a circle on the floor in the middle of the throne room. The ceiling overhead was open-roofed and depicted the stars and constellations and she caught sight of her favorite; The Huntress, her former lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, running across the sky in search of prey.

She pulled out her bow and shot a silver arrow up into the sky, where it exploded in a silver shower, signaling she was calling an emergency meeting.

Within a few seconds, the gods began to flash in. Athena flashed in with a flurry of owls while Aphrodite and Ares appeared in a pink puff of perfume and a flash of blood red light. The love and war god looked like they were just together by the state of their rumpled clothes and flushed faces.

Hephaestus appeared in a flash of fire, Hestia stepped out of the hearth, and Hades appeared in a swirl of shadows. Hermes flew in down from the ceiling, his winged shoes fluttering erratically.

Demeter and Dionysus just flashed in with no special entrance while Hera and Zeus arrived in a massive bolt of lightning and thunder.

All the gods took their seats and waited on Poseidon. They were all a little worried about the sea god as they saw the state of the sea. He finally arrived in a fine sea mist and winced at the look of depression on his face. He made his way to his throne as all the gods looked on worried at the state of their brother and uncle. Percy's disappearance and the death of Sally really hit him hard.

"Why have you called this meeting, daughter? And where is Apollo? Why isn't he here?" Zeus questioned as they looked at the moon goddess.

Artemis looked at her father with a look mixed with seriousness and a little apprehension.

"We found Perseus, father." Artemis said.

The affect on the throne room was immediate. All their eyes widened and jaws dropped before shouts broke out throughout the room. Questions were flying right at her, but it was all silenced as Poseidon leapt off his throne and crossed over to Artemis who stepped back in surprise.

"Where is he niece? Is he all right? Is he hurt? How did you find him? Please tell me where he is. I need to see if he is fine." Poseidon pleaded with hope in his eyes.

"He is fine uncle. Or, he will be fine. It's a complicated story but he is safe now and being taken care of by Apollo." Artemis assured the distressed sea god.

"What do you mean 'he will be'?" Poseidon growled out as she paled.

"He was shot with an arrow in the back by a monster and in the stomach by Thalia. It was an accident! She didn't know it was him!" She quickly defended her lieutenant and sister.

Poseidon seemed satisfied with that answer but still angry that his son was injured and looked like he still wanted to flash to his son's side immediately. He forced himself to sit back in his throne and motioned for her to tale the tale.

Artemis looked around at the council and saw Hestia looked like a truck hit her. She had a look of intense worry and concern on her face, more than what was suppose to be on her face even if Percy was her favorite demigod. Artemis narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the Hearth Goddess as an idea began to form in her head. She shook her head and turned back to the curious council members.

"We were tracking down the large group of monsters that you assigned us father. We were closing in on the trail when the group ambushed us and there was far more monsters than we anticipated. It was like…they were waiting for us." She stated.

The gods had uneasy looks on their faces at this information. Monsters coordinating coherent strikes and attacks on demigods? That does not bode well. And most of them had demigod children in the Hunt, so that made them really uneasy.

"We fought them but coupled with the surprise attack and their numbers, we were slowly being pushed back as they formed a circle around us. One particular Cyclops managed to catch Thalia off-guard and was about to kill her when something unexpected happened." She continued.

The gods were leaning forward in their seats now, all anxious to her what happened. Zeus was gripping his throne's armrest very tightly, scared for his daughter.

"A fireball blasted his club out of his hands before he could bring down on her and another fire blast took his head clean off his shoulders. We turned and saw a mystery man with his hands ablaze on the edge of the clearing."

"He then took out his sword and knife, set them on fire, and began to kill all the monsters quite brutally. He finished up with creating a fire wall and burning them all alive." Artemis said with just a hint of disbelief in her eyes as even she was having trouble comprehending what she saw.

"We approached him, but he tensed and lunged towards Thalia, startling her into shooting him in the stomach, and pushed her out of the way as a black arrow imbedded itself into his back. He pulled his dagger and threw it at the assailant, which was a dracaena, and killed her. He then collapsed and we found out that the man was none other than Perseus." Artemis completed her report.

Stunned silence rang throughout the throne room.

"Fireballs? Lighting his weapons on fire? How can he do that? The only gods with a fire domain are Hestia and Hephaestus." Athena questioned, her mind going a million miles a minute.

"I think someone may have an explanation, isn't that right Hestia?" Artemis looked accusingly at her aunt.

Hestia met the incredulous gaze of the council before nodding her head. "I think it's time I told the truth. I have known where Percy has been for the past three years ever since his mother died." Hestia said calmly.

"You knew where my son was and you never told me?!" Poseidon yelled at his sister in anger and hurt in his voice.

"Sister, why haven't you old us where he was? Couldn't you tell that everyone was worried sick about him, not knowing if he was alive or dead?" Hera asked much to the council's surprise.

Hestia met their angry glares with her own before they all turned away.

"The reason why I didn't you all is because he didn't want to be found. I found him after he witnessed his parent's murders right in front of his eyes and he was incredible distraught. I looked into his memories and saw what all the campers did to him and how it affected him. Never before had I seen so little hope in such a great hero before." She growled. They had never seen her look so angry before.

At that moment Apollo flashed in.

"He's awake!" Apollo exclaimed with his usual sunny smile.

"Bring him here Apollo. We would like to ask him some questions." Zeus told his son who nodded and flashed away.

A few moments later, he flashed back in, supporting a tired and slightly angry looking Percy.

The council stared at the son of Poseidon in shocked silence. These past three years have been very kind to him physically. He was a towering 6'3' in height with a powerful build, built for strength and speed. He looked as handsome as ever with his unruly raven black hair and his sea green eyes. They did a double take as they saw the ring of orange and red around the pupil that swirled like actual flames.

All the goddesses blushed at his appearance while Aphrodite was flat out staring and drooling at Percy's physique.

Poseidon wasted no time in bounding off his throne and wrapping Percy up in a tight embrace with tears in his eyes. The slight anger in Percy's eyes melted away as he hugged his father back just as tightly.

"My son, where have you been these past few years?" Poseidon asked as he pulled away to look at his son. He was shocked to see that the usual joy and mirth that once sparkled in his eyes was no longer there.

Percy looked at his dad sadly. "I've been here and there. Had a lot on my mind after what happened at…camp." He winced at the word camp like it hurt him to say it.

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have gladly allowed you to stay with me in Atlantis." Poseidon asked.

Percy only shook his head. "I didn't want to be a burden on you and your family. While I know you would have let me stay with you, I was pretty sure Amphitrite and Triton wouldn't have liked my presence and I didn't want to cause strife for one of the few people who still cared about me."

Poseidon was saddened that his son thought that he would be a cause of conflict at his home but he understood that at the time, it was probably for the best.

"Percy, no matter what, know that you can always find comfort and solace in the sea. Actually Amphitrite and Triton have turned over a new leaf and have actually been helping me look for you these past few years." Poseidon said sincerely.

Percy actually looked shocked. "You're kidding right? How did that happen?"

Poseidon smiled. "You seem to have a knack for doing the impossible my boy." He laughed slightly at the look on his son's face.

"Perseus!" Zeus called from his throne after he gotten over his shock. "I hate to interrupt the father son moment but we have some questions for you."

Poseidon just rolled his eyes at his brother though he knew his words to be true. He gave his son one last meaningful look before he walked back to his throne.

Zeus cleared his throat. "So Perseus, would you care to tell us what you have been up to these past few years after you…left camp?" He asked hesitantly.

Percy's eyes darkened slightly and his clothes began to smoke. Hestia got up from her throne and crossed over to Percy, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I have been traveling across the country, living in the forests and helping demigods get to there respective camps with the help of my patron Hestia." He said emotionlessly.

The gods looked looked shocked but smiled gratefully at him and Hestia that he was helping their children, but were a little surprised when he didn't even smile. The campers and the daughter of Athena really hurt him.

"How did Hestia become your patron?" Athena asked. She really wanted to know and she hated not knowing.

Pain flashed briefly in Percy's eyes as he looked at Athena, the mother of the girl who betrayed him, before he wiped his face of emotion.

"After I saw my parents get…killed, she arrived and comforted me. She transported us to the cabin in Montauk, where we gave them the last rites. She then offered to make me her champion and…" He stopped at looked at Hestia for moment before she nodded he head. He took a deep breath and continued. "…and her son."

The gods lost count of how many times they were shocked by this demigod. He almost smiled at the looks on all their faces. It was quite comical.

"She…you…adopted...son…what?" Hermes and Apollo were stuttering.

"You adopted my son without my permission?" Poseidon bellowed at Hestia.

Percy immediately stepped in front of his dad with fire in his eyes.

"Do not shout at her." He said in a deathly calm voice. Poseidon just looked at his son in confusion.

"She has helped me through so much in the past few years and I am proud to be her son. While mom will always be my mom and will always have a place in my heart, Hestia has filled the void since her death and I am forever grateful to her." He explained.

Poseidon just looked between his son and his sister before crossing over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you sister. While I wish you had told me, I'm grateful you helped my son. I'm sorry for yelling at you, i was just surprised." Poseidon said in gratitude. Hestia nodded smiling and returned the hug.

"So Perseus, how did you know we were in trouble with that group of monsters? I'm sure you weren't in the area by coincidence." Artemis said suspiciously as she glared at him. She quickly stopped at the glares she was getting from Hestia, Poseidon, and half the council.

Percy didn't even flinch at her accusation. "You're right. Mom told me about the group of monsters you were hunting and sent me as insurance to make sure they all were killed and to shadow the hunters to make sure they weren't hurt. And I'm glad she did, it looked like you needed my help." He said a little cheekily, some of the old Percy was shining through for a moment.

Artemis bristled at needing help from a man, but she knew he was right. If he wasn't there she would have lost a lot of her hunters and Thalia, who means as much to her as Zoe did. So she just settled for fuming in silence with a red face.

"So Percy, now that you are back, would you be returning to Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus asked. He knew he asked a stupid question by the look of anger and pain on Percy's face.

Percy's eyes darkened and burst into flame, He had a ring of fire surrounding him as he struggled to control his emotions. The throne room shook slightly before Hestia wrapped Percy up in a hug, sending calming pulses into his body before the fire went away and the room stopped shaking.

He took a deep breathe before looking at Zeus. "Sorry about that, but I would rather not return there ever." He said in a frosty tone.

Zeus nodded his head slowly, a little unnerved at Percy's display of power.

"Well then, if you won't be going to camp, then I would like to offer you a proposition." He said slowly.

All the council and Percy looked at Zeus curiously. What was he about to offer him?

"Because of the recent wars, Kronos and Gaea's armies have fractured into smaller groups and it won't wind down for a while. And as evidence to today's attack on Artemis and her hunt, they are getting smarter. What I'm about to offer you won't be easy and Artemis will hate it, but I trust only you will be able to do this."

Percy's eyes widened. How much did he miss in the past few years that Zeus was being kind to him and not blasting him out of existence for his little display of power?

"If you are willing, I would like to offer you the position of Guardian of the Hunt." Zeus said seriously.

Everyone's eyes nearly pooped out of their skulls at Zeus's declaration, none more so than Percy's and Artemis's.

"ABSOULUTELY NOT!" Artemis screamed, "I WILL ALLOW A MALE TO BE GUARDION OF HUNT! NO MATTER WHO HE IS!"

"Now daughter, be reasonable-" Zeus tried to calm his irate daughter.

"Be REASONABLE? My Hunters will NEVER accept this! This idea of yours is insane and I DON"T NEED PROTECTING!" Artemis yelled indignantly.

"Not according to what happened today." Zeus replied with a little steel in his voice.

"If not for my nephew, some of your hunters would be dead at this moment, including my own daughter."

"Are you saying that I am unable to take care of my _own_ hunters?" She hissed out.

"Not at all. But this will put my mind at ease and will help exponentially with the elimination of the remaining monster forces. Plus he is a capable warrior, having defeated both Kronos AND Gaea, so I would feel much better if he was looking after our most elite fighting force." He persuaded, laying it on a little thick at the end.

'But still, he is a _male_." She spat the word as if it's the worst insult in the word. "He would never be loyal to his duties and would hit on my hunters!"

Percy's eyes flared in anger as his hands burst into flames. How dare she say that he would never be loyal and that he would hit on her hunters! He is still not recovered from what happened three years ago and doesn't even want a girlfriend for the foreseeable future. And his fatal flaw is _loyalty_ , if _anyone_ would stick to an oath of loyalty, it would be him.

He looked at Zeus who caught his eye and gave him a nod. Then he walked over to Artemis's throne, knelt down, and bowed his head.

"If Lady Artemis and the council should accept this oath, I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, adopted son of Hestia, swear upon the River Styx to be forever loyal to her, the Hunt, and Olympus as long as I live. I will protect her, the Hunt and Olympus to the best of my abilities from any threat should they need me and will serve them faithfully for all eternity until they give me a reason not to." Percy swore, his voice amplified as he made his oath, reverberating throughout the room.

The Artemis and the Olympians were stunned while Hestia and Poseidon looked at their son in pride. They just gained a very powerful and skilled warrior at their disposal, not to mention said warrior is the best and most loyal demigod in history.

Artemis was stunned at what this boy…no, _man_ just did. He swore upon the River Styx to protect her and her hunt. If she denied his oath then it would make her look prideful and childish.

Her face burning red she replied begrudgingly, "I accept your oath."

Lightening flashed and thunder boomed throughout the room, sealing the oath. The Olympians, still a little stunned looked at Percy before looking at Zeus, who was smiling a little smugly.

"Very well then nephew, then as the newly christened Guardian of the Hunt, me and the council will bestow upon you the Blessing of Olympus. The blessing will read your heart, soul, intentions, and task you are to perform, and choose a special ability that will be best suited to you. Are you ready Perseus?" Zeus asked.

Percy nodded his head. "I am uncle. And could you please call me Percy? Perseus feels too formal for my taste."

The council chuckled at Percy's attitude. Even though he has been hurt and betrayed, he is still the same, sarcastic upstart that they all know and have grown to love.

"Very well Perse…I mean Percy." Zeus caught himself, before he became serious.

He and the council stood up and Zeus began to chant in Ancient Greek. The throne room began to darken as the gods began to glow a golden color. They all lifted their hands, palms pointing at Percy, light gathering in their hands.

Streams of multicolored light streamed from their hands, sea green for Poseidon, electric blue for Zeus, Onyx black for Hades, reddish-orange for Hestia, Vibrant forest green for Demeter, chocolate brown for Hera, blood red for Ares, moon silver for Artemis, bright gold for Apollo, striking gray for Athena, light blue for Hermes, fire red for Hephaestus, hot pink for Aphrodite, and a deep purple for Dionysus.

All the colored streams of light collected into a glowing multicolored ball in front of Percy before it shot forward and enveloped him in glowing light.

When the ball of light hit him, he felt a rush of power roll through him. Then the pain started. It flowed through him like a rushing river as he screamed in pain. He felt the majority of the pain collect in his back, right in between his shoulder blades. It felt like something was pushing it's way out through his skin. It kept pushing and pulsing before his skin gave way, a massive rip was heard, and something sprang out of his back.

He felt immense relief as soon as he felt whatever it was sprang from his back. It felt like another limb was growing from his back and he shrugged his shoulders, rustling his new appendages. He felt something soft brush his shoulders and he heard a bunch of gasps come from the gods.

He looked at their shocked and awed faces before looking over his shoulders to see what it was that got such a reaction from them. There, attached to his back, was a massive set of midnight black raven wings.

The wings stretched to a wingspan of 15 feet and were the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. Midnight black was the predominant color, but he caught flashes of silver, grey, and some gold feathers all interlocked with each other and shimmered as he stretched the wings out.

He gave an experimental flap and he rose off the ground about a foot before settling back to the ground. He had a dumbstruck look on his face before a massive smile lit up his face.

"Wings…of course it had to be wings." Zeus muttered to himself.

"I have WINGS!" Percy shouted elated. He stretched them out to their fullest limits and it made him look like an avenging angel.

"Why do I have wings?" Percy asked as he looked at the gods. He saw his dad looking smugly at Zeus, probably thinking about how funny it is that a son of his has wings and can fly in the domain of his brother.

"This has never happened before." Hermes said looking shell-shocked.

"What do you mean? I mean, having wings is awesome but what's the big deal? You guys are acting like this is a miracle or something." Percy said

"That's because no one who has ever has ever received the Blessing of Olympus has ever received wings before." Athena stated.

"When someone receives wings, it means that that person is a true hero and is of pure heart and soul. Not to mention they are indestructible and cannot break." Hades said.

"Not to mention it makes you look HOT!" Aphrodite squealed, looking at Percy seductively.

Percy said something really smart along the lines of…

"Oh."

They all laughed at his sharp wit.

"Now before you go off on your new job, I give you permission to freely fly in my domain. Kind of have to now that you got wings." Zeus muttered. His brothers and children snickered at his expression. No matter how much he had changed, Zeus was still having a difficult time with letting a son of his brother, fly in his domain.

Zeus shook himself out of his thoughts. "Does anyone wish to bless Percy before we adjourn?"

Athena raised her hand and approached Percy.

"Perseus…Percy, I know what my daughter has done to you, you did not deserve that and I am so sorry." Athena said swallowing her pride, obviously upset about what her daughter did.

Athena felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked into Percy's eyes. "Do not apologize Lady Athena. You do not control your…daughter's actions, so there is nothing to forgive from you. It was her decision and hers alone." Percy said seriously with a slightly pained tone.

Athena looked at him gratefully before placing a on his shoulder. He glowed grey for a moment before it disappeared. His mind felt like it had opened up. He was analyzing the room for strategic points, exits, entrances, forming a battle plan should a battle break out.

"With my blessing, you will be able to analyze any area and find the strategic weak points and form battle plans much quicker than normal. I have also lessened you ADHD and dyslexia." Athena explained.

Percy bowed to her. "Thank you Lady Athena."

Athena smiled. "You're welcome Percy. And please, just Athena."

Percy returned the smile. Athena walked back to her throne and sat down avoiding the incredulous looks of the council. Athena _apologized_! And to a son of _Poseidon!_ What was the world coming to?!

"Anyone else?" Zeus asked.

"Oohhh! ME! ME! I give you my blessing too!" Aphrodite squealed out.

The smile on Percy's face shifted into one of horror.

"What? NO!" Too late. Pink perfume covered Percy and when it cleared, it showed him looking pissed off with flames in his eyes.

"Are you SERIOUS?" He screeched. "I'm going to be guarding the biggest man-haters on the PLANET and you do THIS? I'll be lucky if I survive the first week! No, I'll be luck if I survive the first DAY!" He ranted glaring at a staring Aphrodite.

She didn't even hear his rant because she and all the other gods were looking at his new form.

He stood there with his impressive height of 6'3', wearing a tight, form fitting black t-shirt that seemed to straining against the muscles in his arms and chest. On the t-shirt were silver lines forming into the shapes of a full moon with wolves on either side, heads lifted up, howling. He had on black pants with black hunting boots that had silver steel and celestial bronze toes on the ends. Over the shirt, he was wearing a black hoodie with a green trident one his left side and red flame patterns on the right. There were slits in the back of the hoodie where his winds stood proudly against all the black and silver.

All of his features seemed to be enhanced; his black hair looked even blacker, like deep space, and looked soft and silky, making the goddesses want to run their fingers through it. His face had no blemishes and it looked sculpted and defined. His eyes seemed to glow from within, power swirling in their depths.

He looked like a god in mortal form and the look just screamed 'BADASS!'

The gods had slightly jealous looks on their faces, mainly Apollo, and the goddesses were blushing a mixture of red and gold. Aphrodite was down right drooling at the sight of him and the look in her eyes said it all, ' _I'm going to make him mine!'_

Artemis quickly covered up her blush and an evil smirk adorned her features.

"This is perfect!" She said happily. Everyone turned to her with incredulous looks on their faces.

She just looked at them with an evil smile as her eyes twinkled evilly.

"The Hunters will make his life even worse now. Oh this is gonna be fun." She said with sadistic glee.

Percy paled at her tone, but recovered and wiped his face clean of emotion.

Hades stood up. "Nephew, I would like to give you something as well."

Shadows collected in his outstretched hands before a dozen Stygian Iron throwing knives were revealed. The looked beautiful, with their craftsmanship and smooth black iron look. They looked beautiful, lethal, and deadly.

Hades looked over at Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus could you summon a throwing knife belt with a dozen sheaths please?" He requested of the forge god.

Hephaestus nodded and summoned to his hand a full body sheath. This sheath has made so one strap would go over one shoulder, the other strap would go over the other shoulder, and the belt would go around his waist.

Hades took it with a nod of thanks, placed the throwing knives in the sheaths, and flashed it over onto Percy.

Percy had three knives positioned on his right shoulder, three positioned on his left shoulder, three on his right hip, and three on his left hip. All within easy grabbing distance.

'Those knives were forged by my master forgers and were cooled in the River Styx. Like your sword, they will return to you if you should lose them within the hour. They are lethal to both monsters and mortals alike, so be careful." Hades said.

Percy was in awe of the knives and turned to Hades and bowed.

"Thank you Uncle. And if it isn't too much to ask, if I ever get some free time from my duties, would it be all right if I visited Nico? I missed my cousin a lot over the years." He asked while looking at Artemis to see if she would allow it. She had her hunter mask on but gave a imperceptible nod of her head.

Hades smiled at the care his nephew he had for his son.

"Of course. You are welcome into my domain at any time. Nico has missed you a lot too. He hasn't stopped searching for you. I do have to warn you though, there will be hell to pay from him." He warned with a small laugh as he saw his face pale.

Percy sighed. "Had a feeling that would be the case. When I have the time, I will visit as soon as I can. I promise."

Hades nodded and sat back down in his throne. Poseidon stood up from his throne and walked over to his son.

"I'm so glad you are back Percy. I have something I have been meaning to give you since the end of the Second Giant War." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sea green pen.

Uncapping it, a beautiful sword sprang forth. It looked like an exact replica of Riptide except that it's blade was made of a blue and green metal. The handle was Celestial Bronze with a black leather grip, with a small, black pearl imbedded in the middle.

"This sword's name is Typhoon. That metal is Atlantian Steel, mined if the caves outside of my kingdom. It is incredibly resilient and you can summon blasts of water with it if there is none nearby. It is like your other sword Riptide. It is imbued with the power osf the sea." Poseidon explained.

Percy reached out and gripped the handle. He felt a rush of power go through him as the sword started to hum, almost in glee. It was perfectly balanced and fit in his hand like it was made for him, which it was.

Poseidon smiled in pride. "What this sword also represents is that it marks you as a True Prince of the Seas, second in line for the throne of Atlantis after Triton. It is your inheritance, my son. Wield it with pride."

Percy was stunned. He never thought he would get this many gifts and blessings ever. Frankly, he thought that they would all still hate him, since he does tend to speak without thinking first. But they all seem to have genuinely missed him.

Percy capped his new sword and hugged his father.

"Thank you dad. This means a lot." He whispered in his dad's ear.

"Your welcome son. Remember, what belongs to the sea shall always return to the sea." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Alright, well if that's all the gifts and blessings, then meeting adjourned! It is good to have you back Percy." Zeus boomed as he and Hera flashed out in a bolt of thunder and lightning.

The rest of the gods flashed out leaving Percy with just Artemis, Apollo, and Hestia.

Hestia crossed over and pulled her son into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Percy and I am so glad you are all right. Thank you for healing you Apollo." She said gratefully at the sun god, who gave her a blinding smile and thumbs up.

"Don't you scare me like that again do you understand me young man?" She scolded in her protective motherly voice.

Percy nodded his head vigorously not wanting to get grounded for a century. Hestia smiled at the effect she still had on her son.

"Like what you father said, if you ever need to talk, come to the Hearth." She gave him one last hug before disappearing in a flash of flames.

Apollo was next to approach Percy.

"Glad to have you back cousin. Make sure that you don't get too shot up with arrows from those babes, alright?" He joked before getting serious.

"Listen bro, I know that I act immature at times, but please promise me you will look after my baby sis ok? I love her a lot and don't want anything to happen to her." He said in a hushed voice, making sure Artemis didn't hear him.

Percy nodded. "I'll do everything I can to make sure she stays safe."

Apollo smiled "If you ever want a ride in the Sun Chariot, send me an IM. We'll have a guys day out." He laughed before, he too, flashed out.

Artemis walked over with a suspicious look on her face. "What did Apollo talk to you about?"

Percy froze but used his new Athena blessed brain to come up with a quick excuse.

"Offered me to drive the Sun Chariot and hang out some time." He said quickly.

She narrowed her sliver eyes at him before accepting his answer. Her face then shifted to one of anger.

"Know this boy, while I am not happy about this, father apparently thinks that I need a guardian for my hunt and because of that oath, I'm stuck with you. So I'm gonna give you fair warning, your life will not be easy in the Hunt. You will follow my rules and do everything I say to the letter. Got it?" She glared at him.

"Got it, milady." He said as he bowed to her. He got smacked upside the head.

"Don't bow! I don't like it and it feels like you don't mean it." She grumbled.

Percy grinned. She really looked beautiful when she was angry, the way her silver eyes light up.

"Ok then, I'll figure something else out for you then. Something just for you." He said cheekily as her face grew even redder.

She then gave a sly grin. "Meet us at our camp site in Wisconsin. You have six hours to be there." She then disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy thought she was insane. How the heck was he going to get to Wisconsin in six hours?

Percy felt like slapping his head. He has _wings_ for gods sakes. _I am still such a Seaweed Brain._ He thought. He felt a brief flash of hurt as he remembered the nickname Annabeth gave him but he pushed it down.

He left the throne room and walked the streets of Olympus. Many of the minor goddesses and female nature spirits were looking at him, blushing and giggling. He made it to the edge of Olympus and did something really crazy

He jumped off of Olympus.

Percy plummeted down like a rock, feeling the wind whipping through his hair, the familiar rush of adrenaline in his veins. As he got closer to the ground, he suddenly whipped out his wings and he was soaring through the sky.

He flapped them a few times, taking in the feeling of having new appendages flapping on his back and it was incredible. He let out a whoop of elation as he soared through the sky. Taking in the landscape that ran beneath him, he marveled at the beauty of the city below him and the sunset in the distance.

Feeling a slight tugging in his mind that he somehow knew was Artemis, he angled his body in that direction, flying towards his destination.

He had no idea what was in store for him, but he was ready for it and would face it head on.

 **And there is Chapter 6!**

 **So what do you guys think? How do you like the gifts? And Percy has WINGS! Don't worry there will be plenty in store for our favorite hero.**

 **Next chapter deals with the Hunt and how they will tortu-I mean, welcome Percy to the Hunt. The big reunion between Thalia and Percy is coming up! We will see some healing from the betrayal from Percy and some relationship development between him and Artemis!**

 **Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you liked it, please leave a review! Tell your friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own this, or these characters. These are by Hans50 and Uncle Rick.**

 **Guys, I am so so sorry. I was getting NBN, which only Australians will understand the pain of – and then I had championships. I hope you like this, my poll on my story so far has seemed, a success – with 10 votes. The final result is a draw between Annabeth and Artemis, clearly we do not have a lot of OC love here…**

 **I'll let you all know what I'm doing next, I might swing towards Artemis, or Annabeth. Or just make alternate endings – PM if you got any ideas.**

 **A "Warm" Reception**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Percy plummeted down like a rock, feeling the wind whipping through his hair, the familiar rush of adrenaline in his veins. As he got closer to the ground, he suddenly whipped out his wings and he was soaring through the sky._

 _He flapped them a few times, taking in the feeling of having new appendages flapping on his back and it was incredible. He let out a whoop of elation as he soared through the sky. Taking in the landscape that ran beneath him, he marveled at the beauty of the city below him and the sunset in the distance._

 _Feeling a slight tugging in his mind that he somehow knew was Artemis, he angled his body in that direction, flying towards his destination._

 _He had no idea what was in store for him, but he was ready for it and would face it head on._

 _ **Now…**_

 **Percy POV**

Flying threw the air was an incredible feeling. To feel the wind blowing through my hair and feathers, seeing the earth moving beneath me, and feeling the sun on my face, was indescribable. For the first time in three years, I forgot about everything and felt happier than I have felt in a long while. Up hear, flying in sky, I felt like I could do anything.

I felt free.

I angled myself to Artemis's location. Ever since she disappeared, I could sense her within my mind. It was like a steady pulse, growing stronger the closer I got to her.

After about two hours of flight, with the moon shining its sliver light down upon me, I was nearing the campsite that the Hunt was currently in. I flew down, skimming the tops of the trees. I saw a branch that overlooked where the Hunters and Artemis stood, discussing something.

I had a feeling that they were discussing me from the looks of outrage and anger on their faces. I silently flew down and settled in the branches right above Artemis, a little behind her.

I crouched down and listened in on the conversation.

 **Artemis POV**

After I flashed away, I felt a little satisfaction, knowing that my new _Guardian_ would be hard-pressed to make it here in the tome that I gave him.

I thought back to my behavior in the throne room and couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of guilt at how I handled myself in that meeting and how childish I sounded. I knew I overreacted about accusing Perseus of not being loyal and saying that he was like all other males, but I was so angry at the idea of a male being our guardian that I didn't think straight.

Another thing that annoyed me was how Perseus reacted to it. He didn't even flinch. Sure he paled a few times, but he took all the insults I threw at him and took it in stride. UGH! The nerve of that man!

I knew he was different from other men and I held a small amount of respect for him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with him here but only time will tell. I can only imagine how my hunters will react to this news. Well, no time like the present.

I walked into my camp and found all my hunters around the campfire. They were all whispering to each other, probably about the monster attack and Perseus. I saw Thalia sitting off to the side the side with a look of guilt on her face. She must feel terrible, looking for three years to find your cousin, only to shot him when you didn't even know it was him?

I could tell my Lieutenant loved Percy like a brother. His absence for the past three years have left he incomplete and she was hell-bent on finding him. I think she would take the news well. And then afterwards, she will probably skewer him for disappearing on her.

I smiled slightly at the thought before turning my attention back to my hunters.

I whistled to them. "Hunters! Gather round! I bring news from Olympus. News that you most likely will hate but bear with me."

All the hunters turned to me and smiled when I walked into the clearing, but had confused expressions after I addressed them. Thalia immediately made her way to the front of the group.

"Milady. Any news on Percy? Is he alright? When can I see him?" She asked in an anxious and guilty tone. She was really concerned for her cousin.

I held my hand up which silenced her. "He is alright Thalia. Apollo was able to heal his wounds and he will make a full recovery. Now onto more important matters."

She sighed in relief and smiled at me. Then her face shifted into one of curiosity.

"What matters were discussed on Olympus, milady?" Phoebe, a daughter of Ares and one of the oldest members of the Hunt, asked.

I took a deep breath. "While on Olympus and after discussing the monster attack, Zeus has decided to assign us…a guardian. A _male_ guardian." I grumbled, scowling.

There were instant cries of outrage and anger. Complaints and protests were flying through the air as she was pelted with questions.

"Zeus cannot be serious! A _boy_ guarding the hunters? We don't need protection! We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." Phoebe cried out. She hissed the word boy as if it was the most disgusting insult she could think of.

"This is so unfair! I swear that if he even looks at us funny, I will castrate him and feed him to the wolves!" Atalanta yelled.

I had a look of resignation on my face. "Look girls, I don't like this idea any better than you do, but I have no choice in the matter. I protested vigorously but my father wouldn't budge. Though I can say that he is very different from other males out there and will not try anything funny with you. He is favored by the council and holds the Blessing of Olympus."

The hunters had stunned looks on their faces. While they were still very angry, this new information made them a little wary of this new guardian.

"Come on girls! It won't be so bad. Just think of all the pranks we can pull on him and all the chores we can make him do?" Thalia said, smilingly evilly. The hunters reflected her look, all thinking of the tortures they could do to this new guardian.

I smiled at this. "Exactly girls. Also, we will have a new target for archery. I can see it now, him dodging arrow after arrow being shot at him." I laughed. All the hunters were laughing now too.

"Say milady, where is this guardian? Shouldn't he be with you?" Thalia asked.

I smirked at her. "I teleported away and told him to find us here. He is still probably hours away! In that time, you can prepare a little welcome to the Hunt gift for him."

Suddenly a figure dropped from the trees behind me and landed with a solid thump.

"A welcome gift for me? Aww you shouldn't' have!" I heard a familiar cheeky voice reply behind me.

I mentally face palmed. So much for that plan. I was broken out of my thoughts as the hunters pulled out their bows and launched dozens of arrows at the figure that just arrived.

 **Thalia's POV**

I was having a really bad day. No, I've been having a bad day ever since my kelp-headed idiot of a cousin up and disappeared after being betrayed by nearly the entire camp. Damn those idiots and damn my disgusting half-brother for doing that to him!

The day started out fine; I woke up, got my fellow sisters up, practiced my archery and spear skills, and got an assignment from good old dad. Then we hunted the monster group to this area only to get ambushed by said monsters. Then, just as I was about to die, I get saved by some mysterious figure with freaking FIRE POWERS and watch him slaughter the remaining monsters. The after they were dead, he saved me from a Dracaena Assassin, where I accidently shoot him in the stomach and he gets hit in the back and he collapses. Then I find out that I shot my long-lost cousin PERCY!

I felt so many emotions roll through me but those that were most prominent were anger and guilt. Anger at Percy for running away, at the stupid camp for betraying him, and most of all, at my disgusting excuse of a half-brother for causing it. I felt guilt because as soon as I finally find him, I accidently shoot him in the stomach with an arrow. Then Apollo appears and has to take him away to heal him? Yeah, not a good day at all.

A little while later, Artemis flashes in and I get the news that Percy is doing all right and I will be able to visit him soon. I am so relieved. Now I don't have to feel guilty when I shock his ass into next week for being gone for three freaking years!

Then she decides to drop a bombshell on us that a _male_ guardian is now part of the Hunt and is going to be protecting us. Like my sisters I wasn't happy with the idea, but I decided to give the new guy a chance. While I dislike men like my fellow sisters, I know not all of them are bad. Like Percy.

"Say milady, where is this guardian? Shouldn't he be with you? " I asked.

Artemis smirked at me. "I teleported away and told him to find us here. He is still probably hours away! In that time, you can prepare a little welcome to the Hunt gift for him." She said smugly. I smirked at her as well. Hey, I'm still a hunter!

That's when a figure drops down behind Artemis and the voice froze me in my tracks.

"A welcome gift for me? Aww you shouldn't' have!" The cheeky voice said that I knew belonged to one person and one person only.

Before I could even open my mouth, dozens of arrows were notched and launched at the mysterious man. I shouted out in warning but nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

The figure reacted with inhuman like speed, pulling Artemis behind him as GIANT BLACK WINGS, that I didn't even notice before, whipped out from his back and wrapped forward, knocking the arrows out of the way. Ducking and dodging around the firing arrows, he pulled out pitch black knives from the sheaths on his shoulders and around his waist and launched them right at my sisters!

I watched, stunned, as the knives didn't even hit the hunters but just severed the bowstrings, rendering their bows completely useless. How the Hades did he do that? The bowstrings on our bows were as strong as mortal steel! And only someone who is a master at knife throwing could have pulled off a trick like that. Launching a dozen knives at two dozen girls, severing all the bowstrings, and not drawing a single drop of blood on any of them? That was nearly impossible.

My sisters held up their now useless bows and mirrored the shocked expression on my face. They did not expect that either, but their looks of shock quickly changed into one of anger and rage. They pulled out silver hunting knives from around their waists and were about to strike when Artemis spoke up.

"Stand down!" Her voice rang out clearly through the forest clearing. She stepped out from behind the man and looked at the damage. Her eyebrows rose slightly, showing her shock at seeing her hunters bows disabled.

The figure rose out of his defensive stance, turned to her, clasped his left hand over his right fist and bowed his head to her. "My apologies milady. It was instinct to strike back after being attacked first." He said.

Artemis looked irritated for a moment but nodded her head.

"Just don't let it happen again." She grumbled.

"And what's this?" She gestured towards his hand and head. "What is that suppose to be?"

"This is my special bow to you. I said I would find something to show respect to you, since you don't like bowing, and this is what I came up with." You could practically hear the amusement and his smirk.

She frowned slightly but motioned for him to rise. He rose from his slight gesture and stood at a towering 6'3 and from what I could see, was well muscled. He also looked lean and graceful, like a lion tensed to pounce; strong, fast, and deadly.

"Who are you boy! And what are you doing her? Milady, why do you allow this scum to talk to you like that?" Phoebe questioned her with a look of anger on her face.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at her, before taking a deep breathe. "This is our guardian, girls."

"Why do you hide you face, _guardian?_ To afraid to show your face like the coward you are?" Atalanta mocked while the others voiced their agreement.

The man turned towards Artemis and while I could only see the bottom half of his face, it felt like he was asking for her approval. She nodded her head and he reached up and pulled down his hood.

All the hunters gasped when they saw his face. Hades, even I gasped when I saw his face. Same midnight black hair that looked like it got even silkier, same angles on his face that defined seemed to be enhanced, same strong jaw that he got from his father. But what made me gasp were his eyes.

They were the same sea green that I always knew, but they were different too. They had a red and orange ring around the iris that crackled and flickered like actual flames and his eyes seemed to glow from within, pulsing with hidden power. The joy, happiness, and mirth that were usually present seemed to be extinguished and held an untold depth of sadness and pain within them.

I made my way forward, not caring of the hunters stares on my back as I stood before his towering form as opposed to my smaller one. With tears in my eyes, I reached up a placed a hand on his cheek as he placed his hand over mine.

"K-Kelp Head? P-Percy?" I said I a shaky voice.

He smiled a small, sad smile at me. "Hey Thals."

The floodgates released as tears poured down my face as I launched myself at him, wrapping him up in a tight hug. He hugged me back tightly too as I cried silently into his chest. I suddenly stepped back and delivered a massive electrified slap to his face, all the happiness and guilt i felt was suddenly replaced by rage.

"WHERE THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I bellowed at him, my hands clenched into fists. I was shaking…no I was _seething,_ in anger. "You just up and disappear for three years?! You didn't tell me where you were going! You didn't even think of checking in with me every once in a while? Don't you know how worried I was over you?"

Percy flinched at my accusations and anger as he turned back to me rubbing his check. His eyes were filled with remorse and apology.

"I guess I deserved that." He said rubbing his check.

"Damn right you did!" I yelled at him. "Now are you gonna answer my questions or do I need to sock you in the stomach with another electrified fist?"

He shook his head quickly before turning serious. "I'm sorry Thals. I've been through a lot over the past three years and I was hurting pretty badly at what happened three years ago. I know I should have reached out to you and Nico but the fact of the matter was…" he trailed off.

"What? The fact of the matter was what?" I asked him, feeling the anger slowly drain away as I looked at his slumped form. He raised his head and looked at me.

"I was scared that you and Nico were going to leave me too." He whispered, looking incredibly sad.

I stood there for a moment before walking up to him and wrapping him in a hug.

"You could never lose us Percy. We're cousins, we're _family_. And family sticks together no matter what. So if you don't get that thought of me and Nico leaving you out of your head right now I'm gonna shock you so hard, you'll be spasming on the floor!" I mock yelled at him.

He looked at me for a long time before a smile light up his face. His eyes seemed to regain just a small amount of their former mirth and happiness.

"Gods, I've missed you Pinecone Face." He said. I smiled at the sound of my nickname that I haven't heard in three years.

"I've missed you too Kelp Head. You're gonna give me the full story of what you've been up to the past few years when you have time!" I said back to him, letting go of the anger and guilt that I held inside for so long.

It was at that moment that I realized that we had an audience. I turned around to see the hunters looking at us in shock. Artemis looked rather amused at our reconciliation. I turned back to my cousin, my cheeks red in embarrassment.

"So you're our new guardian, eh? That's pretty cool. Don't expect a pass from us though. You're still a male and for that we have to make your life hell!" I said playfully as I pushed his shoulder playfully.

He pushed back. "Wouldn't even dream of it." He replied back.

"By the way, where did you get the get-up? And the knives and wings? Where the Hades did you get the wings?" I exclaimed.

A throat being cleared turned out attention back to Artemis. I looked back at Percy with a look that said, 'You still owe me an explanation'. He nodded his head at me.

"So Perseus, now that you are hear, I wish to speak to you privately about some ground rules and your duties that you will be doing here now that you are part of the Hunt." She said the last part like she was forcing it out.

"In the mean time, your first duty as Guardian is to make us dinner." She finished with a smirk, thinking there was no way he could pull it off.

Percy just smiled back at her with his signature lop-sided grin. Artemis just waved it off and all the Hunters walked over to the dining pavilion table and sat down, glaring daggers at Percy, leaving Percy standing by the table, just a little off to the side of Artemis.

"Well? Are you gonna cook our dinner or what?" A hunter shouted out at Percy.

"What would you all like to eat?" He asked, not even fazed by the hunters demeaning manner towards him.

I looked at him confused, which was mirrored by Artemis.

"Well, I would like a medium rare Ribeye steak, with garlic mashed potatoes, macaroni-and-cheese with some green beans on the side. I would also like a glass of water with lemon in it." The same hunter said condescendingly.

 **Third Person POV**

Percy just nodded, lifted his hands and clapped. An orange mist swirled in front of the hunter, making her jump in shock before it dispersed, revealing exactly what she ordered. The delicious smell spread over the table as I looked at the food, mouth watering. The girl recovered form her shock and looked at the food and Percy skeptically.

"How did you do that?" She asked in suspicion. Percy rolled his eyes at her before lighting his hand on fire.

"Hestia blessed me and I am her champion. With the blessing I can summon home-cooked meals and control fire, like so." He said as he formed the flames into a ball of fire and passed it from hand to hand, before letting it go out.

The girl looked at the food, still uncertain.

Percy sighed. "I swear on the Styx that the food is exactly how you ordered and I have not tampered with it in any way shape or form that would cause harm to you." He swore as thunder boomed in the background.

Nothing happened so the hunter, who's name was Erica, a daughter of Hecate, picked up her fork and knife and cut a piece of the steak and ate it carefully. Her eyes light up at the flavor before she dove in to the rest of the food, moans of pleasure escaping her lips.

"I'll have what she's having." I said, to which he nodded, clapped his hands and the same dish formed right in front of me. I wasted no time in diving in and I have to say that the food tasted incredible.

The other hunters gave in and asked for the same thing, to which Percy conjured up the dishes and remained standing.

"And what would you like to eat, milady?" He asked Artemis. She just looked at the happy expressions on her hunter's faces and the sounds of pleasure coming from them.

"I think I'll have the same." She replied.

Percy nodded his head and the same thing as the hunters formed in front of her. She immediately dived in and the taste was incredible. _Good gods, this is as good as Aunt Hestia's cooking_! She thought in amazement. She turned to Percy who just stood there, eating a slice of pizza.

"It's alright. For a male that is." She said as she took another bite from the potatoes, a moan of pleasure escaping her mouth before she could clamp down on it.

Percy held a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that? That sounded like a compliment. This must be a first in history!" He teased.

She glared at him before smiling a smile that unsettled him. She suddenly whipped around and punched him right in the stomach doubling him over, before smacking him upside the head, making him fall to the ground.

"Don't push it Perseus. And don't get cocky either." She said satisfied. The hunters all roared in laughter at seeing their mistress put the man in his place.

"Right, gotcha. Need to tiptoe around the angry man-hating goddess." He replied sarcastically as he picked himself up from the ground. She glared at him again, but he quickly backed up so he was out of her reach.

"After dinner is over, we need to speak in private and lay down some ground rules." She told him.

He nodded his head. "Yes milady."

After the hunters were finished with their meal, they all left to go due their duties, leaving the dirty dishes on the table and not even thanking Percy for the meal. Percy didn't expect a thank you though. He would just have to work on earning their respect.

Thalia walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Tomorrow, you and me are having a duel. I haven't had a good duel in a long time and it's past over due."

Percy smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me Thals. Ready to get you butt whooped like always?" He joked.

Thalia gasped in mock horror "You having a plan? What is the world coming to? And I believe you are sorely mistaken on who's gonna get their butt whooped. I'll give you a hint, their head is full of kelp." She joked back.

They both laughed before Thalia had to go off and do her duties.

"It's good to have you back Kelp Head. And thanks for dinner!" She said as she walked off.

Percy smiled to himself, seeing Thalia again and seeing how much she missed him, it healed a little bit of his heart.

"Perseus." A voice got his attention and he turned around to see the moon goddess standing there looking at him. There was something different about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Suddenly it clicked; she was in an older form.

The form she was in right now was about eighteen years old and she looked stunning. She still has that athletic and lithe body of a hunter, but she was now so womanly. She had a beautiful hourglass figure with long athletic legs, tight stomach, with graceful, but strong muscles adorning her arms and body. Her body just screamed beauty and perfection.

When Percy saw her face, his mind blanked for a second. He face had matured along with her body. Her hair flowed like a river of auburn down to the middle of her back. Her face was heart shaped. Her eyes were like liquid pools of silver staring directly at him.

He mentally slapped himself hard. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, if she caught me staring I will be added to the jackelope population._ He thought to himself. He straightened his back, schooled his face and walked over to the waiting goddess.

"Yes milady? What is it that you want to talk to me about?" He asked her.

Artemis looked at the man that stood before her. Yes, man. While she wasn't enthusiastic about having a male guardian in the Hunt, she had to admit that there could be no better person to be stuck with.

Percy was the only man that had ever gained her respect. He was kind and respectful to woman and she knew that he would be the last person to flirt with her hunters. He was very different from most of the males out there. He was strong, brave, kind, respectful to women, loyal, which you never see in males, and not to mention he was very handsome. His eyes of his seemed to glow and sparkle in the moonlight, drawing her in and making him look incredible good-loo…

 _Whoa girl! Why are you even paying attention to his face?_ She thought. _Snap out of it! Aphrodite stay out of my head!_ Shaking her head to collect her thoughts she focused her attention back on Percy.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some ground rules that you will need to follow if you are to be our guardian." She said.

"Very well. What are they?" He asked with his poker face.

"Rule one: Do not flirt with my hunters. You will respect them and will not antagonize them. Rule two: You will listen to my commands. When I tell you to do something, you will follow it down to the letter. Rule Three: If you are to go anywhere, you will tell me where you are going and for what purpose. Follow these rules and we will get along just fine." She said.

She was expecting him to complain about the rules, but he just nodded his head and accepted it. Most boys would have been complaining, and yet here he was, breaking down her views of men.

"Your will milady. If it is all right with you, I'm going to turn in for the night. It's been a long day." He said. She nodded her head in permission and he turned around and began walking away.

As he began to walk away, she felt the urge to do something, something she has never done to a male before.

"Perseus!" She called out. He turned around with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I just wanted to say…that I am…sorry for my attitude on Olympus. It was childish and I wasn't fair to you." She apologized, fumbling with the words a little bit.

Percy just stood there in shocked silence. Artemis, the man hating, goddess of the moon and hunt, just _apologized_ to him. It must have taken a huge amount of pride swallowing to get the words out.

He looked at her for a second before responding. "No apology is needed milady. I know of your views on men and I agree that most men out there are scum and fit your views. You just reacted accordingly to what you have believed in for the past few millennia and I cannot fault you for that. Thank you though and have a good night milady. I shall see you in the morning." He turned and walked away leaving a stunned moon goddess behind.

She had apologized to him and it had taken much of her pride to do that. Then he goes and says she doesn't need to apologize because she was right in her view of men and he cannot fault her on it? He once again was breaking the boundaries of her view of all males.

She felt something stirring in her chest. An unfamiliar feeling that she didn't know what it was. She put it down to gratitude that she was feeling and brushed it off as if it was nothing. She would have to keep a close eye on Percy Jackson and maybe having him in the Hunt won't be so bad.

 **Line break**

 **Percy POV**

I walked to the outskirts of the campsite. I decided to pitch my tent as far away from the hunters as possible while still being close enough so I could be called upon if needed. I know that they didn't like me from the looks they were giving me and I didn't need to make them even more aggressive towards me than they already are.

I took out a small 2X2 inch spare from my pocket and threw it on the ground. When it hit, it expanded to the size of a regular brown tent. It was a gift from mom when she found out I was sleeping in trees and bushes for six months. I smiled slightly at the chewing out I got from her. She said no son of hers was gonna be sleeping on the ground if she could help it.

I walked into the tent to find all my essentials in there. The tent was slightly bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It had a twin bed in the corner with a simple pillow and blanket. It also had a small desk and chair opposite of the bed that I used sometimes when I wanted to sit down and write or whatever. Underneath the bed was a sea green and flame red guitar.

Mom gave that too me after a year she adopted me. I learned how to play and the music really calmed me down. No matter how angry I got, I just played my guitar and I would just lose myself in the music.

I walked over to the desk and opened the drawer and pulled out the picture that I kept in there. I pulled it out and placed it on the desk. It was a picture of my mom and me when I was seven. She was laughing, happiness shining in her blue eyes as she held me. I was eating a blue cookie and it was one of the times her and me went to Montauk to get away from Gabe. I remember when it was taken and it was one of the happiest times of my life.

Back then, I didn't have many worries and I looked so innocent. Compared to my life now I was wistful of the times we spent together. I never wanted the life of a demigod but I wouldn't change it either. I was able to help save the world and I got great god as a father who is proud of me and a goddess as a mother that loves me as if I was her own.

"Hi mom." I said to the picture. "I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but some major things have happened. I'm now Guardian of the Hunt. The Olympians finally found me and they had a huge meeting up on Olympus. I got some cool weapons and some new abilities."

I began to get a little teary-eyed. "I know that the road ahead will be tough and I know right now I'm just talking to a picture, but it helps calm me, you know? It feels like you are still here." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I miss you mom. So, so very much. I miss your laugh, your smile, your warmth." I smiled wistfully. "I miss your undying love for me. I know I wasn't an easy kid but you always loved me, even with all my faults. Nothing I did could make you think badly of me. I just want you to know that I am trying to do what you said, about not losing myself."

"With this new position that I have with the Hunters, I just want to get some advice. They hate men and they most definitely hate me, but I know that men have wronged them all. What should I do?" I asked the picture.

My mom's smiling face looked back at me before I sighed. "Maybe I should just let them do what they wish. I won't look for trouble and I won't fight them. This new job is gonna be interesting."

"I love you mom. Thanks for the talk." I said as I kissed my fingers and placed them on her smiling face. I got up, took of my belt of throwing knives, my shirt and shoes and stretched my wings. I wonder if I could pull them into my back.

I concentrated really hard and I could feel them being retracted into my back. Much better. Now I can actually sleep in my bed. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, not knowing what tomorrow had in store for me.

 **Line Break**

The next morning I woke up, upside down, tied to at the top of a giant oak tree. I woke up to find a squirrel to trying to stuff its acorns in my mouth, thinking it was a nice little hidey-hole. I heard loud laughter coming from below me to find the hunters rolling on the ground, clutching their sides. Others were high fiving and looking very smug with themselves.

Of course. This must have been the little welcome surprise they must have set up for me. How they managed to sneak into my tent, move me to the this tree, lift me up all the way to the top and tie me upside down, all without me waking up? I have to admit that was impressive. I decided to use the diplomatic approach.

"Good morning girls!" I called out to them. "Very funny. Now could you please let me down? Lady Artemis wanted to see me when I first got up for my duties."

They just continued to laugh. "Yeah right boy!" A hunter shouted, who I noticed was Erica from last night. "You're gonna stay up there until we decide you get down! So you might as well get comfortable, cause we ain't letting you down anytime soon!" She smirked as the other hunters laughed.

I sighed. So much for diplomacy. Might as well get out of this myself. I set my whole body on fire and burned through the ropes. The ropes gave way and I felt myself plummet straight down to the ground. But thanks to years of practice, I angled and flipped my body, grabbing onto the tree limps and landed on the ground softly.

Brushing of my clothes I looked at the hunters who looked surprised before looking angry and irritated that I got out of their little prank.

"I'll see you at lunch girls." I said respectfully as I walked away. They just looked at me with distaste, shooting me a glare before turning around and walking away. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my tent to throw on some clothes.

I emerged from my tent, wearing a sea green shirt with the same design as my black shirt from last night. I wore some comfortable blue jeans, my combat boots from yesterday, and my sheath of throwing knives. I wore my black jacket as well, but kept the hood down. My wings were out as I stretched them to get out any of the kinks they had from being in my back and after I was stretched I walked of to Artemis's tent to get my duties.

I knew that I was in for a tough day when I saw her already outside her tent, with a frown adorning her face. I must have been late, cause she did not look happy.

"Why are you late?" She asked irritated, her sliver eyes flashing.

I decided not to tell on the hunters, no reason to get them to hate me any more than they already do. Also, I doubt that Artemis would believe me anyway.

"I'm sorry milady. I must have slept in. It won't happen again." I said.

She scrutinized me for a second before nodding.

"All right then. Since it's your first day here, I have decided to go easy on you." She said, smirking, as she held out a piece of paper to me that had a LONG list of chores on it.

"All you have to do is cook our breakfast, which you will be doing every meal, your food is to good to pass up. Then you will go down to the river and wash our clothes and make sure they are completely dry and soft. After that you will fix us lunch and then you a Thalia will have that little spar that she requested. After that, you will go over to the weapons tent where there are buckets of arrowheads. You will have to sharpen them to points for us for archery practice. Then you will have to restring the hunter's bows that you broke yesterday. After that you will fix us dinner and then from then till bedtime, you have free time." She finished listing off all the chores that I would be doing, as my eyes grew bigger and bigger with each chore listed.

If this was easy then I shudder to think what would be hard. I could see she was waiting for some sort of reaction, seeing if I would complain about this list of chores but I held it in. I didn't want to give her a reason to slam me and lecture on how woman are so much better then men.

I did my special bow, left hand over my right with my head bowed and wings out. "As you wish milady. I will inform when I have completed each task." I said formally.

She looked like she didn't expect me to automatically accept, but she quickly tried to hid it.

"Very well then, let's head to the breakfast table for you to make us our breakfast." She replied.

As she began to walk in the direction towards the breakfast pavilion, she looked over her shoulder with a sly smile.

"I forgot to mention that you will be having archery practice with me in the coming week so prepare!" She said as she walked away.

I watched her walk away in horror as my heart sank into my shoes.. _Archery?_ Oh yes, I was so screwed.

 **That's the chapter folks – enjoy, read more, recommend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own this story, or these characters_**

 ** _Guys I am so sorry for not updating, haha thanks for the reviews and messages though. I have decided upon a weekly Tuesday update, which is Monday for all you Americanos._**

 ** _Back to business, I will be posting two alternate endings to this story after I have finished what Hans50 has set up, these will be more like rough ideas than actual stories so editing, length etc won't be brilliant._**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _I did my special bow, left hand over my right with my head bowed and wings out. "As you wish milady. I will inform when I have completed each task." I said formally._

 _She looked like she didn't expect me to automatically accept, but she quickly tried to hid it._

" _Very well then, let's head to the breakfast table for you to make us our breakfast." She replied._

 _As she began to walk in the direction towards the breakfast pavilion, she looked over her shoulder with a sly smile._

" _I forgot to mention that you will be having archery practice with me in the coming week so prepare!" She said as she walked away._

 _I watched her walk away in horror as my heart sank into my shoes. Archery? Oh yes, I was so screwed._

 ** _Now…_**

Breakfast was definitely a fun experience. Getting glared at by over two dozen teens and pre-teen girls was so much fun. I summoned up a bunch of breakfast food items ranging from scrambled eggs, cheese omelets, bacon, sausage, pancakes with a bunch of syrup, different brands of cereal, and some fruit on the side. Of course I forgot about something until Artemis pointed it out.

"Hey Perseus, why are the pancakes blue?" She asked curiously. While the hunters still looked at me in distaste, I could see curiosity in their eyes as well.

"Oh, well when I was a little kid my mother made all my food blue after my first stepdad, who was a disgusting, abusive jerk, said that there was no such thing. From then on, she made almost all my food blue. It showed she wasn't suckered by him and it was funny to see the look on his face." I smiled wistfully at the memory.

While many of the hunters looked disgusted when I described my late stepfather, they were nodding their heads in approval at how my mom handled the situation. Even Artemis had a amused look in her eye and Thalia was also smiling at the mention of my mom's cooking.

I sighed to myself, what I wouldn't give to have some of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies.

 _You can._ I heard Hestia speak into my mind. _Just imagine the taste and I will do the rest._

I shrugged and held out my hands thinking of a huge box filled with my mom's cookies. Their delicious chocolaty gooeyness, with the crunchy crust but gooey center. Soon I felt a weight in my hand and opened my eyes to see a box filled with cookies.

It smelled just how I remembered. I pulled one out and took a bite. I made of sound of pleasure as the taste was exactly like how remembered. It made me think off my mom really being here.

I opened my eyes to see Thalia and the hunters looking at the cookies drooling.

"You all want a cookie? They were my mom's specialty." I offered holding out the box.

Thalia wasted no time in snatching it from me, pulling out two cookies, and stuffing her face. All the other hunters took a cookie and tentatively bit into it, but I saw that when their faces lite up, they were hooked.

In less that a minute, the whole box was completely eaten. I saw looks of happiness and delight on the hunter's faces. I swear that was the first time I actually saw them smile.

"Oh Kelp Head. Those were delicious! Make sure to summon some more for lunch and dinner alright?" Thalia said, rubbing her stomach.

The other hunter nodded their heads in agreement. I looked over to Artemis and saw that she was smiling at her hunters, but noticed that she didn't get a cookie.

I summoned two cookies to my hand and approached her. The hunters all looked like they were about to jump up and shoot me for approaching their mistress, but Artemis just waved them off.

"Milady, would you like one as well?" I asked, holding out the cookies.

"Yes, I believe I will have one." She said taking them.

She inspected it skeptically at first, but she saw the hunters nodding their heads she proceeded to take a small bite. He silver eyes lite up at the flavor and I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. _Stop thinking that! Bad thoughts Percy! BAD!_ I thought to myself.

She inhaled the rest of the cookies and sighed in contentment.

"Those were delicious Perseus." She said.

I smiled and bowed my head. "Was that another compliment?" I asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at me and I saw her hands twitch. I paled really quickly and stepped out of her reach. She smiled smugly as she saw my look of fear.

"Alright guardian, breakfast is over to start clearing the table and after you're done, attend to the rest of your chores." She said. "As for the rest of you, go about your duties and training."

The hunters nodded and left quickly, with Thalia in the lead. Once again, only Thalia said thank you, but I didn't mind that the hunters didn't say anything.. I had more important things to worry about, like all these chores and potential pranks I'm gonna be the target off. I saw what the hunters could do when it comes to pranking. They once painted every single cabin at camp a solid silver color. If they could do that, I need to watch my back.

I cleared off the table and began to wash all the dishes using my water powers. It was really easy, just a pressure blast here and there and within five minutes I had them all washed. I was able to dry them quickly by sending a quick blast of fire at them, completely drying them and killing any remaining germs that I may have missed. After I was done with the dishes, I headed down to the river to wash the laundry.

When I arrived at the river, I felt my jaw at the sight of the clothes. It was as tall as me! _Hopefully, with my powers I can get this stuff done really quickly._

Four hours later, I was sweating and cursing up such a storm, I was sure Hestia would wash my mouth out with soap for a month! Heck, Arion could take lessons from me!

I thought it would be easy, just throw a pile of clothes in, swirl them around with my powers and then hang and dry them with my fire powers. What I didn't know was that tossing them in and swirling them got all the clothes tangled. So I had to go in and manually separate all the clothes, which took a good hour, then I had to wash them one by one to ensure that they would not tangle up again. I did see one bag that I saw was labeled "Undergarments" and I didn't even go near those. I have no doubt that if the hunters saw that I washed their underwear, I would be shot so full of arrows, I could make a porcupine jealous.

After I finished washing the last of the clothing, I straightened my back and heard multiple cracks and pops. Oh I was definitely going to be sore in the morning. I looked at all the wet clothes in the river and willed the water to levitate them into the air and form a line in front of me. I then manipulated the wet clothing to fold themselves into neat little piles before forcing a good majority of the water out. I left them slightly damp and dried the rest of the water with my fire powers to give them that nice soft quality.

One by one, I floated the clothes and willed them to fold. Fold, force water out, dry with fire, stack, repeat. This process went on for several hours before all the clothes were clean and folded in their little baskets. That was when the hunters released their first prank.

I picked up the baskets and proceeded to take them to the hunter's tents, leaving them outside and not going into the tents. I wasn't suicidal and respected their privacy. I went back to get the last basket, but found it dumped over into the mud and water. I heard laughing off to the side and saw three hunters, Phoebe, Atalanta, and Erica, standing their laughing.

"Better make sure to keep your laundry secure." Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of animal would come by and push the clothes over." Erica laughed.

They flashed me a knowing smile and walked off. I knew it was them, but I didn't say anything. I was very annoyed at what they did, but I took a deep breath and went though the process over again.

I knew they were trying to rile me up and get me to snap at them so they could complain to their mistress but I wasn't going to retaliate. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

It took me another 15 minutes to redo that one basket. Good thing it was only a single pile of clothes or else I would have been way behind schedule. It was getting closer to lunch so I walked over to Artemis's tent to let her know I'm done with the clothes.

 **Artemis POV**

I heard a knock on my door and walked over to open it. I saw Perseus standing there, covered in sweat.

He bowed his special bow to me and then spoke. "I finished with the clothes milady."

I found the bow he did to be slightly endearing, but tore my thoughts away from that.

" _ALL_ of them?" I asked suspiciously. Usually it took a few more hours for the hunters to wash all those clothes. He did it in less than 4 hours!

"Yes milady. Well, not _all_ the clothes milady. I decided against touching the hunter's…undergarments. I figured that they didn't want me touching their underwear and I have no interest in becoming a pin cushion." He said trying to sound say it as diplomatically as possible.

I raised my eyebrows. So he passed my little test. I wanted to see if he would be like other males out there and go through my hunter's garments. I was pleasantly surprised to find that he once again surprised me and did the opposite of what I expected him to do.

"Yes that does sound like it is for the best. I will have another hunter get on that for you right away." I said before deciding to mess with him, "Are you sure you don't feel like becoming a pin cushion? My hunters would love and aerial target."

His face pale slightly and his expression was quite amusing; big green eyes and mouth open in shock, I would have to tease him more, it was so funny.

"No thanks, if I know them like I know you taught them, I would lose something very valuable that I don't think even your brother could heal." He said with a wince, unconsciously shifting his hands to cover his parts.

I smiled wickedly and a little proudly. I have taught them well.

"Now finish you other chores Perseus. In two hours we will have lunch and then you have your duel with Thalia." I said.

"Your will milady." He scowled slightly. "And could you please stop calling me 'Perseus' please? It feels way to formal to me and I don't like it."

"Oh really?" I smiled slightly. "Or what will you do if I don't stop calling you _Perseus."_ I stressed his name.

"Ummm…." He said confused before he got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Or I'll call you something you don't like."

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. "I highly doubt you could call me anything that would annoy me."

He smiled that crooked smile of his that made him look very handsome. _Snap out of it Artemis! Stop admiring his face! His very sexy fac-Ahh! Bad Artemis!_

"Taking a page from the books from a very 'awesome' god, I think I can…Arty." He smiled in victory.

Now the roles were reversed with my eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"WHAT did you just call me?" I gasped out.

He smiled innocently. "What? I'm just testing out some ammunition. Looks like I got I winner."

I glared at him. "You will stop calling me 'Arty' this instant!" I said stamping my foot on the ground.

"I will stop calling you 'Arty' if you stop calling me 'Perseus'. Oh and you really do look like a twelve-year old when you stomp your foot like that." He smiled cheekily, his eyes glowing with mirth that hasn't been seen in quite some time.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my chores." He said quickly, opening his wings and launching into the air before I could even retort.

"PERSEUS!" I yelled out. I heard him laughing as he flew away. Oh he will pay for that, just have to find a decent way to make him pay.

Though I couldn't help but feel that the banter between us was all in good fun and I have to admit it was highly amusing until the Arty comment. But the weird thing was, I didn't mind all that much. When Apollo calls me that, it is annoying to no end, but when Perseus called me that I actually…liked it a little bit. I shook those thoughts off and turned back into my tent, already plotting revenge for that little nickname comment.

 **Percy POV**

I will probably regret that comment later but it was just too tempting to pass up. I laughed to myself, feeling better than I have in years. I haven't joked liked that in years and it felt great to be able to joke like that again. Maybe spending time will be a good thing for. You know, if the hunters don't kill me first.

Getting back to my chores, I collected a bunch of firewood by the clearing for the fire. It was getting close to lunch so I better head back. I began walking back to the camp, my eyes scanning the area looking for good coverage points. This blessing of Athena is really helpful for looking for strategic points and watching out for traps. Like the one that is right in front of me.

I looked around and saw a few flashes of silver among the trees and in the bushes. Hunters must have set it up probably hoping for me to walk into the trap and humiliate myself. Smirking I jumped over the trap and walked a few feet, pulling out a branch and tossing it behind me, setting the trap off.

I heard shouts of excitement and rustling in the bushes as the hunters exited their hiding places, thinking they must have trapped me. Those shouts of excitement quickly turned into groans of disappointment and curiosity. I just smirked to myself, feeling quite good that I was able to outsmart the might Hunters of Artemis.

After starting a fire, I waited for all the hunters to file in and sit at the table, so that I could get lunch prepared. They were all still grumbling abut how I managed to evade their little trap.

The last to arrive was Artemis who shot me a quick glare. I guess she didn't forget about that little comment about her acting like a twelve year old as I silently chuckled to myself.

'What are you chuckling about boy?" Phoebe snapped at me, glaring at me in loathing.

I just held up my hands in a sign of surrender. "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about a funny joke is all."

"Oh really? And pray tell what is the joke about?" She retorted, hoping to catch me thinking about something stupid.

I took a quick glance at Artemis and saw the look on her face. She knew exactly what I was thinking about and if I even commented on it, I would be added to the animal population.

"Nothing. Just something that us stupid males find funny. Nothing you would be interested in." I said quickly, thinking up a lame excuse.

But Phoebe looked satisfied with the answer, probably thinking that I am a stupid male and it was not worth her time.

"Anyway, what would you all like for lunch?" I asked, successfully changing the topic.

"Some assorted sandwiches with some green tea, please." Artemis said.

"Coming right up milady." I said, clapping my hands together and making the food appear.

As soon as the food appeared, the hunters attacked the sandwiches with the ferocity of wolves. Who knew that a bunch of teenage girls could eat so much? After they polished off the last few sandwiches, I summoned some more, and they attacked the new plate again, just a little more calmly now.

"So Kelp Head, what made you decide to become guardian of a bunch of immortal teenage man-haters?" Thalia asked as she ate what was like her 15th sandwich.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Uncle Zeus asked me too. He said that killing the rouge groups of monsters around the country would be a lot easier. Also, mom didn't have many new demigods for me to pick up. I'm guessing that the majority of them are at the camps now and I wanted a new purpose so here I am." I explained.

"Mom? Why would Sally send you to find a bunch of demigods and escort them to camp?" Thalia asked confused.

I looked at her in shock and turned to Artemis with an incredulous look. She looked at me a little guilty and her face said it all. She didn't tell her Thalia that my mom and Paul were murdered three years ago. I guess I could see where she's coming from. My mom was like a second mother to Thalia and Nico, considering their mothers were either a drunk or dead, and the news would be really hard on her.

I turned back to her and took a deep breath. "Thalia, my mom is Hestia now. She adopted me after what happened at camp and made me her champion." I said, trying to figure out a way to tell her my mom died.

Thalia and the hunters all had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Hestia adopted you?" One of the younger hunters asked. I remember her name being Chloe, a daughter of Hermes, and she wasn't as cold to me as the older hunters. I'm guessing she was a new recruit that just joined.

I nodded my head and smiled kindly at her.

"Yes she did and she is a really good mom. Since I'm her only demigod child, she kind of spoils me a little." I said a little sheepishly.

"But wait, what happened to Sally?" Thalia asked a little panicked.

I just looked at her with a little pain in my eyes. "I'll tell you later tonight in private." I said shortly. I didn't want to talk about it or else I would start crying.

She looked like she wanted to protest but I just looked at her with my no-nonsense face and she sighed and nodded her head reluctantly.

"So you ready for our little spar session after lunch Kelp Head?" Thalia said, smiling in anticipation, already moving on from the last topic.

I smiled at her at her as well. "Yes I am. It will be fun to actually have a challenge after all these years. You better hope your skills are up to snuff Thals. I've been practicing for the past few years." I said mischievously.

"Oh yeah Kelpy. You better prepare yourself for a good old Thalia ass-whooping!" She said as the other hunters cheered for their lieutenant.

"All right. Finish eating and we'll get started." I said. She scarfed down the rest of her food and sprinted to the training area.

I chuckled at my cousin's antics and launched myself into the air, flying after her.

 **Third Person POV**

"You girls want to go and watch the fight?" Artemis asked her hunters.

"Of course milady. We wouldn't miss a chance to see out lieutenant whip the boy's ass." Atalanta grinned wickedly.

'I don't know girls; he's a pretty decent fighter. He managed to defeat Titan's and Giants." Artemis said a little unsure.

The hunters just scoffed. "Please milady. As if a mere boy could take on Thalia." They said dismissively.

"Ok girls, well let's go." Artemis said, heading off to the training area.

The hunters looked at each other before shrugging and heading after their mistress.

They arrived to see Percy and Thalia discussing the terms of the battle.

"Alright Thals, so you want to do powers, close-quarter, or all?" Percy asked.

"I want you at your best Kelp Head, so we use anything at our disposal. That includes, all powers and weaponry." Thalia said, already excited for the fight to come.

"You sure Thalia? Cause I got a lot of tricks up my sleeves." He said looking at little uncertain.

"Yes Percy! I want a good fight and you're going to give it to me." She said looking determined. Percy just sighed and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Ok so first one to yield or unconsciousness wins?" Percy suggested. Thalia nodded her head in agreement.

They walked to the opposite directions, about 30 yards facing each other. Thalia pulled out her sliver-hunting bow, while Percy had his Stygian throwing knives at the ready. His wings slid out of his back, before extending to their full 15-foot length.

As soon as they were ready, on an unspoken signal, Thalia notched a silver arrow and shot it at Percy followed by more. Percy ducked and dodged around the barrage of arrows, sometimes using his wings to intercept and deflect an arrow. As soon as Thalia stopped firing, Percy retaliated by throwing his throwing knives at her. The deadly knives were thrown with such speed and accuracy, had Thalia not had the speed and grace of a hunter, she would have been impaled a dozen times over. Luckily, she was able to dodge the barrage of knives and managed to activate her shield, Aegis. Ducking behind it, the knives bounced of the celestial bronze face and landed around her. Turning her shield back into a bracelet, she pulled out her bow and notched another arrow only to find that Percy was not in the space he was moments before. She looked up and saw him 30 feet in the air, flapping his wings and had a smug grin on his face. She let the arrow fly but he just simply flew around it.

Percy was having a great time flying and dodging the arrows by his cousin. He saw she had a frustrated look as she tried and failed to hit him with her arrows. She suddenly smiled and lifted a hand up into the air and had a look of concentration on her face. He thought she was summoning lighting, but imagine his surprise when a blast of wind hit him, buffeting him around in the air.

"Like that Kelp Head? I picked up a few tricks over the years too!" She yelled out as he continued to be hit with gusts of air.

It was getting increasingly hard to maintain altitude with the wind pushing against his wings. He quickly dropped and landed on the ground about 15 feet away from his opponent. Looking at each other, they both realized this would come down to close quarter combat. Putting away her bow, Thalia pulled out her trusty spear and activated her shield once again. The horrible face of Medusa looked out form the shield but Percy didn't even bat an eye. He had faced that shield so many times, he was used to it. He pulled out his trusty swords, Riptide and Typhon, the Celestial Bronze and Atlantean Steel gleaming in the sunlight. Thalia's eyes widened slightly at the new sword but refocused on her target. Being the impatient one, she lunged at Percy, stabbing expertly with her shield as he batted it away with his swords.

Percy was wary of her spear. While he was an excellent swordsman, she was just as good at wielding a spear. She lashed out a series of strikes, all jabbing at his vital points. He got hit o few times but was able parried the blows, jumped and kicked her shield with enough force to have her skid back a few feet. Thalia was stunned at the amount of force his kick had. She suddenly raised her spear, calling down a blast of lightning and thrusted it in his direction. Tendrils of blasted in his direction. Thinking fast, he summoned some pure water and coated his words in it before forming an X with his swords, catching the blast. The lightning continued to hit his swords but he then willed the water to lash out back at her. The lightning followed the water and smashed directly into the unprepared Thalia.

Millions of volts of electricity slammed into her, but it didn't harm her. In fact, the electricity energized her as she absorbed the attack.

She grinned, "Thanks for the recharge Kelpy! Now come on, hit me with your best shot!

Percy frowned but then smiled wickedly before coating his blades in flames. He shot out two massive fireballs that slammed into her shield, pushing her back. He used the momentary distraction and dashed in, delivering blow after blow onto her. She was kept on the defense for trying a desperate lunge. Percy saw his chance and caught her spear between his blades and wrenched it out of her hands. The he shot out a stream of fire, making her shield fly off in the opposite direction. He then swept her off her feet of her feet, where she landed in her back and he placed his blades at her throat.

"Yield?" He asked smirking at her angry face.

She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He said teasingly, a smile stretching across his lips.

"Fine. I guess you win." She said through gritted teeth. He pulled the blades from her throat and capped them and reached out a hand to her. She grudgingly accepted the hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"So how was the fight? Was it everything you imagined?" He asked mischievously, pushing her playfully.

"Oh yeah, I expected to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter. It was so enjoyable." She said sarcastically. The fight was actually very exhilarating for her, she's just upset that she lost.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Last time we fought, it went on for an hour, but you beat me in 15 minutes." She asked, still cranky about losing.

"Well, you live on your own for three years and helping demigods to camp, one runs into a lot of monsters and that sharpens one's skills. I also practiced a lot over the years so there's that. But that fight was a really good workout. When did you start manipulating the air currents?" Percy asked.

Thalia blushed slightly at the mention of her new abilities. "I've been practicing too you know. I'm…also trying to get over my fear of heights." She mumbled the last part out.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Well that's great! I could help you with that, considering I have wings and all. Also, think about this; you and me having a spar in the air! Huh?" He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Thalia had a horrified expression on her face "Baby steps Kelp Head. Baby steps." She said. That was when they realized they had a crowd.

All the hunters and Artemis were watching them, Artemis in amusement and the hunters in shock. They were surprised that a male was able to beat their lieutenant.

"Anyway, good fight Pinecone Face, maybe you'll beat me next time." Percy joked.

Thalia gave him a quick death glare before smiling slightly as she shocked him making him jump with a yelp.

"There we're even now Kelpy." She laughed as she walked off to join the other hunters.

"So anyone else want a spar? I'm all warmed up." Percy said stretching his limbs.

The hunters just glared at him, thinking how dare he even speak to them. Phoebe pushed her way to the front of the group and walked up to Percy, but not getting to close to him.

"I'll fight you _boy._ You probably just got lucky with Thalia. I'll beat you up good, so don't expect any mercy from me!" She snarled at him.

"Phoebe." Artemis warned.

"No milady! This _boy_ needs to be taught his place!" Phoebe sneered at Percy. Artemis just sighed and nodded, knowing that she couldn't convince her hunter when she was like this.

Percy just stood there, not even flinching at the insults being thrown his way by the irate hunter. He took it all in stride and promised that he wouldn't intentionally hurt her and would make it a quick,, painless fight.

"Alright Phoebe, what are the terms?" He asked.

"Well, boy, it will be a straight close combat fight. No powers. I want to beat you classic style. And no yielding, first to unconsciousness loses." She said cracking her knuckles, pulling out her hunting knives.

Huh, déjà vu. Same thing Ares said to Percy when he was twelve.

"Ok. When do we start?" He asked.

"NOW!" She said, lashing out with her knives, catching him by surprise.

The underhand tactic worked as he felt the blades cut across his chest. He stumbled back as he felt blood start to ooze out of his wounds. She was smiling smugly as she walked to him leisurely, as if he wasn't even worth her time. Percy's face morphed into a snarl, all thoughts of going easy on her leaving his mind. How dare she attack dishonorably! He looked over to see the hunters smiling with smug glee as they saw their sister fight the male. Artemis was looking on disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. Thalia, however, was livid and was crackling with electricity, sparks flying off her skin. He just shook his head slightly and Thalia calmed down but still wore a stormy expression.

He just stood still and waited for her to approach.

"Where's your weapon buy? Giving up already?" She laughed as she continued closer.

"I don't need a weapon to deal with a dishonorable opponent like you." He said, his eyes flashing in anger.

Her face turned to one of rage as she charged at him, yelling in outrage. She struck out with a series of blows, all of them incredibly quick and precise. But Percy was just dodging them all, pushing on her wrists, redirecting the blades harmlessly off to the side. Phoebe was getting more and more frustrated and angry as the fight drew on. She wanted to maim this boy, but she couldn't land a blow. She suddenly struck out, trying to slice his throat with her dagger, but he stopped her blade by grabbing her wrist in an iron-like grip. She tried to pull away but his grip was unyielding. She whipped up her other knife and he caught that wrist too in the same grip. She was no immobile in front of him and couldn't move.

"Unhand me boy! How dare you touch me!" She yelled at him before finally looking at his face and she froze.

He expression in his face was fierce. He looked like a warrior on the battlefield, cold, emotionless, and unforgiving. It was like his personality changed when he started fighting her. With Thalia, he was joking and having a good time, but fighting her, he took on a whole new persona: The Warrior. She felt a shiver go down her spine looking at his face.

Stretching his arms out, her wrists still in his grip, he lifted her off the ground. The pain in her shoulder was increasing as he continued to pull on arms. Quick as thought, he released her and struck, sending a series of strikes to her body. It was like getting hit with a bunch of hammers. He ended the fight by scooping up her fallen knives and slamming them into her temples, where she was immediately knocked into unconsciousness.

He turned to see the hunters looking at him in anger and hatred, but with also fear at how he dealt with their fallen sister. Thalia was smiling, approving at what he did while Artemis held an emotionless mask on her face, yet her eyes held a spark of approval in them.

He knelt down by Phoebe and summoned some water, coating his hands with the liquid. His hands began to glow a bright orange and he willed the water to cover her body. The hunters began to yell in protest and ran up to stop what he was doing to their sister but pulled up short when they saw the water actually healing her wounds. As soon as her wounds were healed, he stepped back away from her, not wanting to invade her space any longer than necessary.

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and she felt no pain on her body. She was confused; she just had a fight, shouldn't she feel some stiffness and soreness. She then remembered that she got knocked out and turned to look for her opponent. She saw him standing away from the group, while the hunters crowded around her.

"I'm alright sisters." She said. She then looked up into the angry and slightly disappointed face of her mistress.

"Milady I-" She tried to explain herself but got cut off.

"I don't want to hear you excuses Phoebe. While I admire your skills as fighter and a huntress, what you did was dishonorable. Striking out at an opponent when they are unarmed and unprepared during training is not the way I taught you. It was a spar and you were actually trying to kill your opponent. You would never do that to your sisters." Artemis said angrily.

"But milady-" She was cut off again.

"Yes I know he is a male. While he is a male, he is also our guardian and he deserves a little bit of respect from you. He is different from other males and deserves enough of your respect to at least fight him honorably and not underhand like you did. I'm disappointed in you." She said disapprovingly.

Phoebe wanted to protest but one sharp look from Artemis made her shut her trap. She hung her head and waited for her punishment.

"For you punishment, you are to do the rest of the chores that Perseus was suppose to do today. Let this be a warning to you. Am I clear?" She asked with a hint of warning in her tone.

She was about to respond when she heard the least likely of voices stood up for her.

"Milady, while I know what she did was wrong, I ask that you not punish her." Percy said, shocking the entire hunt.

"But she tried to kill you!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Why would you want me to not punish her, Perseus? I thought you would be angry." Artemis asked curiously.

Percy only shook his head. "While I am angry at her, she only did what she did because of what you taught them. I am a male and they are supposed to hate males so she acted in a way she saw fit with what she has been taught. And for that I can't really ask you to punish her." He explained.

Artemis and the rest of the hunters were shocked by his declaration. Here he was, wronged by one of their own and he asked for her not to be punished? He was proving once again how different he was from all other males out there.

Artemis just shook her head. "Very well. Since Percy was the one you have wronged Phoebe and he is asking for leniency on you, I will grant it. Just do not let it happen again. Am I clear?" She said.

Phoebe nodded her head. "Yes milady."

Very well. Perseus, since you have asked her to not be punished, you still have the rest of your chores to do." Artemis said with a sly smile gracing her lips.

Percy got a look of realization on his face before he face-palmed himself. "Dammit! I forgot about that!" He yelled while the hunters laughed.

"Oh man!" Thalia said, gripping her sides in pain as she laugh. "You are such a Seaweed Brain!"

Percy immediately sobered up and had a pained look on his face. "I'll go finish my chores milady." He said emotionlessly as he took flight, leaving a bunch of bewildered girls and a confused Thalia.

"Why did he look so sad when I called him Seaweed Brain? He's always been called that." Thalia asked as she turned to Artemis.

Artemis just had a knowing look on her face. "It's not my place to tell you Thalia. He will explain when he is ready and that is all I will tell you." She said in a no nonsense tone.

Thalia looked like she wanted to argue but knew she wouldn't get much more out of her.

"While I have you all here I would like to speak with all of you." She said, addressing them all.

They all looked curious at what she wanted to talk to them about.

"I know that you have a bunch of pranks planned for Perseus and plan to mess with him a lot during his stay here, but I ask you to go easy on him." She said.

The hunters all groaned and protested before they were silenced by Artemis's raised hand.

"I know he is a male and while I would encourage you to go all out and make his life completely miserable, he is different from all other males. He has saved my life quite a few times and he was able to befriend Zoe. He is not like other men out there and we kind of owe him." She said, not looking happy about owing a male

The hunters sighed and nodded their heads, all looking really unhappy and disappointed. Thalia looked the most disappointed as she loved messing with her cousin. Artemis saw the looks on their faces and she caved.

"Ok, ok. You girls can mess with him, just nothing to extreme and try to be considerate, alright?" The sad looks on the hunter's faces were suddenly lit up with bright grins as they thought of all the pranks they could do to Percy.

Artemis smiled at their faces and thought of the revenge she had in mind for him for calling her that little nickname. Her heart seemed to flutter a little bit as she remembered him calling her Arty, but she quickly pushed it down. She was concerned about these unknown feelings she was developing and hoped that they would soon pass.

 **Time Skip**

As the sun was going down, Percy was sweaty, cranky, and sore all over his body. It took him hours upon hours to sharpen all the arrowheads that were in the armory tent. When he walked into the tent, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he saw a literal mound of arrowheads, piled up to the ceiling.

The mound must have consisted of ten thousand arrowheads! He groaned but sat down with his whetstone and began to sharpen the first one. When he was done with that, tossed it in a bucket for finished arrowheads. _One down, 9,999 to go,_ He sarcastically to himself. He was cursing and sweating up a storm by the time he was finished with the arrowheads. Some of them were so blunt and irregular that he thought they looked like rocks. Others looked like they were purposefully dulled and he knew they hunters were messing with him.

He then moved on to the bowstrings, which were just as hard as doing the arrowheads. Thank gods they he only had to do two dozen strings and it only took him half an hour to do those.

He walked out of the tent and headed for the dining area, where all the hunters were waiting for him impatiently.

"What's up Kelp Head?" Thalia said, smiling before wrinkling her nose. "Phew! You smell like B.O. and metal. Just what were you doing today?"

Percy just shook his head indignantly. "Sharpening arrows for hours on end isn't fun and will make anyone work up a sweat. And half of those arrows were so blunt that I could have sworn they were rocks!"

Artemis couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh, along with a few of her hunters.

"That's because they were rocks." She said amused at the shocked expression that came over his face.

"WHAT?! I KNEW something was weird about those arrowheads! They were way to irregular and weird to the touch!" He cried out in exasperation.

"Well, at least you got a good workout. And that's for the 'Arty' comment." Artemis said, still smirking.

Percy grumbled under his breath, something about 'stupid arrowheads' and 'evil man-haters'.

"He Perce, I saved a seat for you over by me." Thalia waved him over to an empty seat at the end of the table.

He smiled slightly and graciously took the seat without any complaints. It felt good to actually sit at the table. He missed the faces of the hunters, as they were trying hard not to laugh or the mischievous gleam in Thalia's eyes.

"So what would you all like for dinner?" He asked.

"We'll have a pot roast with mashed potatoes and gravy with some cornbread on the side." Thalia said, looking hungry.

"And for you milady?" He asked Artemis.

"I will have the same as well, but instead of water, I'll have a glass of nectar." She replied.

He nodded his head and summoned up the food for all the hunters who tore into the food without a second thought. He had a little bit of difficulty summoning the godly food and guess that he could only do it like once a day or something. He summoned himself the same food, before forming a small fire in his hands and sacrificing some of his food.

"To Poseidon, Hestia, and Artemis. The rest to all the gods of Olympus." He said before putting out the small flame and digging in.

All the hunters were laughing and joking at the table, acting like one big, happy family. Artemis was sitting at the end of the table, smiling contently at her hunters. Percy was silent the whole time, but was watching how the other hunters interacted and he longed for that type of family. Who knows, maybe he'll find one here. _Yeah, and Zeus would sooner give up his master bolt to dad as a birthday gift._ He thought to himself.

As they hunters all finished eating, he made the plates disappear and reappear at the dishwashing station. But the weird thing was, they weren't leaving; they remained seated and were looking at him with sly smiles that made him nervous.

At last he was finished and tried to stand up only to find he couldn't.

"What the…?" Said as he tried to stand again and found he was stuck to his chair.

The hunters all roared with laughter, the loudest of all being Thalia.

"Thalia…" Percy growled as he tried again and again to get unstuck.

"Oh it was too easy Kelp Head! You should see the look you face!" She gasped out, laughing so hard.

Percy growled but then noticed all the water was still in the glasses on the table. He smirked, before willing the water from two dozen glasses and launching them at Thalia, soaking her from head to toe.

Thalia looked shocked before looking angry. "KELP HEAD! Dry me now!" She demanded, here hair looking like a wet rat's nest.

Percy just smiled. "Get me free and I'll dry you."

"No way. That's not how this works, you dry me and you stay stuck to the seat.. That's how this works." She said, still dripping water.

"Well then, I'll just keep wet then won't I?" He said as he summoned more water and hit her again.

She spluttered as water hit her directly in the face before giving him the death glare.

"Oh you are so asking for it." She said as she stalked forward, looking ready to skewer him.

Percy smirked as he willed the water to freeze, freezing her in her tracks. She looked wide-eyed as she tried to break the ice but couldn't.

"Looks like were both stuck now. Only difference is, is that I can still move." He said triumphantly, waving his limbs around for emphasis.

"You are so dead when I get out of here." She snapped at him, still struggling in her frozen bonds.

"Maybe, but I'll be long gone by then." He said as he called upon his fire powers and melted the glue holding him to the seat. Smoke curled up from his bum and it began to smell like burned rubber, but he finally got free.

He turned to Thalia and wiggled his fingers at her before walking over to Artemis and coin this special bow.

"Milady, since I have finished all my chores and I now have free time, may I go to the Underworld and visit my cousin, Nico? I want to let him know I'm back or else he'll kill me." Percy said.

Artemis nodded her head. "Very well Perseus. But be back here before sunrise tomorrow." She said. By then it was just Thalia, Percy, and Artemis in the dining area. All the hunters went off to do their own activities.

"Yes milady. And could you PLEASE stop calling me Perseus?" He pleaded.

Artemis just smirked. "Does it annoy you when I call you Perseus?" She asked.

"You know it does." He replied annoyed.

"Then I will continue to call you that." She laughed while Percy turned red. He walked right into that one.

"Ok then, I'll just be on my way then Arty." He smirked at her slightly angry expression. _She looks really cute when she's angry._ He thought.

"I demand you stop calling me Arty this instant!" She yelled, stamping her foot again.

"Ok then. I won't call you Arty anymore. Instead how about Moonbeam? That sounds Waaaaay better!" He grinned.

Artemis was stunned speechless. He called her another ridiculous nickname but she hated and liked it at the same time!

"Do not call me Moonbeam!" She shrieked.

He just chuckled at her antics. "Ok then, how about Bambi then, since you're goddess of the hunt?" He joked as he saw her face turn red.

"You'll pay for that!" She shouted as she lunged at him, only for him to shoot into the air laughing out loud.

"Get back here you Kelp-Headed idiot!" Thalia screamed. "You still have to un-freeze me!"

"Don't worry Thalia. We'll get him back." Artemis reassured her half-sister, still fuming. She felt the fluttering in her chest again as Percy joked with her, calling her those nicknames, his eyes shining with mirth. She was having these weird feelings for him lately and they seemed to be getting stronger.

 _I can't be falling for a man…could I?_ She thought to herself as Percy finally disappeared from their view over the horizon.

 **Anyway, thanks for reading guys and gals. Appreciate it, Hans50 has made Nico not gay in this story, but I'll do a bit of rewriting and make him bi if you want it? I could host a poll perhaps…**

 **Thanks so much for the positive support and reviews to far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I do not own these characters, universe or books/situations. All for Rick and Hans50.**

 **Hey guys,**

 **So, when I'm posting the Percabeth/Pertimis endings. They won't be final copies, just bare bones… so obviously I'm just going to be working through stuff plan wise first, whichever one is more popular I'll go with.**

 **SO I'M NOT WRITING THIS PART, I WILL SAY WHEN I AM. Thanks for the reviews so far**

 **Reunions in the Underworld**

 _ **Previously…**_

" _Do not call me Moonbeam!" She shrieked._

 _He just chuckled at her antics. "Ok then, how about Bambi then, since you're goddess of the hunt?" He joked as he saw her face turn red._

" _You'll pay for that!" She shouted as she lunged at him, only for him to shoot into the air laughing out loud._

" _Get back here you Kelp-Headed idiot!" Thalia screamed. "You still have to un-freeze me!"_

" _Don't worry Thalia. We'll get him back." Artemis reassured her half-sister. She felt the fluttering in her chest again as Percy joked with her, calling her those nicknames, his eyes shining with mirth. She was having these weird feelings for him lately and they seemed to be getting stronger._

 _I can't be falling for a man…could I? She thought to herself as Percy finally disappeared from their view over the horizon._

 _ **Now…**_

 **Percy POV**

As I flew away from my screaming cousin and a furious moon goddess, I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces. It was priceless when I called Artemis, Bambi. Come to think of it, I think that that will be her new nickname from now on. It suits her really, she can look so sweet and innocent in her twelve-year old form like a deer, but get her angry and she'll become vicious! I've seen some nature shows and deer are not an animal to mess with; they can be downright brutal!

As I flew, I couldn't help but reflect on how much my life has changed in the past few days. I went from living on my own, in the wild helping out demigods to being Guardian of the Hunt with of bunch of man-haters. My life is seriously screwed up.

But what I found weird is that the pain of the betrayal at the hands of my former friends and the deaths of my parents seemed to be…lifting, getting easier to deal with. Over the past few years, I have been a wreck, mentally and emotionally. The first few months after getting adopted by Hestia, I went on a rampage all throughout America, finding any monster stupid enough to cross my path and I slaughtered all of them without mercy.

I trained daily, honing my powers of the sea and over fire to untold levels. I even went so far as to develop a form of fighting where I used my elements as a primary weapon. The fighting style I created was a cross between Mixed Martial Arts, Tai Chi, and Kung Fu, where I would perform the fighting movements and the elements of water and fire would respond to those movements. Fire and water now flowed through my body and through my fighting style as if they were an extension of my body. Also, with this new fighting style, I was proficient in multiple areas of hand-to-hand combat, should I ever be disarmed. The fighting styles helped calm the raging storm of emotions that boiled and churned inside of me for the first few years.

Now that I am with the hunt, seeing Thalia, and my father and the gods again, I could feel the pain start to lessen its unforgiving grip on my heart. Slowly, bit by bit, I was healing and I have to say it felt good to feel the pain and hurt start to heal. That does not mean that I forgive or will ever forget what happened to me, but I will move past it and become stronger because of it.

I couldn't help but think of a certain, silver-eyed moon goddess that kept popping into my mind. While she didn't want me in the hunt at first, I could tell she was holding back her man-hating tendencies tremendously. I've read some of the stories and myths of what she did to me and to only get a few hit and mean comments that seemed playful and friendly in nature? That just blew my mind.

I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was; those silver eyes of her and the rare smiles that cross her face that made her beauty seem to glow even brighter was astonishing. There was nothing artificial about her and I hoped there never would be; she was naturally beautiful and that made it all the more attractive.

 _Whoa boy!_ I thought to myself. _She is a maiden goddess who has forsworn the company of men for eternity! Do not think such thoughts; remember what happened last time you gave your heart to a girl? She completely crushed it and you do not want to feel that pain again!_ I mentally slapped myself, reprimanding my traitorous thoughts.

"Ok. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right? It would for the best that you just saw her as a friend and maybe in time she will see you as one as well." I said aloud. Satisfied with that conclusion I angled myself to the direction of the Underworld.

As I flew in silence for about ten minutes, I thought of something that made me want to smack myself silly. I could flash there using fire-travel! Thank you, Blessing of Athena!

I concentrated on DOA recording studios and flashed out in a column of fire, reappearing in front of the entrance to the Underworld. I walked in seeing the familiar figures of shades of the dead, but there were quite a few less than the last time. Last time it was overflowing with shades but now, it looked like about over half were gone.

I walked up to the front desk and a small smile stretched across my lips as I saw the familiar form of Charon the Ferryman. He looked the same as ever, tall and elegant, with his bleach-blonde hair and a silk Italian suit. His black reflective glasses covering his eyes as he read a novel. I walked up to him and rang the bell, waiting for him to look up.

The reaction was quite funny as he looked up with a bored expression before looking back down at his book before he did a double take, his expression one of surprise before he fell out of his chair. I burst out laughing as Charon picked himself off the floor, glaring at me playfully.

"Perseus Jackson. I have not seen you in years! My gods, are those wings?" He asked shocked as he got a good look at the raven black wings I forgot to put up.

"Yeah they are, being the Guardian of the Hunt and having the Blessing of Olympus gets you some cool stuff." I said flapping my wings a little.

"I you haven't drowned in a bathtub yet either I see." He said mischievously in his British accent.

I chuckled at the excuse I made up all those years ago to first get into the Underworld.

"Yeah, haven't done that yet and never will. I've had a lot of opportunities to die over the years and each one is a way better excuse than that one." I said.

"Yes, that would be quite embarrassing, 'Son of Poseidon, death by drowning in bathtub!' If that ever happened, it would go up on the wall of ridiculous deaths." Charon said, pointing to the wall behind him.

I looked at the wall and laughed. "All those deaths are on that show A Thousand Ways to Die!" I said disbelievingly, clutching my sides.

"Yes. Where do you think they got the idea from, hmm?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I just continued to chuckle. "So, I see that you got a new Italian suit. Looks good."

Charon had a full-blown smile on his face now. "Yes, I have you to thank for that! Ever since you got the Olympians to respect the minor gods, I've gotten a pay raise and a cabin at that camp of yours!" He said, grinning.

I was surprised by that but smiled anyway. "Well your welcome."

His face then took on a serious expression and he then dropped a bombshell on me. "Perseus, I also want to thank you personally. I know that you were the one who have been making sure that demigods get to the camps safely and if it wasn't for you, my son would not be alive today." He said and I was stunned.

He reached into his jacket pocket of his suit, grabbed his wallet, and removed a photo from it and handed it to me. It was a picture of one of the kids I escorted to camp. I remembered him because there was a whole group of monsters after the little eight-year old boy. He had his father's hair, skin color, and his black eyes that looked full of midnight and death, but her had his mother's mouth and nose, along with her kindness in his eyes. I smiled as I recalled his name was John and he was a sweet kid.

"I remember him. You have a fine son there, Charon." I said handing the photo back to him, who took it and smiled with a father's love at the picture.

"He is my first demigod child, which makes him very powerful. I didn't know if he would make it, but you saved him. For that, when you die, and I do hope you never do, you will have a ride free of charge waiting for you my friend." He said sincerely.

I smiled, touched that he would do that for me. It was huge that Charon would forgo any payment and give someone a ride for free.

"Well, I need to head to the Underworld, Charon. I have a reunion I need to get to with my cousin. Also, could you give these spirits a ride to the Underworld? It's on me." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pouch filled with Drachmas.

Charon smiled and nodded as he reached out and took the money. "Come along everyone. Free ride to the Underworld!" He said as the shades all cheered and chattered in excitement.

We made out way to the elevator, stepped on it and began our decent into the Realm of Hades. I felt the familiar feeling of rapid descent downwards that soon turned into the rocking of a boat. I looked down and saw that the River Styx was just as, if not more, polluted than the last time I was down here. I felt bad, looking at the Styx as all the broken hopes and dreams of all who have died were carried along in its currents. The power of hope burned in me and I felt like I needed to do something but didn't know what.

Soon we reached the other side of the river, where everyone began to disembark. I turned to Charon and held out my hand.

"This is my stop. I hope to see you again Charon, but hopefully not in death." I joked as he took my hand.

"Likewise, my friend. Likewise." He said as he shook my hand. He then got back on his boat and pushed off back across the river before the mists swallowed him, making his disappear from sight.

I made my way towards the gates of the Underworld and saw that the traffic has really gotten better. There were now multiples lines and everything was moving at a quicker pace. Looks like Daedalus really did a great job.

I walked past Cerberus, who growled at me, before sniffing me and barking excitedly. I smiled up at the giant monster guard dog and pulled something out I prepared just for the occasion. I held a giant red rubber ball in my hand, courtesy of the magic pockets that mom gave to be able to hold a lot more than what they appear.

"Hey boy, look what I got for you! I recall that you like these big red rubber balls. If you let me pass, it's all yours!" I called out to him, holding the ball up.

He barked out excitedly and panted, looking at me with pleading eyes to throw it.

"Good boy!" I said as I threw the monster size red ball at him, which he promptly caught and began to chew with vigor, his other heads snapping trying to get at there new toy. I briskly walked under through his legs and through the scanners, praying to the gods that the magic concealers in my clothing concealed any trace magic.

I breathed a sigh of relief as they didn't go off and I spread my wings, launching myself towards Hades' Palace.

I could see the whole of the Underworld from here, the Fields of Asphodel, extending for countless miles, the Fields of Punishment, glowing red and black as screams of the damned could be heard from here. I saw Elysium, on the far side of the Underworld and it glittered in all color of the rainbow, giving off a feeling a peace, happiness and joy.

My heart clenched at the sight because I knew all my dead friends were there as well as my mom and dad. I wanted so badly to go there and see them once again, but I knew that I couldn't. While I have broken a lot of rules and laws in my life, this was one rule I knew that I couldn't break. So with a heavy heart, I turned to back to the black palace in the distance.

I landed in front of the massive bronze doors with the guard skeletons aimed their rifles at me. I saw three figures flying over the palace walls and saw my demonic math teacher and her sisters land on the ledge above me. Their eyes were glowing red and they hissed at me, but I could tell it was only half-heartedly.

"Hello Honey. Come to meet your death?" Alecto hissed at me, still angry for those times that I killed her.

"No Mrs. Dodges. I came to see my uncle and cousin. Now if you would please move out of the way, I would rather not have to kill you again." I smirked letting my natural talent for pissing people off shine through.

She hissed again and looked ready to lunge, but stopped as she tilted her head to the side as if she was listening to something.

She looked angry and annoyed but sighed and nodded her head.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, sea spawn. Lord Hades has felt your arrival since you enter DOA Records and will allow you to have an audience with him." She said scowling, obviously not happy that she couldn't attack me.

The doors opened and I walked through them, making my way to the Throne Room of the Underworld. As I entered, I saw Hades and Persephone sitting in their respective thrones, holding hand looking down at me. Things must be going good for their marriage if Persephone would be down here during the summer time.

I walked up to them and bowed before them.

Hades chuckled and I looked up at them confused to see that they both had smiles on their faces.

"Rise nephew. While I do appreciate the gesture, you have no reason to bow to me. You have given me my throne back up on Olympus, have given me and my children the respect they deserve, and had my family accept me after millennia. For this, you do not have to bow to me." He said sincerely, as I stood there stunned at his passionate claim.

Persephone smiled at me as well and nodded her head. "I as well, young hero. You have brought me respect and have recognized me and my husband. For this, I thank you as well." She said.

"Thank you Aunt and Uncle. But I bow to you as a sign of respect. While I may be disrespectful and an upstart at times, I do give my respect to those who deserve it." I said respectfully, mirth dancing in my eyes as I looked at them mischievously.

Hades chuckled at my antics. "So what can I do for you nephew?" He asked.

I got a little nervous before steeling my nerves. "Could you perhaps call Nico here? I think it's time that I let him know I'm ok. Besides, I've missed the little goth." I said.

Hades nodded and lifted his hand. Shadows swirled and formed in the middle of the throne room, before a boy of sixteen stepped out of the shadows. My cousin certainly has grown up over the years and immortality suits him. He was dressed in his usual, black shirt, shoes and pants get-up with his standard aviator jacket, skull ring, and black Stygian Iron sword. He had grown pretty tall, a height of 6'0', and developed some muscles in his limbs and shoulders from all the training he has done. His skin, while still pale, now showed of his Italian side, as his skin was now an olive color. His face had matured as well and I guess you could call him handsome. But all I saw was the same, ten-year old kid that loved his Myth-o-magic game.

He looked at his father questioningly. "Father, why have you summoned me here? I was in the middle of the project you assigned me." He said, a little irritable.

Hades just smiled in excitement as he waved his hand in my direction. "Someone is here to see you, my boy. Someone very important." He said.

Nico just looked at him in question before finally looking in my direction. His eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped.

"Close you mouth Death Breath. You don't want to catch skeletal flies now, would you or whatever it is that could fly into your mouth?" I joked.

The sound of his old nickname snapped him out of his shocked silence before he rushed at me and gave me a crushing bear hug that rivaled Tyson's. I hugged him back just as tightly as I realized that his shoulders were shaking from silent sobs. I was stunned; never did I think that my badass cousin would cry. I felt a whole new level of guilt rise within me as I witnessed this.

He finally pulled back and I could see tears rolling down his face but he had a look of joy and relief on his face. That was when I got a super strong punch to the gut that sent me flying across the room where I smashed into one of the walls. I laid there gasping for breath as I saw him stalk over to me with anger on his face as an aura of death and shadows surrounded him.

I clutched my stomach in pain but I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I guess I deserve that. You sure do pack one heck of a punch though." I said, wincing in pain.

His aura of death immediately dispersed, as did his anger before he reached down and picked me up.

"You can't exactly me blame me now can you Perce?" He said smiling, all traces of anger gone from his voice left with his usual, cocky, sarcastic attitude.

"There's the good old death breath that I've come to known and tolerate." I said grinning as he mocked glared at me before he smiled again.

He pulled me into another hug." Man, it is so good to see you again Percy. Things haven't been the same since you left. After I heard what camp did to you, I rarely went back. Heck, the only reason why I went back was to talk to Chiron."

I looked down at his statement. "How is he doing Nico?"

Nico looked at me with pain-filled eyes. "Not well Percy. He misses you dearly. You were like his favorite student, a son to him really. But he does understand why you left. And after hearing that your parents were killed as well? He knew it would take time." He said sadly.

I felt horrible and sad for my mentor who was like a father to me when my dad could not be there.

"I miss him a lot Nico. Him and Clarisse and Chris. I will try to visit him but it will take a lot more time before I go back to that place. A LONG time." I said not completely healed.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to go back until you're ready bro. But just know that I will be there for you when the time comes. That's what brothers do for each other, right?"

I looked at him in shock before smiling. "So, we're brothers now?" I said mischievously.

"Yeah man. You king of filled the sibling role ever since Bianca died." He blushed a little but joked right back.

"You do realize that that makes you the little baby brother, right?" I said laughing at the look on his face.

"I take that back, you are the supremely, annoying big brother that makes my life miserable!" He said pouting while still laughed. I saw Hades and Persephone were trying to hide their laughter as well, but not very well.

"Man it's good to have the old gang back together!" Nico said as he got over his little pouting phase.

I looked at Hades and Persephone for a moment before I got a crazy idea. "Uncle, if it's not too much to ask, could I ask a request of you?" I asked.

"Oh? And what is this request, nephew?" He asked interested.

"With your permission, could you allow the Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo, and Chiron to come down here so that I may visit them? It would be very convenient with Nico's ability to shadow travel very quickly since he is now your lieutenant." I asked, hoping for him to say yes.

Hades sat on his throne with a look of contemplation on his face. "Well, they all are great heroes, and since some of them are immortal, they do require an invitation to come to my domain." He mused as he stroked his chin. Persephone placed a hand over his and gave him a slight nod.

Hades sighed and nodded his head at me. "Very well Percy, as long as they see fit to respect my home and domain and remain in the palace, then I don't see the harm." He said and I grinned at him before bowing.

"Thank you, Uncle. It means a lot." I said while he scowled.

"What did I say about the bowing?" He said sharply and I just smirked at him.

"To not to, but I got to keep my rep up about being able to annoy all kinds of immortal deities, no?" I said playfully.

He narrowed his eyes at me before letting out a booming laugh. "You are truly one of a kind nephew. One of a kind. Son, go fetch the mentioned people and make it quick. I have a feeling Percy will have to be back at his post by morning." He said giving me a meaningful look.

Nico looked at me in question before I gave him one that said _later._ He nodded and dissolved into shadows.

It took 30 minutes for Nico to round up everyone. I spent that time talking to Persephone and Hades about my adventures and them telling me stories about life in the Underworld. I laughed at the story that Persephone told me that she once turned Hades whole palace into a guardian and virtual jungle of flowers. I could see the embarrassment Hades had on his face as she told me about his reaction. Who knew that an all-powerful lord of the dead could faint after seeing so much color on his beloved palace?

Pretty soon the shadows began to thicken in the room, signaling that Nico was on his way here. Hades hid me in the shadows just as they arrived, all looking confused and suspicious on why they were here.

I smiled as I saw that they all looked so grown up but at the same time the same friends that I have always known.

"My fellow immortals, heroes, and trainer, I have summoned you here for a very special reason that is to be undertaken by all of you." Hades said dramatically. Who knew that someone besides Zeus had a flair for drama?

Chiron stepped forward nervously and I could see that the past few years have really aged him. He looked like he aged 20 years, with his hair on his hindquarters and in his hair were turning gray and you could see the pronounced wrinkles and bags under his eyes.

"Milord, what task do you require that we undertake?" He asked calmly, but with a note of unease and tiredness in his voice that I haven't heard before.

Hades looked at his half-brother sympathetically. "Do not worry brother. This task you will actually like. It is something that has been lost but now is finally found." He said cryptically.

All my friends looked confused at the cryptic message, except for Nico who was smiling. Chiron's eyes suddenly widen as his thousands of years of experience and wisdom finally solved the meaning. He looked at Hades and Nico expectantly, who just gave small nods. He looked around wildly before his eyes rested on my hiding place, followed by all my friends.

"Well, me and my wife will take our leave. Come along, my queen." Hades said as he and Persephone exited the throne room.

Smiling slightly and with no small amount of nervousness, I stepped out from the shadows and waited for the explosion.

Their reactions were immediate as gasps and looks of shock and disbelief were prominent on all their faces. The girls hands flew to their mouths while the guys eyes widened comically and jaws dropped open. Leo even flew on the floor, completely stunned.

I waved my hand at them. "Hey guys? What's up?" I said before I found myself tackled by five immortal demigods.

"PERCY!" Was all I heard as I was crushed in embraces and man hugs. Hazel and Piper were so happy, they kissed my cheeks, blushing bright red and I gave man hugs and fist bumps to Jason, Leo, and Frank. They had looks of joy on their faces, tears of happiness streaming from their eyes.

After they all gave me hugs, I got up and turned to my teacher who I may have missed the most. He stared at me like he has seen a ghost, like his eyes must be playing tricks on him, and my friends backed up to make room for us. He took a timid step as I did the same.

'Percy? Is that really you?" He whispered hopefully, reaching a hand out to me.

I felt tears rise to my eyes as I nodded my head and ran forward into his open arms as I hugged him tightly, the tears finally falling.

A well of emotion erupted between mentor and student as we embraced each other tightly, years of pain, hurt, and sadness poured out to be replaced by peace and happiness. I felt my tears stain his shirt and his tears fell upon my head and shoulders.

"My boy. It is so good to see you again." Chiron said, pulling away, holding me at arm's length. He looked so much better now, the stress falling from his face as he regained that sparkle in his eyes.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I smiled at him. "It is good to see you too Chiron. I missed you so much. As I missed all of you..." I said looking at my friends.

"It's good to see you too bro." Jason said, wrapping an arm around Piper. "When we heard what happened at camp, man we couldn't believe it. I had to hold off the armies of the Legion from marching on Camp Half-blood when they found out. They demanded justice after what they did to a fellow Roman, not to mention the Praetor."

'I'm still a praetor at camp? I thought they would still be made about the whole 'Argo shooting up New Rome' fiasco?" I said surprised.

"Dude, that was cleared up a long time ago and the Romans see you as one of their own. You have all the qualities of a Roman and a leader and nobody messes with one of ours and gets away with it." Frank said pulling Hazel in close to him.

It was then that I noticed that all of them were wearing rings, even Leo.

"What's that that you all got on your fingers? Something important I see, eh?" I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, to which they all blushed at.

"Yeah, all the boys proposed to us after the second year you went…missing." Piper said as she held out her hand, showing off her engagement ring, with hazel doing the same.

"You're all engaged?" I asked, to which they nodded their heads.

"Congratulations!" I shouted out, wrapping Piper in a hug before going over to Hazel, picking her up and twirling her around in a circle. I gave all the guys another man-hug and a warning.

"Just want to let you know, you better treat them right or you'll have to answer to me." I said seriously, boring my stare into Frank and Jason's eyes and was satisfied when they paled and nodded their heads.

"Excellent! And Leo, who's the lucky lady and how on Gaea's green earth did you get a girl?" I asked in mock astonishment to which all but Leo chuckled.

"Well, no girl could possibly resist the Leo-meister. I got hot stuff all over me baby!" He yelled out flexing his muscles. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"But seriously, my fiancé is none other than…wait for it…Calypso!" He said in excitement and I was both happy and stunned.

"The gods finally let her off her island?" I asked. Leo nodded and I had a huge smile on my face.

"Congratulations man! If anyone deserves happiness it is her and you. My warning that I just gave these two knuckleheads applied to you as well, clear?" I said gesturing to Jason and Frank.

Leo paled and nodded very quickly. While I was happy and so excited for all of them, I couldn't but feel a little sad and bitter. If things had gone the way I wanted, I could probably have been married right now and could have had a family started. I pushed those thoughts away violently, and plastered a smile on my face.

"You all better invite me to the wedding! I would not miss them for the world!" I said, pointing my finger at all of them.

We spent the next two hours catching up with each other and swapping stories of the past few years. The girls all told me how the guys proposed to them and how it was all cheesy, but they loved it anyway. They talked about the searches for me and the status of the camps. When they talked about Camp Half-Blood, there was a hint of disgust and anger in their tones. I felt touched that they would go to such extreme lengths for me but also a little sad that camp was no longer a home to them. I was happy to know that Camp Jupiter accepted them with open arms and that immortality and being apprentices and immortal trainers of heroes was treating them well.

I told them about my adventures and they were shocked that I had done so much and killed so many monsters. They were really happy that I was helping get demigods to their respective camps. However, the shock that Hestia adopted me and I was blessed by Athena and Guardian of the Hunt completely blew their minds. Leo fainted when I showed them my new wings and I just chuckled at their dumbfounded expressions. Pretty soon they all they all had to leave and they all gave me one last hug, making me promise to visit them, which I agreed to right away. I was finally back and wasn't going anywhere again.

I hugged Chiron one last time as he gave me one last word of advice.

"Percy, while I know you are hurting and know that you no longer want to come to camp, just know that camp will always be your home. Think and focus on the good memories instead of the bad. I'm not saying to forgive and forget just yet, not until you're ready, but when you are ready, I will be there for you." He said in his infinite wisdom.

"Thanks Chiron, I'll remember those words." I said.

"You have grown up into such a fine, strong hero my boy. If nothing else, just know that I am so proud of you." He said, sincerity and pride shining in his eyes.

I hugged him once more before Nico shadow travelled them all away.

"Well man, I got a few hours before sunrise, why don't you show me that little project that you were working on?" I said.

"Sure, why not? It will be a big help to have someone new with fresh ideas. But look who I'm talking to, your mind is so full of kelp." He joked with me.

"Careful Nico. I have the blessing of Athena now so I'm much smarter now than when I was a few years ago. Plus, I can still kick your immortal, under worldly butt." I said smirking.

Nico laughed. "While you have gotten so many cool blessing and weapons, you never change Perce. You never change. He said as the shadow consumed us, taking us out of the throne room.

 **Leave a review,**

 **Maybe. Thanks guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story or these characters**

 **Ok, readers… would you rather I updated twice a week? I'm feeling like you all would, but seriously… 7,500 views is awesome thanks so much.**

" _Thanks Chiron, I'll remember those words." I said._

" _You have grown up into such a fine, strong hero my boy. If nothing else, just know that I am so proud of you." He said, sincerity and pride shining in his eyes._

 _I hugged him once more before Nico shadow travelled them all away._

" _Well man, I got a few hours before sunrise, why don't you show me that little project that you were working on?" I said._

" _Sure, why not? It will be a big help to have someone new with fresh ideas. But look who I'm talking to, your mind is so full of kelp." He joked with me._

" _Careful Nico. I have the blessing of Athena now so I'm much smarter now than when I was a few years ago. Plus, I can still kick your immortal, underworldly butt." I said smirking._

 _Nico laughed. "While you have gotten so many cool blessing and weapons, you never change Perce. You never change. He said as the shadow consumed us, taking us out of the throne room._

 ** _Now…_**

 **Percy POV**

We reappeared on the banks of the River Styx on the other side of the Underworld. The murky black water of the Styx was flowing lazily in its banks; carrying the broken dreams and lost hopes of the dead and lost souls that entered the realm of the dead.

"So, Nico, what is this big project that the mighty Heir of the Underworld is working on?" I said, smirking at my cousin.

Nico rolled his eyes at me. He pointed along the banks of the Styx, were I could see multiple sets of footprints in the black sand.

"When the Second Giant War was going on, it wasn't just the Original Mount Olympus that was attacked by monsters. Gaea sent some of her undead monsters down here to scatter our guards and forces, causing mass confusion while she and her minions took the evillest souls from the Fields of Punishment for the war effort." He explained as he began to walk in the direction of the footprints.

I jogged to catch up to him. "But the war ended over three years ago. What does that have to do with what you're doing now?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me. "Think Percy, use that Athena blessed brain of yours. What do the surviving forces of any enemy do after their master was been captured or killed?" He said expectantly.

I began to think of multiple scenarios in my head before realization struck me. "They hide out and go underground, still trying to carry out their master's mission." I said.

Nico nodded his head in confirmation. "Yep. With my new powers as my father's lieutenant and heir, I have been able to track down and destroy all but one group of these rouge spirits. But these ones are the most powerful and most difficult to destroy." He looked confident on the outside, but I could tell he was nervous.

"Don't worry Nico. I'll help you out with these spirits. Then once we destroy them, your dad will be so proud of you." I said reassuringly. We mess around and poke fun at each other, but even I know when my cousin needs some reassurance.

He smiled gratefully at me. "Thanks Percy."

I smiled back at him. "So, what exactly are we facing? Must be a pretty powerful group of monsters; strong enough to cause disturbances but stealthy enough to remain hidden for years." I mused, mulling over potential threats.

Nico looked a little astounded that I was able to figure that much out from the information he has given. "We have a group of 30 monsters. Ten are ghouls that have betrayed my father and joined Gaea during the war. They know the layout of the Underworld and know all the hiding places within the shadows." He said, giving me a description of the monster.

"Next we have about 15 rogue spirits of some of the evillest people to have ever been sent to the fields of punishment. Ever had a run-in with an eidolon?" He asked.

I flinched at the memory of being used like a puppet and having no control over my buddy.

"More than I care to admit." I said hauntingly.

Nico looked curious about my tone but just pushed it aside. "Well, these spirits have that ability but they all have jumped into host bodies; rotting corpses, skeletons, creatures made of rock, etc. They all have increased senses and strength so be careful with them." He warned.

"Gotcha. And the others?" I questioned. Nico shifted uneasily.

"They are the most dangerous. They are enhanced Sparti like the ones you fought on your quest to save Artemis." He said a little sadly, probably think of Bianca.

I winced at the memory. Those things were not fun to play with. I remember Frank having Gray, his personal Sparti, and it was a ruthless killing machine. If these things aren't on our side, then this thing is going to be a tough battle.

"Enhanced? How are they different from other sparti?" I asked.

"They are twice as big and have the fighting skills of some of the best heroes from the days of old. They used to be my father's personal elite fighting force, but Gaea managed to alter their minds somehow." He replied.

Great, Gaea is still causing trouble for even after being put back to sleep.

"Alright then, lead the way." We began walking along the river in comfortable silence, before I broke it.

"Hey Nico?" I said timidly.

Nico looked at me curiously. "Yeah Percy, what's up?" He could tell I had something serious on my mind.

"How are Mom and Paul?" I said so softly that I didn't know if he heard me or not.

I looked at Nico to see he had mixed emotions on his face; sadness, sympathy, and happiness.

"They are doing great Percy." He said in an understanding tone before he smiled. "You're not going to believe this but your mom and Paul have both done the impossible. You must get it from her. But what's amazing is that they both made it into the Isles of the Blest!" He said with an excited smile.

I felt immense joy that not only did they make it into paradise, but they made it into the best place that all of the Underworld had to offer. If anyone deserved it, it was my mother.

I felt my eyes get a little misty. "That's amazing Nico! Wait a minute, if they made it into the Isles of the Blest, then who were they in past lives past lives?" I asked.

Nico just shrugged. "Sorry Perce. Not allowed to reveal that. Let's just say that they were some amazing people that have led others out of crisis and have changed the world." He said cryptically.

Well that sucks, but I couldn't help but smile that my mother and Paul were living it up in the best place that was offered. I just prayed that should I ever die, that I could make it there to so that I can see them again.

We were walking in silence along the River Styx and I was watching the currents of the Styx flowing. I could feel the lost hope within the river as I saw the broken dreams and hopes flowing in its waters.

"Sad, isn't it?" I turned to Nico to see he had a sad look on his face. "The Styx is the River of Mortality and Bidding Oaths. It is one for the most powerful rivers and yet is polluted with the lost hopes and dreams of all who have died."

"I see what you mean. I can feel the hope in the waters so low. How did it get to this point?" I asked.

Nico shrugged. "The Styx is the River of Mortality, so all those who have lived and haven't fulfilled their lives goals or dreams, dumps pieces of their mortality as they die. And you can see from the Fields of Asphodel that many have done that indeed." He said solemnly.

"There's got to be something we can do to clean it!" I said, looking at my cousin expectantly.

He just looked at me sorrowfully. "Sorry Percy. Dad has been trying to find solutions to that problem for millennium. We don't know what to do." He said.

I crouched by the riverbed and looked into the water, my mind racing with possible scenarios that could possibly work to fix the Styx. Then, I saw a faint glittering on the edge of the river that caught my attention. I didn't know what it was, but I had a sense that I have seen it somewhere before and it filled me with dread a little bit.

I reached out my hand and grabbed the glittering thing, making sure not to touch the water; I've already been burned by it once, don't want that to happen again.

As I opened my palm and studied the item in my hand, I recoiled in shock and a little bit of horror.

"Percy! Percy what is it?" Nico said frantically, seeing my reaction.

I was unable to speak as my eyes were glued to the object in my hand. Sitting in the palm of my hand, was the simple, silver engagement ring that I was going to propose to Annabeth with.

"H-how is this possible?" I choked out, my hand trembling.

"What is it Percy?" Nico asked in concern. I showed him the ring and he looked at it curiously.

"This is the ring that I was gonna give to Annabeth when I was gonna propose that day I ran away." I explained as he recoiled in shock.

"How is it here?" I asked.

Nico looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's because you crossed into the Underworld and you lost such a big dream that you may have accidently dropped it in the Styx." He said.

Looking at the ring, I curled my hand into a fist before looking at the River Styx with new determination burning in my limbs.

"You said that this river is filled with broken dreams and lost hope, right? What if it got an infusion of hope?" I asked Nico with my back towards him.

"I don't know." He said.

I starred at the Styx and held my hands out in front of me, thinking of the burning power of hope contained within the hearth.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Nico asked a little anxiously.

I ignored him and brought forth as much hope and power as I could muster and shot it into the river. I thought of hopeful scenes in my mind that I held a powerful connection too; my mom giving me a blue cookie when I was young and her unending love for me, my dad standing in front of me with his trident, his eyes shining with pride at me, my cousins Nico and Thalia and their sibling affections for me and my mother Hestia adopting me. I thought of my remaining friends that I still cherished and their friendship. Finally, an unexpected image of Artemis popped into my mind and a powerful pulse of hope sprung from that image. Where did that come from?

I just focused on all those images and I kept pushing the power of hope and the hearth into the Styx until finally, I couldn't anymore. I dropped to my knees, sweat pouring down my face and I was exhausted. Channelling that much power over the hearth was both draining and exhilarating.

I opened my eyes and starred in shock at the transformed river before me. Before the Styx was a powerful river but now I could feel an aura of power radiating from the waters. All the pollution that was rushing along was gone; a shimmer ran along the river and I could tell that it was happy and full of hope once more. I could feel it emitting from the water.

I turned to look at Nico who was staring at me with a dumbstruck look on his face. He seemed to be frozen in shock at what I had just done.

"H-how did you…with the orange light…hope…Styx…what?" I spluttered out trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I just gave the river an infusion of hope it so desperately needed." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dude!" Nico said, finding his voice. "That was INCREDIBLE! Oh MAN, dad is gonna be so happy about this!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"It was no big deal man. I just couldn't sit by and let the River Styx be so low in hope. Now come on, we got a group of monsters to find" I said as I turned away from the happily gurgling river and started walking.

We continued to walk in silence until we came to massive cavern. Even though I have been to the Underworld a few times, I know the layout pretty well and I have never seen this cavern.

The cavern was huge, about the size of two football stadiums, only if you replaced the green grass with black rock and the stands with walls covered in obsidian stone with black spires jetting out of it, then you got a pretty good idea of what it looks like. The ceiling was a dome in shape, littered with stalactites that glowed an unearthly green colour, casting a green-tinged light on the cavern.

Something felt off about this place. Energy seemed to pulse in the air, power pulsing throughout the room. On the far side of the cavern was another opening, leading straight out into a large pit. Some unknown force was prodding me forward, like an invisible rope was tied around my body, pulling me closer and closer to the ledge.

The energy seemed to be strongest here. Looking down, I saw a sight that shocked and stunned me.

Far below the cliff, about 200 feet down was a enormous whirlpool, churning and spinning with different colours. The whirlpool was about the size of five Olympic size swimming pools. There were five openings in the walls, each pouring a different river into the collective lake. It took a moment for my brain to process what I was seeing but I began to recognize the rivers being pumped in to the pool and my anxiety went straight through the roof. The rivers being pumped into the pool was non-other than the Five Rivers of the Underworld.

I saw the River Styx, with its midnight black waters, radiating with its newfound infusion of hope and mortality. The River Lethe, with it pale white waters of forgetfulness, was streaming into the churning water. One drop would make you slowly lose your identify, memories, and sense of self. So, powerful was this river that it could even wipe clean the mind of an Elder Titan! I saw the rust red colour of the Acheron, the River of Pain, with thousands of voices screaming in unrelenting agony and pleading for mercy. The River Phlegethon, the River of Fire, with its waters of flowing fire, glowing red, orange, white, and yellow, were rushing into the pool. The river can bring great pain with its fiery waters, but without its healing properties as well, I would have never survived Tartarus. Finally, there was the River Cocytus, The River of Lamentation. I remember that river was the river me and Annabeth fell into in Tartarus and it brought up all of my life's sorrows. Every unpleasant memory, every sorrow, every regret, was brought to the surface and intensified till it was nearly overwhelming. With so much power being pumped into a single pool, I was surprised that much energy didn't explode or blow up the entire Underworld.

I looked over at Nico, expecting him to know what this place was and saw that his already pale skin had taken on a sheet white colour of paper. He looked frightened out of his mind. Something told me he did not know this place existed.

"By the gods." He whispered in deadly quiet tone. "It's actually real. The legends and myths were actually true."

I waved my hands in front of his face and snapped my fingers trying to get his attention.

"Nico. Nico! Geez man you look like you've seen a ghost…which wouldn't really be a big deal since we are in the Underworld but you know what I mean! What is this place?" I asked him.

He shook his head violently, snapping himself from his shock. Looking at me, I saw something I rarely see in my cousin's eyes: Fear.

"That Percy, is the point where all the Rivers of the Underworld flow and their waters mix. It is the centre of their power and it is incredibly dangerous." He said, voice trembling slightly.

"So, what does that mean? I'm guessing it is bad since you look so freaked out and I can literally feel the power from it pulsing in the air." I guessed.

"You have no idea, Perce. The waters of the Rivers are a bunch of the deadliest and most powerful properties in the world aside from the gods themselves. So powerful in fact, that should anybody, immortal or not, should fall in, they would be completely obliterated from existence. No Underworld, no afterlife, no realm of the faded. Just complete an utter oblivion. And with you cleaning up the Styx, it just got a whole lot more powerful." He said morbidly.

I just stared at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying. With so many options and thoughts running through my head, I blurted out the first one that popped to the front of my mind.

"You've been going to those Goth, poetry readings again, haven't you?" I said. Damn ADHD.

"Hey! I'm not goth! And those poetry slams are actually really cool!" He said indignantly, before slapping his hand over his mouth.

My eyes widened before I doubled over laughing hysterically, clutching my sides with tears streaming down my face.

"You…you actually g-go to those t-things?" I gasped out in between laughs. His face was as red as a fire hydrant and he had a not so amuse face on.

"Shut up." He mumbled. I just smirked at him, thinking of all the things I could do to blackmail him with this little bit of information.

"So, Goth Boy, what are we going to do about this place?" I asked, getting serious knowing this place was extremely dangerous.

Nico's face slowly regained its natural colour, but his cheeks still had a bit of red to them. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by a loud hiss.

"Nothing! The power in this place should be enough to raisssse our masssster from their ssssslumber. But not before we desssstroy you!" A voice hissed behind us.

We whirled around to see the weirdest assortment of monsters I have ever seen. There were 10 creatures with pale blue skin that looked like they spent way too much time in the water. They were about 5 feet tall each but looked really buff. Their faces were shaped like goblins, with pointy ears, large nose, and big mouth with pointy teeth, and it was covered with a whole bunch of ugly. I would have laughed had it not been for the murderous glint in their eyes. Looks like those things were the ghouls Nico warned me about.

Fifteen of them look like someone got a bunch of rocks, mud, dirt, plant-life, and corpses and just mixed them all up in one giant concoction of ugly. These things were tall, short, fat, thin, every kind of body shape you could find. Their bodies were either rocks covered in dirt or corpses with bones and blood sticking out of the skin. Each had an assortment of limbs that varied in number; some had two, others had three, a few had one, and one dude even had four. And all of them were wielding a weapon of some kind, from bows and axes to swords and spears. Each one of them were radiating a ghostly evil, malice and I could just tell that these were the spirits that escaped from the Fields of Punishment. The only good thing I could see about these 15 is that their bodies looked unstable and that they couldn't handle heavy blows.

The last five were by far the most intimidating. Think of a skeleton; now think of a skeleton that is four times its normal size. Now think of one that is covered in weaponry and had a menacing red light glowing from their eye sockets. That's what the Enhanced Sparti looked like. They were nine feet tall with sharp looking bones that I knew they could use as weapons. They were decked out in army clothes that were torn and ragged with bits and pieces of Greek armour attacked at random places.

"So…" I said, "You have got to be the weirdest stalkers I have ever seen."

All of the monsters stared at me and I could feel their gaze like it was a laser scope.

"Ah, the son of Poseidon." One of the spirits said, "We have heard a lot about you and your reputation proceeds you. Your impudence and impertinence truly knows no bounds."

Thanks to Athena's blessing, I actually knew what those words meant. I smirked slightly, deciding to egg them on a little.

"Why, thank you." I said with a mock bow, "Of course, I have never heard of you. And with a look like that, it's a freaking miracle I have to say."

The mixture or rock and corpse began to tremble in rage and if that body had a face, it would probably be shooting daggers at me. It began to stalk forward before on of its brethren pulled it back.

"Not now, young one! We must deal with the brat of Hades before killing the sea spawn. Then we can collect the waters from the rivers and hasten our master resurrection!" It said, turning menacingly towards us.

"Evil spirits! You will be back in the Fields of Punishment by today's end and the tortures that await you will make your others seem like Elysium!" Nico shouted in voice of power.

"You little brat of Hades! Your father will pay for the injustice he has put us through and when our master rises once again, he will be cast into Tartarus along with the rest of the Olympians! And then we will rule the underworld and have power!" A goblin yelled arrogantly, followed by the cheers of the others.

Nico's face turned red in anger before it shifted into a wicked expression. He suddenly began to grow in height, higher and higher until he was twelve feet tall and a dark aura of power surrounded him. Shadows flew from the walls and covered his body before fading and revealing him coated in a black Stygian Iron armour with his own, miniature Helm of Darkness on his head. He pulled out his Stygian Iron sword that was now about six and a half feet in length and looked wicked sharp.

With a menacing grin, he pointed it at them. "Who's little now, traitor? Let's see how you like going against the Crowned Prince of the Underworld!" He yelled before he charged at them with me following right behind.

The group of monsters were stunned at our bold tactic and before they could recover, we were upon them. Nico decided to take on the five Enhanced Sparti as they were the biggest threat, blasting them with pure black energy, leaving me with the other twenty-five freaks.

I pulled out my two swords, Riptide and Typhoon, and their blades were glowing in the darkness of the cave. Even though it was dark, my eyes adjusted, making it brighter; thank god it was so much darker on the sea floor.

I jumped up, avoiding an axe being wielded by one of the goblins, and brought my swords down in an overhead strike, slicing two goblins in half, bursting them open like a piñata at a kid's party. I quickly spun around, blocking a strike aimed for my neck, parrying the strike and killing another goblin. I grabbed his spear before hefting it and sending it flying into another goblin, spearing him right through the neck. Four down and twenty-one to go.

I became an arc of death as I dealt with the remaining ugly creatures, slicing, stabbing, jumping, blocking. I began to show off a little bit by whipping my wings out, soaring over and picking up the last goblin and dropping him from a height of 50 feet where he fell directly on a stalagmite.

I landed back on the ground and before I turned around I felt a spear, hit me right in my wings. The weapon couldn't penetrate my wings with them being invincible and unbreakable, but the impact did knock me forward. I turned around to see one of the spirits, picking up his spear and charging me. I spun around on the ground, lashing out my leg and sweeping him off his feet. Wasting no time, I plunged my sword into his rocky chest all the way up to the hilt, embedding it in the ground.

I expected him to dissolve but imagine my surprise when he just began to laugh.

"Insolent demigod!" He howled in laughter. "While this body is unstable you cannot kill us! We are already dead!" He said as he got his feet under me and launched me off of him.

He tried to dislodge my sword from his chest but it wouldn't give. With a pained grunt, he slid to the right and allowed the sword to slice right through his body. I watched in sick fascination as the rock formed back together, leaving only a small scratch line.

"These bodies cannot be harmed by your little Celestial bronze weapons." He said as they all began to surround me. "Only weapons of the Underworld can banish us back to the fields and sadly, only your little friend has that, now doesn't he?"

I smirked internally as I remembered Nico wasn't the only one with an Underworld weapon.

"I wouldn't be too sure now." I said as I light my hand on fire and blasted two fireballs at them, sending them flying as their bodies burned.

Quick as thought, I pulled out one of my Stygian Iron throwing knives, and flung it at my nearest target hitting him dead centre of the forehead. He collapsed to the ground in a heap, screaming in pain, as his body of rocks, bone, and mud dissolved into a disgusting heap. I could almost see the stupid stunned looks on their rocky faces. Looking at me in fear, I pulled out another knife before smiling fiendishly at them.

"Looks like Uncle Hades gifted me with an awesome, Underworldly weapon. Let's see how many shots it takes to kill you all, shall we?" I said as they ran in terror.

With inhuman like speed, I fired off all of my throwing knives with pinpoint precision as they embedded themselves in their targets. Heads, necks, hearts, joints, all hit with precision, as the spirits all collapsed in screaming heaps, the Stygian Iron, pulling their souls from their host bodies and sending them straight back the Fields of Punishment. I threw on knife so hard that it actually took one of their heads off and I could see the spirit get absorbed into the throwing knife. I killed all but one of the foul spirits by firing off three knives, pinning his arms to the ground and one lodging in his chest.

Running of to his screaming form, I plunged the rest of my knives into his joints, taking care not to hit any of the vital areas, pinning him to the floor. As soon as I pinned the last one into his body I stood up and located Nico.

I watched in awe as he fought like a demon from Hell. After becoming the Crowned Prince of the Underworld and becoming an immortal like his father, he got all the advantages that come with the power, including the speed and fighting prowess of an immortal. His sword motions were fast and precise, attack flowing in the next with grace and skill. However, against five of those giant Sparti, each with the skills of an ancient hero, he was having a tough time keeping up with all five, unending attacks.

He sliced of the arm of one of the Sparti before another stabbed him with a spear in the thigh. He stabbed the attacker in the chest before pulled the spear out with a wince. He rushed forwards, attempting to stab one of them in the chest, but it was blocked and parried, drawing a gash along his arm. Ignoring the pain in his damaged arm, he lunged forward and lopped the Sparti's head clean off, where it erupted in a column of flames before disintegrating into a pile of ash.

Before he could even begin to celebrate, another Sparti came behind him and stabbed him through the shoulder. Nico let out a scream of pain, clutching his shoulder as golden ichor flowed out of the wound. He collapsed to his knees in pain as the Sparti raised his sword ready to finish him off.

When I saw my cousin wounded by the Sparti and was about to kill him, I saw red. Bellowing in rage, my black wings whipped out of my back and I shot into the air and dived on the unsuspecting Sparti. I grabbed him by his spine and with an inhuman roar of anger, I ripper it apart with my bare hands and set the two halves on fire. The two parts of its body tried to reattach but I sent brought out my swords and chopped the bones into thousands of fragments and set the entire pile on fire, effectively destroying it.

I turned to the other Sparti, who were no looking at me warily but charged forward nonetheless. I ducked under one strike and sliced the legs off from under it. Shooting a white-hot blast of fire from my hands, I reduced the legs to dust, leaving the skeleton crippled. I then continued to slice and dice at it where it feebly tried to fend of my rage-induced strikes. All that remained was I head, which I promptly grabbed and set on fire. Raising the temperature of the fire, I watched as cracks formed in the bones and the heads exploded into thousands of tiny little bone fragments.

After killing the third Sparti I heard a groan and saw that Nico was struggling to his feet. Immediately I ran over towards him and supported his immortal form, which dwarfed my height of 6'4'.

"You okay, man?" I asked in concern, summoning a square of ambrosia, which I promptly gave to him.

After eating the godly food, he nodded his head as his injuries began to heal and his energy seemed to come back. Steadying himself, he reached down for his sword and grabbed it.

"Thanks Perce. Now what do you say we finish this fight? Bet I can kill both of them before you can." He said in challenging tone.

I smirked and we both ran towards our opponents who were by far the most difficult and deadly fighters out of all the monsters. If I had to guess, I would say that they had the fighting skills of Achilles and the Original Perseus. My Sparti, who I'm guessing had Achilles's fighting skills, was ferocious in its attacks. It kept pressing forward with me doing all I can do to block its strikes. I managed to block a lot of them but some made it past my guard, opening up a few wounds on my arms and chest. That's when I got angry. After all I have been through, I wasn't going to let an overgrown skeleton get the better of me!

I stepped up the fight, using my superior speed and began to press back, switching to offensive. Now the roles were reversed, with me pressing the Sparti back as I began slicing off ribs and opening up deep gashes on the bones. Its attacks were beginning to slow down and I capitalized on that, going all out, slicing and stabbing any part that I could. Soon, I made my move when it overextended on a lunge. Stepping within its guard, I set my blade on fire and sliced his head clean of his shoulders. He stood there for a moment upright, before his bones completely un-knit and collapsed in a pile. Just to be sure, I sent a continuous stream of fire from my palms, reducing the piled of bones to nothing but ash.

Satisfied I turned to see how Nico was doing on his fight and was glad to see he was holding his own. I decided to help by sending a miniature earthquake around the Sparti's feet, catching it off guard. In that moment, Nico struck, stabbing the Sparti in the chest, letting the dark aura of his sword flow over the skeleton and banishing it to the fields of punishment.

We both looked at each other before we grinned and high-fived, wincing afterwards. That fight took a lot of effort and energy out of both of us and we both sustained some wounds. Nothing life-threatening, but they still hurt.

Pulling out two squares of Ambrosia, I handed him a square and I eat mine, tasting my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies as its magic healed my wounds.

Sighing in relief, I turned to Nico. "Dang bro, where'd you learn all those sweet new moves? You were like a demon!" I exclaimed.

He blushed at the praise. "Been practicing for the past three years and my new-found immortality doesn't hurt either." He said, grinning.

I laughed too before I heard a groan and stopped. We both turned towards the noise and saw that one spirit that I pinned to the floor earlier in the fight.

I gained a wicked grin before turning to Nico. "Hey dude, you want to interrogate a soul?" I said, stilling grinning.

He adopted a similar grin. "Sounds like fun Perce." He said

We both stalked over to the pinned spirit who was trembling in terror, as we got closer.

"What are you?" It cried out in panic as I got closer.

I kneeled down next to him before summoning a ball of fire to my hand "I'm the guy that gonna burn you to a crisp of you don't answer my questions." I said, doing a pretty good job of intimidating.

"I'll never talk!" He said, but I could hear the tremor in his voice.

I just shrugged and placed the fire over his body, letting it seep into the cracks and burning him as he cried out in pain.

"Still not gonna answer my questions?" I asked as I raised the temperature of the flames even further.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" He screamed out. I quickly pulled the flames from his body and he whimpered in pain.

"Now, let's try this again. What were you doing down here and why were you after the water of the Rivers of the Underworld?" I asked, holding out a palm of flames.

He stayed silent until Nico spoke up. "I'd tell the dude what he wants to know. I may be the Prince of the Underworld, but this dude here knows a lot of interesting ways to inflict pain." Nico said nonchalantly.

"We were gonna steal the water to help our master rise from their slumber!" He cried out in fear.

I only shook my head. "Gaea's been put back to sleep for another few millennia. There's no way she can be woken after the war we just went through."

The spirit shook his head. "Not Gaea. Something worse. Someone a whole lot more powerful and they will destroy all of you! The sky will rain fire and blood as the mortals are snuffed out from this world! The Olympians will be cast into the Pit to endure untold horrors and torture as we take control of the world! They will rise and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" He cackled madly as his sanity finally broke from the Stygian Iron, infecting his soul.

"Who is it? What is the threat?" I yelled out him but he just continued to laugh insanely before I silenced him with a knife to the throat. The laughter quickly stopped and his body collapsed in a heap.

I looked over at Nico and he looked freaked out and I know I wasn't much better.

"What do you think it is Nico?" I asked in trepidation.

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know dude, but I have to report this to my father. We got to put up some security skeletons and ghouls over here because the entrance to the Collective Rivers is a powerful place that can't go unchecked. And I got to report the conversation to dad as well. Not to mention what you did to the Styx." He said uneasily, still freaked out about what that spirit said.

"Ok man. I have to get back to the Hunt anyway or Artemis is going to have my hide, not to mention my balls." I said, wincing and the thought.

Nico looked at me sympathetically before smirking at me. "Make sure to tell Thalia that I said hi and to tell her I'm more powerful than her now." He said playfully.

I gained a knowing look on my face before smirking back. "Funny how you only mention Thalia. Is there something you want to tell me?" I said jokingly at his beet red face.

I laughed as he tried to form coherent sentences as he tried to splutter back a retort.

"I'm just kidding man." I said, punching him playfully. "Anyway, I'll try to visit more and if you ever need me give me a call okay?" I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a drachma with a trident on the face of it.

"If you are ever in any trouble, just pull out this drachma and send and Iris Message. You don't even need water to so. But be careful as this is a one-time thing." I said, handing him the coin.

"Come on Percy. I got the powers of the Underworld at my disposal and you still treat me like a little kid. "He whined but pocketed the drachma anyway.

"I may treat you like a little kid, but that's only because you are my cousin and I care for you man. I promised Bianca that I would take care of you and I will no matter what. You're my cousin and my brother Nico and I wouldn't have it any other way." I said seriously.

Nico looked at me for a second before pulling me into a man hug. "Thanks man. And I will call you if I am ever in any trouble, you can count on it." He said as he pulled away.

"Ok man, I gotta get going. Tell your dad thank you for me for letting me into his realm and all." I said backing away waving.

"Ok bro. See ya later! Keep in touch!" He said waving back.

I spread my wings and concentrated on the location of the hunt and flashed away in a column of fire. I reappeared on the outskirts of the Hunt and I heard something that sent ice through my veins. The sound of battle, war cries, and enraged hisses could be heard all around me with the clang of metal hitting each other.

The Hunt was being attacked and I teleported right into the middle of a battle!

 **That's the chapter up! Leave a review or PM if you want a more regular update, then suggest how often.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Attack of the Chihuahua

 **Disclaimer. I do not own this story or these characters, though I would really love to!**

 **Hey everyone! Here is the 11th chapter to Betrayed Son of the Sea! Hope you all enjoy! Now on with the story!**

 **Attack of the Chihuahua**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Nico looked at me for a second before pulling me into a man hug. "Thanks man. And I will call you if I am ever in any trouble, you can count on it." He said as he pulled away._

" _Ok man, I gotta get going. Tell your dad thank you for me for letting me into his realm and all." I said backing away waving._

" _Ok bro. See ya later! Keep in touch!" He said waving back._

 _I spread my wings and concentrated on the location of the hunt and flashed away in a column of fire. I reappeared on the outskirts of the Hunt and I heard something that sent ice through my veins. The sound of battle, war cries, and enraged hisses could be heard all around me with the clang of metal hitting each other._

 _The Hunt was being attacked and I teleported right into the middle of a battle!_

 _ **Now…**_

 **Third Person POV**

It was pandemonium. The sounds of battle raged in Percy's vision as the bodies of monsters burst into dust and the hunters cried out in pain. The sound of metal slicing through skin and smashing against bronze rang throughout the clearing as the hunters tried to fight of the massive hordes of monsters.

There were over two hundred monsters in the clearing, packs of hellhounds attacking from the shadows, legions of dracaena, groups of Laestrygonian, and hordes of Cyclopes. He saw the hunters surrounded by the monsters. Each hunter was their own little island in the sea of monsters, each shining with a silver aura as they were blurs on the battlefield. But Percy knew that with so few hunters and the mass of monsters that they would soon be overwhelmed.

Percy was tired from his fight in the Underworld with Nico but he would not stand by and let the people he was supposed to guard, die on his watch. He summoned up two huge squares of Ambrosia and stuffed them into his mouth. He began to feel feverous and felt like his blood was on fire. He knew it was dangerous to consume too much of the godly food as it can make him burst into flames, but his gamble paid off as the burning ceased and he was filled with energy. Wasting no time, he pulled out his two swords, one glowing bronze the other glowing green, and launched himself into the air.

He gained altitude rapidly, 20 feet, 50 feet, till he was one hundred feet in the air. He scanned the battlefield, his mind processing every weak point, planning potential battle strategies, and in no time at all, was able to locate Artemis. She was a whirlwind of death as she glowed a harsh silver colour. Her hunting knives flashed through the darkness as each stroke took put another monster. He watched as she shifted forms as she fought, much like she did when she battled Atlas all those years ago. He reached out with his mind, through the link he shared with her when he became their Guardian.

 _Artemis!_ He yelled in his mind. He saw her jerk in surprise nearly getting hit in the head by a club from a Cyclops. She snarled and slashed her knife across his throat, decapitating his head from his shoulders.

 _Perseus! Where are you? About time you showed up! As much as I hate to say it, we're not going to last much longer!_ She cried out in her mind, fighting the whole time she was talking.

 _Listen to me!_ He thought back in earnest. _I need you to erect a shield around the hunters and do it quickly!"_

Hearing the tone in his, she knew better than to question and threw up silver shields made of pure moonlight around all the hunters. All the hunters found themselves encased in silver domes as the monsters bounced off. They looked at the domes in bewilderment before letting out roars of rage, attacking the shields in earnest. Sweat began to form along Artemis's brow as the strain from maintaining multiple shields as monsters beat on them was taxing her strength.

From high in the sky, Percy surveyed the battleground and knew he had to act quickly. Lighting his body, wings, and swords on fire, he closed his wings and plummeted towards the ground.

"BANZAAAAAAIIIII!" He couldn't help it. He always wanted to say that.

He looked like a flaming comet, hurtling at terminal velocity towards the ground. The monsters felt the heat from the fire and looked up in fear and terror at the flaming figure heading towards them and before they could do anything, the figure ploughed right into them.

As Percy hit the ground, he hit with such force that the very ground blasted back from the impact, creating a smoking crater. Fire exploded from the impact point, the shockwave completely obliterating all the monsters within a 50-foot radius. Percy managed to summon a shield of water around himself, cushioning the impact and casing maximum damage.

The shockwave from Percy's impact caused all the shields around the hunters to disperse, leaving them all unharmed and shocked at the flaming figure that fell from the sky. Artemis was exhausted, sweating through her clothes and her powers taxed. But she couldn't help but be awed and a little intimidated by Percy's display of power.

The monsters watched in horror at what they thought was a fallen angel, more like demon, walk out of the smoking crater where it just fell. The figure was clad in black with a hood covering its face, obscuring its feature but two glowing, sea green eyes glowed in rage from under the hood. They watched as two, midnight black wings extended from the figures back and cried out in fear as the wings lit on fire. The figure looked like a fallen angel, cast from heaven and looking to extract its unholy vengeance on all that got in its way.

Percy smirked as he saw the monsters expression of fear and the hunters were looking slightly afraid, with even Artemis looking at him warily.

He pointed his swords at the monsters. "Attack!" He cried as he launched himself at the shaking group of monsters.

He shifted into his warrior mode, shutting down all essential thought and went with is instincts. He became a whirlwind of flaming death, his swords glowing with tongues of Greek Fire as he cut down all the monsters that stood in his way. He slashed, hacked, blocked, stabbed, rolled, and even flew into the air, all the while destroying monsters.

The hunters watched with wide eyes as they saw their guardian slaughtering the monsters in front of them. They would never admit it, but they were awed by his fighting prowess, as they watched him behead two Laestrygonian at once, before spinning, stabbing a Cyclops in the stomach and shooting a ball of flames al a group of hellhounds.

Thalia was the first to snap out of it, turning to her fellow hunters, brandishing her shield and spear.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there and let a male have all the fun?" She taunted as she sprinted directly into the fray.

That question broke the hunters out of their daze as they let out a bunch of war cries, before they rushed after their sister. They weren't going to let a man have all the glory!

Percy heard the war cries of the hunters and smiled as he snapped the neck of another monster. The monster turned to dust and he launched himself into the air, before dive-bombing and slicing two hellhounds in half.

"Hunters! Arm you bows!" Thalia cried out.

As one, the two-dozen immortal maidens pulled out their bows and sent a virtual wave towards the rest of the monsters, most finding their mark and piercing their skin. Percy was quick enough to fly out of the kill zone, before the arrows could skewer him. The arrows did their job and soon, all the monsters were dead and golden dust littered the ground.

"Hey Thalia! Give a guy a little warning next time!" He called down to his cousin as he began to descend to the ground.

She smirked up at him. "That was for freezing me in a block of ice!" She retorted at him.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Really? You were going to let a bunch of arrows skewer me during the middle of a fight? What if I got hit?" He asked incredulously.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I knew you would be able to dodge them. And if not, you have those impenetrable wings, don't ya?" She said, still smirking.

He just shook his head in disbelief, before Artemis stomped over, her silver eyes flashing in anger. Now, normally a short, twelve-year old girl stomping over to you would look pretty funny, but Artemis managed to make it look intimidating. Once she was close enough to him, she hauled off and smacked him across the face. Percy's head snapped to the side, his hand flying to his cheek, with a stunned expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?!" She screeched at him. She was so angry at him for that stupid stunt he did, plummeting to the earth in a flaming fireball.

He just stared into his glowing silver eyes and couldn't help but think about how beautiful they looked and how cute an angry Artemis looked. He quickly snapped himself out of those thoughts before meeting her angry eyes.

"I'm guessing you're talking about when I dive-bombed the monsters in a fiery inferno?" He asked.

Artemis could not believe the audacity he was showing her. "YES! That was so stupid and reckless of you, that I cannot even BEGIN to describe how idiotic that was! I have hunters that could have been harmed in the crossfire of your little stunt and that is something that I will not tolerate!" She seethed at him, infuriated that he did not even flinch at her words or glare. The hunters were all glaring at him as well, save for Thalia.

"Milady, I have calculated over 10 different battle strategies in order to engage the monsters and the one I picked had the greatest chance of destroying a large portion of them with minimal harm to the hunters." He replied smoothly.

Artemis's eyes furrowed, her anger diminishing slightly with her curiosity perked. "And pray tell, how is that possible?" She asked with a little more control, but still angry.

He just shook his head before looking at her. "The monsters would never expect an attack from above, so dive-bombing them was an effective tactic in surprising them and the fire and force would be enough to scatter and disorient them. Also, with you providing the shielding, seeing as there was still moonlight out and your powers are stronger at night under the moon, you would be able to keep the shields intact during the attack." He explained to the dumbfounded expressions on the hunter's faces, before they quickly turned back into glares.

Artemis was still not satisfied, but the accusations on her tongue were beginning to die. She still looked at him accusingly, but he simply cracked a lop-sided grin at her.

"Also, as insurance, I summoned up a few water shields around your shield, giving double protection to them." He explained.

"Are you saying that you thought I was incapable of holding a few shields around my hunters?" She asked with deadly calm.

He only shook his head. "Not at all. You are quite capable in your powers and abilities. I just wanted to ensure complete safety of them as it is my duty as their guardian to ensure their safety.

Artemis wanted to protest, but his logic was fool proof and she couldn't find any holes in it. A slight blush formed on her cheeks when he complimented her, but she quickly hid it. She just settled on giving him a glare, which to her disappointment, he didn't flinch at. _Damn he is so confusing!_ She thought, her emotions rolling around inside her.

"Damn Kelp-Head. Since when did you get so smart?" Thalia asked in surprise.

Percy just chuckled. "Athena gave me her blessing. I can now analyse different situations and plan battle strategies accordingly. Plus, I think it also increased my vocabulary." He said. Thalia just looked at him with complete shock.

"I didn't think anything could shock me after the weapons and the wings, but how on EARTH did you get ATHENA of all goddesses to bless YOU?" She exclaimed.

His eyes quickly flashed with pain, before he pushed it away. "Let's just say that she felt like she owed it to me." HE said shortly.

Thalia wanted to protest some more but Artemis interrupted her.

"So, Perseus, what did you have to do in the Underworld? And you were almost late." She said, pointing at the sun that was just peaking over the horizon.

He smiled at his reunion with his cousin, friends and teacher. "Just had to go visit Nico and let the little goth know I was alive and back. Did you know that he likes to go to poetry-" He stopped midsentence as his whole body tensed up.

Without warning, he whipped out his wings to block a blast of flames coming from the forest that would have fried half the hunters. With lightning reflexes, he spun around, while pulling out a throwing knife and launched it into the forest. They all heard a roar of pain, signalling he actually hit something.

They all watched as two figures emerged from the forest. One was the size of an elephant. The front of its body was that of a lion, with a blood-caked mane, sharp four-inch fangs covered in black foam, and intelligent, wild eyes that zeroed in on Percy. The back half of its body was that of a goat, with a goat head growing from its spine and having the back hooves of one. Finally, from the base of its spine, ten-foot, diamond back rattlesnake, its head whipping back and forth. Percy's throwing knife was embedded in its side and it was glaring at him in hate.

The other figure, was much more intimidating. It was obviously a woman, albeit, a very ugly one. Her lowered body was comprised of a thick and incredibly twenty-foot long snake tail, which was grafted onto a fat upper body. Her arms were covered in scales and her head was no less ugly than the last time Percy saw it. Forked tongue, reptilian slitted eyes, and a face that would make anyone cry for their mother.

The figures before them were the fire-breathing monster, the Chimera, and the Mother of All Monsters, Echidna.

Slithering forward, Echidna smiled at the frozen group before her, her mouth filled with sharp fangs.

"Lookey here sonny! Look what we have here. A bunch of pre-pubescent girls, a sexist moon goddess, and a feathery son of Poseidon! Why you have got to be the weirdest group I have ever seen!" She said cheerfully, not at all concerned by the dozens of arrows pointed at her face.

"Echidna." Percy and Artemis snarled, his eyes darkening and her silver eyes flashing.

Echidna focused her sights on Percy before a malicious smile crossed her lip.

"Perseus Jackson" She hissed out, "I haven't seen you since that the Arch back in St. Louis. How have you been?" She asked condescendingly.

The hunters and Thalia all gapped at Percy, hearing that he faced of against the Mother of All Monsters.

"Percy! You faced off against her before?" Thalia gasped in surprise.

Percy nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of Echidna.

"Yep, when I was retrieving Zeus's Master Bolt, he sent her to test me." He said.

Echidna smirked. "And I seem to remember my sonny beating you, and you falling 600 feet in the air on fire and poisoned. Looks like you did have faith after all little hero." She said smiling cruelly.

Percy pointed his swords at Echidna threateningly. "Much has changed since then, Echidna. I have grown stronger since our last encounter and I will not allow you to harm the hunters." He said in a steely voice.

Echidna just tsked at him. "Now why would I want those little hunters? Sure, they have killed thousands of my children over the years, but that is nothing compared to what you and the little moon goddess have taken from me." She sneered at them, eyes flashing in hatred.

"What I want, is revenge and all I need to do to get it is to capture the moon goddess over there for my new master." She said pointing at a furious Artemis. Artemis was confused by her statement but was interrupted from that thought

"Over my dead body!" Percy yelled out defiantly.

Echidna had a wicked smile plastered on her face. "I was hoping you would say that. Sonny, ATTACK!" She cried out. From the forest, another fifty monsters exploded from the foliage and attacked the hunters.

The Chimera launched forward, blasting a column of fire at the hunters. Percy leapt in front of them, absorbing the attack and feeling energy from the fire. The Chimera tilted its head to the side in confusion as Percy just smirked.

"That little trick won't work anymore." He said as he launched his own fireball at the monster, hitting it in the side. The Chimera flew backwards and hit a tree, obliterating the tree into a pile of splinters, but the monster wasn't even affected. It roared again and ran full speed at Percy who ran forward as well, meeting the legendary monster head-on.

The Chimera swiped it claws at Percy, but hit nothing but air, Percy ducked to the side at the last possible second, rolling on the ground off to the monster's side. Coming up to a knee, he took his swords and plunged them into the Chimera's side, all the way up to the hilt. The Chimera roared in pain as it felt the weapon sink into its flesh. It struck out with a paw and sliced its claws across Percy's chest, sending him flying.

"PERCY!" Thalia and Artemis cried. They rushed forward while the hunters were using their bows as cover fire, trying to distract the beast, all the while fighting off the other monsters. The Chimera shot a column of flames at Thalia, but she dodged and jabbed at the monster with her electrified spear. The Chimera batted the spear away, lunging forward with a speed that did not fit with its size and sunk its teeth into her leg.

Thalia cried out in pain as it felt like her leg was being sliced open with scalding, razor sharp metal. The Chimera continued to chew on her leg, with Artemis doing all she could to make the beast release her. She lashed out with her knives again and again at the monster's flesh, but the wounds seemed to have no effect on the beast. The goat's head and shake tail was making it very difficult to even get a shot in. The Hunters were doing all they could but they didn't want to shoot their mistress or Lieutenant.

Echidna laughed in the background. "You cannot harm my Sonny! He is one of my strongest children and you have no hope of defeating him!" She mocked arrogantly.

The Chimera Chomped down even harder and Thalia gasped in pain again. All of a sudden, the Chimera was flung off of Thalia. The Chimera flew up 20 feet in the air before hitting the ground with a satisfying smack. Through the pain, Thalia looked to see who saved her and she saw Percy and he was pissed.

The claws marks were oozing blood and he was covered in cuts and bruises from the fight. But the look of absolute rage on his face was terrifying. His once sea green eyes were replaced as roiling green flames were burning in his eye sockets and they promised vengeance on whoever harmed his cousin.

He looked at the Chimera who flinched at his stare. "I am going to destroy you." He said in a deadly tone that promised pain.

Quick as thought, he rushed at the monster and delivered a massive punch to its face. Reeling in shock from the unorthodox attack and from the force, the Chimera stepped backwards. It tried to swipe at Percy but Percy ducked with inhuman speed. He brought up his two swords and brought them down in a deadly arc, severing the paw from the monster in one fell swoop.

The Chimera looked at the stump where its paw was before it roared in pain. The snake tail tried to lash out and bite Percy, but his reflexes were so much quicker. He grabbed the snake's head in his head, squeezing the life out of it in his strong grip. He then plunged the snake fangs into the Chimera's shoulder, delivering the deadly poison into its own system. The Chimera was in agony now and tried one last desperate burst of fire.

It failed as Percy collected the flames in his outstretched palms. The Chimera's eyes widened in terror as it couldn't stop the stream of flames coming from its mouth.

"You like to play with fire do ya? Well let's see if your insides are as flame-proof as your outsides." Percy said in a voice filled with vengeance.

Manipulating the fire, Percy reversed the stream of flames and shot them back into the Chimera's open mouth. The Chimera's cries of pain echoed throughout the clearing as the fire stream was forced down its throat and into its body. Red-hot cracks began to form on its skin as its body was being burned from the inside out. With a final roar of agony, the Chimera exploded into ashes and dust that quickly dispersed into the wind.

The Hunters and Artemis, who finished killing off all the other monsters, were frozen in shock at how Percy was able to beat one of the strongest monsters in the Greek world. What was more frightening was how brutal he was after he saw what it did to Thalia. He was very protective of his family and would not stand by and watch them get hurt.

What the hunters did not know was that when his loyalty was broken with his other friends, his loyalty to his remaining family and friends strengthened the bond he had to them, making him want to protect them even more than he already did. To the point where he would exact retribution against any who harmed them.

Percy was breathing heavily as the flames in his eyes shifted back into regular eyeballs. That was when they heard a wail of anger. Percy had almost no time to react as Echidna barrelled right into him, knocking him down. She lashed out with her tail, striking him in the chest, before it wrapped around him and began to tighten.

"You killed him! You killed my Sonny! How dare you destroy my son! For that I will destroy you and let my children wreak havoc on you soul!" She cried out in fury.

He just glared at her, but winced from the pressure around his chest." Yeah yeah, heard it all before you big Anteater." He said sarcastically.

Here face turned a dark green and brown. "I HATE AUSTRALIA! DIE!" She shrieked.

Percy heard the sound of his ribs began to snap at the impossibly tight hold of Echidna began to tighten even further. Blood began to trickle from his mouth and he was fading fast. With the last of his strength, he summoned water from within himself and blasted her back.

Echidna hit a tree and was slightly dazed from the impact. Dripping wet, she snarled and tried to attack again but water bonds leashed themselves all over her body. She shouted out in defiance as she strained against them. Percy was struggling to contain the Mother of All monsters before he had an idea.

"Thalia! Can you summon a lightning bolt?" He called out in a strained voice.

Thalia winced in pain, but nodded her head, before closing her eyes and concentrating. The sky darkened as storm clouds formed overhead. Thunder boomed across the sky as rain fell, soaking everyone. The water was enough to heal a little of Percy's wounds and was able to strengthen the water bonds on Echidna. Lighting flashed through the sky and the Mother of All Monsters looked to the sky in fear.

"No! You cannot kill me! I am Echidna! I am the Mother of All Monsters! I am-" She was cut off as a bolt of lightning hit her, millions of volts traveling across the water bonds, making it even more deadly. She cried out in pain as the lightening arched across her body, before she exploded into golden dust.

"You are dead." Percy said. He stumbled to his feet over to where Thalia lay on the ground. Artemis was already there, checking up on Thalia's leg, and her face was grim. The hunters surrounded there fallen sister and they too had bleak expressions on their faces.

She looked up when she saw Percy approaching. "Her leg is severely damaged. The muscle is torn from the bone and the heat melted all her skin. I…I don't think we can save the leg." Artemis said with tears in her eyes.

Thalia looked like she was hit by a truck and looked ready to vomit. Percy saw her look on her face and his eyes filled with determination. He pushed past the hunters and knelt by his cousin's side. HE saw the heap of flesh that was once Thalia's leg and knew this would be difficult.

"Artemis, stand back." He commanded. The hunters glared at him.

"What do you think you can do _boy?_ You can't save her leg don't you get it? Without her leg, she can't be in the hunt!" Phoebe hissed out, but she looked on the brink of tears. She obviously cared for Thalia and it pained to think of her fellow sister not being able to stay in the Hunter.

Percy ignored her protests and focused on the task at hand. He summoned some more water from within himself and placed it around Thalia's leg. It glowed a slight green and the look of pain on Thalia's face lessened.

"Percy, only children of Poseidon can heal with water. She's a daughter of Zeus, there no way you can-" She was cut off as Percy laid his hands on Thalia's leg. His hands then glowed a bright orange colour and imbued it with the water. Artemis watched on in amazement as the wounds in her Lieutenant's leg, slowly but surely, began to close and heal. The muscle grew back and melded itself to the bone; tendons reconnected and sank back into her flesh. Her skin went from black and blistered, to angry red, to a light pink, back to its original colour. Within minutes, all sign of the wound disappeared except for a few small, nearly unnoticeable, white marks that were from the Chimera's teeth.

Percy pulled his hands away from Thalia's leg. He was sweating profusely and his skin tone was pale. Artemis was in astonishment and Thalia was looking at her leg dumbfounded. She gingerly poked her leg and flexed it. The toes moved, the leg flexed; she struggled to her feet and found her leg was perfectly fine.

"H-how?" Thalia stuttered.

Percy took a deep breath. "The power…of the Hearth…has the power to heal…as well as harm." He gasped out, trying to get his breath back.

Artemis nodded her head, but looked at the pale Percy in concern when she saw how pale he was.

"Percy? Are you alright?" She asked worried.

Percy was about to nod his head, but his vision suddenly blurred. The adrenaline rush from the fight faded and he was hit with pain from his wounds and overwhelming exhaustion. He pushed his powers to far and now he was paying for it. He collapsed to his knees and fell to his side. He heard Artemis calling his name in a panic and felt Thalia kneeling by him, gripping his hand.

The last thing he saw, was his cousin's worried face and Artemis's silver eyes filled with panic as she called for Apollo.

He then succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness.

 **And that is chapter 11. Thanks so much, 9,000 reads so far! I will not be doing 2x every week updates, but on alternating weeks I will upload in Friday as well. Hoepfully this is good enough for you all?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of this. Or these characters as much as I would love to.**

 **Guys, I'm sorry that I'm so lazy. But you'll get one on Wednesday as well, so there's less time to wait until the week after that I suppose?**

 **Development and Elemental Training**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _Artemis nodded her head, but looked at the pale Percy in concern when she saw how pale he was._

" _Percy? Are you alright?" She asked worried._

 _Percy was about to nod his head, but his vision suddenly blurred. The adrenaline rush from the fight faded and he was hit with pain from his wounds and overwhelming exhaustion. He pushed his powers to far and now he was paying for it. He collapsed to his knees and fell to his side. He heard Artemis calling his name in a panic and felt Thalia kneeling by him, gripping his hand._

 _The last thing he saw, was his cousin's worried face and Artemis's silver eyes filled with panic as she called for Apollo._

 _He then succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness._

 ** _Now…_**

 **Percy POV**

I don't know how long I was unconscious, all I knew was that my little stunt healing Thalia took every bit of energy I had left after going through three fights with some really tough monster and now I was paying the price for it. Seeing the look of pain on her face and the state of her leg filled me with a burning desire to heal her and then go to Tartarus so I could torture the Chimera and its ugly mother for the pain it brought on my cousin. No one hurts my cousin like that and gets away with it. I don't regret healing Thalia, not one bit. If I had to do it again, I would do it in a heartbeat. I just wished I thought things through and maybe had like a portable healing device on my person. That would have been very helpful over the years considering how reckless I am.

Pushing against the darkness, I felt my senses be brought back to the world of the conscious again. I felt a pounding in my temples, throbbing throughout my head like the forgers on Olympus. My body felt stiff and unresponsive, just a dull throb running through my limbs. Opening my eyes, I surveyed the room I was in. I was in a medium size tent that I knew was the healing tent. Medical supplies were strewn across the floor; bloody bandages and towels were in a pile in a wastebin. Whatever happened in here, it looked like a tornado blew through.

I heard a soft snore off to my left, drawing my attention away from the chaos in the tent. My eyes landed on two figures and I couldn't help but smile when I saw them. Sleeping in a chair, with her head on the side of my bed, was Thalia. Her spiky black hair was splayed all across my mattress. I didn't realize how long she grew it out, but with the amount around her, it had to be well past her shoulders. Her sleeping face looked calm and peaceful, not an expression that I see much from my ass-kicking, rock solid cousin, but she looked very young and innocent. I felt a brotherly affection rise up in me, seeing her sleeping form. I reached out and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, making her smile slightly and shift a little.

The other person that was a little bit away from me, sleeping in her own chair was Artemis. Her head was lolled off to the side, her hair framing her face like it was an auburn wave. I realized that she was in her sixteen, possibly seventeen-year-old form, making her beauty only grow. I felt a little like a creep, but I couldn't help but watch her as she slumbered. Seeing a peaceful look upon her usually stern face was breath-taking to look at. I felt a flutter in my chest as I watched her sleep. Seeing the two, normally stern, confident, and serious (in Artemis's case) huntresses sleep was an interesting sight to behold and it made me want to protect them all them more.

Turning back to Thalia, I softly shook her. She shifted in her sleep, trying to get comfortable again.

"Unnnnn…. Five more minutes Percy." She mumbled. That's when her eyes shot open as she starred at me in disbelief.

I smiled my traditional lop-sided grin at seeing her expression. "Hey Thals. How's your leg?" I asked cheekily.

'PERCY!" She shouted, lunging at me, wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug. Her shout woke up Artemis. She jumped out of her chair, already alert, scanning the tent for potential enemies. Her silver eyes landed on me and they widened in disbelief as well.

"APOLLO! HE'S AWAKE!" She yelled, head pointing to the Heavens. She was by my side immediately, her expression one of concern and worry. Something that both confused and delighted him.

"Hey Artemis. Are you two alright? Are the hunters ok?" I asked, feeling a little panic rise in me. I had no idea if anyone was injured or not.

Thalia and Artemis just looked at me in stunned silence and a little bit of awe.

"You come back to the hunt, fight off a virtual army of monsters, expending major firepower of your powers, fight off the Chimera AND Echidna, get five deep lacerations to your chest, heal my severely mangled leg, pass out for two days, and the first thing you ask when you wake up is if we and the hunter are ok?" Thalia said, shaking her head in amusement.

Artemis looked at me with something akin to slight affection. She offered me a warm smile. "You are truly something else Percy. You truly are different from other men. And the hunters are just fine for your information." She said.

"Oh, that's good." I said, relaxing a little bit before jolting upright in my bed, hissing in pain from my chest. "I was knocked out for two days?!" I yelled out shocked.

They reached out to me, concern plain in their eyes. "Careful Percy, the wounds on your chest are still not completely healed." Thalia said, pushing me back onto my back slowly.

A bright flash of gold light up the room, signalling a god just travelled into the tent. Apollo appeared out of the flash, wearing stylish jean shorts, a golden V-neck and golden sunglasses.

He smiled, his white teeth blinding us, but his blue eyes were dead serious. "Little sis! I heard that the patient was finally awake! Did the princess give the prince a kiss to wake him up?" He said mischievously, his eyes wagging at Artemis.

To my surprise, Artemis blushed a slight gold, but immediately covered it with a harsh glare at her twin. "ONE, stop calling me little sis. I am older than you gods dammit! I helped mother birth you! TWO, I did not kiss him. I am an eternal maiden so you should no better. And THREE, heal him before he bleeds out. We want our breakfast." She said, ticking of her reasons on her fingers.

Apollo held up his hands in placating manner, his smile never wavering "Alright alright, don't blow a gasket sis." He said good-naturedly. Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

He turned to me and got real serious. He walked over to my beside and examined me with a critical eye. Lifting his hand over my form, his hands emitted a soft, golden light that covered my entire body. Oh, my gods, the light felt incredible! It was like Ambrosia, and Nectar mixed with sunshine. It washed all pain and stiffness from my body. I could feel my wounds closing up on my chest until they were fully closed.

Apollo took his hands away from me, the golden glow retreating back into his body.

"There you go cuz. All expense paid medical treatment from your friendly god of healing, Apollo." He said in his usual cheery tone.

Artemis and Thalia rolled their eyes at Apollo's antics, but offered him only a half-hearted glare.

"Thank you, Apollo, for healing me." I said, giving him a sincere smile.

Apollo offered me a smile in return. "No problem little cousin. Just be careful next time alight? A few more inches and your heart would have been hit and that would have been trickier. Also, try not to overuse your powers like that again. If you use too much power you could burn up and I don't want to lose my favorite cousin." Apollo warned.

"No promises cousin. With my luck, you'll be here every other week. Which is something I'm sure your sister would love." I said cheekily. Artemis and Thalia were shaking their heads no vigorously; glaring at me that would make monsters flinch. I just laughed as Apollo laughed and looked at his sister with a twinkle in his eye.

"I would love that! Gives me more of a chance to test out my poetry!" He said in enthusiasm. He held his hands up in a wait for it motion. "Percy in the hunt…"

"That enough Lord Apollo! I'm sure it's quite good, but go over it a little and turn it from good to awesome! Thalia said hastily.

Apollo smiled brilliantly. "What an awesome idea! I'll see you around little sis! Oh, and Percy…" He looked at me in complete seriousness. "Remember that promise you made me?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I remember. See you around cousin."

Apollo gave me a quick, one-armed hug before smiling one last time. "See you around guys! I got a prank to do with Hermes!" He said excitedly before flashing out.

I laughed before looking over at two annoyed huntresses.

"You just had to invite him back, didn't you?" Artemis said, hands on her hips.

"What? So, his poetry is not that good, but he's alright." I said.

Artemis just shook her head in annoyance, before softening slightly. "Well, I'm glad to see you are alright. If you didn't show up when you did, some of my hunters may not be alive right now." Artemis said in gratitude.

I smiled slightly. "Did you just compliment a male?" I asked playfully.

She mocked glared at me. "Don't push it, Perseus."

"Oh, come on! Again, with the Perseus? You called me Percy not five minutes ago!" I said.

"I did no such thing Perseus. Now let's go, you have some chores to make up for and some cooking to do. We had to go to days without any meals." Artemis said.

"Alright. But do I still have to do archery?" I said, hopeful she would say no.

Artemis just gave me a wicked grin. "You know, I forgot about that, but you just reminded me. You'll train with me tonight after dinner. I will see you at the dining area." She said, laughing a sweet laugh as my eyes widened in horror.

I face-palmed myself. I really am a seaweed brain. Thalia chuckled, making me jump. During mine and Artemis's little banter, I forgot she was there.

"You really are a Kelp Head sometimes. Most people would have kept their mouths shut, but you go and defy all logic once again. Are you sure that blessing of Athena took hold?" She asked, smirking at me.

I mock glared at her, before smirking too. "Yeah I'm sure. Coming up with an explosive entrance and slicing and dicing up that army was a pretty good strategy." I retorted.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You call that a strategy? I think all the blessing did was enhance more elaborate ways for you to improvise." She teased and I blushed slightly, knowing it was probably true.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Maybe some of my genius will rub off on you Thals." I joked, making gasp in mock horror.

"Oh gods! That would be horrible! I would catch the most deadliest disease of all: Kelp-Headitis!" She cried out in mock fear. I just laughed at her antics. Man it felt so good to laugh with my cousin. It made me feel like the good old days before I was betrayed and carried all this pain inside.

"Percy Are you ok?" Thalia said, worried. I didn't realize that my face sombered and was now one of longing and sadness. I quickly shook my head and plastered on a fake smile.

"Yeah Thals, I'm fine." I said, trying to get her mind of what I was just thinking.

She scrutinized me in suspicion before nodding her head. "I just want you too know Percy, that you can tell me anything. You're like a brother to me and I care about you. So if you are dealing with something, you better tell me before I shoot a lighting bolt at your ass." She threatened.

I just chuckled. "Same old Thalia." I said before looking at her seriously. "I promise we'll talk when I'm ready, but for now…I just can't yet. It still hurts you know?" I said, my voice strained.

Thalia came over and wrapped me in a hug. I pulled back and realized I never told her about what happened to my mom.

"Thalia, I want you to sit down for this. I won't tell you everything, but I need to tell you about my mom. And…it's not good Thals. It's not good." I said, my voice filled with pain and dread.

Thalia looked worried but nodded her head. Over the next 30 minutes, I told her about my parents death and adoption by Hestia. Thalia was so angry and yet so heart-broken. She sobbed as I described my mother's death. I knew it was hard for her and it was hard for me to talk about it. But I knew she deserved the truth. My mother was like a second mom to Thalia and mom took to her after moments of meeting her. Thalia's own mother was an alcoholic and wasn't the best of mother's so when mom unofficially adopted her, I knew she took over the mother figure in Thalia's life. And even with her tough girl act, Thalia loved and cherished that she now had a woman that was willing to take up the mantle that her own mother wouldn't.

We hugged each other, mourning over our collected loss. After a couple minutes, we pulled away and wiped the tears from our eyes.

"I will miss her so much." Thalia whispered, wiping the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Me too. More than you know." I said softly.

I gave her a watery smile. "Did you know mom made it to the Isles of the Blest?" I asked and Thalia looked shell-shocked but also unbelievably happy.

"That's wonderful! If anyone deserved it, it was her." She said, a joyful smile crossing her lips.

"Well, I bet the hunters are waiting for us, so we better head out. They may be suspicious of what's happening, so I'll most likely get shot at." I said.

Thalia just laughed. "Nah…ok maybe once or twice, but they know that nothing would happen between us. They know we're cousins and have a close sibling bond, so there's no worry there." She said reassuringly.

I nodded, but was still uneasy about going out there. We walked to the door of the tent before Thalia stopped me.

"Percy," She said in a small voice. I turned around, curious as to why she sounded so vulnerable.

She stood on her tip-toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for healing my leg. If you didn't, I would probably be out of the Hunt so thank you." She said sincerely.

I looked her dead in the eye. "You're welcome Thalia. Though it was a little foolish after all the power I used, I would do it again in a heartbeat. You don't have to thank me though, We're family and that's what family does." I said honestly.

She smiled before punching me in the shoulder. "Ok, enough of the sap. Let's get going before I have to put an arrow in your back." She pulled out her bow to emphasize her point.

I chuckled. "You need to get some new threats, Lightning Bug. Starting to get a bit cliché." I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me, her hands flickering with electricity. "What did you call me, Kelp-for-Brains?" She asked in a deadly tone.

I back up to the door slowly, as to not set her off. "You heard what I said Thunder Thighs." I grinned at her. Her eyes widened before they narrowed and she screamed.

"JACKSON!" I ran out of the tent as fast as I could, spreading my wings and launching myself into the air. I had an irate hunter hot on my heels, with me laughing all the way to the Dining Area.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Artemis POV**

I couldn't explain these emotions, rolling around in my stomach. I know I should be focused on other things; the state of the Hunt, my moon duties, how to get back at my annoying brother, but my mind kept going back to a certain black-haired, green-eyed winged son of Poseidon. He is defying every single rule that I apply to the word 'man'. Men are greedy, disloyal arrogant, lying, deceitful, selfish pigs, while Percy is the complete opposite. I have never met a man with so much loyalty in them that they would put themselves in a coma just to heal someone.

He is so different from other men. He has an amazing capacity for loyalty; he is incredibly kind and understanding to people, even if he is a little dense sometimes, and the selflessness he displays is unreal. Giving up godhood twice so tat demigods and minor gods could be respected and recognized and for my uncle and aunt to be placed back on the council is something that no other hero, no other person would have ever done.

But he did.

Not only are his list of characteristics the exact opposite of what men are, but he is so incredibly handsome with his untamable, silky black hair, his gorgeous eyes swirling with green and orange that seem to pull you in. Not to mention his lips. _His beautiful lips that I want to kis-_ SNAP OUT OF IT!

I had to mentally slap myself. Why was I thinking of his lips? Why was I thinking of him at all? Him with his perfect muscles, handsome features and caring nature. I groaned and slapped myself again. _Aphrodite, if you are putting these thoughts in my head, I swear I will shoot you so full of arrows that your looks will rival Echidna!_ I threated. I just heard a tinkling laugh in my head, which just infuriated me more.

"Milady?" I turned my head to my hunters, who were all looking at me strangely.

"Yes girls, what is it?" I said, trying to focus and forget about what was going on in my head.

Phoebe looked at me strangely before speaking. "It's just that you had this weird look on your face. You looked like you were talking to someone and you blushed a little." She said skeptically. Curse my hunters for being so perceptive.

I cleared my throat and tried to think of a good excuse. "It's nothing girls. I was just thinking of an errand that I need to run soon up on Olympus." I said, leaving no room for argument.

They stared at me before nodding their heads, accepting my excuse.

"So, milady." Atalanta started. "How much longer is a useless guardian going to be?" She asked, looking like she at a lemon when she said guardian.

Phoebe sneered. "Probably still laying on his ass like the lazy male he is. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was faking the whole thing."

"He will be here in a few moments girls. And he just woke up and got the go ahead from my brother, so he most certainly not faking." I said, feeling like I should defend Percy. I really didn't like how my girls were talking about him as if he has done nothing to help them at all.

"Why do you defend him milady? He is a man and they are all swine and vermin! He shouldn't be in the hunt to begin with!" Erica snapped. I glared hard at her, prompting her to pale and sit back down hastily.

"Forgive me, milady. I did not mean to…" She tried to apologize but I held up my hand to silence her. She fell silent and looked at the table, all my hunters feeling the tension in the air.

I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of a headache that was forming.

"Listen girls, I know how you all feel about men. I have taught you that the male population is a bunch of deceitful, lying, hypocritical, cheating, and worthless scum. But Perseus is non e of those things." I said. They all looked like they wanted to protest, but I cut them off with a stern look.

"Hear me out girls, think about what he has done so far in the Hunt. Has he flirted with any of you?" I asked. They all slowly shook their heads.

"Has he tried to get out of any job I have assigned him or even complained?" I implored. Again, they shook their heads no.

"Has he shown any of the traits that other men have, beside him being a male?" I asked. Once again, they all shook their heads.

"I'm not telling you to like him or even accept him. But he IS different from all other males out there I do consider him worthy of my respect. He befriended Zoe, who was arguably the biggest man-hater aside from me, and he helped her pass on peacefully. He did save us from that monster attack and healed Thalia's leg. All I ask is that you try and give him a chance and at least be civil around him. Understand?" I said.

My hunters looked like they were struggling with what I was asking, especially the older hunters who have been with me for over millennia. But they all nodded their heads in acceptance.

"We will try milady. It will take time, but we will try." Susan, a daughter of Demeter said.

I smiled at them warmly. "That's all I ask for girls." They all still seemed a little down so I decided to throw them a bone.

"But…that doesn't mean you can't prank him every now and then." I said with a wicked smile. Their previous sullen looks were replaced with excited and evil grins that mirrored my own.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Phoebe said. I could already see the gears in their minds turning, trying to think up fun little punishments for our guardian. I almost felt pity for him. Almost. Just because I'm trying to sort out my emotions concerning him, doesn't make him any less male. He's still gonna need to earn his place in the hunt, I thought smirking slightly.

"So where is our…Guardian? For that matter, where is Thalia?" Atalanta asked, fumbling of the word guardian.

I was about to speak, thinking the same thing before I heard a loud scream.

"JACKSON!" Followed by laughter and rustling in the forest.

I raised my eyebrow. "Speak of the devil."

I watched in amusement as Percy burst through the tree line, with an angry Thalia throwing lightning bolts at him.

"You stupid Kelp Head! I'll get you for calling me that nickname!" She yelled as he just laughed.

"Calm down Pinecone Face! It was a joke! OW!" He yelled as one of her bolts finally hit him. He fell down spasming and groaning on the floor. All the hunters laughed at him while I smirked in amusement. Thalia was standing over him victoriously.

"What was that Kelp Head? I didn't here you over all that groaning." Thalia smirked.

"Alright alright. No more Thunder Thighs." He groaned.

She zapped him one more time for good measure, making everyone laugh at his misfortune one more time, before getting off of him. He pushed himself off the ground, mock glaring at Thalia.

"Thanks Thals, I feel the love." He said sarcastically. He then looked over at the laughing hunters who were glaring at him. Some of the younger hunters who just joined weren't glaring at him, just sizing him up and looking at him in curiosity. The older hunters were sneering at him, but I could see that they now had a twinge of grudging respect in their eyes.

"Hey. So what have I missed?" He asked. I wanted to face-palm myself but also laugh at the same time.

"Nothing much. Just a hunter-to-hunter talk. Now make us breakfast. We're starving." I demanded.

He shrugged and snapped his fingers, making a breakfast buffet appear on the table. The hunters dug in with the ferocity of rabid wolves. I know that they wouldn't admit it, but after going for two days without Percy's food was not fun and they missed the deliciousness.

All the hunters were virtually fighting over every morsel of food. They acted so much like sisters that it brought a smile to my face. I then noticed that two of my newest and youngest hunters weren't getting any food. They were too small to get into the mass of the older hunters and wouldn't be able to get anything. Looking at the table hungrily and sadly, they backed off and sat in their seats without any food.

They were twins of Hermes, named Lisa and Lora. Both were about eight years old, had long brown hair and slightly tan skin. The only way you could tell they were different was that Lisa had blue eyes and Lora had brown eyes. The Hunt and I rescued them from their abusive uncle and aunt a few months ago, and we killed them brutally. It was one of the times where I saw a woman act like a man and it infuriated me to no end. I offered them a place in the hunt and they immediately accepted. I allowed them to continue to age until they decided they wanted to stop, so they were still growing.

I was about to go over to them, and shout at my hunters to let them have some food but someone beat me to it.

Percy also noticed the two girls and frowned. He walked over to them, kneeling down next to them so they were eye to eye. The twins looked at him a bit fearfully. He noticed this and frowned but looked at them softly, not making any sudden moves around them.

"Hello." He said softly, his voice calm and soothing, erasing the fear in their eyes. "My name is Percy. What are your names?" He asked.

The twins looked at him curiously before Lisa spoke. "My name is Lisa Lyre and this is my sister Lora Lyre. We're twin daughters of Hermes." She said quietly.

Percy chuckled a little bit and had an amused smile on his face. "That's a nice name. Funny how Hermes had daughters with the last name Lyre. Sounds like Liar and you're dad being god of Thieves and Liars, it's pretty funny. Reminds me of the…Stolls." He said catching his name on the name.

He shook his head and smiled at them again. "I noticed that you didn't get any food. What would you two like to eat?" He asked.

They looked at him in surprise that he noticed them at all and even asked what they wanted to eat. Lora, who was the shyer of the two, spoke in a timid voice. "Could I have some scrambled eggs and toast please?"

Percy clapped his hands together and a plate of scrambled eggs and toast appeared in his hands. He held them out to her and she took them gingerly from him. She took a small spoonful and at it timidly. Her eyes lit up at the taste and she began to shovel that food into her mouth as fast as she could.

Percy chuckled at her antic and turned to her sister before asking the same thing. "What would you like?"

Lisa looked at her sister before asking for the same. He summoned up the same plate of food and gave it to her, where she promptly scarfed it down. He laughed at the two before summoning up seconds for the twins, who ate just as quickly as before.

After they were finished they looked at Percy in happiness. "Thank you Percy. Those were delicious." Lora said. Lisa nodded her head in agreement and Percy just smiled at them.

"Your welcome. If you ever want any food, just ask me and I will summon you some, ok?" He said sincerely. The twins nodded their heads in earnest, happy smiles on their faces.

They then had nervous looks on their faces as they stared at him, fidgeting slightly.

He looked at them concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Lisa looked at the ground before speaking. "We were wondering…could we touch your wing? They look so soft and cool." She whispered and cringed, expecting to be laughed at.

Percy gave them a soft smile, extending his right wing out to them. They stared at it in awe and began to pet and stroke the flying appendage.

"It's so soft." Lora marvelled. After they were done petting his wing, Percy pulled it back. He then surprised them and me by pulling out two black feathers and handing one to each of them.

"Here, these are for you two. They are unbreakable so they will always be soft and intact." He said. They just looked at the feathers in amazement, before stunning me and him by rushing forward and hugging him.

"Thank you, Percy. We've never been given gifts before." Lisa said.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

They looked sad before speaking. "Our Aunt and Uncle never bought us gifts. They said it was a waste of money and we didn't deserve them." They said, tears gathering in their eyes. He reached out slowly and brushed the tears away.

"Well, let me tell you something, you have a family here in the Hunt and I'm sure when you're birthday comes around, there will be a huge party and you'll get bunch of gifts. I'll make sure to get you two an extra special one from me." He said honestly.

They looked at him, blue and brown eyes wide and shining. "You promise?"

He nodded his head. "I promise." They smiled widely and gave him one last hug before returning to their seat. He rose from his crouched position and turned back to the table, all the hunters staring at him in stunned silence, Thalia looking proud of her cousin.

"What?" He said in his usual Seaweed Brained fashion, looking confused.

They quickly shook their heads, finished eating and left to go do whatever it is they needed to do.

The emotions in me intensified. I was in awe and felt very warm seeing him interacting with the youngest and quietest members of my hunt. _Damn you Percy Jackson. Stop doing stuff like that and making me feel this way!_ I thought.

He walked up to me and did his special bow. "So, milady, what do you have for me today?"

I just stared at him. I finally snapped out of it. "Well Percy, you still have all your chores to do, but today you get to feed the wolves and clean out their pens." I said, smirking internally.

He groaned a little but nodded anyways.

I smiled at his discomfort before turning serious. "Percy, that was a really nice thing you did for the twins. They joined a few months ago and have been so quiet. We have been trying to get them to open up for a while now and you do it in under five minutes." I said, still awed at his easy-going nature around children.

"They just needed someone to get down on their level and just talk to them. What is their story anyway?" He inquired.

I clenched my fists tightly at the memory. He noticed and became concerned. "It's not a happy tale. A drunk driver killed their parents when they were three and were sent to live with their aunt and uncle. The uncle and aunt were heavy alcoholics and they abused them for five years. It was a horrible time for them, but we were lucky to get them out before anything permanent happened to them."

Percy's eyes darkened at the mention of abuse, but I could see something hidden in their depths; like an old pain that he knew and tried to bury.

"Percy?" I reached out and touched his arm, prompting him to look at me. His beautiful sea green eyes starred into my silver eyes and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by their beauty. The orange ring of flames swirled around the pupil, making the waving motion in his eyes have a hypnotic affect. I had to force myself from getting lost in them.

He snapped out of his daze and looked at me in slight surprise, like he forgot I was here. He offered me a weak smile. "I'm okay. Just an unpleasant memory is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be concerned about any male, but here was this man, having me all concerned and worried about him, making me want to make him feel better. I wanted to talk to him and help him relieve his pain. He managed to break all my walls that I have surrounded myself with and he wasn't even trying.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. But tell me you killed the aunt and uncle." He said, anger coming back to his eyes, wiping away all traces of the old pain.

I was surprised at the steel in his voice, but smiled wickedly at him. "Very slowly."

He nodded his head, satisfied with my answer. "Well, I'll take my leave then milady. I have a lot of chores to do." He said turning around, about to walk away.

He then turned back to me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Oh, and did you just call me Percy, Bambi?"

My jaw dropped and eyes widened before they narrowed. "Stop calling me Bambi!" I shouted at him.

He chuckled. "But Bambi is such a great nickname! And if you start calling me Percy more, I MIGHT stop calling you Bambi." He said playfully.

I glared at him in anger, but blushed at the nickname. Truth is, deep down, I liked being called a nickname. It meant that someone is close to you and cares for you, going so far as to give you a special name that is for you and you alone.

He laughed but stopped and looked at me seriously. "Artemis?" He said.

I stared at him in surprise for using my actual name. Looking at him curiously, I motioned for him to continue.

"Thank you." He said before flying off.

I stood there stunned at his comment. Did he thank me for telling him about the twins? About staying with him while he healed? Or just for being there and wanting to help him relieve his pain? Ugh he was so confusing and the affect he was having on my emotions weren't helping.

 _Damn you Percy Jackson. Stop making me feel this way!_ I shouted mentally, but it was half-hearted and as much as I hated to admit it, these feelings were not going away and I was actually starting to like it.

 **Percy POV**

I set to work on my chores, the hard labour actually giving me time to think over what happened at breakfast. I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach at feeling Artemis touch my shoulder and that beautiful smile on her face. She looked so beautiful smiling, it was so different than seeing that hard mask that she wears most of the time.

Also, when I saw the twins not getting any food, it made me kind of angry that they were being disregarded like that. And when I found out that their aunt and uncle had abused them? If they weren't already dead, I would have sought them out and sent them to my uncle the hard way.

Every day I spend in the hunt leads to more and more surprises. Meeting the twins was actually one of the highlights, not to mention hanging with my cousin, and Artemis. Seeing her was the best part about being her. The more time I spend with her and Thalia, the less pain. I can feel the heartbreak mending from the betrayal. I was in no way any more forgiving and any less angry about what they did to me, but it didn't hurt as much and now I'm getting on with my life.

After hours of gruelling labour, I decided to head to the training area to work on my powers and skills. I walked in to see a few hunters there practicing wielding hunting knives. They moved with such grace and speed it was astounding to watch. I'm pretty good with hunting knives, but I was a little rusty.

Walking in, the older hunters gave me sneers and glares, but the younger hunters actually looked at me curiously. I smiled when I saw Lora and Lisa there. They smiled and waved at me. I waved back and went to the other end of the training area, wanting to respect their space. I set up a few dummies and some of those targets that popped up randomly that was made of wood with a picture of a bad guy on it, before going to the middle and getting into a fighting stance. My legs were shoulder width apart, my knees bent, with my fists touching each other over my chest.

I decided to work on my fighting forms with my elements first. I took a deep breath, clearing all thoughts from my mind, which was pretty easy now with the blessing of Athena. My ADHD wasn't so bad anymore.

With my mind calmed and my breathing steady, I focused on the power of fire that burned within me. I suddenly lashed out my right fist forward, a fireball projecting from it. I began to perform a bunch of aggressive stances, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, each having a ball of fire shooting from each strike.

My form of fighting with fire is an aggressive tactic, using swift kicks and punches to overwhelm my opponents before striking a fatal blow. Strong movements and swift, direct manoeuvres are a key part to this fighting style. While this style is mostly offensive, I can perform a variety of defensive moves, like walls of fire, or grabbing hold of other fire streams and ripping them apart. Works great on Dragons and Drakons. Don't ask how I know that, long story.

I spun around, my left leg stretched out in front of me, crouching on my right leg, an expanding circle of fire shooting out from my outstretched foot, hitting targets all around me. I launched myself of my right leg, performing a somersault, with my left foot extended, projects a narrow blade of fire that sliced right through a dummy. I didn't stop there as I aggressively shot more fireballs at my remaining targets.

I then clenched my fists and two fire daggers shot out of my fists, resembling miniature blowtorches. I swiped my fire daggers across the throats, heads, arms, chests, and legs of a few dummies, completely demolishing them. I then extended my daggers until they were eight feet long and whip-like. With my fire whips, I could attack long distance opponents. I lashed out with my whips, cutting through another four dummies, all in less than a second.

After all dummies were demolished and destroyed, I chucked a massive, singular ball at the remains, burning them all to ash. No use cleaning up. I performed a few more stances before coming back to my original stance, extending my arms up over my head before bringing them to my torso, palms down. This was my finishing move and it calmed and settled any lingering power of fire in my body.

My mind came back to me and I looked at the destruction I unleashed upon the dummies. All of them were burnt to ash, a few severed limbs here and there. A good start to my training. I must be getting better at this. Time to start on my water training.

I then assumed a much calmer, more graceful stance. One leg extended in front of the other, arms loose around my chest and one extended in front of my palm up. Closing my eyes, I focused on the endless power of the ocean; the pounding waves, the winding currents, the push and pull of the tides.

Shifting my stance, I began to shift and flow from one stance to the other, moving gracefully, despite my bulky frame. I summoned a stream of water from within myself and twisted and flowed that stream around my body. Moving in wide circles, I circled my arms around my body, the water mimicking my movements. I thrusted my palm outward, directing the water to wrap around a target. Circling my fingers, I willed the water to wrap around the dummy and with a sharp pull, I squeezed the dummy and launched it into the air. I then directed the water into a thin water blade and sliced the dummy that was air-born.

Working with my natural elements felt so natural, smooth and graceful. I could perform these moves by just standing in one place and concentrating, but with this style, it was easier to fight and seemed to strengthen my water based attacks. Also, it's fun to punch my enemies in the face while dousing them. This style was more about defensive maneuvers, redirecting attacks and using one's opponent's strength against them. But I could also form a very aggressive style with water, summoning violent bursts and blasts right into someone's body.

Bringing the water stream back to me, I worked on controlling the phase of the water. I will it to freeze to solid ice, watching as the crystal formed. I made a bunch of ice shapes and weapons before willing it back to water. I then manipulated it into water vapor, which is very useful if you want to blind your enemy behind a smoke screen.

Deciding that was enough elemental practice for the day, I willed the water to turn into three separate, frozen knives and chucked them at a dummy, hitting it in the heart, throat, and forehead; all kill shots.

I channelled my breathing and calmed down, making sure to focus and keep a calm mind. Opening my eyes, I turned to see a flabbergasted hunt, staring directly at me. The entire hunt was here and they all looked stunned at what I just did. Even Thalia and Artemis had wide eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, walking over to them.

"Um…Hey guys?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

Thalia snaps out of her shock and began yelling at me. "Hey guys? HEY GUYS? That's all you have to say after what you just did? By the gods Kelp Head, that was AMAZING! Where did you learn to do that?" She asked in awe.

The entire hunt voiced their agreement, wanting to know where I learned that. I blushed at the attention and tried to play it off as no big deal.

"While on my travels, I decided to pick up a few fighting styles of mixed martial arts and decided to incorporate it into my elemental manipulation. The one style with the fire comes from a Northern Shaolin Style of Kung-Fu and the water style comes from the Yang style of T'ai chi ch'uan. They really helped develop and control my powers." I explained, trying to play it off the whole thing.

The hunt just looked wide-eyed at my explanation, before Thalia broke the silence.

"So you actually researched something?" She asked in disbelief.

I rubbed the back of my head, something I seem to be doing more of nowadays.

"Actually, mom got me into. She said it would hone my powers over fire and the rest is history." I said

Thalia looked wide-eyed before laughing. "Man, Kelp Head this is great. Maybe you could help me on my powers." She said playfully.

I could tell she was kidding but that got me thinking, maybe I could help her develop her powers.

"That's not a bad idea Thals. I think they may have a form of fighting for manipulating lightning and air." I said thoughtfully.

She stopped laughing and looked at me curiously. "You know I was just kidding, right?" She said.

I smirked at her. "But I wasn't." She paled at my comment, knowing that when I had my stubborn mind set on something, I wasn't going to let it go. Much like her. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

'All right girls, And Perseus." She added as an afterthought. "Time to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." She shooed the hunters off to their tents, who were murmuring about my training.

I bowed my special bow to her. "Goodnight Milady. See you tomorrow." I said softly.

I walked to my tent, but I heard Artemis whisper something so softly, I almost missed it.

"Goodnight Perseus. See you in the morning." I grinned like a fool all the way back to my tent, before I settled into my bed, taking one last look at my picture of me and my mom before falling asleep.

 **And just a huge thanks to all of you who have made the effort to read and review. 3 you all**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer, I don't own this story or these character… yet!**

 **Guys, how many times do I have to say it? I don't own this story, and this isn't my writing yet. I would love it if it were, but it ain't, so hey! And just re to that review, by ok to pranking Artemis meant small funny pranks where no harm was done. Not… well, you'll see.**

 **I live in Australia btw, so if I said Tuesday or Saturday and it was different for you… explained! Basically, if you're English or American, it'll be a day before I say it will.**

 **Also, shout out to Dyde21. They are such an amazing talented writer, please run over there and drop them a review or follow. Their story 'Café Half-Caff' is so imaginative and original, it's making me feel bad about my ability to write.**

 **Family Bonding**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _I could tell she was kidding but that got me thinking, maybe I could help her develop her powers._

" _That's not a bad idea Thals. I think they may have a form of fighting for manipulating lightning and air." I said thoughtfully._

 _She stopped laughing and looked at me curiously. "You know I was just kidding right?" She said._

 _I smirked at her. "But I wasn't." She paled at my comment, knowing that when I had my stubborn mind set on something, I wasn't going to let it go. Much like her. She groaned and burying her face in her hands._

' _All right girls, And Perseus." She added as an afterthought. "Time to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." She shooed the hunters off to their tents, who were murmuring about my training._

 _I bowed my special bow to her. "Goodnight Milady. See you tomorrow." I said softly._

 _I walked to my tent, but I heard Artemis whisper something so softly, I almost missed it._

" _Goodnight Perseus. See you in the morning." I grinned like a fool all the way back to my tent, before I settled into my bed, taking one last look at my picture of me and my mom before falling asleep._

 _ **Now…**_

 **Percy POV**

You would think that living in the woods, cut off from any civilization, with a bunch of immortal, teenage, girls that hates males with a fiery passion and has a bunch of very sharp pointy arrows that they can fire with pinpoint accuracy at your man-parts, would be extremely difficult it live with. That since you are the only male in the group, they would taunt you relentlessly, look at you as if you were lower than the dirt they walked on, and would pull some of the most evil and sick pranks on you for giggles, it would be a living Tartarus, right? Well, I'm here to tell you it is not at all like that…

It's much, MUCH worse!

I wake up to a very peculiar smell hitting my nostrils. It starts off faint, sort of like a dream smell that you think you can shake off and ignore. But instead of going away, it just gets stronger, invading my nostrils with its pungent odour. Frowning, I try to go back to sleep, doing my best to ignore the smell, but it gets to the point where it can't be ignored.

Scrunching my nose and groaning, I blearily open sit up and open my eyes, rubbing the eye crust out of my eyes. I'm not paying attention, still half asleep when I feel a cold wet thing brush against my foot. I jolt to full awareness instantly, my senses on high alert. What the heck is touching me? I slowly open my eyes, where they almost pop out of my skull, as I look at what is brushing against my foot.

That has got to be the largest, most vicious, white-haired wolf I have ever seen in my life. This thing has got to be twice the size of a regular wolf; bigger muscles, sharper teeth, and huge razor-sharp claws. And the look he was giving me, was the look that Lupa gave me whenever I did something wrong when I was training at the Wolf House. Basically the " _You better be strong or I will tear your throat out"_ look.

What was a wolf doing in my tent in the first place? Then I looked around and realized that I was in the wolf's pen, surrounded by over 3 dozen, magic-enhanced, hunting wolves. _Okay, new question, what am I doing in the wolves' pen?_ I thought.

I got my answer in the form of a dozen, senior hunters laughing their butts off, as they pointed and laughed at me. I felt a burst of anger in my chest at their treatment of me. They put me with the freaking wolves and their laughing about it? I could die and then dad would probably declare war on the Artemis and the Hunt for their stupid 'prank'. I forced the anger back down. It wasn't going to help me in this situation and I needed to think clearly.

I lived with Lupa's wolf pack for a few months, so I decided to try and apply her teachings to this situation. I gave my best "Wolf Stare" letting them know not to mess with me. I slowly began to climb to my feet, all the while maintaining my glare. The wolves were snarling at me, not wanting to let me go after I, technically, invaded their territory. I snarled right back at them and assumed an aggressive pose. They shifted, seeing that I wasn't going to back down.

The big Alpha wolf, looked at me curiously before stalking right up to me and scrutinized me with its penetrating glare. It sniffed me a few times, circling my person before standing right in front of me. I prepared to defend myself, ready to summon a tidal wave, a water lash, or something to make sure not to kill this thing. Even if it was trying to kill me, Artemis wouldn't take to kindly to me killing her personal hunting wolves.

Imagine my surprise when the Alpha gave me one last look before sitting back on his haunches, tail wagging, with a wolf smile on his face, tongue hanging out of his mouth. The hunters behind me were stunned speechless.

"Impossible."

"He managed to tame Alpha?"

"He's the blood thirstiest wolf we have! How is he still alive?"

Their whispers of disbelief reached my ears, causing the balloon of anger to swell before I pushed it down again.

"Hey there buddy. So your name is Alpha huh? You're a hug wolf my friend." I said in a soothing tone, reaching my hand out to stroke his fur.

Alpha barked happily, before rubbing his hand against my hand and giving me a lick.

"They say your all blood thirsty so I bet you don't get fed much or played with often huh?" I gestured to the flabbergasted hunters. He whined a little bit and covered his eyes with his paws.

"Well, I got something here that will make you all better." I said. I then called upon my powers over the Hearth and summoned the biggest, juiciest T-bone steak I could. The delicious smells coming from the steak made all the wolves look at it hungrily.

"Here you go buddy. A big old steak for you." I said, tossing Alpha the steak. He immediately tore into it, gobbling up the meat greedily. All the other wolves began to whine a little bit, but I snapped my fingers and steaks appeared in front of them too. They all barked happily as they tore into the steaks. Pretty soon, I had a bunch of happy, content wolves all brushing against me like I was their new best friend.

I chuckled at their affection. Give a bunch of steaks to them and they are putty in your hands. Wish their owners were as easy to persuade. "Come on guys. I think it's time for some exercise, what do you say?" I asked. They all barked happily as I opened the door to their pin.

They all burst out of the pen and ran right to the clearing, scattering the hunters who let out terrified squeals. Recovering from their outburst, they glared murderously at me, pissed that their plan had backfired on them. I just smiled and gave them a small wave. They just sneered and stomped off back to their tents, no doubt already planning revenge.

Laughing, I about launched myself into the air when I felt Alpha walk up beside me, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Alright boy, I'll follow you." I said. We walked to clearing, where we saw the rest of the pack running around, nipping and playing with each other, just having a good time. Alpha was by my side, looking on proudly at his pack. I don't know why, but I felt a connection to Alpha.

 _That's because we share one, master._ I heard a deep voice in my head. I whipped my head to see Alpha's yellow eyes boring into mine.

"Did you just speak in my mind or did I finally go crazy?" I asked warily. I swear, if that wolf could laugh he would be right now. But he settled for an amused grin on his wolfish features.

 _No, you haven't gone crazy. Since you are part of the Hunt now as their guardian, you have been accepted by the Pack and will therefore, be able to understand us now._ He spoke in my mind.

My only response was. "Oh, that's cool." Alpha just chuckled before he turned back to watch his wolves play around in the field.

 **Third Person POV**

After Percy and Alpha got the wolves back in their pens, Percy went off to the dining area to get breakfast going, with Alpha trailing alongside him. The giant wolf wouldn't leave Percy's side for some reason. He tried to get Alpha go back to his pen, but you try manhandling a 200-pound wolf that refuses to move. He eventually gave up and Alpha tagged along with him to the dining area.

Even as much as he would like to let the Hunt go hungry for their cruel prank, he made a promise to protect them and Artemis, and letting them starve is not taking care of their well-being. He arrived to the usual glares and angry stares of the hunters but he was happy to see that Lora and Lisa waved at him and motioned for him to sit by them, which he happily did.

"So, what do you all want to eat?" He asked, still a little miffed at their _fun_ little prank they pulled this morning.

"How about a cheese omelette with bacon and French Toast, with a glass of orange juice. If that isn't too much for you, _boy._ " Phoebe mocked. She was really starting to grind on Percy's nerves, but he pushed it back down, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Heck, he was pretty sure that if he went off on her, Artemis would kill him and they would think he was like all other males. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of winning.

Percy just rolled his eyes and gave a lazy clap of his hands, summoning up all the food. The hunters dug in with their usual ferocity, but Percy just nibbled on his food, not really feeling hungry.

"Something wrong Perseus?" Percy snapped his head in the direction of the voice, only to see Artemis starring at him with concern in her silver eyes. Percy just stared into her eyes, getting lost in them for a second as he felt his stomach go all a flutter... He knew that he shouldn't be having these feelings for her. She was ARTEMIS the MAIDEN goddess of VIRGINTIY for Poseidon's sake! He bet if she could read his thoughts right now, he would be a jackalope. But he couldn't help this rush of feelings flooding into his heart every time he looked at her. It was stronger than anything he felt for Annabeth and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Realizing he had been starring for too long, he broke eye contact, blushing a little bit. "Nothing milady. Just some things on my mind is all." He said. As much as he wanted too, he decided against ratting on the hunters. He doubted she would believe him anyways.

Artemis looked at him suspiciously before gaining a mischievous glint in her silver eyes. "I'm surprised at that. Form what Thalia has told me, there really isn't much going on up there." She smiled playfully. Percy starred at her in shock while the hunters burst out laughing.

He grinned a little bit. "Did you just make a joke? Now that is something don't see every day! And just for the record, I do have a lot going on in my mind, just most of the time, it's random thoughts." He replied back, just as playfully.

Thalia snorted. "Please Kelp Head. If your thoughts could be projected on a screen, they would be so jumbled that they would make alphabet soup look legible." The hunters were doubled over laughing, with Artemis giving a soft smile. Percy tried to scowl but it didn't last long before he too began to chuckle as well.

"So Perseus, we forgot to practice archery last night, so as soon as breakfast is over, you will meet me in the archery range." She said seriously. She smirked slightly at seeing the look of dread on his face as he paled drastically.

"Could we please not do this." He all but begged. "I swear, I am gods awful with a bow. You would have better luck having Uncle Hades were bright pink boxers and doing the hokey pokey with a rubber chicken than getting me to shoot straight."

The hunters looked at him as if he grew an extra head.

'Thank you for that particular image Kelp Head. I'm gonna have nightmares for a week now." Thalia said with a shudder.

Percy just smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It doesn't matter. I will teach you how to shoot and you will be a master with the bow by the time I am done with you. I will not fail in my field of expertise." Artemis said with a tone of finality to it. He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this so he just accepted with a defeated nod, starring at the table, waiting for his impending doom.

As soon as breakfast was over, the hunters dispersed. Percy quickly washed the dishes with a few bursts of high-pressure water and burst of flames. After that, he slowly trudged his way to the archery range. From the way he was walking, you would think he was walking towards his execution.

Finally forcing himself into the range, he saw Artemis standing in front of the rows of targets. She was in her eighteen-year-old form, something he realized she hadn't changed out of since he got here.

She smirked seeing the look on his face. "Oh, lighten up Perseus. It won't be that bad." She said. She materialized a silver-hunting bow in her hands and gave it to Percy. Percy took the bow and held it gingerly, like it was a bomb waiting to go off.

Artemis rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder hard to get his attention. "Alright, I want you to draw the bow string back a few times, like so." She flawlessly drew her bow back in demonstration.

Percy looked at her questioningly. "Aren't you going to give me arrows first?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and smacked him again. "Of course not. You won't be shooting any arrows until you can draw back the bowstring perfectly. You must learn how to hold your bow and position it. It will also build up the muscles in your shoulder and arms." She said patiently.

Percy just nodded and drew back the bowstring. Now, if you have never pulled back the string on a bow before, it is really hard to due. Even though Percy was no weakling and very strong, the unfamiliar action of pulling back 45 pounds of force on a string was an unfamiliar feeling to him. After muscling it up, he managed to draw it out successfully.

"No, no, no." Artemis came over and grabbed the hand holding the string. "You do not use all five fingers to pull the string back. You use your thumb, pointer finger, and middle finger to draw the string back." She instructed.

Percy sighed, but did as he was told and found that the grip she told him to use was actually way easier than he thought it would be. It felt right in his hands and he couldn't help the smile coming across his face.

"Again." Came Artemis's reply. So, for over an hour, Percy worked on just pulling back the bowstring, feeling his muscles strengthen with constant practice. Pretty soon, the feeling began to feel natural until Percy could pull the string back perfectly and with no hesitation. Feeling very proud of his accomplishment, he grinned at an approving Artemis, who blushed the slightest shades of pink at his dazzling smile.

Quickly shaking her head and hiding her blush, Artemis nodded her head in approval. "Very good Perseus. Now that you know how to hold the bow and can draw back the string, now it is time for arrows." She snapped her fingers, a quiver of silver and sea green arrows appearing on Percy's back.

"The keys to Archery are Speed, Precision, and Accuracy. You must be able to hit your target, whether it be to kill or maim, hit it multiple times to ensure that the target is incapacitated and dead, and do it quickly enough for when you are in the heat of battle, a half second could mean the difference between life and death. Now show me your quickest draw, but do not shoot." Artemis commanded.

Percy took a deep breath before he attempted to do as instructed. Key word: Attempted. He drew the arrow and pulled the string back, but accidently released it on the upswing, causing it to shoot off into gods know where.

Percy paled in horror and turned slowly, expecting to see a glaring Artemis. Only, she wasn't so much glaring as she looked at him with a look that said "Really?"

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled in amusement. "And here I was thinking you weren't completely hopeless, but there you go and defy logic again." She said laughing.

Percy just smiled sheepishly. Out of nowhere, two blunt arrows were shot from the forest and hit him dead centre of the forehead and in his nuts, knocking him on his butt. He felt an immense pain explode in his nether regions as nausea filled his stomach. He curled into a foetal position and whimpered. Say what you want, but taking an arrow to the testicles is probably the worst pain out there. Sitting up through the pain, he could make out a hunter smirking at him, before glaring and walking away.

"I knew I was forgetting to ask something. Note to self, always look out for angry hunters while shooting; it will come back to bite you in the ass." Percy grumbled.

Artemis was laughing. He was making excellent progress for someone with such feeble archery skills and then he goes and hits a huntress with an arrow.

"Yes, it will. Now all you have to do is actually aim for the target and not the surrounding area." Artemis smirked, reaching down to pick Percy up from the ground. She felt a small tingle race up her arm as Percy touched her hand, making her pull back really quickly. If Percy noticed her odd behaviour, he didn't comment.

"Could you at least warn your hunters to stay away from the archery range? I would prefer to stay fully intact and not have your brother to come and heal me when I start peeing blood." He said still clutching his groin.

She just gave him a mischievous smile. "Why would I do that now? It will teach you to watch out for friendly fire. Gives you more incentive to actually hit the target no?"

Percy's shoulders slumped. "Thanks Bambi." Percy said sarcastically. She glared at him, before smiling evilly.

"For using that accursed nickname, we are not leaving her until you get a bull's eye." She felt great satisfaction at seeing his imitation of a very pale fish.

"But that will never happen!" That would take all night!" He exclaimed.

"Well then you better get shooting." She smirked at his sulking look. _He looks king of cute doing that. AHH! Snap out of it Artemis! You are a maiden goddess. You are a maiden goddess. You are a maiden goddess._ She chanted in her head.

Percy sighed in defeat again, before focusing on the target in front of him. He pulled out an arrow, aimed and fired. What happened next, he could not explain. The arrow skimmed over the top of the target, bounced off a tree, which bounced of a rock, zooming back in their direction, where it bounced of several trees and rocks, with Artemis and him ducking for cover, before it turned around and hit the target, straight in the middle of the bull's eye.

They had identical looks of shock and awe on their faces, trying to comprehend what they just saw.

"But how did I-? Bouncing Arrow…? Bulls eye…? Huh…?" Percy spluttered out. Artemis wasn't much better.

"Never have I ever seen anything like what I just saw. I can't figure out how you did that and I the Goddess of Archery for Zeus's sake!" She shouted out.

Percy came back to his senses, before smirking at Artemis. "Since I did, technically get a bull's eye, I can leave, now right?" He asked. Artemis's faced turned a bright red, before she gave a quick angry nod. She didn't like getting beaten at her own game.

Percy smiled widely, before he bolted out the archery range. "Thanks bye!" He called over his shoulder, leaving a fuming goddess of the hunt behind. She got over her irritation and merely shook her head at the strange demigod. She couldn't stop thinking about him and it showed in her teachings.

Usually she would be shouting and be angry for him messing up the way he did, but instead she was patient, wanting him to succeed, and not because it was her area of expertise. She wanted him to succeed, wanted him to smile, to feel that joy that came from a job well done. He brought out a playful, fun side that she didn't even know about. Giving one last look at where her guardian left, she soon followed after, just wondering what else the day would bring her.

 **Line Break**

 **Percy POV**

I cursed as I wrestled with the giant mountain of clothes I was washing by the creek. I swear, every single day I'm here, the hunters just pile on more and more clothes. I even walked in on them in a clearing, seeing them wrestling in mud and smirking at me. I just shook my head and went back to the virtual mountain of clothes.

I've been living with the Hunt for almost three months now and after living with them for that amount of time I can honestly say THAT IT IS WORSE THAN TARTARUS!

The chores were bad enough, but I swear they are sabotaging everything I do. I go to wash the clothes; they pile on a virtual mountain if them. As soon as I'm done washing and start taking them to their respective places, I come back to see that half of them have been dumped in the mud, making me have to start all over again. The only good thing out of the that is I am now a grand master black belt at washing clothes. If there was a competition out there for washing clothes, I would take home first place, no problem.

And sharpening arrows and repairing bows has been a freaking nightmare. The arrows I have to sharpen are so blunted and bent that I'm surprised they haven't been completely scrapped. I see the hunters taking hammers to the arrows they don't use and blunting them down. It's like they want me to see them sabotaging me, mocking me like they know that it's my word against there's and they are so confident that they won't ever get caught.

And don't even get me started on the pranks! They started out small, like getting my butt glues to my chair and waking up in the wolves' pen or tied to a tree. But they have grown bigger and more dangerous. Just last week, I was walking through the wood, picking up firewood for the fire when I walked over a trip line. Next thing I saw was a giant log barrelling right towards me and striking me in the chest, sending me hurtling one hundred feet in the air. I felt six of my ribs shatter on impact causing screaming pain to explode throughout my chest. I was able to catch myself with my wings, but I wasn't able to completely stop my descent, landing in a crumbled heap by the lake.

I was lucky to land so close to the lake, where I used my powers to heal my injuries, but they were still incredibly sore for the next few days. And the hunters nearby just laughed at my pain, making my anger for them grow even more.

The only good thing about living in the Hunt was hanging out with Thalia, the twins, Lisa and Lora, and, surprisingly, Artemis. However, Thalia wasn't always able to hang out with me and she even participated in some of the pranks, but none of the violent ones. The hunters kept the bigger ones hidden from her, while she only did the silly, non-threatening ones.

Lisa and Lora would actually try to hang out with me and that made me feel warm inside. I saw those two as the little sisters I always wanted and they saw me as the big brother they always wanted. I trained them whenever I could, but the older hunters were adamant keeping them away from me.

But the best part of being here was being with Artemis. Over the couple of months, we have actually developed one of the weirdest friendships I have ever had. Sure, she was still a little cold towards me because of her man-hating tendencies, but during archery practice and our small talks, I felt my feelings for her grow. My heart lit up whenever I was able to make her smile or laugh, and I always laughed whenever I made her glare at me. Making her angry made her look very cute. I was actually looking forward to archery practice because they were the highlight of my day, getting to spend time with her. I did not know how she felt about me, but I swore to always be there for her and to protect her. She means a whole lot to me.

I got better at archery under the teaching of Artemis. I was so shocked and happy, seeing my skill with a bow grow. While i was no master by any stretch of the imagination, I was no longer feeble and a complete horror at it. I could actually hit what i was aiming at and even got a bulls eye every now and then. Artemis was always patient with me, giving me simple tips and adjustments that improved my skills to untold levels. Untold levels being that i could actually hit the target I was aiming at. She gave me a silver bow with green trim on it that appeared and disappeared on my back. It meant so much to me and I practiced in my spare time, wanting to please Artemis and show that I would not let her teachings go to waste.

I snapped out of my thoughts and finished up with the laundry. Placing the last pile of clothes by the respective hunter's tent, I headed to the training area to get some training done.

I arrived to see almost the entire hunt was there, besides Thalia and Artemis. They were smiling at me, which immediately put me on guard. Them smiling at me was never a good sign.

"Hey Lisa and Lora." I said warmly, waving to them. They smiled and waved back at me. I turned to the rest of the Hunt.

"Ladies." I said respectfully. They just glared at me and walked towards the other end of the training area, leaving me alone with the twins.

"Hey girls, would you guys like to train with me today?" I asked kindly.

They nodded their heads yes in excitement. They had a passion for learning and they said they loved training with me.

"Ok girls, today we are going to train on your demigod abilities." They looked confused as to what I was talking about.

"But, we're children of Hermes. We don't have any special abilities like you and other demigods." Lisa said sadly. Lora nodded her head, looking downcast as well.

My eyes widened. I knelt down in front of them. "Look at me." I said firmly. They both looked at me, eyes a little misty.

"Don't you ever say that you don't have special abilities. You two are the daughters of one of the most powerful beings on Olympus. Your father is an Olympian, meaning he is very powerful. Do you know what he is the god of?" I asked. They shook their heads no.

"Your father is the Olympian God of Messengers, Travelers, and Thieves. That may not sound like much, but being the god of travellers gives him a wide range of abilities. He is probably the most versatile of all the gods, being able to pull skills from multiple areas. A sort of Jack-of-all-Trades if you will." I explained to their wide-eyed expressions.

"So, does that mean, we can steal stuff very easily, and pick up skills rather quickly?" Lora asked shyly.

I grinned at her, making her relax and smile back. "Exactly. Haven't you noticed how fast you have progressed in your fighting skills? Versatility is the children of Hermes greatest weapons." I told them. They looked awed at how many things their father could do and what they could potentially do.

"Since he is the Messenger God, he is extremely fast, able to break the sound barrier with his speed. As his daughters, you too have inherited a portion of his speed, making you very fast. He is also the god of athletics, making him an amazing athlete, which, combined with his speed, should make you two devastating fighters, if you continue to practice." I said. They looked really excited now, nearly jumping in anticipation.

"We never knew we could do all those things Percy!" Lisa exclaimed, only in the way an eight-year-old can.

Lora looked at me curiously with her big brown eyes. "Percy, what is our dad like?" She asked.

The question caught me off guard but I recovered anyway. "He is kind. And funny. But also, very quick and clever. Very mischievous and funny, loves to play pranks too. Out of all the gods, he is probably the closest to human than all the gods. While I know my dad loves me very much, he spends a lot of time under the ocean, dealing with the matter of the sea. He loves his kids very much and never gives up on them. He had a son, named Luke, that used t be one of my friends, that turned bad. But Hermes never lost hope that he could come back to the good side. And you know what, he was right. His son, your brother, redeemed himself and saved Olympus and proved himself a hero. And I am certain that he loves you two very, very much." I said.

They both had awed and happy smiles on their faces as I described their dad.

I smiled at them. "Now you see why I told you to never to think that you don't have special abilities. Everyone is different, but everyone has something that makes them special. You two are very special and you will be able to do incredible things in the future. I know it." I said with conviction. They were a little misty eyed and launched themselves at me, giving me a giant hug.

"Thank you, brother, for telling us that and believing in us." They whispered in my ear. I was shocked at them calling me brother, but recovered and hugged them back tightly.

Pulling away, they ran off to their tent, probably to make a list of all the things they could probably do, as I watched them leave with a smile on my face.

I heard a throat clearing behind me. I turned and saw Phoebe, Atalanta, and Erica glaring at me.

"Can I help you three with something?" I asked stoically.

"Yeah, stay away from Lisa and Lora. We don't need filthy males like you deceiving them and filling their heads with lies." Erica spat at me.

I clenched my hands in anger. "What is your problem with me? And no, I will not stay away from them. I will never hurt them. I am trying to help train them and be a big brother to them." I said angrily at them.

Phoebe just scoffed. "They don't need a big brother. They have over two dozen big sisters, who can help them better than you ever could."

"Really now? Then why do they want me to train them? I know you all care for each other, but I am only here to help and if they want to train with me, then I will train them and there is nothing you can do about it." I snapped at them, my patience at its end.

They all looked at me murderously, before smiling a cold smile.

"Say, _guardian,_ how many arrows can you dodge?" Atalanta asked innocently.

"I don't know." I said, wary now.

She smirked before yelling, "Fire at will."

Suddenly, all the other hunters pulled out their bows and started shooting a virtual storm of arrows at me. With lightning fast reflexes, I pulled out my swords and spun them in a spinning motion, deflecting as many arrows as I could. But the pressure didn't let up, as I felt a few arrows pierce my arms. I felt anger swell in me and fire erupted from my body, incinerating all the arrows flying at me and blasting the hunters back.

They stood up, a little signed and had furious looks on their faces. Before they could do anything, I flew up and away from the area. If I stayed there any longer, I would do something I would regret and I wouldn't be able to look at Artemis's disapproving look.

I flew to my tent and walked inside. I stomped my foot on the ground in anger, sending a shockwave through the tent, courtesy of my earth shaker powers. Sighing, I sat on my bed, feeling incredibly low and depressed, the brief happiness I felt talking with the twins, completely shot.

Placing my head in my hand, I groaned and thought of my time here. I was so sick and tired of being rejected, insulted and hurt constantly. I took up this position because I was tired of being alone and I thought I could find a family here, but that almost seems impossible, even for me.

I pulled my hands away from my face and did something I always did to calm myself and get away from the world. I reached under my bed and pulled out my guitar.

Running my fingers over the smooth surface, I tuned my guitar, and strummed the strings. Soon a melodious sound came from the guitar as I began to sing.

 _ **Stand by Rascal Flatts ( watch?v=G_Vzpjv_kR4)**_ (Listen while reading)

 _ **You feel like a candle in a hurricane**_

 _ **Just like a picture with a broken frame**_

 _ **Alone and helpless**_

 _ **Like you've lost your fight**_

 _ **But you'll be alright, you'll be alright**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **'Cause when push comes to shove**_

 _ **You taste what you're made of**_

 _ **You might bend, 'til you break**_

 _ **'Cause it's all you can take**_

 _ **On your knees you look up**_

 _ **Decide you've had enough**_

 _ **You get mad, you get strong**_

 _ **Wipe your hands, shake it off**_

 _ **Then you stand,**_

 _ **Then you stand**_

 _ **Life's like a novel**_

 _ **With the end ripped out**_

 _ **The edge of a canyon**_

 _ **With only one way down**_

 _ **Take what you're given before it's gone**_

 _ **And start holding on, keep holding on**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **'Cause when push comes to shove**_

 _ **You taste what you're made of**_

 _ **You might bend 'til you break**_

 _ **'Cause it's all you can take**_

 _ **On your knees you look up**_

 _ **Decide you've had enough**_

 _ **You get mad, you get strong**_

 _ **Wipe your hands, shake it off**_

 _ **Then you stand,**_

 _ **Yeah, then you stand**_

 _ **Every time you get up**_

 _ **And get back in the race**_

 _ **One more small piece of you**_

 _ **Starts to fall into place**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Yeah, then you stand,**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, baby**_

 _ **Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo**_

 _ **Then you stand, yeah, yeah**_

I strummed the last few cords, and ended the song, feeling a lot better, putting all my emotion and soul into that song. I felt a connection to that song, feeling like it described my situation perfectly. I felt like I was always being messed with, the fates never giving me a break, but no matter what, I will always stand back up and never back down.

I heard clapping off to my side. I whipped my head to my right, seeing a smiling Apollo, standing there clapping.

"Man cousin, that was awesome! When I felt such emotion and talent in my domain, I had no idea it would be you. Dude you can sing!" He praised.

"Thanks dude. Singing calms me down when I feel really angry. I never knew I could sing that well." I said simply.

Apollo gawked at me. "DUDE! That was incredible! If I didn't know better, i would say I blessed you sometime in the last few years, but I haven't. Perce, you got a gift."

I blushed at the praise, but looked at him confused. "No offense cousin, but why are you here and what do you mean, felt through your domain?" I asked him.

He face-palmed himself. "Come on dude. I know you got Athena's blessing and all. Music is one of my domains and I see all within it. And as for the reason why I'm here, well, I just wanted to check and see how you were doing?" He said, but it sounded like a question.

I gave him a hard glare. "Apollo, what are you doing here?" I demanded. He visibly deflated and sighed.

"I just wanted to check I up on the Hunt and Artemis; making sure everything was okay and all and no monster attacks had happened." Apollo said as he sat in the chair by my desk.

"Why would you want to check on us, especially if you know that if Artemis and the Hunters see you, you will be shot full of arrows, regardless if you are a god or not?" I said.

Apollo just gave a weary sigh. In that moment, he didn't look like the playful, happy Apollo with his bright, blindly smile, and excited cocky attitude. He looked his original age, being thousands of years old and the weight of all that time seemed to be etched into his features and shine in his eyes.

He turned his bright blue eyes that seemed to hold the thousands of years he has been alive. They showed a type of pain and longing I have never seen before in the usually happy and bright god.

"Percy, do you know why I asked you protect Artemis when you became the Guardian of the Hunt?" Apollo asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, so that I can make sure that she is safe and nothing harms her. But there isn't much that can you know?" I said, confused on why he was asking me about the promise I made.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, there aren't many people out there that can harm my little sis." He gazed at the side of my tent as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"The reason why I asked you to make that promise was because I knew that I couldn't protect her." He admitted to me. My eyes widened at what he just told me.

"But you're her brother, how can you not protect her?" I asked, astonished.

He just shook his head and his eyes met mine, but his seemed to be looking off in the distance, as if relieving his oldest memories. "I remember when I was born. Artemis is right, I am the younger twin, but as we grew up, I always wanted to protect Artemis, be the big brother that she would always look up to. Be the person that she could always rely on and be the one to protect her against anything that would harm her. And for a time, I was." He said with a small smile.

"When we were kids, we were so happy, and so very close. I loved her and swore to myself that I would always protect my sister." His eyes turned a little darker. "But then came the day we were taken to Olympus and introduced to the gods when we began to slowly separate. After a few weeks on Olympus, most of the other male immortals looked at Artemis like she was a piece of meat and went after her. They never got close to her because I was always there, fending off those love-sick gods that wanted my sister." He clenched his hands as anger flooded his eyes.

"That was when she truly started to despise males and with me being a male, she started to despise me." He had a look of sadness in his eyes. "The division between us grew larger and larger until she stopped hanging out with me, stopped going on our weekly hunts and decided to be an eternal maiden. When she formed the Hunt and only had girls in the hunt, it was then I knew I had been replaced." He said as his eyes filled with tears.

I leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Apollo. But that doesn't explain how you can't be the one to protect her." I said.

He just chuckled a little. "When she swore off all men for eternity, I was pushed to the side. I still protected her from a distance, but whenever I was there, she would always push me away and said that she could protect herself. I have tried over the years to watch over her and the Hunt, making sure they were safe, but it wasn't always enough. But then you come along and are now a guardian of her hunt, making you able to do what I have always wanted: to protect my sister from whatever harm comes her way." He said gripping my own shoulder.

I looked at him stunned and felt a deep sympathy for him. Here was a man that all his life wanted to protect his sister and went to the lengths he did so that she could remain safe and she didn't even know about it. Apollo may be a playful and immature god at times, but he was a loving brother that would do whatever he had to make sure his family was safe. I felt a bond form between the two of us over our mutual want to keep our loved ones safe.

I smiled at him. "Dang Apollo, I never knew you could be this smart." I said jokingly.

He looked at me and I thought he would be angry but he let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, well there is a lot you don't know about me Perce." He said. "Man, that feels good to get off my chest after all these millennia."

"So, is that why you like me so much and have no problems of me being around your sister?" I asked warily.

He looked at me strangely. "Dude, you are the only guy I have ever seen to get this close to my sister. You are probably the only dude that I would ever approve of having a friendship with her. So, consider yourself lucky my friend." He said laughing. I blushed a little before recovering.

"Well, I'm honoured that you would share that with me cousin." I said, smiling a true smile, my first one in weeks.

He grinned at me before getting an 'Aha!' look on his face. "That reminds me, may I see your guitar?" I held out my guitar to him. He took it and examined it.

"This is some fine craftsmanship. Looks like from Hestia and forged by Hephaestus." He mumbled to himself. The guitar was suddenly surrounded in bright golden light. I shrunk down until it was a small necklace with a red and green guitar charm on it.

He handed it back to me. "There you go cousin. I enchanted your guitar so that it would always be in perfect tune and would be nigh indestructible. Oh, and it can be used as a weapon now if you strum the right notes. Loud music can be hazardous for your health." He said mischievously.

I grinned back at min, putting the necklace on. "Thanks bro."

He just shook his head. "No thanks needed cousin. Think of this as a 'thank you' gift for my favourite cousin." He said.

He then got a little nervous. "Umm…I do have another favour I would like to ask of you."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you need?"

"I have a seven-year-old daughter named Helen living in Florida. Her mother, who was a wonderful woman, was killed a year ago in a drunk driving accident and sent to live with her alcoholic of an uncle. I need to get her out of there, but due to the ancient laws and all the satyrs being scattered throughout the world, there is no one that can get to her. Could you please get her and bring her to the hunt so that she can be in a safe place?" He pleaded with me.

I was shocked that a god was actually begging me to do something. Usually they would demand I threaten me, but Apollo was here begging me. He has changed a lot in the past few years..

"Of course, cousin, but why not take her to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked, wincing on the name. Even after all this time, it still hurts to think of my former home.

"She doesn't have the best of experience with men and I don't want her near any of the boys at camp. She will be much safer her in the Hunt." He said with fatherly protection in his tone. Wow, who knew Apollo could be an over-protected dad.

I nodded my head. He gained a big smile and wrapped me in a bear hug. "Thanks, Perce! You have no idea what this means to me.

"Apollo…Air!" I gasped out. He set me down quickly and looked a little sheepish as I sucked in great quantities of air.

"You don't have to thank me. We're family and family does things for one another." I told him sincerely.

He just looked at me in surprise. "Have you met our family? Our family declares wars on each other if they misplace their overgrown lighting rod." He said.

The sky rumbled in the distance. "You know it's true dad!" Apollo yelled to the sky. I just fell over laughing so hard.

"Okay man. But we have to go find Artemis and tell her what we need to do, alright?" I said.

He nodded his head once in agreement. He made his way to the front of the tent before looking at me. "Should I summon us up some armour just in case we get shot at?" He asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, that would be the safe thing to do. I kind of pissed the hunters off today and they will probably shoot me on sight." I said sheepishly.

He just raised an eyebrow at me. "You really need to work on your 'I can piss off any immortal that has the ability to kill me' attitude." He said as he wrapped us in a protective layer of golden light.

"Yeah. Tell me something I don't know." I said.

We then walked out of my tent and headed to the dining area to let Artemis and the Hunters of a, hopefully, a potential recruit for the Hunt. And let's hope I will survive over a dozen pissed of immortal teen girls. Shuddering at that thought, we made our way to the dining area.

 **That's chapter 12 for you folks. Have fun, stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Or this story… sadly**

 **I've been reading and loved stories by InnovativeIvia and dizzydaisy37. Really enjoying the experience of being a new writer.**

 **Now on with the Story!**

 **Feelings and Rescue Mission.**

 ** _Previously…_**

" _Okay man. But we have to go find Artemis and tell her what we need to do, alright?" I said._

 _He nodded his head once in agreement. He made his way to the front of the tent before looking at me. "Should I summon us up some armour just in case we get shot at?" He asked._

 _I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, that would be the safe thing to do. I kind of pissed the hunters off today and they will probably shoot me on sight." I said sheepishly._

 _He just raised an eyebrow at me. "You really need to work on your 'I can piss off any immortal that has the ability to kill me' attitude." He said as he wrapped us in a protective layer of golden light._

" _Yeah. Tell me something I don't know." I said._

 _We then walked out of my tent and headed to the dining area to let Artemis and the Hunters of a, hopefully, a potential recruit for the Hunt. And let's hope I will survive over a dozen pissed of immortal teen girls. Shuddering at that thought, we made our way to the dining area._

 ** _Now…_**

 **Third Person POV**

Artemis was currently on Olympus, making a beeline straight for a certain goddess's temple. She needed to have a serious talk with said goddess, or better yet, shoot her full of arrows to get her point across to stop her from influencing her thoughts about a certain, raven-haired, winged, son of Poseidon.

These past few months have been some of the most hectic and confusing times for Artemis. It had nothing to do with her duties as an Olympian, her domains were increasing in power, and the hunt has never been better. No, what had Artemis in such a state was that her emotions were in such a tumbled and messed up state.

Ever since she let Percy into her Hunt as its guardian, her feelings concerning have just been one roiling storm inside her since then. She started out hating having a male guard the Hunt; even if said male was one of the only ones she respected. It represented that she couldn't do her job that way she was supposed to. That was a hug strike against her pride. Also, the Hunt was for girls only, so having a male there kind of defeated the whole purpose.

But after that night when Percy fought the Chimera and Echidna, saving her girls and the leg of her beloved sister, she looked at him in a whole new light. They struck up one of the strangest friendships she had ever had. One of the only friendships she ever had if she was honest with herself. Sure, the girls in the Hunt were her Hunters and she their mistress, but she always saw them as her daughters and fellow sisters. The only true friendships she ever had was with Zoë, Athena, and Thalia. Now Percy has been added to that short list.

But over then last month, Artemis began to see the son of Poseidon in a different light. She began to admire his kindness, his loyalty, his total selfless devotion to helping those around him and the respect he showed to women. She fully expected him to quit the hunt after the first week, with all the insane chores he had to do, coupled with the constant hassle and pranks that her hunters pulled on him. Heck, ANY male would have run as soon as they could.

But not Percy.

He stuck around; He persevered and followed every command that she gave. He put up with her and her girls and their constant hate of him. Sure, he would be sarcastic at times and downright irritating, in his own cute way, but not once has he complained to her about the tiresome and backbreaking work.

Slowly, her feelings for him had begun to increase more and more until she was actually looking for excuses to spend time with him. She looked forward to the archery practices they had together, bumping into him on his nightly patrol, even making up more chores so that she would report to her more often.

"I have become a stalker." She mumbled under her breath.

Artemis was now heading to Aphrodite's temple and force her to reveal why she had been messing with her emotions. Hands clenched at her sides, scowl firmly on her face, she stomped her way over to the pink temple. Aphrodite must have a hand in this; it's the only possible explanation why she was feeling this way.

Aphrodite's temple was just as beautiful and grand as any part of Olympus, but Artemis hated it. The pink walls, the lawn covered in hearts and romantic nonsense, the white doves resting in the trees. All of it just screamed love and romance, standing against everything she stood for.

Walking up to the door, which was a bright pink, she grabbed the heart shaped knocker and pounded on the door. Artemis stood on the porch waiting, irritated and praying that no one saw her.

Growing impatient, she pounded on the door again. "Aphrodite, you air-headed twit, open up right now!" Artemis yelled, her frustration showing.

Sounds were heard on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal Aphrodite in all her glory.

She was wearing a red satin dress that hugged her voluptuous curves, caressing them in a way that showed them off to their fullest. Her long and shapely legs hung out from the bottom of the dress, her feet wearing matching red high heels. Her face was, of course, stunning, complete with red lipstick and just enough makeup to enhance her already perfect features. Her kaleidoscope eyes held surprise in them before a coy smile spread across her lips.

"Artemis! How lovely to see you! Come in come in! I just made some tea and cookies." The love goddess gushed as she ushered in a reluctant Artemis.

They made their way to the foyer, red plush love seats scattered about the room. Artemis looked at them in distaste, before reluctantly sitting in one of them. Aphrodite sat in the one across from her and conjured up a plate of tea and cookies. She picked up one and began to take small, dainty bites before looking at Artemis with a brilliant smile.

"So Arty, what brings you to my temple? I have to say it is quite a shock. You never visit my temple." Aphrodite said with slight surprise, the smile never leaving her face.

Artemis clenched her fists. Gritting her teeth, she seethed out. "One, don't call me Arty, Two, you know exactly why I'm here, so don't play innocent, and three, you will stop what you're doing right thus instant or else I'll be forced to give you a serious makeover of the bloody kind."

Artemis had had enough with the games and if Aphrodite wasn't going to stop messing with her…well they would soon need a new love goddess.

Aphrodite, to her credit, actually looked stunned and confused at the accusations.

Raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, confusion was etched on her face. "While I would love to take credit for whatever it is that has you in such a state Arty, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." She said honestly.

Artemis's patience had finally snapped. "Don't play innocent Aphrodite! You know exactly what you've done!" She shouted at the love goddess, making her pale and recoil in her seat.

"You have been messing with my emotions, making me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling! Now you are gaping to stop it right now or I will pull all of your hair out and tear you limb from limb!" Artemis breathed heavily, her rant finally cutting off.

Aphrodite just looked shaken and pale. Then, gaining a look of concentration, she lifted her palm towards Artemis, a soft pink light glowing. After a minute of searching, she gasped, her eyes flying open, complete and utter shock filling them.

Smiling extremely wide, she let out an ear-shattering squeal before wrapping Artemis in a bone-crushing hug. Artemis stunned at the hug and was unable to move as Aphrodite began to squeal in excitement.

"Oh, my gods! It finally happened! After all these years, after constant begging, poking, and prodding, you've finally done it! You've finally fallen in love!" Aphrodite yelled in excitement, squeezing Artemis in a tight hug.

Artemis was frozen by that proclamation, signalling a few things: Aphrodite didn't influence her like she originally thought and that she just revealed something to Olympus's biggest gossip. She groaned internally, yelling at herself for being so stupid as to come to Aphrodite with this problem.

Aphrodite was oblivious of Artemis's inner turmoil as she held her out at arm's length, happiness, delight, and a little bit of smugness dancing in her eyes.

"I knew that silly maiden oath couldn't last forever! I told you sweetie that love is the most powerful force on the planet. Sooner or later, all fall under its sway. Now who's the lucky guy?" She asked in triumph.

Artemis shook herself out of Aphrodite's grasp and glared at her, but the glare didn't even phase her. "None of your business." She snapped at the love goddess.

Artemis then looked at her sceptically. "So, it really wasn't you that made me feel this way?" She asked warily. As long as Aphrodite didn't know that it was Percy that had her emotions all in a tizzy, then there was still hope.

Aphrodite just shook her head in amusement. "Please Arty. While I would normally love to be able to influence you with my love magic and get you a man, don't you think I would have done so millennia ago?" She asked.

"That never stopped you in the past." Artemis snapped.

Aphrodite made a tsk-tsk noise. "Yes, I tried to influence you with potions, plans, schemes to set you up with others, but never with my powers. Not like I could have even if I wanted too." She grumbled at the end.

Artemis looked at her quizzically. "So, you mean to tell me that not once in the past, have you ever directly influenced me with your powers?" Call her paranoid, but she wasn't thinking straight right now.

Aphrodite just shook her head. "Being as how you were a maiden goddess, you are immune to my powers. I can only influence those who have the seed of love inside of them. Like a gardener, I can take that love and make it blossom and grow, or let it shrivel and die. Only my son's love arrows can force love upon someone and Zeus has ordered that his arrows should not affect you or Athena. Which is completely unfair if you ask me." She pouted.

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. So, Aphrodite wasn't responsible. But that meant that she had been feeling these feelings all on her own. That made it even more unnerving, seeing as she couldn't take the easy way out and get Aphrodite to stop her infernal meddling.

She was lost in her thoughts as her eyes swept around the room. The walls were covered with pictures of different men and women. The women she recognized as past daughters of Aphrodite's, along with some of the men as being some of her son's but others were her past lovers. She turned away before whipping her head back around, her eye catching a certain picture on the wall.

Hanging in the middle of the wall, surrounded by a bunch of hearts was a picture of Percy Jackson.

Aphrodite followed Artemis's gaze, before smiling a loving smile. "I see you noticed my newest interest." Aphrodite said, a small blush rising to her cheeks.

Artemis turned back to Aphrodite, a cold steely expression on her face. "Why is my guardian's picture on your wall?" She felt a bitter feeling well up inside her. She didn't like how Aphrodite had a picture of Percy on a wall, as if she was staking a claim to him and no one else could have him.

Aphrodite gave her a knowing look. "Isn't it obvious? He is the next man that I want to have by my side. He is absolutely gorgeous! Looks that could rival Adonis himself. Not only that, but he is filled with so much passion, so much loyalty and kindness. And those _eyes_!" She shivered in delight. "It would make any woman want him for her own." She said dreamily

The feeling in Artemis's chest kept in growing and growing as her anger for the love goddess grew as well with each word. How dare she think that she owns Percy! That he is some toy that she can play with and then throw away when the appeal has worn off.

"You will not touch my Guardian Aphrodite. He is part of the Hunt and as such, is not allowed to have a romantic relationship with anyone." She said in a steely tone.

Aphrodite gave her a sly look. "Now now, Arty, no need to be so hostile. And, if I recall correctly, you never gave him the oath to swear. And even if he did, he would swear of the company of men, which, I can say for a fact, he has no interest in." She said coyly.

"Oh, and do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice Arty?" She asked innocently, a small smile gracing her lips.

Artemis gave her a death glare. "Just stay away from him Aphrodite. And don't even mention our talk to anyone unless you want your looks to rival Typhoon's." Artemis said coldly, before flashing out.

 **Artemis POV**

Insolent, slutty, no-good, air-brained goddess! Who does she think she is, claiming that Percy will be hers? As if he is some object that is to be won and displayed for all to see!

I was raging at Aphrodite in my head, calling her every name under the sun. How dare she even try to think about stealing my Percy! Why, I ought to…

That last thought pulled me up short. My Percy? Since when did I think of him being as mine? What the hell his wrong with me?

Sure, he was the most decent and respectable male out there. Plus, his loyalty is without fault. Not to mention his kindness, his bravery, selflessness, pure heart, and extremely good looks. And that hair of his and those wings? I just want to run my hands through those silky, black…

I buried my head in my hands and groaned. I was so confused. I have hated and scorned men for the past three thousand years, and I still do to the vast majority of the male population. But then all of a sudden, here comes Percy just busting though all my walls, shattering my cold exterior and taking up residence in my heart. I could feel it every time I see him. Every smile he gives me, the way he laughs, and those eyes of his, holding so much emotion in them just sends butterflies into my stomach. They can be as powerful and destructive as a furious hurricane, yet they can also be as soft and gentle as the lapping of the waves on the shore.

I groaned again. Gods I was messed up. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell him how I feel and hope he feels the same? He hasn't fully recovered from his heartbreak from the daughter of Athena and what that blasted camp did to him. For a hero filled with so much goodness inside him, it was pure cruelty, all of the conflict he went through.

A soft music suddenly filled the air, the strumming of a guitar that was being played with such beauty and grace. I looked up from my hands and looked around for the source where the beautiful music was coming from. Standing up I slowly walked through the forest, trying to find the source.

I followed the music until I came upon a brown tent that I recognized as Percy's tent. The music was coming from there and it was stunning. Then he started to sing.

Never before had I heard a voice filled with so much soul and so much emotion. He sang with such passion, filling the air with the beauty of his voice. The forest stilled, and the animals quieted, as if the entire world was silently listening to Percy singing.

I felt my heart clench a little when I heard the song he was singing. I had to admit he picked a great song to sing, but the sorrow and pain in his voice was present, pouring itself into his singing. He has been through so much, the fates never giving him a break. But aside from the pain in his voice, I could also here the underlying hope lacing his words. Hope for a better tomorrow, hope for a better future, and hope that everything will turn out all right in the end.

The song ended, and I just stood there in stunned silence. That song was beautiful. I wanted to go in there and talk with him and confess my feelings for him, but something held me back. I don't know what it was, but something was telling me it wasn't the right time yet. So, giving one last look at Percy's tent, I walked back to my camp.

 **Percy POV**

Me and Apollo walked out of my tent and headed to the dining area. Apollo had us covered in a golden shield of protection and I had a feeling we were going to need it. Me for pissing of the hunters earlier and Apollo for, well just being Apollo.

After talking with Apollo, I had to say that I felt really sorry for the guy and my respect for him has went up a few notches. While he may be a protective, over-bearing brother, he only wants what is best for his sister and to go millennia thinking that your own sister hates you and still protecting them? That gives them my respect.

We walked into the dining area to see that all the hunters were there, waiting for me to make them dinner. Just as we walked in, they all looked up, sneers plain as day on their faces. But when they saw Apollo next to me, looks of shocks crossed their faces before disgust replaced it and they whipped out their bows and pointed them at us.

'What is _he_ doing here, _boy?_ It's bad enough we have to deal with you but bringing that man-whore here is insufferable." Phoebe spat.

Frowning, I looked at Apollo to see he had his happy-go-lucky smile on, but it didn't reach his eyes. Growling, I turned back to her and glared at her, making her flinch slightly.

"Say what you want about me Phoebe, but do not talk that way about my cousin. Are you so blinded by your hatred of men that you would dare talk like that to an _Olympian god?_ " I asked, anger in my tone. She scowled at me. She opened her mouth to give a scathing retort, but I cut her off.

"While I have had my share of pissing off immortals, I did so because it was right and to make them see their mistakes. You do it purely because of your hatred and prejudice against the actions of a few. While men in general are bad, not all of us are the scum you think us to be. But I would assume you would know better than to talk back to a being who could kill you with a flex of his fingers." I said in a scathing tone. I was angry that they treated Apollo like that. He was an Olympian and they need to know that they need to treat him with respect. Grudging respect, but respect nonetheless. Kind of like me.

Phoebe had a murderous glare on her face, but before she could shoot me, Artemis stopped her.

"Phoebe, stand down. While my brother may be a man that embodies the characteristics of our views of men, he is still an Olympian and he does deserve your respect." Artemis said coolly. Wow, an insult and complement in one, I need to take notes.

Her silver eyes locked onto me and I felt my heart give a little flutter. She eyes pulled me in and she looked absolutely beautiful. Even though she had on her cold mask on, I could see that she something was off. She was looking at me a little strangely. Before i could investigate further, she turned her gaze to her brother.

"Apollo, what are you doing here? And didn't I tell you to stay away from the Hunt?" She asked in a tired tone.

He gave her a grin. "Technically, you told me to stay away from your hunters. You didn't say anything about staying away from the hunt. And you know you love me coming to visit little sis."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a hard look. "Whatever, but back to my original question; what are you doing here?" She demanded.

Apollo's grin vanished to be replaced by a serious look. "I came to ask Percy if he could retrieve my daughter, Helen, and if he could bring her to the Hunt to be safe."

For their part, Artemis and the Hunt were stunned at Apollo's proclamation. Recovering from their shock, Artemis narrowed her eyes at him.

"While I'm not opposed to having another maiden join my hunt, why are you taking an interest now? Shouldn't she be quite alright with her mother?" By her tone, it sounded like Artemis didn't exactly approve of Apollo's choice in women and was calling him out.

Apollo's eyes narrowed, his blue eyes flashing. "I take an interest now because her mother was recently killed in a drunk driving accident and my daughter has been sent to live with her alcoholic uncle. And I have alwsy had an interest in my daughter, considering she is my youngest." Apollo said with a bit of steel in his voice.

Artemis seemed shocked by the amount of anger in his voice and she looked slightly ashamed of her veiled comment of him not caring for his kids.

"How young is she Apollo?" Artemis asked softly.

"The anger in his eyes drained away, before regaining a bit of their light. "She is only eight years old." He said.

"You're youngest daughter and my sister is only eight years old? But your cabin is filled with kids!" Atalanta yelled out. Apollo smiled at her softly. So, Atalanta must be another one of his daughters. Another reason why he wants to protect the hunt; he has kids here.

"That is true, but I that is a conversation for another time. Right now, she needs to be rescued from her uncle." He said seriously.

Artemis nodded her head. Apollo looked at me and gave me a small sun charm. "This will lead you to my little girl. The hotter it gets, the closer she is. I need you to get her in and out quickly and safely and when you do, contact me and I will send you back her." He said handing me the charm.

He was about to flash away before looking back at me. "Oh, and if you see her uncle," He started with a cold glint his eyes. "Kill him for me." And with that he flashed away.

"Well," I said getting the hunters to look at me, "Might as well get going." And with a grin, I flashed away in a flash of flames.

I reappeared in Orlando, Florida, in some damp alleyway. Looking around at the damp environment, I glared. So, this was wear the daughter of one of his cousins was living in? While it was ironic Apollo had a daughter named Helen, which means shining light, in the sunshine state, she didn't deserve to live in this run-down street. Taking one last look at the area, I stretched out my wings and launched myself into the air.

The sun charm in his hand began to get warm and emitted a soft golden glow. Angling his body downwards, he continued to fly in the direction that the charm felt hottest. It wasn't long before he landed in front of a house that just screamed, "Poor alcoholic trash lives here!" The yard had over grown and dying grass, cigars and trash was covering the yard. Don't ask me why, but broken car parts were shoved on the side of the yard. Overall, it looked like the home to a white-trash man who didn't really give a rat's ass about anything.

I was very nervous and apprehensive about this rescue. Apollo told me to kill the uncle of this girl. That either meant he abused her or was just an evil person. Either way, I had to get her out of there as quick as possible.

Walking up to the front door I was about to open it when a loud bang was heard on the other side and shrill scream pierced the air.

"Helen, you little freak! Get back here right now or so help me I will beat you until you are unable to walk!" A deep slurred voice yelled.

"Hold still you little brat!" Another voice called out, just as slurred.

"Leave me alone! I'm sorry I interrupted your game but please don't hurt me!" A young girl's voice filled with fear cried out.

Forgetting my apprehension, I ran straight at the door, blowing it off its hinges. The scene inside set my blood boiling as rage and anger filled my heart.

The room was a very small one with a small television and burned carpet; beer bottles and cigarettes were strewn along the ground. Three large, heavy-set men, each with a bottle in each hand, stood menacingly over the form of a small girl, who had a few bruises on her face and arms. Her bright blonde hair was matted with sweat. Her bright blue eyes were dilated with fear as her form shook. Looking at her, I was shocked at her aura. It was incredibly powerful for such a little girl. Her body felt like it was radiating heat and sunlight.

The men turned and glared at me. "Who the hell are you boy?"

My hands clenched into fists. "I am here for the girl. And if you don't back away from here right now, I will kill very slowly and painfully." I said in a deadly calm voice, power dancing in his eyes.

The men looked a little uneasy but regained their cocky attitudes. The first man pointed at me. 'Yeah right you little freak. You've seen too much, so now we got to kill you!" He yelled charging at me.

My glare could have frozen water. "So be it." I said before I launched myself forward.

The man, who I guessed was the uncle, threw a sloppy punch at my face. Almost laughing at his feeble attempt, I caught his fist with my hand, his eyes flying open in shock. He yelled in pain as I began to crush his fist, breaking the bones in his hand.

"My turn." I said. I unleashed a devastating hit to his chest, shattering a few of his ribs as he flew back into the wall. He laid there groaning in pain.

I walked up towards him, wanting to make him suffer. But his friends had other plans. Ugly Number two snuck up behind me and hit me in the head with his bottle, shattering it. While a blow like that would knock out any mortal, I was built of stronger stuff and that was merely a love tap.

Turning my flaming eyes to the cowering mortal, I covered my hands in flames. He screamed and tried to run for the door, but a wall of fire erupted in front of him. I then shot out to balls of fire at him, hitting him in the chest. He cried out in pain as the fire burned his skin and muscles. He fell down in agony, wailing at the top of his lungs.

Dashing forward, I picked him up by his throat, my grip cutting off his air supply. His eyes bugged out of his head as he clawed at my hand, trying to pry at my unrelenting grip. Fast as thought, I whipped out one of my Stygian Iron knives and drove it into his stomach. He cried out in pain, feeling the painful effect of the underworldly metal.

"Oh, shut up!" Setting my hand on fire, I burned his throat, destroying his vocal cords. Tears of pain fell down his face, the pain was so intense. Grasping his head in my hand, I jerked his side to the right savagely, snapping his neck with an audible crack.

"My uncle will deal with you soon enough." I spat, dropping the now lifeless body to the ground.

I turned my head to a whimpering sound. I felt incredible rage, seeing Ugly Number Three had Helen by the throat, a knife at her throat.

"Don't move or the little bitch gets it!" He yelled out, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Growling, I spoke to Helen. "Close your eyes little one, I don't want you to see this."

Helen closed her eyes while Ugly Number Three looked confused. "Didn't you hear me punk? If you move, I will slit this little girl's throat I swear to…" He was cut off as all the water in the house suddenly burst to life.

I focused my power, stretching out my senses to the water underground and in the pipes, calling them forth. The water exploded from the pipes swirling around us in a cyclone. Flexing my fingers, I willed the water to shot forward and wrap around the man, immobilizing him and freeing Helen. She yelped and scrambled to safety, running to me and hiding behind my leg.

My gaze softened as I looked at her. "You are safe little one. Now close your eyes and cover your ears. I don't want you to see this." I said comfortingly. She nodded her, burying her face into my leg.

Turning back my to my captive, I willed the water bonds around him to tighten around him. He cried out as his bones began to snap one by one, the water literally squeezing him to death. I then manipulated the water to freeze and form icy spears tips, thrusting them into his body. He yelled out as he felt the sharp tips pierced his flesh, the water worming its way into his organs. Finally, I willed the water to flow into his screaming mouth. Water flowed through the guys mouth, down his throat and into his throat. His eyes bugged out of his head as he felt the liquid fill his lungs as he began to chock. Looking directly into his eyes, my fury at its breaking point, I forced the water to expand rapidly, bursting his lungs and killing him.

"You'll see your friend soon." I said in disgust.

I heard a groan over to my right. Turning my gaze to the crumpled, but very much alive, uncle, I saw he was trying to get up. Looking down at the little girl clutch my leg, I placed my hand on her head. She looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"Helen, I'm about to do something I don't want you to see, so I need you to hide behind the chair over there. Can you do that for me please?" I asked her softly.

"Yes sir." She said, running and hiding behind the chair. I smiled briefly before turning back to the piece of trash in front of me.

The wind picked up as I walked towards him, flames trailing behind me where I walked. The uncle tried to stand up, but I quickly pulled out four knives and threw them at him, punching through each of his limbs and pinning him to wall. He cried out in pain as they pierced his skin.

"You are a disgusting mortal. How dare you abuse a little girl for your own amusement! When I am done with you, you will be wishing for death!" I said in voice of malice.

His terrified gaze looked up into my flaming eyes. "Wh-What are you?" He whimpered out.

I kneeled down next to him, placing my hands on either side of his head. Whipping my black wings out and setting them on fire, my gaze bore into his skull. "I am your death."

I then lit my hands-on fire and sent my power into his mind. His body seized up as he began to thrash and spasm around. Peering into his mind, I found a slight orange source in his body. That slight orange ball in his body was his own personal hope.

Focusing on the orange energy, I slowly but surely began to drain his hope from his essences from his soul, until it crinkled and died like a decaying ember in a fire. Opening my eyes and pulling back from his body, I gazed into the hopeless eyes of the uncle.

He wasn't moving but was still alive. His face was slack and burned as his eyes starred at nothing. His gaze was empty and hollow, as if all the hope from his body was drained; which it was.

"Now you know what you were doing to your niece, slowly taking away her hope. My uncle will deal with you as your spirit rots in the Fields of Punishment." I said. With a final, hateful glare, I slit his throat with one of my knives, ending his life.

After all the men were dead, my rage and fury left my body, making me feel slightly hollow and sick. Yes, those men were monsters that deserved to be killed, but they were the very first mortals I killed. Killing a monster was easy, they were pure evil, and they would eventually reform. But killing a mortal, someone with a soul and emotions was way different. My rage got the better of me and I killed them brutally. I don't know what to think of myself now.

I heard a slight whimper and saw that Helen was peeking out from behind the couch. She let out an eep and ducked back behind the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat on the other side.

"Helen? Helen, could you come out here please? I'm not here to hurt you." I said softly.

Slowly, the little daughter of Apollo peeked her head out from behind the couch, her big blue eyes looking over the bodies of her uncle and his friends.

"You killed them." She whispered.

I looked down in shame. She would see me as a monster now. "Yes, I did. I'm sorry, but they were about to hurt you and…" My excuse was cut off as she launched forward and crushed me in a hug.

I felt my shirt get a little wet as I realized she was crying. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She cried into my shirt. I just held her and whispered words of comfort into her ears.

I pulled back and saw the bruises on her skin. "Helen, I am going to do something, but I need you to trust. I'm not going to hurt you and it will heal you're bruises." I said.

"I trust you." She looked at me with complete trust in her eyes. I focused on my powers of the hearth and my hands glowed an orange light. I placed them on her cheeks, willing the power of the hearth to heal her wounds. Slowly the bruises faded, and the cuts closed, not even leaving a scar.

After I was done, she touched her face in disbelief. He then gave me another hug, burying her face in my chest. "Thank you for healing me. That was amazing."

She pulled back and gave me a watery smile. "They hurt me for a long time, but you came and saved me."

I gave her a smile. "It wasn't just me. I was actually sent her by your father to save you.

Her eyes widened. "You know my daddy? I always thought he died!"

I just shook my head. "No. What you don't know is that your father is a very special man. You know about Greek Mythology?"

She nodded her head. "Zeus, Apollo, and Artemis right? And all the other gods and monsters."

I smiled at her. "Those are the ones. Well, they are real, and I am the son of one of them. As are you." I said, looking at her.

Helen looked shocked and sceptical. "If that's true, then who are you the son of?" She asked.

I grinned and summoned some water to my hand, shaping it into a trident. "My dad is Poseidon, the Lord of the Seas, bringer of storms and the earth shaker." I said with pride. What? I can embellish my dad a little.

She looked in awe of the water trident in my hand. "But how did you use the flame things?" She asked curiously.

"I was adopted by Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home, and one of the kindest women you will ever meet." I said warmly.

She looked even more surprised at what I told her until her curious expression came back. "Then who is my daddy?" She asked warily, almost afraid of the answer.

I pulled out the sun charm and placed it in her hands. "Your father is Apollo, god of the Sun, Archery, and a whole lot of other awesome domains." I said.

She looked down at the sun charm in her hand and how it glowed when she touched it. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Why did my daddy never visit me? Did he not want me? Did he ever love me?" She asked crying.

My heart broke at seeing her sadness. I pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Your daddy loves you with all his heart Helen. He wants you very, very much, but there are certain rules that he has to follow. One of those rules is that the gods aren't allowed to visit their children that much. I didn't meet my dad till I was twelve, but I now know he loves me and watched over me. Apollo watched over you too." I comforted her.

She sniffled into my chest. "You know, whenever I was outside, the sun always felt warm and comforting to me, like it was smiling down on me. And I remember a happy glow when I was a baby." She said.

"That was your father looking down on you, making sure you were safe. He loves you Helen." I told her softly.

Seeing that she was happy now, I pulled her to her feet. "What do you say we get out of here and I take you someplace safe, huh? Then you will get to meet your father."

She lit up like the Fourth of the July. Now that she wasn't sad, she a happy, sunny personality that was just adorable.

"Where are we going?" She asked innocently. I smiled at her excitement.

"The Hunters of Artemis. And, if you want to join them, you'll have a whole new family that will love and care for you. You'll have adventure and freedom and will get to see your dad. Would you like that?" I asked.

"Will I still get to see you?" She asked nervously.

I smiled. "Of course, you will. What you don't know is that I am the Guardian of the Hunt, so if you join, you will see me a lot."

She looked up and smiled before hugging me. "Thank you for being so nice to me Percy." She whispered, and my heart melted. If she joined the hunt, then it looks like I have another friend.

Suddenly I got a crazy idea. "Hey Helen, would you like to fly?" I asked, spreading my wings for her to see.

She looked at my wings in stunned silence and nodded, unable to form words. Smiling I scooped her up in my arms.

"Hold on tight. And make sure your mouth stays close, unless you want to swallow a bug." And with that I launched myself and my passenger into the air.

 **Artemis POV**

It's been two hours since Percy went to pick up Apollo's daughter and I was worried. I know it was stupid, considering he had defeated countless enemies, but I couldn't help it. I was pacing in the center of the camp with Thalia by my side.

"Relax milady. Percy may be a Kelp Head, but he has been doing this for years. Rescuing demigods and all. I'm sure Helen will be fine." She said reassuringly.

"I know that, but I can't help it. I'm worried for him…them." I said, hoping she didn't catch my slip-up.

I turned to see her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Since when do you worry about a boy? Since when did you worry about Percy?" She asked suspiciously, though there was an undertone of amusement.

I blushed but shook it off and gave her a glare. "I'm just worried that if he does something stupid and gets hurt, the council will not be pleased and that's one headache I don't need." I lied.

She looked at me unconvinced. "Sure Artemis. Whatever you say."

I was about to retort before I whoop of joy cut through the camp. I turned to see my guardian flying through the air, a young girl in his arms, both of them laughing as he performed aerial tricks. They dove at the earth and at the last second, he whipped out his wings and slowly drifted to the ground.

He smiled a brilliant smile that caused my knees to go weak and my heart to flutter. _Stop thinking like that! You are a Maiden!_ I mentally screamed at myself, but I couldn't stop admiring how handsome he looked and how fatherly he was to the little girl.

"So, how did you like flying Helen?" He asked the little girl. So this was Apollo's daughter huh? She certainly has the look of one of his, but why does she have such a powerful aura?

She smiled up at him. "It was amazing Percy! Can we do it again?" She pleaded.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe later, but I have a very dear friend I need to introduce you to." He said looking at me with his beautiful eyes.

He walked Helen over to me and I could tell she was very shy. He pushed her forward and gave her a reassuring smile. "Helen, I would like to introduce you to Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and close personal friend of mine." He said grinning.

The girl bowed and gave me a shy smile. "Hello Lady Artemis." She said timidly.

I smiled down at the little girl. Kneeling down till I was face to face to her. "Hello Helen. As you know, my name is Artemis. Did Percy tell you who your father was?" I asked kindly.

She nodded her head _._ "He said my dad was Apollo."

"That's right, and since he is my brother, I am your Aunt." I said warmly. Her smile widened and then she did something that surprised me; she gave me a hug. I hugged her back timidly, but relaxed and hugged her tighter.

"I always wanted an Aunty." She murmured into my shoulder. I felt happy, this daughter of Apollo will be one of my best hunters to date. I feel it.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Can I meet my daddy now? Please?" She asked, pulling a big blue-eyed Bambi look.

Percy smacked himself in the head. "Dang it I knew I forgot something!" He said. He lifted his head to the sky. "Hey Apollo! Your daughter is in the Hunt and she wants to meet you now!"

Not even a second later, my brother flashed in, but I was in shock of how he looked. Gone was his eighteen-year-old, teenage form. He was in his 30-year old form that I have only ever seen him use three times in his life.

In this form he was 6'2' with a lean build built for speed and stealth. His face was more matured as his cheekbones were more defined, his blonde hair was tied in ponytail that, surprisingly worked, and he had a slight blonde beard on his face, making him look surprisingly mature. He actually looked like a mature father figure.

The amount of fatherly care and love in his eyes surprised me. He walked forward and knelt down in front of his little girl.

"Hello Helen. My name is Apollo and I am your father." He said with care. Even his voice deepened slightly with his new form.

Helen looked at her father in shock and rushed forward into his arms. He wasted no time in wrapping her in a hug and I was surprised to see a few tears come out of his eyes,

"Why weren't you there for me? Why did you let mommy die? Why were you never around?" Helen cried into his shoulder. I felt a little bit of pain tugging at my heart and I saw the same expression on Percy's face. He knew what she was going through, and I cursed the Ancient Laws. Our heroes had hard enough lives and not seeing their parents must have hurt.

Apollo's expression became pained as his daughter accused him of not being there for her. "I am so sorry. I was not allowed to interfere with your life until this point. But know that I have always watched over you and it pained me every day to be away from you." He said sincerely.

He looked into his daughter's eyes and his face became wistful. "You have your mother's hair and her face. But your eyes are definitely mine. Your mother was a wonderful woman, so full of light and happiness. She was different from so many other women I have met. It pained me to not be able to help her, but I was restricted. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked apology and remorse in his blue eyes.

I have never seen this side of my brother before. Usually he was an immature, playboy that slept with any woman that he could. But here he was, acting mature and fatherly to this young girl that he obviously loved very much. First, I'm feeling feelings for Percy and Apollo is acting mature. What's next? Zeus will stop cheating on Hera?

Helen gave Apollo another hug. "I forgive you daddy." Apollo's smile could have blinded Stevie Wonder from how bright it was.

"Thank you my dear. Do you have that little sun charm that Percy gave you?" He asked.

She responded by pulling out the little golden charm. He placed his hands around it and muttered and incantation. The charm glowed a golden light before she was holding beautiful golden bow. She looked at the bow in awe.

"This bow is my gift to you. If you twist the centrepiece it will separate into two golden hunting knives. And if you ever lose it, it will reappear on your back, so you can never lose it." He said.

Once again, Helen gave Apollo a hug. Maybe she was trying to catch up on eight year's worth of hugs and he didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you, daddy." She whispered, overjoyed.

Apollo smiled. "You're welcome sweet heart. If you ever need me, just pray and I will come. Also, your powers will begin to manifest soon." He said mischievous to her confused expression.

"Can't tell you all that you can do. Where would the fun in that be?" He said, laughing at her pouting face. "I will see you soon sweet heart, but I believe my little sis needs to talk to you. I need to talk to Percy for a minute.

I glared at him. "I am older than you!" I snapped at him. He laughed as he walked over to Percy and I took Helen to my tent.

 **Percy POV**

I was stunned to see Apollo act mature and fatherly to Helen. Sure he had a bunch of kids at cam, but I have never seen this side of him. There truly is a lot to him that I don't know about.

As Artemis and Helen walked to her tent, he walked over to me.

"Thank you for saving my little girl Percy. Know that from this moment on, you have the support of the Sun on your side." He said sincerely, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It was no problem Apollo. I would have done it because it was the right thing to do." I said, blushing at the praise. I then had a huge question on my mind.

"Hey Apollo, why is Helen so much more powerful than your other children. When I met her, I felt her aura and it is incredibly strong." I asked him.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He answered my question with a question if his own. "You ever wonder why you are so much more powerful than other demigods?"

I shrugged. "I thought it had to do with training and our ability to hold power." I said, not really getting it.

"That is part of it, but what you don't know is that it also comes from your parents. When a god falls in love with a mortal, the amount that they love that mortal and the amount of love the mortal loves the god, determines how much power they get. Uncle P lived your mother very much and she loved him. Through their love, it allowed you to have unbelievable power. Same thing with Thalia and Nico. Dad and Uncle H loved their respective lovers and so their children had the potential for a lot of power." He explained.

I was a little stunned at his explanation. "So that means…" I trailed off.

He nodded his head. "I loved Helen's mother very much. It was one of the few times that I have ever loved a mortal that much. And when Helen was born, I knew her potential for power would meet and surpass that of any of my other children. Don't get me wrong, I love my children's mothers but…" He trailed off, looking wistful again. "Helen's mother, Mary, was special. She was so full of light and life and I fell for her hard. I even changed into this form because she deserved a man and not some immature teenager." He said.

"So that's why she is so powerful." I felt a new fiery determination well up in me. "I promise Apollo, I will take care of Helen as if she were my own sister. You have my word." I promised.

He looked at me gratefully, before seriousness took over his expression. "Did you kill her uncle?" He asked in anticipation.

I scowled. "Very slowly and painfully, along with two if his buddies." I said darkly. He looked surprised at my tone but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you." He said.

I shook my head. "It was no problem, especially after what I saw. They abused her and it just snapped something inside me. It was like seeing…" I cut of, not wanting to continue.

"Like seeing Gabe abuse you." Apollo finished solemnly. I whipped my head to him eyes wide.

"How do you know that? I never told anyone that!" I said accusingly.

Apollo held his hands up in surrender. "I'm the God of Prophecy. I saw what he did to you and I am so sorry. But he is gone, and you have a great life now." He said

All the anger in me melted as I slumped. "I'm sorry for snapping. It's just something I don't like thinking about." I said dejectedly. I felt Apollo's hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Perce. While I may not be the most mature god out there, I do know that talking about it helps. But just know that you have went through impossible challenges and that was just one of those trials. You are a stronger and better person because of it." He said.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Apollo."

He then gave me a mischievous grin. "So how are things between you and my little sis?" I chocked a little and did a pretty good imitation of a fish, blushing a deep red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled.

He laughed and gave me a playful shove. "Come one Percy. I see the way you look at her and I know you care for her. And I have known her for years, so I know when she likes someone." He said playfully.

"So why aren't you going all big brother and trying to kill me?" I asked warily.

He looked at me seriously. "Because unlike your bastard brother, you are someone who would never hurt her and are a true hero. You have proven yourself time and time again and if there is anyone who I would approve of her being with it would be you, bro." He said sincerely.

"Though I do have to say the overprotective brother threat, if you break her heart, then I will send you to Tartarus. Got it?" He threatened.

I nodded my head. "Trust me, she would send me there first before you could even touch me." I said. He laughed and nodded his head agreeing with me.

You got that right cousin. You got that right." He said laughing.

 **And there is chapter 14!**

 **I also enjoyed Rav3n Qween's story, which was surprising nicely set up. But give them some help with wording? Not a problem if you don't**

 **Keep reading. Hans 51**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **Keep it up dudes**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **A Push Too Far**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _He then gave me a mischievous grin. "So how are things between you and my little sis?" I chocked a little and did a pretty good imitation of a fish, blushing a deep red._

" _I-I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled._

 _He laughed and gave me a playful shove. "Come on Percy. I see the way you look at her and I know you care for her. And I have known her for years, so I know when she likes someone." He said playfully._

" _So why aren't you going all big brother and trying to kill me?" I asked warily._

 _He looked at me seriously. "Because unlike your bastard brother, you are someone who would never hurt her and are a true hero. You have proven yourself time and time again and if there is anyone who I would approve of her being with it would be you, bro." He said sincerely._

" _Though I do have to say the overprotective brother threat, if you break her heart, then I will send you to Tartarus. Got it?" He threatened._

 _I nodded my head. "Trust me, she would send me there first before you could even touch me." I said. He laughed and nodded his head agreeing with me._

 _You got that right cousin. You got that right." He said laughing._

 _ **Now…**_

 **Percy POV**

When Artemis and Helen came back, Helen wearing the silver outfit of the Hunter's, looking happier than I have seen her. She seemed to glow both golden and silver. Looking at her eyes I was stunned to see that they had changed slightly. Her right eye had a ring of gold around the iris while her left eye had a ring of silver. Must be because her Aunt blessed her and her father's power manifesting itself.

Apollo gave his daughter a heart felt goodbye and promised to stay in touch, before flashing away to attend to his duties. Helen gave me one last hug and ran off to the Archery range, excited at the prospect of meeting some of the huntresses. Artemis was about to follow after her, but I placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

She turned around to face me, curiosity shining in her beautiful silver eyes. She quickly recovered her composure. "Yes Perseus, how can I help you?" She asked me.

I looked at the ground, feeling nervous. "Could we go somewhere to talk? Just the two of us?"

She looked a little taken aback by my request but nodded in consent. We walked away from the campsite. We walked in comfortable silence through the woods, the night sky peaceful, the stars glittering like tiny diamonds. The forest was calm and serene, the moonlight streaming through the leaves, giving the forest and ethereal quality with its beauty. I turned to look at Artemis and I had to stifle a gasp.

Walking through the forest under the moonlight, she looked absolutely stunning. She was in her domain, the power and grace flowing off of her. Her skin glowed a silvery aura, her auburn cascading down her back like an auburn waterfall. Her long, toned legs were graceful, but strong, muscles from hours of practice showing on her body. But they weren't overly big, but athletic, yet also feminine, as was the rest of her body. Her face showed complete serenity. Her cheeks were a soft pink; her lips were a beautiful red cherry color that so many women would kill to have. She needed no cosmetics, no beauty products to make her beautiful. She didn't even have to try to be beautiful, she just was. Her beauty was all-natural.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, her voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Umm…what?" I asked confused. She laughed a small laugh, echoing throughout the forest like little bells.

"The forest at night, the calm and peace that it brings when one is all alone. Just the overwhelming beauty of nature that the forest offers is one of life's greatest pleasures." She said, bliss on her features.

"Yeah, while I may be a city boy, born an bred, these last few years of living in the wilderness have been pretty peaceful. Clean air, no pollution, and silence was probably the best part of it." I said, smiling slightly at the memories. "Is that why you were granted the domain of hunting?" I asked.

She nodded, a small blush rising to her cheeks. "When I was young, the island that I stayed on had an amazing forest. I would spend hours and hours on end, dashing though the trees, exploring new parts, and loving the pine smell of the forest. I always had a connection and when my domains were announced, I was ecstatic. It was one of the happiest moments of my life."

While we were talking, I noticed that we had exited the forest. We were on the edge of the forest on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The tides smashed against the rocks, the waters circling with the endless power of the oceans as the full moon shone brightly over head.

"Ahh." I sigh of contentment escaped my lips. "This is one of my favorite places to be. The Moon, the Ocean, and the Forest all together. It just calms my mind and relaxes me. When I did elemental training, I would come here to meditate and focus my mind." I explained.

Artemis was gaping at me. "You meditate?" She asked in disbelief.

"I never said it was easy, but the relaxing effects did help a lot." I defended sheepishly, blushing slightly.

She laughed again. "You will forgive if I find the image of you meditating highly amusing. You were by far one of the most ADHD and hyperactive demigods I have ever seen." She teased.

I gave a sheepish smile at her comment. This playful side of her was very different, but also something I liked. She seemed easier to talk to and more fun to be around. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was a regular teenage girl.

I sat down on the edge of the cliff, my legs swinging over the edge. Artemis came and sat by me.

"Percy, why did you want to talk to me?" She asked, examining with her eyes.

I felt nervousness and anxiousness over what I wanted to talk to her about. Apollo said it was a good thing to talk to someone about this sort of thing.

"Well, I have something that I want to share with you. Something I never told anyone else ever before. Apollo said it was a good idea to do so and finally get this thing off my chest." I said, my voice trembling slightly.

"What is it?" She asked, concern in her voice.

I took a deep breath. "It's about what happened before I found out I was a demigod. What happened to me in my early life. And since I know some of the hunters have been through the same thing, I was hoping you could help me a little with it." I said uneasily.

Now she was really looking at me, worry and concern shining in her eyes.

I closed my eyes and began my tale. "Everyone always thought that, as the savior of Olympus, I was invincible, untouchable, and had the perfect life. I had the perfect mother, the perfect home life, and nothing bad ever happened to me before I became a demigod, but they couldn't be farther from the truth." I said, feeling the memories I pushed away for so long coming to the surface.

She reached out and grabbed my hand, giving it a small squeeze. I was surprised at the gesture, but I smiled thankfully, grateful for her support.

"Because I was born as a son of Poseidon, my demigod smell was very very strong and after talking with Apollo, I now know why it was so strong." I said.

She nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, as a son of the Big Three, your demigod smell would be far more potent and the fact that your father truly loved your mother, your power would have been extra strong." She said knowingly.

"Yes. So what my mom did to cover up my scent was that she married a guy that smelled so overwhelmingly mortal, he was able to cover up my scent. But the way I saw it, I would have rather taken my chances with the monsters." I said, bitterness creeping into my voice.

Artemis looked a little dumbfounded by my comment. "Why is that? What's so wrong about your mother marrying this man to cover up your scent?"

I looked to the stars, not really looking at anything. "Because we just traded one kind of monster for another." I said softly.

Before she could comment, I started talking because if I didn't I would have lost the nerve and wouldn't be able to tell her.

"My first stepfather's name was Gabe and he is the type of man that you and the hunters would truly despise. He was everything you hate in men. He was disgusting, vile, cruel, greedy, and disrespectful. I hated him so much because of how disrespectful he was to women and to my mother. He was a fat walrus of a man and I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe because he stank so much." I said with a weak chuckle.

"He would constantly yell at me, call me names, saying I was nothing but a freak and a nobody. It started out as just some ugly words, but then he started drinking a lot. It was when I was seven when it first happened. As you know, I'm not the most respectful of people, so I was mouthy and didn't take his comments lying down. When he started calling me names, I snapped at him and called him a fat walrus and said that he didn't do anything for my mom or me and that he was a lazy, good-for nothing slob." I clenched the ground in anger, tearing the grass from the ground.

"He beat me so hard, I lost conscious that day." I whispered. Artemis gasped, and I felt her begin to tremble in fury.

"When I woke up, I was in my bed with Gabe standing over me. I yelled at him that I was going to tell my mom and we were going to throw him in jail. He grabbed me by my collar and said something that haunts me to this day." I looked at the ground, feeling sick to my stomach.

"What'd he say?" Artemis growled in anger, squeezing my hand in a tight grip."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. "He said 'You tell your mother anything and I will kill her. From now one, you are my little punching bag and if you open your big, fat mouth to your bitch mother, then what I do to you will be nothing compared to what I do to her'." I whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes.

Artemis gave a bellow of rage, her form glowing with silver light as she struggled to contain her true form. "That no good, disgusting, vile, excuse for a human being! I will kill him slowly! I will tear him limb from limb! How dare he do that to a child and a woman!" She raged. It took a while before she calmed down enough, but there was still silent fury in her eyes.

"Yeah. Don't worry. He got what was coming to him, courtesy of my mom and Medusa's head." I grinned wickedly, an expression mirrored on Artemis's face.

"Poetic justice if I ever heard one." She said with a wicked grin.

My grin fell from my face, it shifting to a grim expression. "But for five years, I was his personal punching bad. He beat me whenever I was home and when my mom was out. He broke my bones, left giant bruises on my body, and stabbed me with small objects, all the while saying I was worthless and that all I was good for was getting him money." I said letting my tears fall.

Artemis reached forward and wrapped me up in a hug as I cried finally released all the sadness and grief I had been holding in for years. I wrapped my arms around her and clung to her like a lifeline. She whispered words of comfort in my ears, soothing the sadness in my heart.

I pulled away, my eyes red and puffy. I looked down and saw that here shirt was wet with my tears. "I'm sorry Artemis for getting your shirt wet." I apologized.

She just looked at me incredulously before narrowing her eyes and smacking me. I looked at her wide-eyed, holding my cheek.

"Don't you dare apologize for something as trivial as that! When it comes to you crying to let out your pain or dry clothes, I will take wet clothes for you to release your pain. So never apologize for something like that, understand?" She scolded me.

I nodded fiercely, not wanting to get slapped again. She smiled in triumph before softening he expression and pulled me into a hug. "That you for trusting me with this secret of yours Percy. But if you don't mind me asking, why have you never told anyone before?" She asked.

I looked away in shame, but she put her hand on my face and turned me back to face her. "I didn't want them to worry about me. I didn't want my mom to feel guilty about the decision she made to marry him to protect me. If I told my dad, he would have felt guilty for not being there for me and as for everyone else…I guess I didn't want to let them down. While I didn't want the demigods to look at me like an idol, I wanted to be strong for them, to be a leader for them and I didn't want them to worry." I finished quietly

Artemis's eyes widened. "Percy, never be ashamed to express your pain to those close to you. Everyone needs someone to lean on. While you are strong, not even you can handle that burden alone." She told me wisely.

I nodded my head. "So, you see why I kept it a secret for so long." I said.

She nodded. "Is that why you are so different?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know if that would make me different. But seeing Gabe be so disrespectful to my mom and to women in general, I swore that I would never do that, and I would never be like him. My mom always taught me to be respectful to women and that they can do anything men can do. So, while my mom taught me my morals, in a strange way, it was Gabe who cemented them in steel." I said.

Artemis was wide-eyed at my explanation. "You are truly a one-in-a-million hero Percy." She said kindly.

I laughed. "No. I'm just me. But thank you Arty. It feels really good to get that off my chest."

She gave me a warm smile. "No Percy, thank you for trusting me with this and I will never tell anyone unless you wish. If you ever need to talk to someone, I am here for you." She said, squeezing my hand in hers, which I just realized she had been holding the entire time. We both pulled away really quickly and blushed a deep red and gold.

We sat there in comfortable silence, looking at the stars before I chuckled. "This is so weird." I said.

Artemis tensed up beside me, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Oh, and why is that?"

"No reason. It's just that these little moments of peace and quiet are very rare and hard to come by. For most of my life, it was just straight quests and wars, fighting monsters, trying to survive day to day, not knowing if I was gonna live to see another sunrise. So, moments like these, just gazing at the stars and being with a friend, it just feels nice." I said.

I felt Artemis relax and went strangely silent. I then felt her lay down beside me, her body pressed up against my right wing, which was stretched out to the sides, her soft hair splayed out around her. I felt an electric shock run through my body at her touch. I took a deep breath; her scent was intoxicating. She smelled of vanilla and pine, the scent of the forest.

"You consider me a friend?" She asked quietly, so unlike the fierce and proud Artemis that I have come to know and care for. She sounded like I did, not a few minutes ago.

I turned to look at her, seeing her silver eyes gazing at me, captivating me in their pools of liquid silver. She had an expression of…vulnerability I had never seen before. On instinct, I curled my wing around her body, trying to give her as much comfort as I could. She tensed for a moment, but then relaxed, pulling my wing tighter around her body, causing me to blush.

"Of course, I consider you a friend. You may be a man-hating goddess, but you have always been kind to me, even though I'm a male. You never wished for my death, you accepted my cousin into your group, giving her a home that she always craved, and you have always been a goddess of justice. You allowed me to be a part of your hunters, going along with this whole guardian thing. You trained me in archery, which was something that was nearly impossible to do, and you have never done anything cruel to me. So yes, Artemis, I consider you a friend." I said sincerely, gazing deeply into her eyes.

She smiled a heart-warming smile and moved closer to me till we were shoulder to shoulder. She then leaned over and gave me a small kiss on my check. I blushed a fire red, the kiss leaving a small tingle on my cheek.

"Thank you, Percy. I consider you my friend too. The only male friend I have ever had." She said, a small golden blush gracing her cheeks. And we laid there gazing up at the stars, the moon glowing brightly. I looked to my favourite constellation, The Huntress, running across the sky on a hunt. It seemed to glow brighter than the other stars, as if Zoe was listening in on our conversation. Gazing at the stars, I reached out and tenderly held Artemis's hand, feeling hers tighten on mine as we enjoyed the night and found comfort in each other's presence.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

It's been over a month since Helen joined the Hunters and since Percy and Artemis had their heart to heart conversation. Ever since that fateful day, Helen had unofficially become Percy's little sister. Wherever he went, she followed him like a puppy. Percy made it his mission to be the big brother she never had and took it upon himself to train her.

Apollo was right when he said that Helen was a powerful demigod. While she wasn't on the power level of the children of the Big Three, and Percy could beat her in fighting and powers easily, she was much more powerful than the average demigod. While it is a known fact that Apollo's children were masters of the bow and were fantastic healers, rarely did they ever manifest any more of their father's sphere of powers.

Due to Apollo being god of the sun, he had complete mastery of light, known as Photokinesis. This allows him to emit beams of light from his palms, using them as energy strikes against his enemies. It also allows the wielder to manipulate and create illusions/hallucinations, shields, and create little balls of light. A very powerful ability indeed.

Another ability that comes from his domain is that while he is the god of healing, the flip side of that power is he has the power to summon sickness and plagues. With this power, the wielder can inflict sickness upon the opponent, weakening them and giving them the advantage.

Helen inherited these abilities and they showed in her fighting. At first, even creating a ball of light was tiring for her, but with Percy's constant practice and encouragement, through his strict training, she was able to fire off at least ten blasts of light before she fell unconscious. And she was only going to get stronger.

Percy also allowed himself to be the test subject for her plague powers. She was very reluctant to do so, not wanting to hurt him, but he assured her that he had healing abilities and would be fine. So she concentrated and felt her arms and stomach heat up, like when someone gets sunburn. Slowly, Percy began to feel a little nauseous and feverish. While minor symptoms, they could prove deadly in a fight. Helen was sweating bullets from using so much power, but Percy gave her high praises and took her for a ride on his wings.

Helen loved Percy dearly as her big brother and Percy loved Helen as his little sister. She made his life in the Hunt bearable along with Lisa and Lora. The Twins of Hermes became fast friends with Helen, and they all spent their time together training, Percy enhancing and developing their skills, much to the displeasure of the Hunters.

Helen was a natural with daggers and a bow but struggled with a sword and spear. The twins however, were excellent sword wielders, showing the skill that their elder brother, Luke was capable of. However, they each had their own specialty weapon; the daggers were for Helen, Throwing knives for Lora, and dual axes for Lisa. Each girl was quite efficient in a bow, and decent with other weapons, but their specialty weapon was where they were best at. With their enhanced Athletics and teamwork, they soon became a fighting force to be recognized, as they were able to take down older Hunters.

Percy looked on in pride at seeing the girls he calls his little sisters excel in their training and powers. But he was most proud to see them all come out of their shell and act with more confidence, believing in themselves more. It warmed his heart whenever they smiled at him and he swore he would protect them no matter the cost.

They were in the Training Area wanting to test their abilities. "Hey girls, today you three are going to be fighting against me." Percy grinned mischievously.

They just gapped at him, thinking he was joking. "You're kidding right? We can't beat you! You're more powerful than us! And you've been doing this for years!" They cried indignantly. Percy just smiled, which annoyed them further.

"Okay then, how about this. I won't use any of my powers and you all get to use yours. Sound fair?" He asked. They all thought for a moment and nodded their heads in agreement.

Smiling he pulled out his two swords and got into a defensive position. "Alright, let's go!"

The three girls looked at each other before springing into action. Helen was wielding her golden daggers with a silver lining on them named, Sun and Moon. Lora had a celestial bronze sword, while Lisa had dual axes, one in each hand. They sprinted over to Percy, who was all calmed an relaxed. Lora was the first to get to him and she slashed at him, hoping to catch him off guard. He raised his sword and easily deflected her blow. She began to swig faster and faster, trying more and more complex moves, but each one was blocked easily. After blocking other strike at his head, he ducked at the incoming ax blows that Lisa tried to swipe at his head. He lashed his foot and caught her legs, bringing her to the ground.

Before he could place the sword at her throat, a blast of light hit him in the shoulder, stunning him. It was enough for Lisa to regain her footing and backed out of his range. Helen was smirking, her hand held out with smoke curling from her fingers.

"Good job Helen, but it will take more than that." Percy said before lunging forward.

Helen's eyes widened as he came at her with a bunch of strikes. She was barely able to block them all but was astonished that she was able to do so. It was almost like she instinctively knew where he was going to hit. Percy was surprised that she was able to deflect all his blows. That left him open from attack from behind as the twins tag teamed and rushed him. He spun around quickly and parried their blows, but one got through and opened a light gash on his arm. The twins looked shocked that they were able to hit him and froze. That seas enough time for Percy to spring forward, unleash of flurry of blows to disarm them, and left them with a sword and dagger at their throats.

They hung their heads in defeat and walked to the side to survey the rest of the fight. Helen was sweating now while Percy looked as cool and composed as always. He thrusted her hands out and shot off a few bolts of light. However, Percy was able to dodge around them nimbly. He ran at her, swords low to the ground and sliced upwards. She didn't see that move coming and her daggers flew from her hands. Sweaty and exhausted, she felt his blade rest on her throat.

"Yield?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

She glared at him but nodded her head. He pulled the sword away and let out a booming laugh.

"You girls did excellent! You were actually able to hit me! Great job." He praised. The girls looked at him in disbelief.

"But we lost! We couldn't even stand five minutes with you!" Lisa cried out.

"No, but you three are making excellent progress. You were actually able to cut me. The only reason why i disarmed you so quickly is because you were stunned that you actually managed a hit. When that happens, you gotta press forward and don't let up. The moment you do, that is when you lose." He said seriously.

The nodded their heads, happy they were improving.

"And you Helen." He said turning to the daughter of Apollo. "You were fantastic. How did you know the moves I was going to do before I even did them?" He asked.

She just shrugged her shoulder's sheepishly. "I don't know. It was like...I could see them. But then you got unpredictable and i couldn't see them anymore."

Percy's eyes widened before he looked contemplative, his Athena blessed brain worn overtime. "Impossible. But it just might be the answer." He mused.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

Percy looked at her seriously with a grin on his face. "Helen, you have been blessed with Battle Foresight. Since Apollo is the god of Prophecy and Foresight, he can see into the future. As his most powerful daughter, you can tap into that power and see and predict your enemies moves before they even make them." He explained.

She lifted an eyebrow. "But wait, why did it suddenly stop working on you?" She asked.

"It may be the fact that I am a Son of the Sea and we are unpredictable. Because of that, it may not be very effective against me, but against others, it is invaluable." He said.

The three of them were stunned at this revelation and very excited. To hear Percy congratulate them and to know that they were getting better was amazing to them and Percy was happy that they were happy.

Another thing that changed was his relationship with Artemis. Since that night, they had gotten even closer, talking and laughing regularly around each other. Unknown to the other, their feelings for each intensified, love stronger than anything that Percy ever felt for Annabeth grew in his heart for Artemis.

However, Artemis was new to the whole concept of caring for a male, so she denied the love she was feeling for the son of Poseidon. It confused and scared her, but no matter how hard she fought, she could feel herself falling more and more for him every day. The cold walls around her heart were melting and being warmed by the emotion she swore never to feel for a male. And she was dealing with a problem she had no idea how to deal with; should she confess her feelings to Percy and hope he feels the same or should she bury them deep in her heart and never speak of them. However, that dilemma was about to meet it resolution sooner than she ever thought possible.

Things with the Hunt had become even more difficult for Percy. The Hunters were pranking him and messing with him even more since that day he wounded their pride and called them out. Their pranks started getting crueller and crueller with each passing day, showing their obvious displeasure for the son of Poseidon. They kept their pranks hidden from the three girls, Thalia and Artemis, knowing they would be furious if they found out what they were doing to their guardian.

Percy took all the pranks and punishments in silence, trying to stay calm and meditate as much as he could to keep his temper from flaring. But there comes a time where every person has a limit and while Percy has a very high tolerance, there will come a day with that patience will snap and his fury will reach its boiling point. A single act will unleash his fury and when it comes, pray to all the gods if he comes for you.

And that day came today.

Percy was walking through the woods alone, gathering firewood for the campsite. It was one of the only times when he was completely alone without Helen or the Twins around him. He was already in a bad mood. He woke up this morning to find himself adrift in the river, miles from camp. The forest they were in was very dense, so he was forced to walk miles back to the campsite, carrying his mattress on his back. As soon as he gets back, he is surrounded by the laughter of the hunters. He grits his teeth and walks to his tent where prank number two awaits him.

Before he reaches his tent, he steps onto some leaves where he falls in a deep pit filled with all kinds of manure that stank to high heaven. As soon as he got out, they hunters were howling in laughter, seeing him covered in faeces. He clenched his fists and walked to the river, washing himself as much as he could.

"Stupid hunters and their pranks. What have I ever done to them to make them hate me this much? Oh yeah, I'm a _male._ " He spat as he continued to collect firewood.

He felt a sensation on the back of his neck that signalled trouble. He turned around to see Phoebe and Erica grinning evilly at him. They suddenly made a bunch of animal sounds. The ground began to pound and shake. Through the underbrush, a herd of stags burst from the bushes. But these stags were no ordinary stags; these stags were Artemis's sacred stags. Meaning that if he injured or killed them, he would bring down the wrath of the goddess he was in love with.

Eyes widening, he turned and sprinted as fast as he could, the hunters howling with laughter as the stags raced after him. He ran for as long as he could, but the stags caught up to him and ploughed into him, their hooves pounding on his body as they stampeded over him. He felt some of his bones break and his skin tear open at the unforgiving assault on him. He felt his rage and anger for the hunters grow. Why would they do this? What was the point?

Getting up, he summoned some water to heal some of his wounds, but he couldn't heal all of them. He began to limp back to camp, when suddenly a bunch of wolves jumped in front of him.

"Oh, COME ON! You have got to be KIDDING ME!" He yelled in exasperation. The wolves advanced on him aggressively. He turned and ran as fast as he could to the camp, but his multiple wounds slowed him down.

As he ran, he summoned up a bunch of steaks and meat, dropping them as he ran. The wolves stopped their pursuit to eat the delicious goodies and Percy sighed in relief. But he wasn't looking where he was going, and it was too late to stop.

Oblivious until it was too late, his left foot stepped right into a bear trap, the clawed metal teeth closing with a devastating force, the metal piercing his ankle. He screamed in pain as the metal teeth tore at his flesh. He panted in pain and tried to peel the trap open. He looked around to see where the trap had come from and saw drag marks. His narrowed as he came to a revelation; the hunters intentionally dragged the trap in his way.

With a bellow of pain, he managed to rip the trap apart and melt the metal with is fire powers. His ankle throbbed in white-hot pain as he bent over to try and heal it with water and fire. The wounds closed, but they ankle was still in considerable pain. He scowled and began to walk back to camp, feeling a boiling rage stir in his veins.

He walked into the camp, the happy go-lucky Percy nowhere to be seen. The Hunters all had smug grins on their faces when he walked in and they all began to snicker and laugh at him. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his breaking point so very near. All it would take was a final push to set him off.

Artemis, Thalia, and the three girls looked at Percy wide-eyed and gasped in shock at the state he was in.

"Good gods Percy what happened to you!" Artemis exclaimed, worry and concern in her eyes.

"Kelp head, are you alright?" Thalia asked, concern in her eyes as well.

"I'm fine. Just fine." He got out through gritted teeth.

The hunters smirked and laughed. "Oh man! I wish we had a camera! Sending those stags after him was brilliant! No way to fight back without angering our lady!" Phoebe boasted.

"But it was even better when we sent those wolves after him." Erica said smugly.

"Yeah, but the best part was when we laid out that bear trap for him to step in. Serves him right, trapping him like the disgusting animal he is. Stupid males." Atalanta said.

Percy nearly exploded right them and there. The fury and anger were boiling together in a volatile mixture as he felt his powers begin to act up. Artemis and Thalia looked downright murderous as they glared at the Hunters. Helen and the twins looked disgusted with their sisters. They were about to tell them off, but everyone heard Percy gasp.

In the distance, right where his tent was supposed to be was a plume of smoke.

Forgetting about his injuries, he took off in the direction of his tent, running as fast as he could. When he got there, his heart clenched at the sight in front of him. His tent was burning with Greek Fire, the flames easily burning though the slight fire prevention spells placed on the tent.

He ran forward, his powers over fire protecting him from the deadly flames. He burst through the flap and starred in horror. His desk was on fire, the flames creeping towards the drawers. He unleashed his power and began to absorb all the flames as quickly as possible. As the flames were completely absorbed, they did the trick in healing all his wounds, leaving minor bruises and scrapes. He rushed over to the desk, fling the drawer open, but her was to late.

With tears in his eyes, he reached down and picked up the picture of him and his mother and watched in horror as it crumbled to ash. Seeing the last picture of his mother crumble in his hands, that was the final push that sent him over the edge.

He roared in an animalistic rage, flames shooting out of his mouth and exploding from his body. The earth began to shake, and a massive storm formed, rain and lightning dancing across the sky. His eyes were replaced by swirling poison green flames filled with vengeance as all the months of tortures and ridicule finally snowballed together, his rage pouring into his power. He snapped his wings open, flames coating them as he shot through his burned tent that Hestia gave him.

Artemis stood in front of her girls, feeling anger and disappointment in their actions and how smug they were being. As soon as she opened her mouth, she heard a cry of anger, rage and pain as flames shot one hundred feet into the air.

"What the Hades was that?!" Phoebe yelled.

Her answer came in the form of a fiery son of Poseidon as he slammed into the ground, fire and force bursting out from him, scattering and blowing them all backwards. He lifted his eyes and his gaze met those of the terrified hunter's, their faces paling rapidly. He thrusted out his hands, tendrils of fire and water wrapping around every single of the offending hunters. They cried out it terror and pain as the bonds squeezed their wrists and burned their flesh. But as angry as Percy was, he was struggling to hold back.

"I have had ENOUGH! I am SICK and TIRED of you all treating me like GARBAGE! I am fed up with your cruelty and prejudice attitude towards me! You don't like men because of some of the things they have done, but you act no better than them! You claim men are cruel, yet you have been cruel to me! You claim they are disrespectful, but you all look down on me because I am a male! You say that men abuse women, but you have tortured and abused me, pranked me and broken my BONES! Have I ever done anything to be disrespectful to you? NO! Have I ever retaliated when you have hurt me? NO! You would think that I could catch a break but NO! I have been in two wars, hundreds of fights, been stabbed, burned, cut, mutilated, and in so much pain that it is not even FUNNY! I fell into TARATRUS for ZEUS"S sake! I was in HELL, slowly dying as the landscape infected my body, it's very essence try to kill me! I had my friends at the place I considered my home turn their backs on me and BETRAY me! Friends who I would have DIED for tossed me aside like I was TRASH! The love of my life, Annabeth Chase, the girl I was about to propose to, CHEATED ON ME for a PATEHTIC SON OF ZEUS! I ran from the only place I ever felt safe and called home. I ran to my mother's house, but what do I see there? I SEE HER, AND MY STEPFATHER MURDERED IN FRONT OF MY VERY EYES! My mother, the sweetest woman on the planet, who I did not deserve for all the love she gave me, DIED because I did something right and defeated GAEA! I came here to heal from the wars and betrayals, but you all crossed the line when you burned the VERY LAST PICTURE OF MY MOTHER! I WILL NEVER SEE HER FACE AGAIN AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULTS!" Percy raged as tears of anger and rage poured from his eyes. His eyes and aura flared brightly, the wind and earth shaking, forming cracks and chasms in the land.

The hunters were completely terrified; some even soiled themselves at the rage this demigod was showing. But under all the terror they felt deep and udder shame and guilt at their actions. They let their hatred of males blind them and they took it out on this hero who did nothing wrong to them and already had a hard enough life. And when he came here to heal they kicked him while he was down. They tried to apologize, but they couldn't speak through the lump of emotions they were feeling.

Artemis felt her heart clench as she heard Percy's rant. She struggled against the wind that battered her form and continued to push her backwards.

"PERCY!" She yelled through the storm. His eyes whipped to hers and she flinched when she saw pure flames replaced his eyes.

"Please! Let the hunters go! You don't want to do this! Don't do something you'll regret! Please put them down! For me!" She pleaded, hoping to break through his rage.

Percy's eyes dimmed slightly, the flames becoming more controlled. Turing back to the hunters, he sent a final squeeze through their bonds and threw them backwards, where they landed heavily on the ground.

"I am done! I can't be here right now. I have to go before I destroy the whole area! I'm sorry Artemis. Goodbye!" He yelled. He launched into the air and took off, his body consumed in flames as he flew straight towards the oceans.

"No! Percy come back! Please!" Helen cried out, tears flowing down her face.

Thalia kneeled down and hugged the crying daughter of Apollo; the hunters felt their hearts clench at making a little girl cry.

"He'll be back, won't he?" Helen cried into Thalia's shirt.

"He'll come back. He just…has to blow off some steam." Thalia said, though doubt was heard in her voice.

Helen's breathe evened out as she cried herself to sleep. Artemis placed a hand on her head and flashed her into her tent into her bed.

When that was done, she turned to her hunters with a fierce glare, making them cringe backwards.

"Sit. Now." She commanded in a harsh tone. The hunters all scrambled to their seats and sat down. Their eyes were glued to the table, not able to meet their Lady's glare. They felt electric sparks on their skin, Thalia feeling furious and sorrowful and what they did and that her cousin was gone.

Artemis paced in front of them, her skin glowing a deadly silver light, indicating she was furious.

"What the Hades WERE YOU THINKING!?" Her voice started out calm and then raised to a shout, making the hunters flinch violently.

"Ummm…" Phoebe started only to be cut off.

"Silence!" Artemis commanded. Phoebe paled and started to sweat, feeling fear for her life.

"What you all have done to Percy is completely and utterly unacceptable. I am so angry and disappointed in all of you. I thought I told you to let up on the pranks months ago. And now I hear that not only did you disobey me, but you'd up'd the pranks to where could nearly die! Setting up a bear trap to where his foot could be cut off? Do you realize what you could have done?" She asked her question aimed at all of them. She was met with silence.

"Percy is a hero unlike any other. He has brought change to Olympus and for the better. He brought us closer together as a family and all the gods on the council favour him. If they were to hear what you all did to him, they would disband the Hunt!" She yelled out, satisfied to see the realization and horror on their faces.

She calmed herself slightly and spoke in a more even tone. "Percy is a true man, a hero unlike any other. He is gentle and kind, respectful to women, loyal and selfless to the point where he gave up godhood twice for the bettering of all demigods and for Olympus." The hunter's eyes widened, tears filling them. They felt their shame grow, the guilt overwhelming them.

"Milady, we're sorry, we didn't know." Erica said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Artemis snapped. "You should apologize to Percy. I just pray he will come back. I feel like this may be one blow too many to his heart, especially after what that daughter of Athena did to him."

Thalia raised her hand and looked curious. "Milady, what do you mean? I heard him say that she cheated on him, but she wouldn't do that!" She said in denial.

Artemis's eyes turned mournful as she looked at her lieutenant. "Annabeth did cheat of Percy Jackson. With your brother, Zane, the guy that turned the camp against him. And he was about to propose to her that day too."

Thalia looked like someone hit her with a bus while the hunters all looked dumbfounded.

"A girl cheated on a _male?_ " Atalanta said in disbelief.

"How is that possible? That never happened before!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"She acted like a male? Despicable!" Erica said in disgust, the rest of the Hunt, mirroring her notion.

"Artemis. That can't be! They were in so much love! He fell into freaking TARTARUS for her! I raised her! She would never do that!" Thalia yelled, hoping against hope it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry sister, but it's true." Artemis said sorrowfully. Thalia's sadness and grief turned to that of fury and anger.

"How could she?! How could she do that to my brother? I swear the next time I see her I will shock her into next week!" Thalia vowed, electricity running though her hair.

"And we will help!" Phoebe said, determination in her eyes.

"Now, do you girls promise to stop with the pranking and vow to treat Percy with the respect and kindness he deserves?" Artemis asked, here stare boring into her girls.

"We promise." They said simultaneously, determination to apologize and make amends burning in their eyes.

"Good, now I'm going to try and locate him." Artemis closed her eyes and reached out though the mental bond she and Percy shared. She gasped in pain, eyes flying open. She clutched her head and sank to her knees. The girls were by her side immediately.

"Milady? What is it? What's wrong?" Thalia asked frantically.

Artemis's eyes were alight with panic. "He's in so much pain and rage. He blocked me from his mind. I can't find him!" She said alarmed.

The Hunt gasped in shock, tears coming to their eyes. One simple thought came to their mind.

 _Will he be all right? Did we break the only decent male in the world?_

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA! There's a Cliff-hanger! I'm so evil!**

 **But you all basically know the answer, PERCY WILL NEVER GET OVER IT! Thanks for the stuff guys**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

 **Sea's Rage**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _She calmed herself slightly and spoke in a more even tone. "Percy is a true man, a hero unlike any other. He is gentle and kind, respectful to women, loyal and selfless to the point where he gave up godhood twice for the bettering of all demigods and for Olympus." The hunter's eyes widened, tears filling them. They felt their shame grow, the guilt overwhelming them._

" _Milady, we're sorry, we didn't know." Erica said, tears streaming down her face._

" _I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Artemis snapped. "You should apologize to Percy. I just pray he will come back. I feel like this may be one blow to many to his heart, especially after what that daughter of Athena did to him."_

 _Thalia raised her hand and looked curious. "Milady, what do you mean? I heard him say that she cheated on him, but she wouldn't do that!" She said in denial._

 _Artemis's eyes turned mournful as she looked at her lieutenant. "Annabeth did cheat of Percy Jackson. With your brother, Zane, the guy that turned the camp against him. And he was about to propose to her that day too."_

 _Thalia looked like someone hit her with a bus while the hunters all looked dumbfounded._

" _A girl cheated on a male?" Atalanta said in disbelief._

" _How is that possible? That never happened before!" Phoebe exclaimed._

" _She acted like a male? Despicable!" Erica said in disgust, the rest of the Hunt, mirroring her notion._

" _Artemis. That can't be! They were in so much love! He fell into freaking TARTARUS for her! I raised her! She would never do that!" Thalia yelled, hoping against hope it wasn't true._

" _I'm sorry sister, but it's true." Artemis said sorrowfully. Thalia's sadness and grief turned to that of fury and anger._

" _How could she?! How could she do that to my brother? I swear the next time I see her I will shock her into next week!" Thalia vowed, electricity running though her hair._

" _And we will help!" Phoebe said, determination in her eyes._

" _Now, do you girls promise to stop with the pranking and vow to treat Percy with the respect and kindness he deserves?" Artemis asked, here stare boring into her girls._

" _We promise." They said simultaneously, determination to apologize and make amends burning in their eyes._

" _Good, now I'm going to try and locate him." Artemis closed her eyes and reached out though the mental bond she and Percy shared. She gasped in pain, eyes flying open. She clutched her head and sank to her knees. The girls were by her side immediately._

" _Milady? What is it? What's wrong?" Thalia asked frantically._

 _Artemis's eyes were alight with panic. "He's in so much pain and rage. He blocked me from his mind. I can't find him!" She said alarmed._

 _The Hunt gasped in shock, tears coming to their eyes. One simple thought came to their mind._

 _Will he be all right? Did we break the only decent male in the world?_

 _ **Now…**_

 **Artemis POV**

I was freaking out. Percy just vanished in a raging flying fireball and I had no way to track him. When I tried to reach out through the link we shared ever since he became the guardian of the Hunt, it felt like I slammed into a brick wall of emotions. Touching the mental recesses of his mind was enough to send my mind reeling in pain as his emotions nearly overwhelmed me. The forefront of his emotional state was the rage he was feeling. It was massive and it proved one thing I saw; now that he is away from the hunters, it was clear he was holding back on them. Now that he is away, he could unleash as much pent-up anger as he could.

But underneath all that anger was a deep and scarring hurt that pained my heart. He had suffered so much in his short life, living through two wars and countless of fights, not even mentioning all the betrayal he went through. He just wanted peace and a place to belong. And what the Hunt just did to him may have been too much for his already burdened mind to bear.

I felt my heart clench when I was shoved from his mind and felt his emotions. I cared for him deeply and to see him in that much pain broke my heart. I wanted nothing more than to find him and take his pain away. I truly have come to love him and it scared me how much affection this man had over my heart. I just prayed I would be able to find him and tell him how I feel before it's too late.

I walked over to a crying Thalia and the Twins who saw Percy as an older brother, pulling them into a comforting embrace, each of us letting out our tears. My hunters stood of to the side, heads hung in shame and guilt at their actions. They looked like they wanted to comfort their crying sisters, but knew that they weren't welcome.

"Shhhh. It will be all right girls. Percy will be fine and I will bring him back." I said soothingly, trying to convince both them and myself.

Thalia lifted her gaze to mine, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "It's not that simple Artemis. I've never seen him that angry before. I could actually feel his rage just being next to him and his power was out of control. He's already been through so much and I don't know if what just happened won't make him disappear again."

I just sat there and comforted her, pulling her in close as she silently wept until she was asleep. Flashing the three mentally exhausted girls to their tents, I turned my cold gaze to the offending hunters.

"Do not disturb them unless you want to be shot full of lightning. And pray that the gods can find Percy or else you may feel their wrath. Until then, I expect this place to be absolutely spotless when I return." I said coldly, as they all paled and nodded their heads vigorously.

After watching them began to clean up the camp reverently, I flashed to Olympus to call a meeting. I appeared outside the throne room and made my way to the giant doors. I felt a sense of nervousness and dread settle in the pit of my stomach at having to explain what the Hunt did to Percy and what the outcome would be.

I was scared of what could happen to my girls. Even though I was very angry with them, I cared for all of them very much and didn't want to see them suffer. But what absolutely terrified me was how was Poseidon and Hestia going to handle the news that their son disappeared again. Sure Hestia was a peaceful goddess, but I could see the amount of love and care she held for Percy and she was very protective of her family.

And Poseidon? He loved his son with all his heart and cherished him above all others. And having to explain that his son was beaten down and nearly tortured at the hands of my hunters…

I shuddered. This meeting was going to be a difficult one. If I managed to survive through it.

Steeling my nerves, I pushed through the doors and walked into the room.

Pulling my bow from my back, I shot a silver arrow through the room, where it exploded in a shower of silver sparks, signalling the gods. Within minutes, all the gods flashed in to the throne room taking their seats. Many of them were grumbling and looked confused as to why they were there. Poseidon and Hestia were calm, which was an indication they didn't know what happened.

Yet.

"Artemis, why have you called this meeting? Has something happened?" Zeus asked, a little annoyed, but far better than he has been in the past where he would just demand.

It felt like my stomach was doing somersaults as I looked at their inquiring faces.

"Uhhh…yes. Something did happen." I said in a quiet voice. They all sat up straight at that, gaining anxious looks. They looked a little shocked that I talked in such a small voice.

"Well sis, what is it?" Apollo asked.

I struggled to find the right words. "Well….for the past few months, the hunters have been…sort of pranking Percy pretty viciously. And today they pushed him too far and now he's…gone." I finished in a small voice.

After a moments silence, the room exploded into chaos. Heated demands and threats were being made, all of them being angry and all that anger was directed at me.

Before I could respond, the throne room shook violently, cracks forming in the marble and pieces of the ceiling were raining down in the centre of the room. Not only that, but there was an explosion of heat, as fire roared to life from the hearth, flames licking up the walls, leaving scorch marks up the wall and black soot around the fire place. Scorching heat was felt throughout the room as the sun rays were blindly shining through the windows. Despite the amount of light shining through, shadows and the smell of death swirled throughout the room, making the shadows more dark and pronounced.

I turned to see the cause of the mass of power and was stunned by what I saw. Poseidon, Hestia, Apollo, and Hades were all standing up from their thrones, each glowing an intense aura of power as they brandished their symbol of power. Poseidon's was a bright sea green, Hestia's a pulsing orange, Apollo's a brilliant gold, and Hades, a black onyx. Each of them had a look of fury on their faces, but also panic. Poseidon was holding his trident so tightly; his knuckles were stark white and I thought he would snap the bronze metal any second now.

His sea green eyes looked like a furious storm was raging in his pupils, the color a dark green. The seas bellow were raging, massive swells were churning in the oceans as monsoons and hurricanes were forming. And he was trying to quell the emotions in his system, not wanting to kill the mortals who were down there

"What do you mean my son is missing?" He bellowed out through gritted teeth as I shrank back. His anger rivalled that of my father and from the way he was looking at me, he looked like he would spear me with his trident.

Hades looked no better as he was clutching his Helm of Darkness. "What happened to my nephew niece?" He hissed out, his obsidian black eyes swirling with power. I felt like the shadows were reaching out towards me, I was trembling so bad as his helm ignited my darkest fears.

My father leapt to his feet and pulled out his master bolt, standing in front of me protectively. Even through the fear I was feeling, I couldn't help but be amazed by this. He never did this before. He was standing in front of me; looking like the mighty king he was, ready to defend his daughter from harm. The raging gods pulled back in surprise, their eyes widening in slight shock as their auras diminished slightly. It seems Percy's influence reached deeper than any of us have ever expected.

"Brothers, calm yourselves! Get a hold of your domains before you cause irreparable damage to the mortal world!" He commanded, getting in a defensive position.

They looked like they were ready to lunge, but Hestia managed to regain her composure and laid a calming hand on Hades and Poseidon, trying to quell their rage. Their auras diminished completely as the sea calmed and the earth stopped shaking. They each looked at Hestia gratefully, to which she gave a slight nod. She still looked very angry and that was what scared me the most. If Hestia, the kindest and least violent Olympian was angry, then this was serious.

Zeus sent a grateful smile at his sister but didn't return to his throne. "Now, I know you're angry, I am as well, but let's not do something we will regret. I'm sure you have questions and want to find out what happened, but let's do it a CIVILIZED manner. That means no attacking my daughter. Understand?" He reasoned.

Reluctantly they nodded their heads and sat back down in their thrones. Zeus sent me a reassuring glance, making me smile softly at his care as he sat back in his own throne. He really has come a long way from being the arrogant king he used to be.

Poseidon then turned his stormy green gaze on me. "Now tell me, _Huntress,_ what did your hunters do to my boy?" He growled. I would have felt offended if I wasn't so scared and that he was in the right.

Reminding myself that I am a goddess and should not be this intimidated, I sat up straight and locked my gaze onto his and explained.

"As you know, my hunters have sworn off the company of man and have a deep hatred of men. Since Percy became our guardian, they saw this as an opportunity to prank and insult him constantly. I told them not to prank him to much, I thought it would be good…entertainment for them. While I knew of the small, harmless pranks, I had no idea they were actually torturing him until today when he came in covered in scratches and cuts, along with a limp from stepping in a bear trap." Now all of them were shaking in anger, making me want to shrink back.

But I held my posture and continued. "It wasn't until after he came back and they burned his tent with Greek fire did he finally snap back." I said.

Ares had a confused look on his face. "Why would the punk be so concerned about a tent?"

I only shook my head. "It wasn't the tent itself but what was in the tent. They inadvertently burned the last picture of his mother." Here, they all cried out in disbelief and outrage.

They were all shouting at me and Zeus was angry, but he looked mostly disappointed.

Poseidon looked at me with a cold look that sent shivers down my spine. It was the look he only used when he was really angry.

"Who was it?" He asked with deadly calm.

"W-what?" I stuttered a little bit and cursed myself for my weakness.

He eyes shined with power. "I asked who was it? Who tortured my son?" He said, his patience thinning.

I steeled my nerves once more. "I will not tell you. While my hunters are wrong, and they do feel very guilty, I will not allow you to do anything to them. I will punish them myself." I said defiantly.

Poseidon slammed his trident on the ground so hard it cracked the marble. "That is not good enough!" He bellowed. "My son has had a hard-enough life for your hunters just to kick him while he is down! He does not deserve what they did too him and I will see justice done!" He eyes were glowing slightly, and I couldn't help but noticed how he looked exactly like Percy when he was angry.

"You will tell me which one of your hunters did this injustice or I swear, they will all feel my wrath." He threatened. He then turned to the council. What he said next chilled me to the bone.

"I move that as punishment, we disband the Hunt." The council all had incredulous looks, but none of them were rejecting it. Some were even nodding their heads!

Feeling fear for my girls claw at my heart, I leapt to my feet. "NO! Please I beg you! Don't disband them! They have nowhere else to go!" I exclaimed desperately.

Poseidon just regarded me coldly, my pleas falling on deaf ears. "I do not care. My son deserves more than this. If this motion is not passed, then if my son is not found within a day's time, your Hunt will suffer my wrath. If they even come near my domain, then I will smite them where they stand. This I vow." He said as my eyes widened in horror as well as the council's.

It was a well-known fact that Poseidon loved his on very much. He also was not to threaten lightly and would follow through with whatever threat he issued. If Percy is not found within the allotted time, then my Hunt is doomed.

"I second Poseidon's motion." I whipped my head to see that that sentence came from the one source I never thought possible. My brother, my twin.

"A-Apollo! How could you?!" I cried out. He flinched but steeled himself and his blue eyes bore into me with seriousness.

"What your hunters did was wrong, Artemis. While I do not want your Hunt to disband, it is far better than death. Percy saved my daughter's life, so he has my support. I do not wish to see her dead all because of the act of what others did." He said bluntly, as I looked at him incredulously.

"Father, please! Please don't do this!" I pleaded, losing what little shred of composure I had left. Zeus looked at me sorrowfully, but he couldn't change the will of the council.

"I'm sorry my daughter. All in favour of Poseidon's motion to disband the Hunt?" He asked. To my horror, all their hands rose high in the air, not one ounce of regret on their faces.

Poseidon looked pleased, but no less angry while Zeus looked pained, but he steeled his face and had to do his duty as king. "The motion is pas-"

"WAIT!" I cried. They all turned to me with annoyed faces.

"What Artemis? You know your hunters deserve this for what they did to the best and most handsome hero there is." Aphrodite said annoyed.

"Please, all I ask is that if Percy is found within 24 hours, then could he decide the fate of the Hunt? Please? That is all I ask." I said, grasping my last straw.

Zeus looked thoughtful and a little relieved at the suggestion. "Poseidon, does this satisfy you?" He inquired his brother.

Poseidon sighed, but nodded his head. "Very well. If my son is found in 24 hours, he will decide the fate of your Hunters." He said grudgingly.

Zeus nodded his head. "Very well. Artemis, you and your Hunters will search for him. You have a day, not one hour more. Council dismissed." He then locked his gaze to me. "Find my nephew daughter. " Grabbing Hera's hand, they both flashed out in a bolt of lightning.

Poseidon walked up to me, the smell of the sea around him. His glare bored into my eyes. "My threat remains Huntress. If my son is not found, you and your girls will find no solace in the sea." He threatened before dissipating in a fine sea mist.

Hestia approached me next and I was even more scared. But she looked much calmer than here brother, her fire filled eyes filling me with hope and taking my fear away. I looked at the ground, not being able to look at her. I felt so much shame on behalf of my girls and so much dread and fear at the thought of losing them.

After standing there in silence for a few moments, she finally sighed. "Artemis, look at me." She said softly.

I lifted my head to meet her comforting gaze and she opened her arms Tears ran down my cheeks as I flung myself into her embrace.

"Shhh. It's ok child. It will all be okay." She soothed as I cried into her shoulder.

"H-How can i-it, b-be okay? I thought y-you would hate me now? Why didn't you say anything in the meeting?" I cried.

Tenderly, she cupped my cheeks and wiped away my tears. "I don't hate you. No matter the mistakes a family makes, I could never hate any one in my family." She said reassuringly as I gaped at her in disbelief.

But she wasn't finished. "But I am very disappointed in you and your hunters." She said with a stern gaze. That look was worst than even an enraged Big Three. To disappoint Hestia was one of the worst things that I could possibly do and it filled me with shame.

"But I didn't do anything." I protested, but it was weak to even my ears.

She gave me a reprimanding look. "While you may not have done anything physically to him, you should have had better control over your hunters and their actions. As their patron, it is your duty to be their caretaker and their guardian, and that means that having to discipline them when they do things like this." She said in a tone that made me feel like a small child.

She sighed again. "I'm not saying that they should like men or that they need to give up their vow. I know most of those girls have had horrible experiences with men. But they paint tall males with the same brush. Not all men are the awful creatures you preach about."

She then guided me to the Hearth. "Let me show you something."

She waved her hand and the flames formed a shimmering image of fire. Multiple scenes flashed though the flames as I witnessed things I've never seen before. An image of a man working a twelve-hour shift to feed his kids was shown. It then showed another man reading a bedtime story to his children, a look of tender care upon his face as the kids drifted off to sleep. Another image showed a little girl being bullied by three boys until her older brother ran them off. He then picked up the sobbing girl and held her in a hug and treated her boo-boos before they both went to have ice cream.

I pulled back in shock at the images I just saw. I turned to Hestia who had a small smile on her face.

"As you can see, the Hope that burns bright in those men and boys show that they care for others. They may have their flaws, but the love and care they have for others is vastly different from others. I want you think on this while hunting and hopefully teach your hunters this lesson as well." She said before she vanished in a flash of flames.

I was thinking deeply about her words. While I still hate a vast majority of men, Percy has showed that maybe not all of them are worthless males. And from the images I just saw, not all of them are bad.

I felt a seed of guilt and regret fill my heart. I taught my girls to hate males and while most of them deserve it, it is not right to torture them unless they deserve. I allowed my girls to do whatever they pleased and that leads to this behaviour to where they wouldn't even bat an eye if they tortured and hated an innocent man who didn't deserve it. I am a just goddess who only punishes the wicked men. While my morals shall not change, the way I teach shall. Now all I need to do is find Percy and plead for his forgiveness and hopefully tell him of my true feelings for him.

With newfound determination, I flashed back to the Hunt.

My girls were all arrayed around the campfire, all looking at the ground dejectedly. Helen, Lisa, and Lora were all in a circle crying softly, holding on to each other while Thalia stood over them. She was glaring ferociously at the rest of the Hunt, who were all staring at the ground in remorse and shame.

As one, they all turned to me and rushed forwards bombarding me with questions.

"Milady! What did you find out? Did you find Percy?" Phoebe asked expectantly, while the rest were crowded around eagerly.

"Girls! Sit Down!" I commanded, making them all back up and sit down immediately.

"Artemis. Were you able to find Percy?" Thalia asked, looking hopeful.

Staring at her sorrowfully, I merely shook my head. She and the rest of the Hunt visibly deflated, the guilt eating away at them. The three girls began to cry again, all clutching to Thalia for support. It broke my heart to see them like this.

"When I was up on Olympus, we were unable to find Percy. Many things were discussed and…Poseidon has demanded that we disband the Hunt or suffer his wrath for making his son run away again." The girls had horror filled looks on their faces.

"They can't do that! Can they?" Erica asked in a small voice, her eyes filled with tears.

"They can, and they have." I said. That set them off as they had terrified faces, all of them clutching to each other and crying.

"However," I held up my hand, getting them to stop their hysterics, "They have given us 24 hours to find him and have him decide whether the Hunt will be disbanded or not." I said.

That seemed to send hope through them before they deflated again. "But we are still doomed. He will never forgive what we have done to him. The Hunt is as good as disbanded." Atalanta said in a voice filled with misery.

"Not necessarily. Percy is a caring man and he has a very forgiving heart. He is my friend and he cares for some for some of you. While he is very angry with you and it may take some time for him to forgive you, in time, I believe he will." I reassured them.

This caused all the hunters to gain an air of determination, fire burning in their eyes at the need to find the one they've wronged and ask for forgiveness.

Thalia turned to the Hunt. "Well? What are we waiting for? We have a guardian we need to find!" She yelled, and I smiled as they all roared in approval.

Ready or not Percy, we are coming to find you!

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy POV**

Anger. Fury, Burning Rage, that's all I felt as I flew as fast as I could. Anger boiled in my veins, working its way into my system and being unleashed through my powers. How could they do that to me? I knew they hate men and all, but what have I done to deserve that? Have I ever done anything to get them to hate me so much that It would warrant that kind of treatment? Hell, Prisoners on Death Row get treated better than I did. I couldn't think. My vision was tinged in red as the anger pushed aside any coherent though I had.

I was coated in flames, hotter than any I have every summoned before. I was a comet, rocketing across the sky, desperate to get away from the Hunt, lest I hurt the ones I care for. A massive hurricane had formed around me, rain pelting from all sides, but the fire I was emitting was turning it all to steam. Lightning flashed through the sky and winds were blowing at one hundred miles an hour as I flew through the sky. An arc of destruction was carved on my wake as I flew.

I lost all track of time as I flew, until I was somewhere of the ocean, not a bit of land in sight. Making a split-second decision I folded my wings and plummeted to the water, my flames making me look like a meteor until I hit the water with a massive boom. The ocean boiled as my fire turned the surrounding area to steam, but I didn't stop as I dove down as far as I could.

Down, down, down into the dark ocean abyss. My rage was so intense; I had Greek fire flowing from my pores, super-heating the water to a boil. Even though the ocean had a slightly calming effect on me, it did nothing to abate my anger as a rush of strength and energy filled me. I continued to shoot downward, the currents propelling me to the bottom of the ocean. The very sea shivered and quaked, responding to my negative emotions.

Reaching depths, no human could reach without being crushed by the pressure, the darkness was so absolute and complete, it would have been impossible to see. However, the flames surrounding my body gave off an eerie light as I suddenly struck the bottom of the sea floor.

I hit the bottom so hard, a resounding boom was heard from under the water. Fire, water, and a wall of force exploded out from me, blasting the very water back, leaving a small bubble of air on the ocean floor. The water quickly retracted back, slamming into me, but I paid it no mind as I did not affect.

 _All sea creatures within a ten-mile radius, GET OUT! CLEAR THE AREA!_ I mentally shouted. Immediately, I felt all sea life dart of in different directions, leaving me totally alone. Once I was alone, it was then that I fully unleashed my anger.

I shot of bursts of fire at anything and everything around me, turning the water to steam and burning the rock until it was molten slag. I slammed my fists into the ground, each one sending a shockwave through the earth and crating little craters. The undersea mountains trembled as I continued punching. All I could think of was to hit something, _anything_ , to get these feelings out of my system.

Miniature whirlpools formed around me, picking up anything not attached to the ground and creating complete and utter carnage. The tug in my gut continued to grow and grow as I began to glow a brilliant sea green and orange light, the colors swirling in a ring of power. The tug in my gut got to be so painful, I slammed my fists into the ground, unleashing as much fire as I could into the earth as I screamed in a voice of pure anger and fury. The rock glowed a bright red, the area surrounds me turning to molten rock.

Jets of magma began to shoot up from the cracks I made, more and more of the flaming rock began to pour from the seams. The mountains in the surrounding area became fiery volcanoes of destruction as lava shoot from their tops, bubbles trailing from the tips as the rock repeatedly cooled and reheated. It kept boiling and boiling until, in one final push, all the ground and surrounding area exploded, throwing me upwards and backwards, slamming me into the ground far away from the destruction.

Completely spent, my anger running its course, I slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I was a bright light of red, magma pouring from the ocean floor. A figure stood over me, having to fish tails, black hair, and sea green eyes widened in alarm. The blackness closing in, he bent down and picked me up, yelling for help as my eyes closed and the darkness overwhelmed me.

 **LINE BREAK**

My eyes fluttered open as I was slowly being pulled back to consciousness. My entire body felt extremely hot and stiff, my stomach felt as if it was stretched by a taffy puller and my head was pounding.

"Well, sleeping beauty id finally awake. Come on, princess, up and at'em." I heard a deep, familiar voice to my left.

Groaning I turned to locate where the voice was coming. Opening my eyes and letting them adjust, I became aware of the fact that I was in Atlantis. In fact, I was in the same bed I was in after that ship of monsters aboard the _Princess Andromeda._ I looked around the room, the green and blue coral lining the room, along with the pearls and shells as decorations looked absolutely sweet.

"Nice isn't it? Dad made this room just for you. Just in case you ever decided to visit." The voice said again. I looked over to see a young, strong looking merman looking at me amused. He had two fish tails, with green skin and black hair tied back in a ponytail. His green eyes looked incredibly familiar. With a shock, I realized that I saw those eyes whenever I looked in the mirror or saw my father. Then this must be…

"Triton?" My voice sounded husky and raw. Probably from all the screaming I did.

Triton rolled his eyes and gave me another amused smirk, one I saw on myself all the time. "Who'd you think it was, the little mermaid?" He asked sarcastically. Yep, he definitely has got my sense of humour.

"No, but that explains the tails. But wasn't that your daughter?" I replied back, smirking triumphantly at his green face.

"Shut up, little brother. I can always feed you to the Kraken." He mumbled, but he wasn't that angry.

I looked around the room in confusion. "Ummm…how did I get here?"

"I carried you here after you blew up ten miles of undersea floor. Knocked you right out, though you've only been out for an hour. Quite a lot of power you got there Percy." He said playfully to my absolute befuddlement. This was my half-brother, the guy that was supposed to hate me because our dad cheated on his mother with mine.

"You helped me out? Why? I thought you hated me." I asked in complete astonishment.

Triton's eyes darkened, and he looked…was that regret in his expression?

He stared at the floor, finding particular interest in the seashell mosaic. "I don't hate you Percy. While I was incredibly angry that father once again cheated on mother with another mortal, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You had no say in your birth; you didn't even know who your dad was until you turned twelve! And knowing that your Poseidon's favourite son really hurt you know? Taking my anger out on you was a way to get over the bitterness I had when I saw you and…I'm sorry Percy." He said solemnly, still looking at the ground.

Sitting there in stunned silence, I couldn't get over the fact that Triton just apologized to me! What the Hades?!

"It's okay Triton. I understand. I was a mistake, an accident that shouldn't even exist. The bastard child of your father. I don't blame you if you hated me." I said a little bitterly.

Triton shot out of his seat, his intense stare boring into me. "NO! You are NOT a mistake. You saved the world twice now and if it wasn't for you, we would all be in Tartarus right now! So, don't ever think of yourself as a mistake." He said intensely.

I nodded my head vigorously. He sat back down and sighed. "Triton, while I know that Poseidon loves me, I know he loves you just as much." I said.

He turned to look at me with a questioning look. "You think so?" He asked uncertainly.

I smiled encouragingly. "Yeah man. You are his first born, the crowned prince of the seas and next in line for the throne! You are dad's right-hand man! I know he cares about all his children, but I think we're his favourites. Me the favourite mortal one and you the favourite immortal one. Together we make quite the team." I said smiling.

Now it was his turn to look at me incredulously. "You mean you don't mind that I'm next in line to rule?" He asked.

I shook my head. "By all means, you can have it. I actually think it's awful, all that responsibility in maintaining a whole kingdom. I barely did all right with 40 demigods, a handful of nature spirits, and the…hunters. And that was just against Kronos. I prefer to be in the fray instead of leading a kingdom." I said.

He sent me a smirk. "Between you and me, me too." We both shared a laugh.

He then stood up and reached out his hand. "So, what do you say we start over again? My name's Triton, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, minor god of the seas and crowned Prince of Atlantis." He introduced.

Smiling I took his hand. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, adopted by Hestia, Guardian of the Hunt, and a bunch of other titles, blah blah blah."

He laughed and swung an arm around my shoulder. "So, what you say we go and meet my mom and your stepmom. She has actually been pretty excited to meet you."

I paled a little bit and he bellowed in laughter as we walked to the throne room.

Entering the throne room, it was the same as the last time I saw it, but it was just as beautiful. It was like Olympus, but everything was in hues of green, blue, and aqua. Coral and shells replaced the marble, the columns holding up the ceiling was made of some bioluminescent stone. A large trident was imprinted in the floor with the royal family's names underneath. It had Poseidon's name, Triton's, and Amphitrite's, but what shocked me was that it also had my name. Then I remembered my sword that dad gave me made me a crowned prince as well.

At the far end of the room stood the thrones. Two big thrones and a slightly smaller one. All of them were made out of different pieces of coral and pearls al emeralds decorated all around it. One of the thrones was currently occupied and I knew right away it was Amphitrite.

She looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her; she was a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and ocean blue eyes. But unlike last time, she had a smile on her face that made her look even more stunning.

Walking up to the throne, I bowed deeply in front of her. "Lady Amphitrite, it is an honour to meet you again and to be in Atlantis once more."

She smiled down kindly at me. "Rise Perseus. You don't need to bow to me." She said.

I looked up at her confused. "But you and Triton are part of the royal family and rule Atlantis. As such, you two deserve respect, hence why I bow." I tried to reason.

She shook her head fondly. "While that may be true, you too are part of this family now. I wish I could have seen that sooner. And please dear, call me Amphitrite." She said.

"Thank you, Amphitrite." I said. She then gained a nervous expression, apprehension in her eyes.

"Percy, I just want to let you know how sorry I am for how I treated you when we first met. It was not right of me to get angry at you and act so coldly. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

I then did something that shocked all of us; I approached her and puller her into a hug. She was startled at first, but the hugged me back.

"Of course, I do. I forgave you a long time ago. I just hope we can be a family. I could always use another mother." I said softly. She gave me a brilliant smile ad gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Another son of the sea! I always wanted another son." She said as Triton cried out in protest.

"Oh, hush Triton. You know you'll always be momma's little boy." She cooed as she pinched his cheek. Triton turned a bright shade of green while I laughed uproariously.

"Momma's boy!" I gasped out, clutching my sides as he sent me a glare.

"What are you laughing at young man? You're even younger than Triton so that means you get double the pinches." She said mischievously getting me to shut up really quick and paling rapidly. Looks like Trion got his sense of humour from both his parents.

Before she could approach me and pinch my cheeks, a bright flash appeared in the middle of the throne room. When the light died down, my dad was standing there, and boy did he look mad.

"Amphitrite! Triton! Get together search parties immediately! Percy has gone missing again! Those damn Hunters have been torturing him! If he is not find they will feel the rage of the-" HE cut off as his eyes landed on me and the rest of his family.

Giving a tentative wave, I gave a weak smile. "Hey dad. What's up?"

Wasting no time, my dad dropped his trident and rushed across the room, wrapping me in a bear hug.

"Percy! My boy!" He cried out, crushing me in his godly embrace.

"Dad! Air!" He released me as I gasped great quantities of air…err, water into my lungs.

Dad looked at me with relief but also with worry. "My boy, don't go disappearing on me like that again." He said sternly at which I meekly nodded.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just I had to get away from the hunters for a while. After what they did…it's gonna be a while before I forgive them." I said sadly, my heart feeling heavy.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore son. We just got done with a council meeting and the Hunt is now disbanded." He said reassuringly.

My eyes widened, and I felt my stomach sink into my shoes. "What?! Why are they disbanded? That can't happen!" I yelled out.

He looked confused by my outburst. "But why Percy? After what they did to you, they are lucky I haven't slaughtered them. By the gods, they tortured you for Tartarus sake!"

I shook my head. "I know dad and believe me, I am very angry with them and forgiving them is gonna take a while, but I don't want them disbanded. There are four of them that have nowhere else to go! I don't want them to lose the only family they have left." I said.

"But what they did to you…" My dad protested before I cut him off.

"No dad. When we go to Olympus, I want the disband to be annulled. And trust me when I say they will not go unpunished. I have a feeling that Artemis is going to punish them enough as it is." Dad looked like he wanted to protest, but a quick glare from me shut him up and he got a defeated look on his face.

"Alright son. I'll take back my threat on them. And you look unharmed so it's not that bad. Just wait until the 24 hours are up alright?" He said.

I nodded my head. "Okay. I really don't feel like going up there for a while. I need some time to cool down and get my thoughts together."

How did you end up here by the way?" He asked, confusion on his features.

Triton stepped forward. "Actually, I found him at the bottom of the ocean, magma pouring out from a crevice in the ground. Your little rage stunt actually formed a whole new island Perce." He said with alight awe in his tone.

Poseidon's, mine, and Amphitrite's eyes all widened comically. "H-How?" I spluttered out.

Triton shrugged. "I don't know Percy. It seems you're a lot more powerful than you think." He said.

I groaned. "Great, just what I need! MORE power." I said exasperated.

They all laughed. "Well, it's quite clear you're not a son of Zeus." Amphitrite giggled.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Water beats sky any day." They all agreed to that.

We all got ready to leave the room and settle down, maybe talk fro a little bit when all of a sudden, an Iris Message appeared right in front of us. As it got clearer I gasped at what I saw. It was Nico, but he looked like he just went seven rounds with Mike Tyson. He had a cut across his cheek and his eye was swollen. Bruises were all over his face and he winced as he breathed. In the background it looked like a warzone was taking place; fires and the clash of metals could be seen as the spirits and monsters of the Underworld were in a fight for survival

"PERCY!" He cried out, panic clear on his face.

'Nico! What happening? What is it?" I yelled out, feeling my own panic start to rise in me.

"Percy! We need help! We're being attacked! The Underworld is in an uproar! We can't last much longer!" He yelled out ducking as a swipe was aimed at his head. He blasted the creature with a beam of black energy, but that only made him more tired.

"Percy, I need you help! They came out of nowhere! Spirits are getting restless; the Fields of Punishment are being broken into and they are going after the Lake of the Five Rivers of the Underwolrd! This attack, it's not random. It was coordinated." He turned around eyes wide with fear before he turned back to the message.

"That's not all Percy. We know who's attacking! It's-"

The message was interrupted by a black stone being thrown at the mist, causing the message to blink out.

"Nico! NICO!" I screamed. But the message was gone. I felt terror grip my heart. My cousin was being attacked and I don't know by who. A fiery resolve burned in my stomach as my eyes turned into flames. Whoever it was that attacked my cousin is going to be sorry.

No one attacks my family and gets away with it!

 **And there is chapter 16! I just have to say that I love cliff-hangers! Don't you?**

 **Sorry about not posting yesterday… I'm just ready to die of exhaustion**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this story**

 **Five Rivers of the Underworld**

 _ **Previously…**_

" _PERCY!" He cried out, panic clear on his face._

' _Nico! What happening? What is it?" I yelled out, feeling my own panic start to rise in me._

" _Percy! We need help! We're being attacked! The Underworld is in an uproar! We can't last much longer!" He yelled out ducking as a swipe was aimed at his head. He blasted the creature with a beam of black energy, but that only made him more tired._

" _Percy, I need you help! They came out of nowhere! Spirits are getting restless; the Fields of Punishment are being broken into and they are going after the Lake of the Five Rivers of the Underworld! This attack, it's not random. It was coordinated." He turned around eyes wide with fear before he turned back to the message._

" _That's not all Percy. We know who's attacking! It's-"_

 _The message was interrupted by a black stone being thrown at the mist, causing the message to blink out._

" _Nico! NICO!" I screamed. But the message was gone. I felt terror grip my heart. My cousin was being attacked and I don't know by who. A fiery resolve burned in my stomach as my eyes turned into flames. Whoever it was that attacked my cousin is going to be sorry._

 _No one attacks my family and gets away with it!_

 _ **Now…**_

 **Percy POV**

"Nico! NICO!" I was freaking out right. Desperately digging around in my pocket, I fished out another drachma and tossed it into the rainbow mist in front of me.

"Iris! Please show me Nico!" I called out desperately.

The picture turned fuzzy and full of static before turning back into a rainbow. "I'm sorry, your call could not be completed at this time. Please try again later."

I yelled out in frustration, firing a blast of water straight at the rainbow, completely dissipating it. My mind was racing, and my heart was pounding so hard in my chest, as panic began to claw at my chest. What was going on? Was Nico hurt? How the Hades did the Underworld get attacked and who was attacking? These questions were circling in my head as I felt the anxiety enclose around me.

Quickly pushing the panic aside, I gained a look of determination on my face as I began to stalk towards the throne room doors.

"Percy!" My father called out, appearing in front of me. "Just where do you think you're going?" He asked.

I looked at him a little confused. Didn't he already know?

I clenched my hands into fists. "I'm going to the Underworld. I got to help Nico, dad! He's in trouble down there and he needs my help!" I yelled.

My dad just shook his head and looked at me with a little steel in his sea green eyes. He then shocked me with what he said next.

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "No."

I felt my eyes widened in shock before I felt anger blossom in my chest. "What do you mean 'no'?" I hissed out.

My dad's eyes narrowed. Amphitrite and Triton were glancing at each other nervously but stood there like they didn't know what to do. Must be because both me and Poseidon started to glow a faint green aura.

He stood up to his intimidating, 6'6', powerful height. Even though he wasn't much taller than me, he could look down on me with his powerful glare." You're not going down there, son. Who knows what is happening down there? You could get hurt and I will not see that happen! Let Hades and his boy fight their own battles." He said.

He didn't shout, but the way he said it demanded respect and he assumed I would obey him. I just looked at him in shock at what he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, sea green and red flames meeting sea green, not letting myself get intimidated. "I am not going to abandon my cousin like that dad. I will not let whatever is down there kill him. He may be immortal now, but he can still die and reform in Tartarus and that is not going to happen. Not if I have anything to say about it."

I stalked past my dad who had a shocked look on his face. He must not be used to being told no by his subjects. As I passed him, I felt him grab my arm, holding me in place. "Perseus Jackson, I forbid you from-"

I brushed his hand off and spun around, anger burning in my eyes as they were replaced with pits of fire. Water swirled around me in a vortex of power, equalling that of Triton. Poseidon stepped back in surprise and all three of them were staring at me in awe and a little bit of fear. But I didn't care at the moment as anger was clouding my mind. I was still pretty heated from what happened with the hunters and this was not a good time to be pressing my buttons.

"You FORBID me?! No! I am my own person and my own man! I can control and go where I please father! I will not just sit here and have my thumb up my ass and let my cousin fight whatever monstrosity that could be killing him right now!" I exploded, feeling the throne room shake much to their shock.

I clenched my fists again and violently reigned in my temper. I met my father's shocked gaze with my own. While I held my anger in check and could now speak more softly, that in no way lessened the cutting tone in my voice.

"Dad, please listen to me. I have had only very few people in my life that I could count on. I made friends at camp, but they betrayed me. I loved my mother and Paul with all my heart, but they died because of what I am. Only you, Nico Thalia, and Artemis are the only ones that I can always count on and haven't left me yet. I cannot sit idly by and watch one of the ONLY family I have left die when I could have done something about it." I said, feeling the pain that I thought I buried deep down be brought back to the surface.

A single tear ran down my face, but I quickly wiped it away. I was unsuccessful as their looks of shock turned into shame and regret. I pushed those bitter feelings away and hardened my gaze at them.

"And what about your brother, my Uncle, Hades? It's his realm down there. What if he is in trouble and none of his family comes to his aid? He never had anyone he could count on. He has been trapped down there for millennia because his family banished him down there and he has lost nearly all hope that his family cares. The House of Poseidon is known for our loyalty to our loved ones, isn't it time we show it?" I asked.

My father now had a look of deep shame on his face. Loyalty was all of our fatal flaws. But to hear me, his son, bring up how his elder brother feels like his family didn't care about him? It must have struck a chord in him.

The regret in my dad's eyes were replaced with a fiery determination. Grasping his trident, his body glowed a blinding sea green light so bright, we all had to avert out eyes lest we be blinded. When the light faded, he was standing there decked out in beautiful, ornate armour, looking like the mighty king of the sea.

His armour was mix of green and blue, the colours of the sea, swirling in a wave-like pattern mimicking the ocean waves. It consisted of light-weight chainmail covering the entirety of his body was armour pieces placed on his chest, back, arms, legs, and shoulders. On the face of the chest piece was his symbol; a glowing green trident that shimmered with an aqua light. It was built for speed, strength, power, and agility, offering maximum defence while able to unleash devastating offensive blows without taking away any mobility or restricting agility.

He slammed his trident into the marble with a resounding boom. "You are right son! Today, the House of Poseidon shall march into the realm of the Underworld and shall help my brother destroy the evil that plagues his realm. It's time for our family to know the care we feel for them!" He cried out in a commanding voice.

Triton and Amphitrite both gave each other knowing smiles before their own bodies were encased in armour as well, each one similar to dad's but Triton had pearls coating his armour while Amphitrite had multi-coloured coral on hers. I felt a smile tug at my lips seeing my family ready to fight for their own.

Dad then gave me a sly look that was mirrored by Triton and Amphitrite. Before I could protest whatever, they were planning, he lifted his palm and blasted me with a sea green light that was quickly followed by a dark green light and an aqua blue light. The light surrounded my body and I could feel metal form across my skin and power fuse inside me. When the light faded, armour covered my body.

Looking down at myself, I couldn't help but be struck in awe of how beautiful and deadly the armour looked. It was much like dad's armour with the chain mail and armour pieces, but they looked a little deadlier. The colours on my armour were swirls of sea green and jet black, resembling the currents of the darkest abyss of the ocean. There were little spines on my forearms and back, with two little openings at my wrists and ankles. Around my waist and shoulders, were my Stygian Iron Throwing Knives, protruding from the armour. On the chest piece was my father's trident but surrounding it was a circle of red flames that glowed like actual fire. It was the flames of the hearth and my mother.

Reaching around, I felt two slits in my armour covered by leather. That must be for my wings. I let my wings out of their slits and felt them push through my armour seamlessly. Metal began to coat my wings until I had silver metal armour coating my wings. Even though my wings were indestructible, the armour coating them looked wicked, with little spines extending past them. They were like hundreds of sharp little knives, making each feather a deadly weapon. I smiled wickedly at the sight, imagining all the fun I could have with this.

"How do you like your armour son?" Poseidon asked, smiling mischievously.

I smiled back at him. "This is amazing! When'd you have time to make it?" I asked.

"It was a team effort." Triton said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Your brother, Tyson, crafted the armour with the help of Briares while me, your father, and Triton blessed and enchanted it. Those little openings at your wrists and feet can summon and project pressurized blasts of water at your enemies. While you can summon water from within you, this will save energy." Amphitrite said with a soft smile.

"Also, the metal knives coating your wings can offer extra protection from blows and force and you can fire them off at will. They will return to you armour much like you pen does." Triton explained.

I couldn't help being in awe and felt extremely touched by this gift from them. I felt a little guilty for not visiting Tyson sooner and I knew the big guy would feel really sad about my disappearance.

"Thank you all for this amazing gift. And dad, after we beat whoever is down in the Underworld, remind me to visit Tyson and make him a whole bunch of peanut butter sandwiches. I miss the big guy."

Dad smiled fondly at the images of Tyson stuffing his face with peanut butter sandwiches and nodded his head.

"Dad, if you would please, teleport us to DOA Recording Studios. We need to get there fast. And don't worry about the Ancient Laws saying you can't enter Hades's domain. I got that covered." I said much to the confused looks on the gods faces.

We all stood around Poseidon as he placed a hand on Triton's shoulder, and mine with Triton holding onto his mother. With that, we all disappeared in a green flash of light heading straight for Hades.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Third Person POV**

They arrived outside DOA Recording Studios in a flash of light, all of them armed to the teeth. Poseidon had his powerful trident, a aura of green and blue surrounding the deadly barbs, charged with the power of the seas. Amphitrite had her own smaller, more graceful trident and a net attached to her back to entangle her enemies. Triton also had a trident, but he had a sword on his hip, much like Percy's. It was then that Percy realized that Triton's sword and his sword were a matched set, his being the twins to Triton's. They walked in cautiously but weren't prepared for the sight that they saw.

The inside looked like an earthquake hit it and destroyed everything. The tables were smashed to smithereens, the chairs were knocked over, and the windows were cracked and shattered. But the creepiest part of the whole thing was there were no shades or ghosts in the lobby at all. Every time Percy had been here, there were ghosts packed in here, rambling about and waiting to get into the afterlife. But now, it was empty and eerily quiet, not a soul to be seen.

A groan was heard from behind the desk. Poseidon and his wife and eldest son all got into defensive positions, waiting to strike at whatever was gonna attack them, but Percy's head snapped turned to the noise, recognition and worry flashing in his eyes.

"Guys relax for a second. I think I know who that is." He said, as he cautiously made his way to the desk.

Percy shifted through the rubble of the desk, until he found a body underneath. Quickly throwing planks aside, he finally dug out the unconscious form of Charon. The Ferryman was pretty banged up. He had scratches all over his face and swelling around his eyes. His signature shades were gone, but his eyes remained closed. Whatever attacked him, he didn't let go without a fight.

"Charon. Charon! Wake up man! I know you're dead already but wake up!" Percy yelled, shaking him for effect. Wow, never thought I would say that. He thought with dry humor.

He groaned again as he slowly opened his eyes, leading to twin pits of night, death, and darkness. "Ohhhhh…my head. Wait…wha? Jackson? You're here?" He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Yes Charon, I'm here. We don't have much time, but my father and the rest of my family is here to help. We need to get to the Underworld, but with Hades currently occupied by whatever is attacking him, we need you to give us permission to enter." Percy rushed out, as his eyes grew a little larger.

"You know I can't do that. I may be a god of the Underworld, but I don't know if I have the power to allow immortals to cross." He tried to object.

Percy was getting desperate. He and the Atlantians needed to get to the Underworld NOW. So, I decided to play his trump card. "Charon, if you do this for me, consider your debt to me for saving your son to be paid in full. Please Charon, we need to help my Uncle and cousin. And if he knows you allowed us in and we won, you will most certainly get a pay raise." He persuaded.

Unknown to Percy, Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite were all looking at the duo in shocked silence. Since when did Percy and Charon have a friendship? Since when did _anybody_ have a friendship with the son of Nyx? And did Percy just say that he saved his son? What they Hades?

Though Charon didn't really have eyes, a flash of emotions could be seen in the pits of darkness that were his eyes. Finally, acceptance and defeat were shown on his face.

"Okay Percy. I will allow them into the Underworld." He said, with a sigh, before clutching his side in pain. Percy saw this and placed his hand on his side, a warm orange glow coating the wound before it disappeared.

Charon sighed in relief as all his wounds were healed. He stood up and stretched, all his aches and pains from his fight gone.

"Man, that was better than Nectar and Ambrosia. What was that?" He mused.

Percy only shook his head. "No time to explain. Could you please let us in now?" He said impatiently.

Charon sighed but walked towards the elevator, motioning them to follow. He waved his hand around before three small black balls appeared in his hand.

He extended them out to the other immortals in the room. "Here. You need to eat these as we enter the elevator. They will allow you to enter the Underworld until the effects were off or you get a formal invitation. The effects should last for 24 hours."

Poseidon and the others each took a ball and looked at it suspiciously but ate them quickly after seeing Percy's glare. A faint black aura surrounded their forms before it seeped into their skins. The sighed as they felt the boundaries to the Underworld lift and they could finally enter the elevator.

They all got on the platform and began to descend downwards.

"So…You saved Charon's kid?" Triton said awkwardly.

Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, back when I was doing missions for mom. He's a sweet kid. Looks just like his dad but has his mother's kindness." He retold the tale of how he saved John as Charon had a small smile on his face.

As the two sons of the sea talked, Charon turned to Poseidon. "You have quite the son there, milord." He complimented.

Poseidon got a small smile on his face as he watched his sons converse. "Indeed, I do." He said softly.

While Poseidon felt immensely proud and loved his son with all his heart, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He remembered when his son was just a small boy and watched as he grew from afar. He wished that he could have been there for Percy when he grew up. But he left his mother and him to grow up with a wretched mortal that abused him, and he couldn't do anything.

"You know, I might not be the best father in the world, seeing as I'm a god of death. But I know that I love my kids no matter what and would do whatever it took to be there for them." Charon said.

"I see how much you care for your son. And let me tell you milord, your son holds no resentment towards you." Poseidon turned and starred at Charon.

"You really think so?" He asked. Charon nodded his head.

"I've seen a lot of death in the thousands of years of ferrying souls to the other side. None of them had the fire and forgiving nature that your son has. All he wants is to make you proud and he felt great to know that he has a dad that loves him and would try to do whatever it took to be a part of his life; Ancient Laws be damned." Charon's words made Poseidon feel a whole lot better. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Since when does a god of death get so wise and understanding of mortals?" Poseidon asked playfully.

Charon cracked a skeletal grin as his head became see-through. "You learn a lot after ferrying millions of souls." He said simply.

The rest of the ride became silent as the travelled the last hundred feet down and soon were traveling across the River Styx. Percy looked down and was happy to see that the Styx was still clean and had the orange hue of Hope running through it. Funny, it actually seemed to bubble happily when it sensed Percy's presence.

Soon the fog cleared, and the sight of the Underworld came into view. They all were struck with horror as they witnessed what looked like a warzone in the making.

The black landscape was littered with fires as skeletons, ghouls, and spirits were in the fight of their lives as the battled unending waves of monsters. The Spirits and shades were floating around and chattering in terror, chaos spreading all around. The Fields of Punishment were in turmoil, the evil souls their rioting against the security ghouls and skeletons. The fields of Asphodel looked like a bunch of landmines exploded over it, leaving smoking craters and stalactites raining down onto the ground. Elysium seemed like the only place that wasn't in danger. Whenever a projectile or monster tried to go near it, a golden force field surrounded the place, turning back any attack and leaving the souls in peace. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. At least my mom and Paul would be safe.

But what really caught their attention was that mixed amongst the monsters were these giant stone creatures. Half of them were Earthborn, children of Gaea. They each had six arms and their skin melted and shifted from stone to dirt to mud. But the other parts were monsters that they had never seen before.

These monsters were very similar to the Earthborn except for one key feature. They were bigger and composed entirely out of precious metals and gems. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, gold, silver, platinum; all these metals and gems were apart of these monster's bodies. It was like a jewellery shop came to life and fused together. They watched as they struck the earth and a crack formed down the middle, swallowing up some skeletons. It removed its fist from the ground and it wasn't even dented. They made a mental note to watch out for the fists.

Percy turned to address the group, the blessing of Athena making his mind race. "Okay guys, here's what we're gonna do. Dad, you, and Amphitrite fight your way to Hades Palace and help him out. He'll have his hands full with whatever is trying to take control of his Palace."

They nodded. "You got it Percy." Amphitrite said, brandishing her spear with confidence.

"Good." I turned to address Triton.

"Triton, since you've led an army before, you go and take command of the armies of the Underworld. Take control, form their ranks, and push back the monsters to the Pit of Tartarus. Try to funnel them into a choke point and force them down into the pit." Triton got a wicked grin on his face as he spun his trident around.

"If they are anything like my Atlantian soldiers, this will be a piece of cake." He said.

Percy then turned to Charon. "Charon, you stay here and guard the entrance way. We need you to watch our backs in case reinforcements show up." Charon gave another skeletal grin.

"Alright, but I won't be alone." He said. Putting his fingers in his teeth, he gave a high-pitched whistle. A few seconds later, a giant black mass of fur burst from the shadows, revealing the panting, three-headed guard dog from hell, Cerberus. He barked happily and wagged his tail, before giving Percy a lick on the cheek.

"Hey boy! It's good to see you too! Could you do us a huge favour and stand guard with Charon?" Percy asked. Cerberus tilted his head to the side, as if in consideration.

"How about this, if you do a good job guarding, I'll get you a huge Red Rubber Ball and play fetch with you for a full day. How does that sound?" Cerberus barked happily and wagged his tail, making it thump so hard against the ground, the earth shook.

"Good boy!" Percy yelled. He then turned to the shocked looks of his family.

"What? Cerberus like red rubber balls." He said defensively.

Triton shook himself out of his daze. "I'm not even gonna ask, but you owe us a good story after this!" He said before turning and running straight for the carnage.

Poseidon and Amphitrite wrapped Percy in a massive hug. "Be safe Perseus. I don't want my newest stepson to become a permanent resident of the Underworld." Amphitrite said in a motherly tone. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before letting out of war cry and following after her son.

Percy shook his head in surprise and amusement. "You sure got a heck of a wife there, dad." Percy said playfully. Poseidon looked at his wife lovingly as she stabbed an earthborn in the chest, making it erupt in a shower of stone. She had a ferocious expression on her face as she threw herself into the melee, scattering and scaring monsters with her fierce battle prowess.

"Yes, I do. But son, what are you going to do?" He said, focusing back on his son.

Percy's expression darkened, along with his armour. He pulled out Riptide, its metal surface casting a faint bronze glow over his face that made him look almost sinister.

"I'm going to find the bastard that hurt my cousin." He said ominously.

And with that statement, he turned and rushed down the banks of the Styx, slaying all forms of monsters that got in his way. Poseidon prayed for his son to be safe. He then formed shifted his attitude from fun loving to General Warrior King. With a mighty war cry he let loose a blast of pressurized water from his trident, cutting a trench into the earth, destroying monsters and Earthborn alike.

Poseidon was slowly gaining ground towards the palace, cutting a path through the monsters and rock creatures. A hellhound foolishly jumped at him, only to be impaled on his trident and blasted off with green energy. Swirling the trident around like a staff, he sliced and clobbered many monsters in his wake. The blunt end of the staff smashed into the nose of a Cyclops, breaking his skull open. The sharp edges of his trident sliced open an Empousai, making her scream before she burst into flames.

He quickly made his way to his wife, who was ensnaring giants and hellhounds alike before she speared them with her won trident.

The pressed themselves back to back, covering each other. "Well my love, I have to say that this is the most fun we've had in a while." Poseidon said as he blasted a row of hellhounds back with water.

She smiled at him before he stabbed an Empousai in the stomach. "Sort of reminds me of our 1,000th anniversary when the shark men attacked. Good times." She said.

"You are as beautiful as you are fierce at wielding that trident, my little Sea Pearl." Poseidon complimented, successfully making her blush a cheery red.

She smacked his arm playfully. "Fight now, talk later. But if you do a good job at killing all these monsters, there might be a special surprise waiting for you at home." She said suggestively, rubbing his arm.

That comment made him really happy as he redoubled his efforts and was soon slaughtering the monsters in hopes to impress his wife. Soon the army was retreating and actually running towards the Pit to get away from the Sea God. But he wasn't finished as he slammed his trident into the ground and summoned up a mighty earthquake. The ground rolled in a wave, rising up to thirty feet, smacking into the retreating monsters and forcing them into the entrance of Tartarus.

"How was that, my queen?" He asked playfully,

She responded with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That was great Coral Brain. But now let's go help your brother, ok?" She asked, laughing at his expression.

"Right. Forgot about that for a second." He said sheepishly, rubbing his head.

Together, they made their way to the palace of Hades. They passed by their son, Triton, who was currently commanding a legion of ghouls, skeletons, and spirits, having them push the enemy back. He somehow managed to find a particularly large hellhound, tame it, and was riding it like a horse. Looks like Percy isn't the only one with an affinity for hellhounds.

They reached the broken gates to Hades palace and wasted no time in running through the doors. They had never been in Hades Palace before and couldn't but be awed by its beauty and a little guilty at its similarity to Olympus. _Did we really banish Hades down here and he grew so lonely that he tried to copy Olympus just to feel like he belonged? What an awful family we've been and hat a horrible brother I've been._ Poseidon thought as he and his wife made his way through the halls.

Suddenly, a mighty bellow was heard followed by the sounds of destruction and fighting, the place began to shake under the onslaught of power. Poseidon felt a surge of protectiveness towards his brother as he sprinted through the halls.

When they finally made it to the throne room, a horrifying sight met them. Twelve of the Precious Metal Monsters surrounded Hades. Hundreds of piles of jewels laid scattered throughout the throne room, signaling that he had fought far more dangerous enemies than what he was facing. He looked like he went twelve rounds with Mike Tyson. He had bruises on his face and a cut on his pale arm that was leaking golden ichor.

But the rage on his face was unlike any Poseidon had ever seen. His eyes were a solid black onyx color as he glowed a black aura of death.

They were confused as to why he was showing so much rage until they saw the collapsed body of Persephone behind him. She looked pale and had a nasty cut running across her forehead. Hades was standing over her protectively, brandishing The Sword of Hades in front of him. If looks could kill, these creatures would be dead a hundred times over.

Hades was completely oblivious to their arrival as his gaze bore a hole through the Metalborn. "You dare invade my HOME!? You dare HARM MY WIFE AND SON?! FOR THIS INSULT I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND SCATTER YOUR REMAINS THROUGHOUT TARTARUS!" He screamed as he let loose a blast of solid black light, striking one of the monsters in the chest, causing it to explode.

Hades went crazy as he advanced forwards, slashing and hacking at the larger, stronger monster. A protective dome of shadows surrounded Persephone, keeping her safe. He managed to dispatch two more of the creature, slicing one in half vertically and decapitating another. But one of them snuck up behind him and slammed its fist into his back.

Hades screamed in pain before he was hit in the side, slamming into the wall. He slid down the wall in a crumpled heap, his sword sliding out of his grasp. The Metal monsters surrounded him and were going for the kill when a shout stopped them. Hades lifted his head and fought through the darkness that was clouding his mind. His eyes widened in shock to see his brother and his wife standing there. He was in even more shock to see the fury and anger on their faces, a snarl crossing their lips as they glared at the monsters.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER FOUL CREATURES!" Poseidon bellowed, unleashing a devastating earthquake towards them.

They were knocked off balance from the shaking earth. Before they could catch themselves, Poseidon raised his hands and clenched them violently. The earth rose up and entombed the Metalborn's legs and arms in solid stone. When they were restrained, Poseidon rushed over to his brother and kneeled by his side.

Concern shone in his sea green eyes as he looked over his elder brother for injuries. "Hades, are you okay?" He asked.

Hades just looked at him dumbstruck. "Poseidon? How the hell did you get down here? I didn't give you an invitation to enter my domain!" He yelled in confusion. That hit to the head really messed his brain up a little.

"Yeah, about that…Percy got a call from Nico and he was in my throne room when it happened, just after the meeting. He then convinced us to come down and help out. You have Charon to thank for letting us in." He explained.

Hades groaned as he shifted a little, feeling pain all over as he sat up. "Remind me to give him a raise. You're help could not have come at a better time."

Poseidon nodded, but then his face shifted into confusion. "How did this happen, brother?"

Hades shook his head. "I don't know. After the meeting, I flashed back down here and literally five minutes later we were under attack! And these metal monsters, these _Metalborn_ , I can't use my powers over the precious metals and earth to destroy them. It's like they were made to negate my powers!" He said.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Poseidon asked. He looked over his shoulder really quick to see his wife guarding Persephone and keeping an eye on the struggling Metalborn.

Hades nodded his head. "Yes, but let's take care of these things first before they get loose." Poseidon helped his brother up and gave him some ambrosia and nectar. The godly food did its work, healing all his wounds and washing the pain away. Hades quickly went and checked on his wife, treating and holding her with tender care as he tended her wounds. As soon as she was taken care of, he kissed his forehead and sent her to her quarters, summoning a virtual legion of guards outside her room.

They approached the restrained creatures, which were now struggling like crazy in their earthen bonds. Hades was looking at them with barely concealed rage. The earth began to shake, and skeletal hands began to claw through the ground. Poseidon placed on hand on his shoulder.

"Hades, you said that your powers over precious metals couldn't work on these creatures. What if we combined our shared powers over earth? That may be enough to destroy these creatures once and for all." Poseidon said, much to Hades's shock.

A small, evil smile crossed his lips at the idea. "Since when did you become so smart Kelp Head?" Hades asked playfully.

Poseidon rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Okay brother, focus your power over the earth and I will as well. When the time is right, join hands and channel our power together."

Hades nodded once and closed his eyes. Both of them called upon their connection to the earth. Hades felt the dirt, the ground and stone with his mind. He was master over everything under the earth and he felt his power and connection grow as the tugging in his gut signified it. Poseidon focused on the earth as well. The hard, unyielding stone being cracked and splintered by his power. Like ocean water beating against a cliff side, wearing away the stone side, eroding it till it was no more.

Their auras flared with power as they focused it onto the creatures. They gritted their teeth as they felt the tugs in their gut start to become painful as they summoned more and more of their power. When the power became too much for them to contain, they grasped each other's hands, Midnight Black and Sea Green swirling into a ball of power, they shot it forwards, slamming it into the remaining nine Metal Monsters.

The Metal cried out in pain and agony as they felt the power rush through their bodies, vibrating and shaking it to pieces. Small jewels fell from their bodies as their own power was overridden and they couldn't hold themselves together. With cries of pain and agony, they exploded in a shower of rock, metal, and jewels where they were promptly collected by Hades and sent to Tartarus.

"Never mess with my home and family you disgusting creatures." He hissed out in a cold voice, venom lacing his words.

He then turned to Poseidon. "Thank you, brother, for your help. I honestly did not expect any help to come from Olympus." Hades said. The blunt way he said it made the guilt Poseidon felt intensify.

"Brother, I just want you to know that I am sorry for all those years that I have treated you. I never knew you felt this lonely, isolated away from us. My fatal flaw is loyalty, but it took the prodding of my son to remind me that I needed to be loyal and care for all my family. Can you ever forgive me brother for my harsh treatment of you and could we have that brotherly relationship that we should have?" Poseidon said sincerely. Amphitrite stood by her husband's side, pride shining on her face at his confession.

Hades felt his jaw drop in shock. Here was his younger brother, who while not as prideful as Zeus, was still pretty proud, APOLOGIZING to HIM! He waited so long to here those words from his family and now that he was finally hearing it, it was like his dreams had finally been realized and the Fates were smiling down upon him.

"Thank you, Poseidon. That's all I ever wanted." Hades said.

"Granted it will take some time, but if our sons can get along, then why can't we?" He said with a genuine smile.

A large smile spread across Poseidon's face as he swept his older brother up in hug. Hades just hung there awkwardly. He may want to have a brotherly relationship with Poseidon, but he still had an issue with people touching him.

Finally, Poseidon set him down. "So, brother, who attacked you and why did they attack you?" He asked.

Hades's faced paled as he suddenly remembered who came after him and what they were after. He began to run for the doors, with Poseidon and Amphitrite hot on his heels

"Poseidon quick! Follow me! We must get to the Pool of the Fiver Rivers before it's too late!" He called over his shoulder frantically.

"Why? What is it?" Poseidon called out.

"Because this whole attack was a trap, a diversion! They weren't after me! They are after the waters of the Five Rivers of the Underworld!" Hades said increasing his speed.

"Who is it?" Poseidon demanded.

Hades looked back over his shoulder and had fear in his eyes. "It's my bane! It was Alcyoneus!"

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy POV**

I trekked my way down the River Styx, following the path that me and Nico took when I was last down here. From what I gathered from the Iris Message, Nico was by the cave where the Underworld River Pool was. So, if Nico was anywhere, I had to be there. I just pray that whatever had him, hadn't hurt him yet.

I quickened my pace at those thoughts until I was in front of the cave where the Pool resided. I entered cautiously, Riptide and Typhon raised into defensive positions. I had yet to come across any monsters and when you're down in the Underworld with a battle raging, that tends to make things a little suspicious.

Before I took another step into the cave, a wall of earth rose up behind me, sealing the entrance and only exit to the cave. I spun around trying to locate the source of what manipulated the earth. The only people that could do that were my dad, Hades, and Gaea. My dad and Uncle were back at the palace and Gaea was still in her slumber so who could this be?

Then things started to get a little creepier as shades and spirits began to melt from the walls. More and more of the undead came from the walls, each of them brandishing a spear, sword, any form of weapon. A cruel laugh echoed throughout the cave. I paled because I recognized that laughter. It was the same mocking laughter I heard in Alaska when Hazel, Frank, and me fought…

"Ahh…I see you remember me little one." A cold voice came from across the room.

"No…It can't be. Frank and Hazel killed you!" I yelled out.

The mocking laughter filled the cave again as light suddenly blazed. I squinted my eyes before opening them again as I saw what a nightmare was come true.

"Yes, they did. But I am back now and since my birth place is now the Underworld, I cannot be killed!" He yelled arrogantly.

There stood the Giant, Alcyoneus, looking exactly like he did in Alaska. He was over forty feet tall with rippling muscles under his gold-tinted skin. He had rust covered dragon legs and his entire body had jewels and precious stones embedded in them. His red eyes bored into mine. Despite the amusement on his face, his eyes gave away the hatred and anger he had for me. I stared in horror as I saw my cousin, my bother, Nico at the Giant's feet.

Nico looked awful. He had multiple deep wounds covering his body, all of them bleeding golden ichor. It seemed as if multiple bones had been broken, some of them puncturing through his skin. Both of his eyes were swollen shut and his nose was broken and bloody. Just seeing him in such a state made a murderous rage well up inside me.

"The little death spawn put up quite a fight. But as you can tell…hehe…he didn't last very long." Alcyoneus chuckled maliciously as he kicked Nico's prone form, eliciting a groan from him.

"Stop that!" I yelled, sending a blast of fire straight at him. But it never made it as the shades stepped in front and took the hit, making both dissipate.

"Ah ah ah. Can't have you lighting the place up like that. Fire plus all those deadly mystical properties of the waters? Imagine the explosion." He said with dark glee.

"How are you even reformed? It should have taken you millennia to reform after the beat down Hazel and Frank dished out on you!" I yelled.

His face twisted into a snarl. "Yes, I should have. But my new mistress was kind enough to raise me from the Pit of my father after you sent my mother back into slumber. Granted I was surprised that she chose to resurrect me and not all my siblings, but I can't be choosy, now can I?"

"Who is this mistress you're working for? Tell me!" I commanded.

He shook his finger at me in a patronizing way. "Now why would I do that? That would give away the surprise. But let's just say that a storm is coming your way and when my mistress finally rises once more, none of you have a chance!" He laughed manically.

He then locked his glowing red eyes on me, his face twisting into a mask of hatred. "Sadly, you won't be able to see it. I have been waiting so long to kill you and your little friends. When I get out of here, I think I'll visit them. Make the little bitch scream as I make the freak watch as I carve up her pretty little face." He said sadistically.

That was the final straw. I yelled in fury, dashing forwards to gut the snivelling little freak. Before I could even get close, the shades surrounded me and began to attack in earnest. I felt their blades sink into my flesh as cuts began to open on my arms. I flew upwards and flared my wings, sending hundreds of deadly knife-like projectiles towards the shades. But they all passed through them harmlessly like they were made out of mist, which they were.

I landed on the ground with a boom and started to swing my swords in twin arcs of destruction. I slashed and hacked at the shades, but my blades just phased right through them! Flames were out of the question as I only had a limited amount of oxygen in here. And I couldn't make a hurricane underground! What do I do?

I desperately, jumped and dodged out of the way, using my agility and dexterity to avoid the incoming blades. But soon, I had my back against the wall with the spirits advancing on me. Was this the end? Had I survived this long, only to die far underground? I then looked and saw Alcyoneus smug look and Nico' broken body at his feet. NO! I would not die like this! Nico needed me.

I was breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I felt my guitar pendant hit my chest with each breath. Wait a minute…If shades were like air, they could be dispersed! If I just hit the right sound wave…

I pulled on the guitar pendant and felt my guitar form in my hands. Alcyoneus burst out laughing when he saw what was in my hands.

"That's your mighty weapon boy? What are you going to do? Sing to the spirits?" He laughed uproariously.

I smirked back at him. "Something like that." I then struck a chord, a loud sound wave blowing every shade backwards as they began to writhe in pain.

I continued to strike more and more cords, mire sound waves blasting into the spirits, disrupting their forms. More and more of them fell to the ground in pain, clutching their ears. I didn't know that spirits could feel pain. One mystery solved! Soon, all the shades were dissipated into nothing, leaving behind a faint shimmer a cry of pain.

Alcyoneus looked shocked before rage entered his eyes. "You think you've won? You've won nothing!" He shouted.

As if in slow motion, I saw him reach down and grab Nico by the shirt. He hauled him up and ran towards the entrance to the River Pool. My eyes widened in horror, as I knew what he was about to do.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed. I dashed forwards faster than I have ever run in my life. I had to get their first! I had to stop him.

But it was too late. I could only watch, a few feet away from them as Alcyoneus pitched Nico over the ledge, down into the River Pool. As I watched that happen, I felt unbridled rage burst in my chest. I didn't stop running and increased my speed. Alcyoneus was laughing in victory before I slammed into his form, sending both of us over the edge.

I looked down and saw Nico was halfway down. I whipped out my wings and dove down as fast as I could. When he was ten feet from the water's edge, I swooped down and scooped him up and began to fly upwards.

I felt relief, knowing both Nico and I were safe. But that feeling was short lived as I felt the Bane of Pluto latch onto my leg, dragging me downwards. I pumped my wings as hard as I could, trying to maintain altitude, but I was slowly being dragged down.

The Giant just looked up at me with rage filled eyes. "If I die, you're coming with me!" He yelled.

I looked at Nico in my arms and saw him stir awake. He looked around frantically and saw where we were. I knew there was only one chance to save him. He looked at me as his eyes widened in realization at what I was about to do.

"Don't do it Percy! Please don't do it!" He yelled frantically, grabbing onto my shirt.

I just looked him in the eyes, tears spilling over. I only said two words to him. "I'm sorry."

Acting quickly, I surrounded him in a flash of flames, teleporting him to the top of the cliff. I couldn't teleport myself out because Alcyoneus would have come with as he was attached to my leg. But Nico would be safe. I felt my muscles straining and crying in pain as I tried to maintain altitude with the extra dead weight.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Nico. I'm sorry dad…I'm sorry Artemis." I whispered.

Finally, with one last flap, my wings gave out as both me and Alcyoneus plunged into the Lake of the Five Rivers of the Underworld. The last thing I saw was Nico yelling my name, horror in his eyes as he had one arm extended outwards, like he was trying to grab me.

I saw all of that before I plunged into the deadly waters of the rivers, feeling their power surround me as I sank to the depths below.

 **Nico POV**

I could only lie there, staring at the lake as it rippled from where Percy fell in. I felt tears running down my face in torrents as the horror of what just happened fully hit me. My best friend, my brother, sacrificed himself to save me at the cost of his own life. The absolute worst part was that I would never see him again. The rivers could destroy the essence of any being, wiping their soul clean from the earth. How was I going to tell his dad? Oh Hades, how am I going to tell _Thalia?_

From behind me, I felt the earth wall that was blocking the entrance crumble away. I turned and saw my father, with Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite burst through the barrier, weapons poised ready to strike.

"Alcyoneus! You shall regret ever coming back from Tartarus! Unhand my son or I shall-" My father stopped in mind rant as he saw me.

Relief flashed over his features as he rushed over and embraced me in a hug I was not ready for. Sure, he was more fatherly towards me nowadays, but physical contact was kept to a minimum as he was still learning.

But I didn't care as I clutched onto his robes and began to sob my heart out. I know what you're thinking; the big bad son of Hades is crying? What a baby! Well I didn't care! I just saw my best friend die before my very eyes and I felt my heart clench in pain.

"Shhh…son. It's all right. You're safe now." He said soothingly.

I only shook my head, the tears never stopping. "No dad. It's not okay! It will never be okay again!" I wailed.

Poseidon came over and crouched down beside me. "Nephew, what happened? Where's my son?" He asked, panic rising in my eyes.

I could only look at him in sorrow and aguish, my gaze going towards the pools. All the immortals looked to where I was, and their eyes widened in disbelief and horror.

"No…It can't be! Not my son! Not AGAIN!" He cried.

He fell to his knees as if they had been cut out from underneath him as he began to sob. Heart-wrenching sobs wracked the sea god's body as overwhelming grief washed over him. Amphitrite and Trion kneeled by him and tried their best to console him, but they were freely crying as well. Even my father had a few tears in his eyes! He never cries! But Percy was the only one that could get such a response from him. It was unbelievable at how much he had changed all of us.

"Brother. I know you are grieving, but we need to inform the council of this. They need to know…what has transpired down here." He said sorrowfully.

If Poseidon had heard him, he didn't acknowledge him in any way as he was too far in his grief. My father only looked at his brother sorrowfully but didn't move to break it up. He knew that his brother needed this.

A mighty whoosh was heard that snapped us all out of our grieving. We turned to look at the Rivers Pool to see it spiraling rapidly; the currents were sloshing and swirling in a maelstrom. Suddenly, the pool exploded in a blast of power and a figure was blown out of the water!

The figure landed on the ledge and remained motionless. The figure was a muscular man with unruly black hair, but we couldn't see his face. An ethereal light surrounded the man, pulsing with untold power. But the armor, the hair, and the WINGS were so familiar! We all rushed over to the down figure, curious and hoping beyond hope that this was whom we thought it was.

Carefully turning the figure over, we all gasped in shock and in joy as our prayers were answered! We were all wondering how he survived, but we didn't care right now as we all rushed forward to check on the man. Before us was the unconscious form of my cousin, Percy!

But our joy was short lived as he suddenly arched his back and a wail of pain erupted from his lips. His whole body began to spasm as his aura flared and pushed us backwards. His skin seemed to glow, and his veins looked like liquid fire was rushing through them. His whole circulatory system was light from within; looking like little lines of lava was running through his whole system.

Soon, his body stopped spasming, but the fire in his veins didn't go away. Poseidon rushed forward and scooped his son into his arms, gazing down at his son in worry. The way he held him was like a parent would a small toddler, carefully as if the child was a fragile little object that could break at a moment's notice.

"My boy. My precious son. I've got you now. You're gonna be alright." He whispered, stroking his hair back from his face.

He then locked eyes with my father and an unspoken agreement passed between them.

"Triton, you and your mother go back to Atlantis and tell them what has happened. Rule in my stead while I tend to Percy on Olympus. I will send you updates on his condition." He commanded, his tone leaving no room for argument.

They nodded their head in agreement and flashed out. "Brother, will you and your son accompany me on Olympus? I feel that Percy should be surrounded by family in order for him to pull through."

My father agreed and called for the furies. Once they arrived, he gave them specific instructions to take care of the Underworld and to take care of his wife. They bowed to him and left quickly.

And with that final word, we all flashed out, off to Olympus in search of Apollo.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Artemis POV**

We searched everywhere for Percy. High and low, east to west, forest to mountains; but he was nowhere to be seen. Thalia pushed the hunters incredibly hard, still incredibly pissed off at what they did. But the Hunters didn't complain as they too were frantic and were worried about out Guardian. The needed to apologize and hopefully earn back his forgiveness.

I could not get this weight out of my chest. I felt a sense of dread settle over my heart. I don't know why, but I had the feeling that Percy was in grave danger. But being unable to locate him was extremely frustrating. So frustrating, I let out a scream of anger as I fired multiple arrows into the forest, decimating many trees.

Spent, I sat down on a root and sulked. Thalia came up to me and sat down beside me. "Milady, don't worry. We will find him." She reassured, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"I don't know Thalia. He flew away, and he was so angry when he left. We can't find his trail due to the lack of his demigod scent and coupled with the flying and amount of damage he caused, there's no telling where he could be!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

Thalia just stared at me for a long time. "You like him, don't you?" She asked softly.

I whipped my head towards her so fast, my neck cracked. "W-what did you say?" I stuttered slightly.

Her electric blues eyes bored into my silver ones. "You like him, don't you?" She repeated, sounding surer.

"What?! Of course not! I don't like him! He's a male! He is what I hate and what the Hunt stands for! He-" Her stare bored into me before I sighed in defeat. "He's the only male I find acceptable and that I like." I finished softly.

There, I finally said my feelings out loud. I waited for Thalia to reprimand me and call me a hypocrite. I felt unshed tears fill my eyes as I pictured her yelling at me and taunting my weakness. Imagine my surprise when I felt her hug me instead!

"Why are you hugging me? I thought you would be furious with me!" I said shakily.

She only shook her head. "Artemis. I could never hate you. You're my sister and lady and I will always care for you. And don't be upset with liking Percy. He's a wonderful man, the only decent male on this planet and my best friend. I couldn't think of anyone better for you to be with." She said sincerely, before narrowing her eyes.

"But if you tell him I said any of that, I will shock you into next week." She threatened., which brought a grin to my face.

"I hear you loud and clear." I said.

She smirked before looking serious again. "When did you start liking him?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I always respected him ever since he saved me from the sky and befriended Zoe. He wasn't arrogant or boasted about he saves the man-hating goddess of the moon. He didn't even give it a second thought! After that, I watched him, how selfless he was, how kind and caring and how fierce and strong he was. He cares for his friends and protects them with a fiery passion but can be a gentle and caring as an older brother. And it really started that night after he rescued Helen and we talked under the moonlight. He is the perfect hero. The perfect man." I said, feeling myself blush.

Thalia had a mischievous grin on her face. "Aww! Milady has a crush!" She teased.

I blushed even harder. "Shut up." I mumbled.

"But seriously Artemis, I need to know something." She said deadly serious.

I felt nervous. Even though I was a goddess, that glare of hers was still pretty potent.

"One, do you love Percy?" She asked bluntly, shocking me completely.

I struggled to form words, but finally managed to answer. "I don't know." I said in a small voice.

"If you do and Percy loves you and you two decide to form a relationship, will you ever leave him? I need to know that I'm not dealing with another Annabeth." She said.

"If he continues to be the way he is, that will not be a problem. But if I find something wrong that I don't find acceptable at all, then I will break things off and go my own way." I said, gaining confidence.

She nodded. "Good. That means that you are a strong woman that knows what she wants and won't take crap from anyone, but you will try to make things work out. That's all I needed to know." She said with a smile.

I gave her a small smile as well. "But just to warn you, if you hurt my cousin like Annabeth did, you will answer to me. Firstly, you need to make sure whether or not you like him" She said, eyes flashing, looking very much like our father.

I nodded my head vigorously to which she smirked at.

"Good! But anyway, let's get searching again. Our 24 hours are almost u-" She was cut of a blinding flash of golden light. Hermes appeared out of that light with a panicked and anxious look on his face.

"Artemis! You and Thalia need to get to Olympus NOW!" He said without any formalities.

Normally, I would have snapped at him, but he looked really frantic, which was totally unlike him.

"Why Hermes? We are still searching for Percy." I protested.

He looked at me with a sombre look and his next words sent dread coursing through my body.

"We found him Artemis. And it doesn't look good." Before he even finished talking, I grabbed Thalia and was already gone.

 **Wow, that chapter had a lot of the word 'armour' am I right? Cool, a friend of mine (Rav3n Qween) wanted to see some Mortal AU ideas and if readers might be interested, how do you think of these? Rate them, oneshot or story so she can write!**

 **A) Percy is a sailor, left for dead after a pirate attack. Annabeth is a lost mermaid. Together they can find what they lost**

 **B) Annabeth is a servant to the queen of Athens, but her enemies see the queen as a weak force and seek to dispose of her… fortunately the court jester has a plan. (Which didn't include falling in love with the queens servant, but happened anyway)**

 **C) In the year 3018, humans are safely in space… or are they? As a hidden force takes out ship after ship of colonists fleeing the destruction of earth, Ship Captain Annabeth and Engineer Percy might be the only chance at survival.**

 **D) In a dystopian future, Percy is a fugitive; leading rebels across the frozen steppes of Eurosia and the scorching dunes of the Saharan Deadlands. But when a government runaway joins his army, can he trust them?**

 **E) When animals envolved, many people saw them as threats whilst other seeked to use their powers. Now 18 years and 1 interspecial war later, the remnants of the human race move in packs, attempting to claim areas of the earth for themselves. Annabeth Chase can't help but want the jungles, an area ferociously guarded by the apes and their strange leader.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story (YET!) or these characters (ALSO YET!) but I like to think I do… ;D**

 **And here is the much anticipated Chapter 18 of Betrayed Son of the Sea! If the title is anything to go by, I think you all now what's gonna happen. But is Percy going to return her feelings?**

 **Enjoy and on with the story!**

 **Confessions of the Moon**

 ** _Previously…_**

" _If he continues to be the way he is, that will not be a problem. But if I find something wrong that I don't find acceptable at all, then I will break things off and go my own way." I said, gaining confidence._

 _She nodded. "Good. That means that you are a strong woman that knows what she wants and won't take crap from anyone, but you will try to make things work out. That's all I needed to know." She said with a smile._

 _I gave her a small smile as well. "But just to warn you, if you hurt my cousin like Annabeth did, you will answer to me." She said, eyes flashing, looking very much like our father._

 _I nodded my head vigorously to which she smirked at._

" _Good! But anyway, let's get searching again. Our 24 hours are almost u-" She was cut of a blinding flash of golden light. Hermes appeared out of that light with a panicked and anxious look on his face._

" _Artemis! You and Thalia need to get to Olympus NOW!" He said without any formalities._

 _Normally, I would have snapped at him, but he looked really frantic, which was totally unlike him._

" _Why Hermes? We are still searching for Percy." I protested._

 _He looked at me with a sombre look and his next words sent dread coursing through my body._

" _We found him Artemis. And it doesn't look good." Before he even finished talking, I grabbed Thalia and was already gone._

 ** _Now…_**

 **Third Person POV**

On the immortal city of Olympus, everything was peaceful. A gentle breeze was blowing through the city of the gods, the temperature was just right, with the sunning shining down with its warm and joyous sunlight. Many minor gods, goddesses, and nature spirits were bustling about, all in a happy and blissful mood settled upon them. All seemed right in the world.

That is until the two elder sons Kronos, two of the Big Three, Poseidon and Hades, along with the immortal lieutenant of the Underworld, Nico, flashed right in front of Apollo's palace, holding a pale and comatose Percy Jackson. Many passer-byers saw the looks on their faces, being ones of panic and worry, and felt the great emotional turmoil. So great was emotion coming from the sons of Kronos that many of the citizens felt their own anxiety sky rocket and they rushed away from the scene. Probably for the best as the Olympian's weren't in an emotionally stable state right now.

Poseidon, cradling his unconscious son in his arms with no problem at all, raced up the steps of the massive golden temple of Apollo with Hades and Nico right behind him. Once he made it to the door, he summoned up a floating water stretcher and tenderly placed Percy on it. He then began to pound on the door.

"APOLLO! Quick I need you right now! Nephew you better get your immortal ass out here or I with impale you with the business end of my trident!" He bellowed, all the while pounding on the door.

If this weren't such a tense situation they were in, Hades and Nico would be full out laughing at their Brother/Uncle's overzealous threat, as he pounded on the door, leaving fist-sized imprints in the golden metal. But they understood the situation and they had to restrain themselves from blasting the door to pieces in order to get to Apollo quicker.

Finally, an annoyed Apollo answered the door, dressed in blue jeans and a bright yellow shirt saying ' _I know I'm hot. I drive the Sun Chariot.'_

"What do you want Uncle P? I was in the middle of my duties-HOLY HERA! Is that Percy?! Where did you find him?" Apollo screeched, rushing over to the fallen demigod, growing to his 32-year old form.

They all looked a little taken aback by Apollo's sudden shift in age, but brushed it aside as they focused on more pressing matters.

"No time to explain nephew. We need to get him to one of your hospital rooms for a proper diagnosis. We need to go NOW!" The normally calm and aloof Hades said with a surprising tone of emotion.

Apollo nodded his head once. "Alright. Follow me." He said as he rushed back into his palace.

They all followed him immediately, Poseidon willing the water stretcher to float close to Apollo as the sun god examined him. His hands shone with a bright golden light as the covered Percy's prone form, encasing him in a blanket of golden dome.

"I need you all to tell me in detail what has happened to him. I can't help him if I don't know the circumstances of his condition." Apollo commanded in his doctor voice, so unlike his laidback and joking attitude.

Nico ran alongside Apollo, filling him in as he was the only one that witnessed what truly occurred. "There was an attack on the Underworld by the Giant, Alcyoneus. We were taken by surprise as he stormed through the Underworld with a legion of monsters and other rock and jewel creatures I had never seen before. I contacted Percy and told him I needed help before I engaged the Gigante. I briefly fought off Alcyoneus, but he overpowered me and knocked me out. I awoke in the cavern of The Five Rivers of the Underworld in Percy's arms as he was struggling to fly us out from the Pool of the Rivers where Alcyoneus tried to throw me in, who was holding onto Percy's leg. Percy flashed me out in a flash of flames, but could not teleport himself out and both of them fell into the pool. He…he saved my life…again." Nico explained in a voice choked with emotion, unable to continue.

"Then me and Poseidon, along with his wife and son, Triton, was able to break through the barrier that blocked the cavern and found my son on the ledge. He filled us in, but we thought Perseus had perished along with the Gigante." Hades said, eyes filled with sadness.

"But then the pool churned and swirled violently and spewed Percy from its waters where he landed on the ledge. He was spasming and screaming in pain and his veins were glowing a harsh red colour, lighting him up like he was on fire from within. Apollo, what is wrong with my son?" Poseidon asked, peering at Percy in anxiety.

To his credit, Apollo never stopped examining Percy, but his eyes did widened comically in shock. "You're telling me that my cousin fell into one of the most deadly and mystical mixtures of power that could make any immortal fade and he survived?!" He yelled out.

They nodded their heads grimly and a troubled look crossed Apollo's face. He quickly wiped away all traces of negative emotion and a determined glint shone in his sky blue eyes. During their little explanation, they finally made it to Apollo's personal hospital room.

Apollo rushed over to a high tech looking hospital bed with a bunch of machinery around it. "Uncle, I need you to lay Percy down on this bed right here. Be gentle so that any jostling doesn't disturb him and make his condition any worse." He instructed.

Poseidon did as he was instructed and willed the water to slowly set Percy into the bed. The hospital bed immediately sprung to life, form fitting Percy into a comfortable position that offered him comfort and access to examination.

Quickly, Apollo snapped his fingers and the machines by the bed flared to life. Many wires shot up and connected all over Percy's body. A 60' inch display screen appeared over the bed and had a bunch of different readouts of his vitals. It showed his heart rate and blood pressure all the way to his brain wave activity, all of them showing above average activity. It also gave a life size sketch of his body, indicating regions of activity and energy spikes.

His body scan showed his entire nervous system was coated in a golden-white energy that continually changed colours. Sometimes it was a rust red that faded to a pale yellow before turning pitch black. Apollo was focused on a particular golden bar that was spiking erratically. If the look of shock and dread on his face was anything to go by, then the news wasn't good.

"Apollo, what is that golden bar that is spiking?" Poseidon asked curiously, not liking the look on his nephew's face.

Apollo broke out of his trance and starred at the sea god. He pointed up to the bar. "That is a creation of my own design. Its job is to measure how much power and energy is in a god's body." He said, before shifting his hands over Percy, casting the golden dome again.

"See, what I have learned after studying different energy spikes in immortals is that each and every immortal, god, and demigod has power inside of them that ranges from a bunch of power to very little. The children of minor gods usually don't have that much power in them, based off of readings I have collected in the past. Children of the Big Three and Olympians have the capacity for a lot of power like Percy and Nico here. And us gods have the ability to hold within us great quantities of power and energy, hence why our true forms are so deadly when unleashed." He explained, sending a tendril of energy into Percy, which lit up the scanners.

Hades, Poseidon, and Nico all jumped at that and glared at the sun god. "Don't do that!" Poseidon hissed, gripping his trident like a lifeline.

"Sorry, but that was a demonstration on how the scanners picked up the godly energy." Apollo replied before continuing.

"Now, Percy here has been exposed to five potent forms of raw energy in the form of the Five Rivers of the Underworld. That amount of energy should have destroyed him and his soul. Yet it didn't. Instead, his body somehow was able to absorb a piece of power from every single river, taking a piece of the essences into him. His body is now trying to adapt to the new addition of power and seeing if it should accept the foreign anomaly…or expunge and eradicate it." He finished in a grim tone.

Poseidon's eyes flared in panic. "What does that mean Apollo? What does that mean?" He said frantically, losing his cool.

Apollo's eyes were stony. "It means that if his body rejects it, then he WILL die and his soul will be destroyed."

As soon as he finished his explanation, Percy's body arched, his wings shooting out if the slits in his back, knocking over a few pieces of equipment. He let out a blood-curdling scream as his veins glowed a lava red colour, shining through his skin.

Apollo jumped forward and sent pulses of golden power into Percy, trying to ease his pain and condition. "Poseidon! Encase him in a dome of water!" He yelled.

"I don't under-" He started.

"Just do it!" Apollo roared, completely disregarding he was yelling at someone far more powerful than him.

Poseidon didn't hesitate as he lifted his hands. Blasts of water erupted from his hands, surrounding Percy in a dome of glowing green and blue water. Coupled with the pulses of golden healing energy from Apollo and the healing properties of the water dome, Percy was slowly relaxing. But he still thrashed around a little bit and the energy just wasn't going down fast enough.

"Hades! Nico!" The mentioned immortals turned and stared wide-eyed at a sweating Apollo. "Hades, I need you to cast your own energy over the dome. Try to keep his soul anchored in his body. Nico, I need you to go and find Hestia. She blessed Percy with her power so she should be able to calm the raging energy inside him! Do it now!"

The mentioned jumped into action. Nico disappeared in a swirl of shadows, desperate to find Hestia. Hades stood by his nephew and raised his hands over the water dome. A glowing black light poured from his hands and went into Percy's body, anchoring his soul.

Nico returned a second later with a bewildered Hestia in tow. Her confused look turned to one of terror as she laid eyes on her hurting son. She dashed forward and sent out a pulse of orange flame energy, adding it's healing properties into the dome of water.

With all three children of Kronos and son of Zeus pouring their power into Percy, quelling his raging energy, slowly but surely the readings and his vitals turned back to normal. Percy sighed in his comatose state, still encased in the water dome that his father erected around him. All four Olympians slumped to the ground in exhaustion, spent at how much energy they used.

Apollo summoned up some Ambrosia and Nectar, eating it quickly. He felt his energy return enough to where he could function and quickly rushed over to his Aunt and Uncles. Handing the godly food to them, to which they took it gratefully.

Once they were taken care of, Apollo went over and examined the son of Poseidon again, taking in every detail of his condition. He was satisfied with the results, but still slightly troubled.

Hestia stood up and crossed to her son's side. Her eyes filled with flaming tears as she looked upon his still form. She reached out a tentative hand and placed it upon the watery surface.

"Oh my poor child. What happened to you?" She whispered, her other hand covering her mouth.

Poseidon approached her from behind and pulled her into a tight embrace. She spun around and clutched him, slowly weeping at the state of her son.

"It's alright Hestia. Percy is fine. He is fine, right Apollo?" Poseidon said, shooting a look in said god's direction.

Apollo looked up from the machines. "I really don't know Uncle P. Combining the healing properties of our domains seems to have stabilized him, but he remains unresponsive."

"What's wrong with him Apollo? Is my little boy going to be okay?" Hestia asked with the look of a mother who knows her child is in great pain and could do nothing about it.

Apollo gave her the shortened version, her eyes widening with each passing word. As soon as he finished explaining, Hestia nearly collapsed, the information too much for her. Poseidon quickly summoned up a chair and sat her in it, crouching by her side give her support.

"My poor boy. Why must it always be you who puts himself in harm's way?" She said to herself. She looked up at Apollo. "When will he wake up?"

Apollo shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before. This is beyond my comprehension in my domain of medicine."

"But he'll wake up, right? He has to wake up!" Nico demanded. He looked really fragile at the moment. He looked exactly like he did when he learned that his sister, Bianca was killed. Now his cousin was in a coma and he might not wake up from it? He couldn't lose Percy too!

Apollo only shook his head. "Only time will tell." He said.

Hades placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder as tears trickled down his cheeks. Hades looked to his brother, understanding passing between them. Poseidon nodded as Hades held onto his son and vanished in a swirl of shadows. Nico needed time to recuperate and Hades needed to check on his wife to see if she was doing better.

Apollo looked grave as he saw his Aunt and Uncle hold onto each other for comfort. He gave a mental shout to Hermes to teleport to his location.

Hermes appeared in a blur and flash of light. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw Percy, disbelief and denial in his eyes. Percy was always one of his favourite demigods, thinking of him as one of his own. And the way he gave Luke a second chance to redeem himself and being a big brother to his little girls in the Hunt had earned the Messenger God's eternal respect.

He turned to his older brother for an explanation, mouth opening and closing like a fish's. Apollo gave him a look that Hermes rarely ever saw from his easy-going brother and it was only then that he looked at his age change.

"Hermes, I need you to call a council. Tell them we found Percy and I will inform them of his condition. His parents and me need to stay here just in case he wakes up." He said before pulling him in close to where his mouth was by his ear.

"And tell Artemis what has happened. I think she needs to be here and I know Percy would appreciate it as well." He whispered into his little brother's ear.

Hermes gave him a confused look, but nodded nonetheless. With a final look around the room, he flashed out to go do what was instructed of him.

Apollo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to his patient's bedside and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful, so innocent in his slumber. Like the wars, betrayals and constant hardships in his life as a demigod was washed away.

"Please little cousin. We need you to hold on. No matter how much some people say it, we do desperately need you. You changed us all for the better and you have humbled even us." He looked up and saw Poseidon and Hestia hadn't moved from their embrace, both trying to find comfort in one another.

"Be strong cousin. Artemis is coming and once she's here, things are gonna be alright." He said with confidence. Even though he sounded confident and so sure of himself, Apollo prayed to whatever higher power was out there to make sure his cousin pulled through.

 **Percy POV**

I knew that as soon as I plunged into the churning waters of the Five Rivers of the Underworld, I was so screwed. I would like to say that as the waters encircled my body that I accepted my fate, that I had a good run and a fond smile on my lips as I recalled past memories of my life. Chuckle a little at how my impulsive nature finally got the better of me.

That did not happen.

Instead, I began to curse, scream, and shout every known Greek and Latin curse I knew and the Fates for their cruelty. I mean seriouslu! Couldn't I just catch _one_ break in my life? Was that too much too ask. The only consolation I got out of this was that Nico was safe and I got to take the jewel-bedazzled bastard with me.

I decided to keep my eyes open when I hit the water. Something about wanting to see how I would die just brought out the Athena in me. Looking around, I could help but behold the beauty that was the Pool of the Rivers. The basin of the pool was about 100 feet deep, perfectly circular, no imperfections in the smooth surface that held these deadly waters. But that wasn't the amazing part; it was the waters themselves. Flashes of colours danced in my vision that each represented a river. A black current of water flowed around me before shooting off and mingling with another current that looked like liquid fire, dancing with blazing gold, orange, and yellow tones.

I saw other currents, pale white, rust red, and dull grey colours twisting in complex shapes, some of them helixes, other corkscrewing like the world's crazy skateboarder. All in all it looked similar to the Ocean currents. They were just more vibrant in colour with power pulsing from each individual water particle.

I looked over to see a thrashing Alcyoneus right beside me, a look of pure terror and agony etched on his face. I watching in sick fascination as his body slowly began to dissolve in the water. First, the metal that was his skin turned a blackened colour and sizzled where the water contacted him. Cracks formed on the blacked metal and oil began to seep from the multiple wounds he was sustaining. Tears of pain and anguish trailed down his cheeks as his mouth was opened in a silent scream, but that just gave an opening for the water to rush in.

Bit by bit, his limbs fell off and another portion of his body dissolved. Once his body was gone, I saw something that would haunt me forever; I saw the burning of his soul. His essence was attacked from all sides by the currents, consuming his soul in unending fire. I don't feel sorry for the guy at all, but that was probably the worst way to go. Looks like his immortality didn't really hold up here.

I knew Alcyoneus was dead. His essence and soul was wiped out from existence, purged in the waters of the Styx, Acheron, Lethe, Phlegethon, and Cocytus. And now the currents turned their attention to me. And then I began to burn.

Pain like nothing I had ever felt before suddenly engulfed me. All the pain I had ever felt in my life hit me full force; every scratch, every wound, the pain from holding the sky and taking a dip in the Styx. All of that rolled into one, intensified, and set my pain receptors on fire.

Not only the physical pain, but also all the mental pain and agony I had ever felt. All the insults I had been called, stupid, idiot, moron, loser was brought to the forefront of my mind. The feelings of loneliness and hopelessness I felt growing up, memories I had buried and repressed were brought out. Worst of all, all the betrayals at Camp Half-Blood began to replay in my mind, making me want to sob in a crumbling mess.

 _Fight it. This is just the effect of the Rivers!_ A small part of my mind yelled at me. But that voice was nearly drowned out by all the pain I was feeling. I could feel myself start to dissolve in the waters.

 _NO!_ The little voice screamed. _You did not come this far to simply die in some river! Think of your family, your friends and cousins…THINK ABOUT THE HUNT!_

That snapped me out of my trance of pain. I latched onto that little voice in my head; it's encouragements growing stronger. The pain began to subside and the burning in my limbs stopped completely. Suddenly, all the water rushed away from me and left me in a air bubble, right in the middle of the waters.

"Uhhh…I didn't create this bubble." I said in confusion.

The water shook as a giggle rippled through the liquid, as if the rivers found my comment amusing.

" _You didn't. We did."_ An ancient voice said. I whipped around to try and find the location of the voice.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I yelled out.

" _Look in front of you young hero."_ Another voice said.

All at once, the currents began to swirl together, faster and faster. Five little cocoons of water, each a different colour, appeared in front of me. Once was made of black water, the other made of a pale white; the third was a rust red colour like dried blood, the fourth was a dull grey, and the fifth was a blinding golden yellow with hues of reds, oranges, and whites dancing like flames. The cocoons dispersed, leaving behind five of the most beautiful and bizarre looking people I had ever seen.

The first was a beautiful lady with nymph like features. She had pale, porcelain like skin and black, ink-like hair. She stood at a graceful 5'10' and had a curvaceous figure. Her face was one of beauty; her high cheekbones tinged a light pink, with a straight nose and full red lips. But her eyes were what caught my attention. They were a complete dark black, swirling with power. But in those eyes I saw hope and mortality of all the people that have crossed her waters. When she saw me, her lips turned up in a warm smile. This was Lady Styx, nymph keeper of Binding Oaths and Morality, consort of Phlegethon.

The man beside her that had an arm around her waist was a tall 6'6. His body was bursting with muscles, not like a bodybuilder's, more like a warrior that constantly trained. Oh and did I forget to mention that his skin was coated in fire? All colours of fire swirled around his body, his skin a glowing liquid gold. His hair was long and flickered like crackling flames in a bonfire. His eyes were twin pits of fire, showing they could be either burning agony or your salivation. This was Lord Phlegethon, the River of Fire that could harm and heal, Consort to Lady Styx.

The next person was a woman. She wasn't as impressive as Styx or Phlegethon, but had an aura of danger to her that should not be underestimated. She was 5'8' and she too was pretty with nymph like features along with slightly pale skin. But her form seemed to shift and shimmer like a mirage, like it couldn't remember what it looked like. Just looking at her made me feel sleepy and made my mind seem foggy, making it difficult to remember some things in my life. Her eyes were a pale yellow that looked a little dazed and confused, almost as if she was trying to recall whom she was. This was Lady Lethe, River of Forgetfulness and Oblivion.

Next was another woman who made me feel sad and sorrowful just looking at her. She was a height of 5'8', her skin being a pale grey. She was beautiful, but that beauty was marred by the look of depression and gut-wrenching sorrow on her face. Her eyes were pale grey and were red and blood-shot, tears running down her cheeks. Her lips quivered as if she was going to burst out into sobs at any second. She looked so sad I just wanted to run up and hug her, to take away her sorrow and soother her. This was Lady Cocytus, River of Sorrow and Lamentation.

The final woman was by far the scariest in appearance. She was the same height as Lady Styx and had all the same features as her. But it was her expression that scared the every loving willies out of me. Her eyes were a rust red colour, looking very much like dried blood after a battle. She had a cold sneer on her face and a look of bloodlust in her eyes. She looked like one that relished in the pain of others and would set the world on fire just to watch it burn. This was Lady Acheron, The River of Pain and Anguish.

Looking at them I voiced the one thought that was circling in my head.

"I'm utterly doomed aren't I?" I said.

Styx threw back her head and began to laugh uproariously. I was a beautiful laugh, melodious and full of life. The other's quickly followed, chuckled racking their frames.

Phlegethon looked at me in amusement. " _Extremely blunt aren't you, young one?"_

I raised my eyebrows at this. "So…you all don't want to kill me?" I asked tentatively.

Styx let a soft smile cross her lips. " _Far from it, Perseus."_

She untangled herself from Phlegethon and floated towards me slowly. She was floating a cant foot in front of me, making me really uncomfortable with her proximity into my personal space. What did she want? What was she going to do?

Without warning, a huge smile broke out across her face as she threw herself forwards and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. My mouth dropped open and I froze completely as my mind tried to comprehend what was happening.

I felt my shoulder get damp with wetness. I started when I realized that they were TEARS! Not only was Lady Styx, a being that had the power to not only kill me, but destroy my soul, hugging me, but she was crying into my shoulder!

She pulled back and wiped at her eyes, a grateful smile upon her lips. " _Thank you so much Perseus. Thank you for saving me."_ She said

I said something really smart along the lines of. "Uhhhhhh….what?"

She shook her head fondly and closed my mouth with her hand. " _Sister, are you sure that none of your waters touched young Perseus here?"_ Styx said, looking at Lethe.

Lethe snapped out of her stupor. " _Pretty sure. Though there was that one time…"_ She trailed off as her eyes went unfocused again. They all sighed in unison as if this was a common thing.

"Whoa whoa, hang on a second!" I said, raising my hands up. "What did I do? Why did you hug me? And how am I not a heaping pile of dissolved flesh right now like Alcyoneus?"

They all scowled at the Bane of Hades' name. Acheron had a wicked smile on her face. "So much pain he was in as he died. The anguish, the agony. So delicious." She cackled to herself madly, rubbing her hand together like a cartoon villain's. I scooted away from her uneasily.

Styx turned her gaze back to me, her eyes boring into mine. " _To answer your question, Son of the Sea, recall your last visit to the Underworld. What did you do when you were down here last time?"_ She inquired like a school teacher would.

I thought back to that time and recounted the events that took place. "I was visiting Hades and hung out with Nico. We were off on one of Nico's assignments and we walked by your river. And when I saw all the hopeless memento's in it I…" I trailed off, as my eyes grew wide in realization.

Styx nodded her. " _Yes. You instilled the power of Hope into my waters and cleansed my river of all the lost hopes and broken dreams that have accumulated in it for the past two thousand years. In doing so you healed me and fixed my own morality and for that you have my sincerest thanks. Even if you did lose the Achilles Curse."_ She said playfully, causing me to blush.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. " _Yeeaahh…sorry about that_." I mumbled.

Styx just giggled, gave me one last hug and walked back over to Phlegethon.

I clapped my hands together. " _So, my Lord and Ladies, could you please tell me how I'm not dead right now?"_ I asked.

They all exchanged glances with each other before Phlegethon answered. " _Well, in all the time we have been around, not once has a single hero been in contact with all five of our rivers and survived. When you were in Tartarus, you and the daughter of Athena drank from my waters to heal yourselves from the poisonous atmosphere_." He explained.

Cocytus picked up, tears still falling from her eyes. " _Y-you came in contact w-with me when you t-two fell into m-my w-waters in Tartarus."_ She sniffled.

" _You bathed in my waters and received the Curse of Achilles, your Mortal Point, and infused my waters with Hope."_ Styx explained.

Lethe still looked zoned out until Acheron elbowed her in the ribs, getting her attention. " _You fell into my waters and washed away the memories of that Titan without being affected yourself. I wonder what happened to him?"_ She mused before zoning out again.

Acheron sneered and glared at me. " _And when you and that Wisdom brat traveled the House of Night, you jumped over my waters and was able to endure the Pain."_ She said gruffly.

" _What we are saying, Perseus, and that you came in contact with all of us in one way or another_." Phlegethon continued. " _Contact with a single one of our rivers is rare enough. But contact with all five and still surviving? That led us to wanting to keep an eye out for you if you came in contact with us once more, like you just did."_

I was stunned by the information. "So what you're saying is because I was affected by all of our rivers, that led me to being marked by your energies, which gained your attention towards me. Did I get that right?" I asked.

Styx smiled. " _Very astute, Perseus."_ She praised.

I groaned. "Could you all please stop calling me Perseus? My name is Percy and I would prefer it if you called me that." I said in exasperation.

They all looked a little shocked at that before Phlegethon burst out laughing. His laugh was deep and rich, like a warm fire in the fireplace. " _Such a fiery spirit you have young one! So full of passion and unpredictability like a burning fire. I like you Percy_." Phlegethon said approving.

I blushed. Styx then stepped forward again, a serious expression on her face. " _Percy, what I'm about to say may come as a shock to you. Since you fell into the Pool of our Five Rivers, the energies tried to eradicate your soul and spirit, but it couldn't. Instead, your body absorbed a sliver of each of our river's essence because of your previous contact with us. But the process was incomplete. So in order to make sure that there are no adverse side effects, we all,_ " She gestured to the rest, " _Wish to give you our blessing._ " She finished.

Take two of the gapping guppy. _Critical system failure to cerebral processing functions, shutdown imminent. Start up reboot process. Rebooting in 3…2…1._

My brain came back on line. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to form comprehendible words. "So you're saying that you five, the spirits of the Five Rivers of the Underworld, want to bless me?" I stuttered out. They all nodded.

"Why?" I asked, utterly confused and why someone as powerful as them would want to bless me.

They actually looked confused at my question. " _Why wouldn't we want to? You are the greatest hero that has ever lived. When you were in my waters, I could sense that you had the biggest sense of mortality and morality than any other person out there._ " Styx said without hesitation.

" _The fire within your soul burns brightly, your drive to help others, as well as your loyalty is without question_." Phlegethon added.

" _Y-You suffered so much sorrow and heartbreak in y-your short life as a hero, yet n-never let it stop you f-from doing w-what's right_." Cocytus whispered.

"You have a strong mind and a good heart. You have a good head on your shoulders." Lethe said, before returning once more to la-la land.

Acheron scoffed. " _I just sensed that you've been through a lot of pain in your life and I'm all about pain. You'll be sure to suffer more in the future so I really don't care_." She said bluntly. The others shot her a glare but she just shrugged it off.

"O-Okay." I said, inching even farther from the River of Pain. I turned to look at all of them. "Do you truly think I'm worthy of such of gift?" I asked unsurely.

Styx smiled. " _Without a doubt."_

I took a deep breath. "My Lord and Ladies, I gratefully accept." They all had big smiles on their faces at my answer.

" _Okay Percy, prepare yourself to receive our power. I must warn you that this will be unpleasant and it will hurt. Your body will need time to adjust to this surge of power into your body so you will be comatose of a few hours, maybe a day or two."_ Styx said, causing me to pale slightly.

" _Are you ready?"_ She asked. I steeled myself and nodded my head once.

They began to chant in an ancient tongue that I did not understand. Their voices rose and feel in pitch and crescendo, power leaking into their words. They each began to glow a different color aura as their currents began to swirl around them in miniature cyclones. Styx glowed a midnight black color, her hair whipping in unseen wind. Phlegethon glowed a blazing golden fire with hues of red, orange, white and yellow streaked throughout it. Lethe glowed a pale white color, like the sheet of a blank piece of paper. Cocytus glowed a dull gray color, sadness and sorrow pouring out of her. And Acheron glowed a harsh rust red color, looking like dried blood of all victims of pain.

They all raised their right hands at me, the glow concentrating into their open palm. As soon as their chant ended, five multicolored blasts of power struck me in the chest, wrapping around me like a cocoon and sinking into my skin. I felt the overwhelming physical and mental pain from before ignite all over my body once more. I screamed in pain as their power flooded my body, setting my blood on fire.

As the pain passed, I felt overwhelming exhaustion overcome me. My eyes began to close as I felt myself rising to the top at a quick pace. Before I blacked out and burst out of the water, I heard one final message from Lady Styx.

" _Be safe young hero. Prepare yourself for many trials in the near future. Be strong Champions of the Five Rivers of the Underworld."_ And then I blacked out.

 **Artemis POV**

As soon as we heard the news from Hermes about Percy, Thalia and I reappeared in a flash of silver light right outside my brother's palace. A million thoughts were running through my head as I tried to decipher the meaning of Hermes's message. Where was Percy? Was he hurt? How badly? Was he _dead ?_ My chest felt constricted and I began to hyperventilate at the thought of Percy dead. My feelings for him were now so strong and they grew to be like that in such a short time. How did this man manage to worm his way into my heart without even trying?

My sister and i rushed towards the door and I sent of blast of godly energy at it, reducing it to splinters. I'll apologize latter and it was too golden for my taste.

We rushed through the halls and I have to say that I was impressed by the décor or Apollo's palace. Sure there was a lot of gold everywhere, but it was tastefully decorated. I expected it to be covered in nothing but bars, booze, and strippers, but it was nothing like that. Instead he had some pieces of furniture displayed throughout the palace, a large television on the wall with a few statues of him here and there. Conceited yes, but I would be lying if I didn't have a few statues in my own palace as well.

But the thing that surprised me the most were the pictures. They were everywhere! At first, I thought that they were pictures of him, but as we rushed past, I saw that each and every one of them was a picture of his demigod children and their mothers. He had hundreds of pictures that spanned throughout all the ages that we had been alive. And each and every one of them was hung in such a way that it showed that he hung them with care.

Not only were there pictures of his kids, but also pictures of the Olympians. There was a picture of him and Hermes, at some beach smiling goofily for the camera. There was a picture of father and him when he was just a boy, his blue eyes full of innocence and awe. I smiled when I saw of picture of him kissing mother on the cheek as she smiled at the camera. But the one that really caught my attention was the picture of us.

It was back before we came to Olympus, when him and I were still living on the island with mother. We were both in our six year old form, with him smiling widely as he had me wrapped up in a hug, with me laughing loudly and shouting at him to put me down. That picture triggered the memory from thousands of years ago to bubble up into my panic stricken brain. _Were we really that close back then? Where did the time go?_ I asked myself.

I never knew that Apollo cared for his children like this. I thought that he would just go from woman to woman, screwing them and then leaving them with a newborn baby. But from all the pictures it indicates that there is a caring side of my brother that I have never seen before. _Or maybe have been blinded too._

I pushed those thoughts away as I recalled why we were here in the first place. I followed the little bond my guardian and I had until we finally reached the room that I knew instinctively was the room Percy was in.

Without a second thought, I pushed through the doors and my breath hitched in my throat as a gasp escaped my lips. Thalia let out a small cry as she saw her cousin laying comatose in the hospital bed. Unshed tears began to fill my eyes as I beheld the injured son of Poseidon.

He was laid out in a hospital bed, the mattress cradling him in comfort. His wings were splayed out to the side, being held up by harness from the ceiling. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and was shivering, his skin being incredibly pale. And the wires, _oh gods_ there were so many wires connected to him.

 _What happened to my Percy?_ I thought to myself.

As I drank Percy in with my eyes, the rest of the room came into focus, other people making their presence known. I saw Apollo in his 32-year old form by Percy's bedside, looking over the instruments with such seriousness and clarity. Hestia and Poseidon were sitting in two chairs by his bedside; Poseidon clutching his son's hand as Hestia ran her hand through his untamed locks in motherly concern.

Thalia rushed to Percy's side with no hesitation, oblivious of the stares that she was getting from the three gods in the room. She crouched down by his side and clutched his other hand in hers, like it was a lifeline.

"Kelp Head? Can you hear me? Please, can you do something to show you can hear me?" Thalia pleaded. Percy was unresponsive as Thalia began to tear up.

"I'm so sorry Percy. For everything. I should have known how cruel the Hunt was being to you, but I did nothing to stop it. I was the Lieutenant, but I didn't control them and as a result, you were forced away and now you're hurt. Please be okay Percy. You can't leave me again. Not like everyone else." She said, tears streaming down her face. She didn't look like the usual tough daughter of Zeus, but a frightened girl that was hoping against hope that her cousin, her brother in all but blood, would pull through.

I stalked up to Apollo and grabbed him by his doctor's coat, lifting him up in the air. My silver eyes flashed as he flinched and paled at the threat in my eyes.

"What happened?" I growled out.

"Artemis, release him! He did nothing but help my son and you will not threaten him after all he has done." Poseidon stated, his cold gaze boring into my own.

Reluctantly, I let go of my brother. I mumbled a quick apology and looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Apollo sighed and ran his hand over his face. "It's not good Artemis. He was in a recent battle in the Underworld. He fought Alcyoneus, but as a result he was pulled into…" He trailed off, his eyes focused on the ground.

"Fell into what?" I asked apprehensively.

"The Five Rivers of the Underworld." He whispered as I stumbled back in shock, feeling like a freight train hit me.

"No." I breathed out, barely audible. I felt despair overwhelm me, nausea rolling in my stomach. I felt like my lunch was about to make reappearance to the world as I digested that news.

"How is he even alive?" I demanded, but it came out choked.

Apollo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Artemis. His vital are stable, but his power levels have spiked exponentially. His soul and spirit, along with his body are trying to become accustom to the raw energy that he was introduced to. I honestly don't know if he will ever wake up." He said mournfully.

Thalia was now sobbing while Hestia and Poseidon had a few tears trailing down their faces. Apollo looked at them sorrowfully before addressing them.

"I need to tell the council of what has occurred. They need to know of Percy's condition, seeing as he now has the favor of most of the gods on the council." He said before he flashed out.

Poseidon stood up. "I need to tell Triton and Amphitrite of his condition as well. They need to know as I know they are worrying right now." He explained.

Hestia stood up and crossed over to a crying Thalia. "Come on dear. Let us go to the Hearth. You seem that you are in need of some hope at the moment." Hestia told her as she gently took her out of the room.

Poseidon locked his eyes on me, walking up to me. He stood in front of me, towering over me at his intimidating 6'5' height. Power rolled off him in waves as he regarded me coolly.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Niece, could you stay with Percy while we are away. I am not comfortable with him being left alone in this condition."

My eyes widened as my heart secretly jumped at the opportunity to be alone with Percy. I opened my mouth to respond before being cut off.

"Let me make one thing clear, niece. I am only asking this because I do not want him alone. I am still very angry with you and your hunters for what they did to him. As soon as he awakens, and he will, yours and their fate is up to him. Am I clear?" His stormy green eyes bore into me, authority lacing his tone.

I could only nod my head in reply. I would never say this, but Poseidon intimidated the Hades out of me and I was very afraid of what he would do. He was not a god you want on your bad side and, unfortunately, I am currently a resident of said side.

He seemed satisfied with that answer and flashed out in a fine sea mist. I turned to the unconscious Percy and sat in the chair beside his bed. As I gazed upon his face, my heart felt heavy recalling all the things that had happened to him. He was supposed to be healing under my watch and yet he was ridiculed, mocked, pranked, and injured to the point of torture. But he took it all in silence and I never even noticed it. Some friend I was.

On impulse, I tentatively reached out and grasped his large hand in my small one. I blushed a little as I felt his rough calloused hand against my soft, smooth skin. I don't know why I have the urge to hold his hand, but now that I am it feels…right. It feels natural to hold it and I have to say that I'm enjoying it.

I then reached out my other hand and brushed his hair from his face, my eyes drinking him in.

"Percy. I know you probably can't hear me, but I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what my hunters did to you and I am so sorry for not noticing sooner. I was supposed to be your friend, yet I never even saw how much pain you were in." I said, tears running down my face. I wiped at them with the back of my hand, trying to clear my vision.

I began to rub my thumb in little circles on the back of his hand. "Did you know that you were my first male friend? I know that the myth says that I had an interest in Orion, but that couldn't be further from the truth. I only appreciated his Hunting Skills, but I could never confide in him like I could with you. You just bring out this side of me that I never really knew that I had. I feel like I could trust you with my life and I know you would always be there for me."

The dam could no longer hold back my feelings as the mask cracked and it all rushed out. "You are so different from any other man I have met Percy. You are kind, caring, brave, and true. You have achieved so much yet you never claim glory for it. Your selflessness and loyalty are without fault and I know that you would be forever loyal to me and never cheat on me."

I felt flustered, but at the moment I didn't care. "I-I have feelings for you Percy. I don't know what it is, but ever since I first met you, you grabbed my attention. And when you became Guardian of the Hunt, those feelings I had for you only grew and grew. You make me feel things that I have never felt before in my life. I feel happy when you smile at me, sad when you are hurt, and lonely when you are gone."

I leaned in closer and closer to his face as I talked until I was only an inch from his lips. "I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I-I love you Percy Jackson. I love you." I said with absolute conviction

Closing the short distance between us, I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

A spark hit the gap between our lips; I was enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on mine when it hit me. An explosion of power broke between us, and Percy was there, standing up. I was so overjoyed I nearly cried, "Percy you're awake! I can't believe it". He drifted down to the bed and sat there, staring at his hands and juggling water and fireballs.

"Artemis" he began, before extinguishing the flames and water, he stared at me with his eyes, the green and red cutting through my shock. "I'm sorry, I need time" he said, "I like you, but I don't know what it means, and I'm still cautious after Annabeth. I'm sorry but I need time" he then continued. I stood there in shocked silence, my heart not broken, but aching for his sweet touch. "I…. I understand Percy. When you've decided what you want, I'll be here for you. But I won't wait longer, make your decision my hero… but rest first."

He sat there, his deep eyes and dark hair contrasting with his pale skin. Every motion of his body and look of his eyes screamed apology to me, and try and I could; I could no blame him for it. The daughter of Athena really ripped a lot of his romantic soul out. He lay down there on the bed and I stood up to leave, just before I left I heard the slight whisper and sobs of a confused and regretful man. It might have been my imagination, but there was a sentence hanging in the air.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying but… I just… I just can't now"

 **How did that go? Please do not get mad you all Pertimis shippers, but its always just annoyed me how respect can be turned into a full story of love… I'll be going over a few chapters to revise how they behave around each other, but my editing in the chapters are really going to increase now.**

 **Again, sorry if you ship Pertimis but I have a plan.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I'm alive (** **distant cheering?(yeah I knew not))**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Read, enjoy… took me a while to edit**

 _Closing the short distance between us, I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips._

 _A spark hit the gap between our lips; I was enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on mine when it hit me. An explosion of power broke between us, and Percy was there, standing up. I was so overjoyed I nearly cried, "Percy you're awake! I can't believe it". He drifted down to the bed and sat there, staring at his hands and juggling water and fireballs._

 _"Artemis" he began, before extinguishing the flames and water, he stared at me with his eyes, the green and red cutting through my shock. "I'm sorry, I need time" he said, "I like you, but I don't know what it means, and I'm still cautious after Annabeth. I'm sorry but I need time" he then continued. I stood there in shocked silence, my heart not broken, but aching for his sweet touch. "I…. I understand Percy. When you've decided what you want, I'll be here for you. But I won't wait longer, make your decision my hero… but rest first."_

 _He sat there, his deep eyes and dark hair contrasting with his pale skin. Every motion of his body and look of his eyes screamed apology to me, and, try and I could; I could not blame him for it. The daughter of Athena really ripped a lot of his romantic soul out. He lay down there on the bed and I stood up to leave, just before I left I heard the slight whisper and sobs of a confused and regretful man. It might have been my imagination, but there was a sentence hanging in the air._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm trying but… I just… I just can't now"_

 ** _Now…_**

 **Third Person POV**

In the hospital room of Apollo's palace on Mount Olympus, Artemis sits beside her sleeping guardian, watching over him as he slumbers. He just went through an incredibly dangerous and life-threatening situation, taking a dip in the Five River of the Underworld and surviving! He absorbed every single one of the deities of the river's essences and was blessed by the, resulting in the coma he has been in for the past few hours. But even as he lay in a deep sleep, Artemis' troubled thoughts kept her awake.

A small, beautiful smile sits upon her lips as she gazes at Percy with love and concern in her silver eyes. A while ago, she confessed her growing love for the son of Poseidon and kissed him in his sleep. He briefly awoke to her lips on his, looking at her with a confusion in his sea green and flame red eyes. Artemis felt her heart ache when he delayed her affections, but accepting his precautions and barriers

She reaches out and takes a hold of his hand, loving the feel of her soft skin against his muscled callous one. Hands that have felled the mightiest of Titans yet has the ability to hold her hunters with gentleness and care. She couldn't believe how far she has developed in her love for him. It almost seems like only yesterday that she first saw him outside of Westover Hall fighting the Manticore.

Looking on his sleeping face, she couldn't help but be awed at how much younger he looks. Sure, he was always handsome, with his strong cheekbones and jaw, his unruly black hair, the subtle curve of his mouth, and his mesmerizing sea-green eyes that were like the rolling waves of the sea. But in his sleep, the tenseness in his muscles, the lines and slight wrinkles around his eyes and forehead seemed to disappear, giving him a more innocent appearance.

She couldn't help the slight anger and pity rise up in her chest as she thought of his situation and life in general. Ever since he was thrusted into this life as a demigod, he had never known peace. Going on dangerous, life-threatening quests that would make lesser demigods shake in fear, leading armies against horrors that should stay in the realm of fantasy, and watching your friends die left and right, suffering through war, conflict and strife is not the sort of life that he deserved.

But he rose to every challenge, overcoming every obstacle in his path, and conquering every fear and mistake with his usual sarcastic and carefree personality, always looking for the silver lining in every situation. He accomplished more things in his life that most Heroes of Old did in their entire lifetime, seen horrors that no child should see, and has been subjected to pain that no one but the evilest of people deserve, but always comes out okay in the end with a crooked smile on his face and a witty retort on his lips.

She sighed as she rubbed small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. She really fell for him hard, now how would she rein in those emotions that had ran? Not a few years ago, she still hated the entire male population with a fiery passion, killing, mutilating, and turning those who she and her Hunt came across. Now, she is in love with this man that has so much unwaveringly loyalty, power, and kindness in him and has been exposed to a side of the male population that she never knew existed courtesy of her Aunt Hestia.

How would her brother react when he found out her feelings? Sure, Apollo and Zeus, still to her complete befuddlement, have actually taken a turn for the better, Apollo acting more mature and spending more time in his older form and her father was less egotistical and more fatherly and kingly, did they really change enough to accept Percy, a son of Poseidon, as her, the maiden goddess's, first crush? And she knew that Poseidon wouldn't stand for her thinking of dating his son! He made it explicitly clear that she and her hunt were on his bad side and had no intention of forgiving them soon. Not that she blamed him, she thought bitterly and with regret.

She was broken out of her musing when she felt the hand she was holding twitch and tighten around her own. Artemis immediately reacted, her eyes widened as she whipped her head towards Percy's face, her gaze focusing on his face, looking at him intently.

"Percy?" She asked concerned, rubbing her hand through his hair.

Percy groaned as his eyelids fluttered before they opened to reveal his sea green eyes with the red ring of fire around the iris. But after his little dip, his eyes changed once again. They were the same as they have always been, it's just that now he had little flecks of colour in his eye. Black, pale white, rust red, grey and bits of fire flecks were sprinkled throughout the iris. They seemed to glow with power, but the beauty in them was undeniable as Artemis felt her breath hitch in her throat.

When Percy awoke, he couldn't believe feel weak he felt. His body felt stiff and sore all over and his muscles felt like they haven't been used in weeks. But what was weird was not only did he feel weak, he felt a new power swirling just under the skin, flowing throughout his body. It was like his body was plugged straight into the central power grid of the city, energy rushing through his veins. He realized that it was the blessings of the Rivers that made him feel this way. How Peculiar.

Unfocused at first, Percy then locked eyes onto her silver one's, both of them gazing at each other.

Percy gulped, would the moon goddess still behave the same around him? Or had he ruined chances with her as well?

"Hey Bambi. When did you get here?" He tried for a fun tone; not knowing his voice was music to her ears.

"Percy!" Artemis yelled in excitement and happiness. Without thinking, she rushed forward and wrapped in up in a godly size embrace, forcing the air from his lungs.

Percy gasped like a fish as the air whooshed from his body. "Ummm…. Arty…. I…. Can't…. Breathe!"

Artemis quickly pulled away panicked, a slight blush on her cheeks, as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly before getting serious. Then, quick as a flash, she lashed out and smacked him across the face, snapping his head to the right. His hand flew up to his injured cheek, which had a bright red handprint on with it stinging from the slap. He was slightly shocked at this reaction and wanted to protest, but the words died on his tongue as he saw the tears and anger in Artemis's eyes, the tears flowing freely down her face.

"You…you IDIOT!" She exclaimed in anger. Her breath was coming out in short gasps as anger welled up within her. "How could you be so STUPID?! You are gone for not even a day and you almost DIE! Do you have any idea how worried I was for you? How worried Thalia, Helen, and the Twins were when you left? They were heartbroken that you left, that you were in so much pain and they couldn't do anything about it! I know that you were angry with the Hunt and I'm not blaming you, but when I found out you were hurt, possibly dying, did you have any idea how much it hurt me? The thought of you hurt…dying…I just…" Her rant ended as her rage went away to be replaced by sorrow, burying her head in her hands as she let loose the waterworks.

Despite how weak he was, Percy sat up immediately and pulled Artemis into a tight hug, rubbing small circles on her back as he whispered soothing words in her ear. Artemis threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she continued to sob. She didn't care that she was crying, all she cared about was getting out the pain she felt in her heart when she thought Percy, HER Percy, was gonna die.

Though still in shock at Artemis's outburst, Percy felt immense guilt weigh on his heart. He lost control of his emotions and fled, not wanting to hurt anyone. Sure, he was justified in his actions on leaving because he didn't want to hurt anyone, but the sight of Artemis crying, and her words cut him right to the core.

He continued to rub her back as her sobs turned into little whimpers. "Artemis, look at me." He said softly, cupping her face in his hands. He looked deeply into her silver eyes, reflecting like the surface of a full moon, so full of beauty and mystery.

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly through his nose before he spoke. "Artemis…I know that I hurt you and for that I am so sorry. I was just filled with so much anger and rage at the moment, but I didn't want to hurt anyone…well, maybe just a little bit, but I knew I would regret it. I had to get away to avoid hurting you and anyone else with my powers. But when I calmed down, I found out that Nico and Uncle Hades were in trouble and I couldn't just sit by and let it happen. I had to help, and I don't regret it. But I am so sorry for the pain I put you through and I hope you forgive me." He explained, looking pleadingly at her to understand.

As an answer Artemis leaned forward, pressing her head into his chest. It was a small gesture, but full of emotion, trying to convey to him that she forgives him. Percy smiled into the hug before she pulled away and stared at him again.

"I forgive you Percy. I know you were hurt, but please just try to stay out of danger next time. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt again." She whispered softly.

Percy rested his head on hers, inhaling her forest scent that drove him wild. "I'll try. I'll promise that much. Just…no more slapping please." He said playfully, resulting in a light slap on his shoulder.

Artemis pulled away with a smile. Mischievousness suddenly flashed in her eyes making Percy want to gulp. "Even though I've forgiven you, you might want to watch out for Thalia." She said impishly.

Percy paled till he was sheet white and groaned, falling back onto the bed. "If I know her, I'll get zapped so badly my hair will be standing up on end for months!" He moaned tragically, covering his face with a pillow.

Artemis laughed at his reaction. It was true, Thalia would most likely zap him for the next few weeks, and that is if he's lucky. "Well, it would certainly help with that unruly hair of yours." She joked.

"Hey! My hair is amazing! There's nothing wrong with it!" Percy cried out indignantly through the pillow, making his voice sound muffled.

Artemis laughed again before pulling the pillow off of his face and putting it behind his head. Now that that was out of the way, she had to have a serious discussion with him. She reached out and took his hand once more, much to his shock but did not protest. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Percy's cheeks were a bright red as he nodded not trusting himself to form any words for fear of making himself look like a fool. While he was out, he thought that the part that Artemis kissed him and confessed her love for him was a dream. So, he acted on instinct and he closed down. But when their lips met a tingle went through his body, but he was so cautious, after Annabeth. It was like a dream come true and he never wanted it to end.

Now that he was awake, it appeared that she really did kiss him, that she cared for him and he didn't know what to think. He didn't know whether to shout and jump for joy or put on a cold mask to avoid being hurt again. He had really strong and intense feelings for Artemis, not as strong as the feelings he had for Annabeth, but the hurt of her betrayal and the camper's betrayal still left an open wound on his heart. He was afraid that if he gave his heart to another woman again, if she broke it, then he would never be the same. He would be shattered beyond repair, incapable of ever loving ever again.

But looking into Artemis' silver eyes, so full of concern, worry, and happiness for his wellbeing, her small hand in his larger one, his answer was made for him.

"Are you sure you're okay Percy? I could go and get Apollo if you need to?" She said, moving to get up, but Percy pulled her back down gently.

"No, it's fine Artemis. We'll talk to them later. But for now, I would like to talk to you about…you know." He mumbled nervously. Silence stretched between the two as neither knew what to say to the other.

Finally, the silence between the two was too much for Artemis, as she had to say something. With a lot of anxiety in her stomach, she decided to go for broke.

Grabbing his hand in both of hers, she leaned forward, staring directly into his eyes. "Percy, this is really weird and awkward, but at the same time it's not. I want you to know that I have never felt this way before about any male. I guess it all started when I first met you. At first, I thought you would be like all other males out there but seeing how frantic you were and how much you cared about your friends made me look at you differently. You then saved me from under the sky and earned my respect. Over the years, my respect for had grown until you were the only male that I would ever find decent. But when you were assigned to the hunt, my feelings began to change. The respect I held for you grew into something different, but more pleasant and intense. It was the night where we talked that about your past that my feelings for you solidified, but I was too afraid to act on them." She said rambling a little before getting back on track.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you and don't want to hurt you at all. This is all new to me and I'm putting it for you, even if you don't want it. Can I count on you Percy?" She asked, pouring her heart out to him.

The minutes ticked by as the silence between them stretched on. Percy sat in his bed, absorbing what Artemis just said to him and had a contemplative look on his face.

Finally, when it was getting to be unbearable for her, Percy spoke in a soft voice. "Arty…Artemis. When I was with…Annabeth…I thought that I had found the love of my life and what we had could never be broken. I was proven wrong and was betrayed by the person and people l cared for the most, shattering my heart into a million pieces. For the past few years, I have been terrified to talk to anyone or let anyone in for fear that if I gave my heart out again, that if it was broken once more, I would be broken beyond repair." He said, the raw pain and truth echoing in his words.

But then his eyes shined with a new light, as his voice became more confident with is next words. "But then I spent time with you, and I felt the wound on my heart begin to heal. The scar will fade, but I would hate to try to move over it. In case something happened but give me time." He said with such conviction that Artemis felt her heart soar with his words.

She smiled and leaned into his hug, inhaling his scent that she loved. She was so glad that he was now honest with her. He was the only one that she could actually be herself around completely. Sure, her hunters were like her daughters to her and she and Thalia were as close as sisters, much like she and Zoe were, but with Percy, she felt like she could say anything to him. All her fears, hopes, dreams, and secrets could be trusted with him and he wouldn't care. She felt safe in his arms and promised to never let him go.

 _Note to self, make a list of tortures to prevent Aphrodite and any other woman from trying to snatch him away._ She thought to herself, smiling at all the things she would do to the Love Goddess if she even tried anything.

Then she thought of the main issues, and the smile was buried deeper than Tartarus…

Percy saw the look and immediately got concerned. "What is it Artemis? What's wrong?" He asked.

Artemis bit her lower lip nervously before she spoke. "Percy…I want to apologize on behalf what I did and what my hunters did. They were severely wrong in their actions and I was wrong for not stopping them sooner. They feel really guilty and regretful of their actions and wish to apologize to you. Will you please remain our guardian and come back to the Hunt?" She pleaded.

As she spoke Percy face became emotionless, anger flashing in his eyes. He seemed to be having an internal battle within himself, trying to decide on what he needs to do.

He sighed as he leaned back on the bed. "I honestly don't know Artemis. They really hurt me for months, cutting me down, playing those cruel pranks on me, disrespecting me, and torturing me like they did. I know that most of them have had really hard lives and that had men do things to them that I wouldn't wish on anyone. But I just know." He confessed.

Artemis felt her heart weight heavily in her chest as she heard the pain in his voice. She didn't blame him a single bit, but it she wished he would reconsider.

She opened her mouth to try and convince him but was cut off as the door flew open and in walked Apollo who was looking at a clipboard filled with paper. Percy and Artemis flew apart quickly; both blushing really heavily while Apollo was still looking down.

"So Arty, it looks like Percy's vital are doing pretty good, but he shouldn't wake up for the next few…" He stopped as he looked up and saw Percy smirking at him.

He waved at him, the look on his face priceless. "Hey Golden Boy, what's up?" He said.

"PERCY!" The clipboard went flying as the sun god rushed to his side. "Bro, you're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I guess. Pretty sore and a little tired." Percy said trying to play it off.

The twin archers both looked at him in disbelief. "Dude! You fell into one of the most dangerous places on earth and all you have to say is that you are a little tired and sore? You are one of a kind Perce." He said shaking his head fondly.

He then held up his hand. "Oh and one more thing…" He then lifted his head up and shouted at the top of his lungs. "POSEIDON, HESTIA, EVERYONE, PERCY'S AWAKE!"

The room shook violently as several bright flashes of light flooded into room at once. The first to appear were Poseidon and Hestia appearing in a flash of flames and a swirl of water. When they laid eyes on their son, they immediately rushed forward and wrapped him up in a godly sized embrace, making a Percy sandwich.

Poseidon had tears of joy rolling down his cheeks while Hestia was stroking his hair in a motherly fashion. Percy was hugging them with just as much intensity, glad to know that he was one of the lucky few demigods who had parents that loved him.

"Percy, you're okay. How are you feeling son?" Poseidon asked, worry shining in his eyes.

Percy gave him a lop-sided grin that put his father at ease. "I'm doing alright dad. How are Triton and Amphitrite? Are Nico and Hades okay? Did we win?" Percy said, spouting off questions rapid fire.

Poseidon only chuckled while everyone else looked at Percy wide-eyed. "You just woke up from a catatonic state, almost died and had your soul destroyed, and the first thing you ask when you see everyone is if your family is okay?" Apollo asked, disbelief in his voice.

Percy faked thinking. "Hmmmm…yep." He said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I knew I picked a worthy champion and an even more worthy son." Hestia said, placing a hand on Percy's cheek.

Percy sighed, leaned into his mother's hand and closed his eyes, relishing in the peace and warmth that washed away his discomfort and filled him with hope.

"Well then, why don't you ask them yourself?" Poseidon said with a grin as three flashed light up the room.

Before the flash even died down, Percy felt like he was hit by a bus as a wall of hulking muscle slammed into him. "BROTHER! I MISSED YOU!"

Percy smiled so widely, he felt his face would split in half as everyone smiled at the reunion.

Percy tightened his hug and then pulled back revealing the happy crooked smile and calf-brown eye of his little, cyclops brother.

"Tyson! Man, it is so good to see you! How have things been down in Atlantis?" Percy asked, excited to see his baby brother after so many years.

Tyson eye light up with excitement. "It's been good! Briares show us new forging techniques every day and I made you your armour! Did you like it?"

"I loved it Big Guy. Thank you." He said before he frowned in confusion. "Tyson, is it just me or are you talking a bit more…"

"Mature?" Tyson asked mischievously, much to Percy's disbelief.

The young Cyclops general threw back his head and laughed. "I haven't seen you in a long-time brother! Daddy, Triton and Trite help me with my speech and thinking." He said.

Percy had to stifle a giggle. "Trite? She lets you call her that?"

Tyson looked confused for a second. "Well, she wouldn't let me call her pretty lady all the time and that's her name so why wouldn't I call her that." He asked.

Percy shook his head in fondness. "It's great that they are teaching you! But I'm glad to see that you are still you. Do you still like peanut butter?" He changed the topic quickly.

Tyson nodded his head so fast that Percy thought he would get whiplash. Percy clapped his hands and over two hundred peanut butter sandwiches appeared on a table in the corner. Tyson's mouth dropped wide open before he let out a cheer and swan-dived into the creamy goodness. If you've never seen a 7-foot tall Cyclops dive into a mountain of peanut butter, it is one of the funniest things you will ever see.

Percy chuckled a little before he felt pain flare in his chest, causing him to gasp. The monitors went frantic causing everyone to exclaim in panic. Apollo rushed forward and sent a pulse of golden light into Percy, causing the pain to subside and leave his body.

"Percy you can't do that man. Your body has been through a very traumatic experience, causing your powers to unsettle. If you use any power for the next 48 hours, you will feel a spike of pain. I advise against this and that you get a lot of bed rest to heal. Understand?" Apollo said sternly.

Percy nodded his head. "Sorry Apollo. Thanks for the advice." He smiled at the sun god, who was being starred at by his family.

Apollo looked around, growing a little uncomfortable with the attention. "What?" He snapped. "I can be responsible too you know?"

Artemis looked like he grew a second head. "Sure, but those moments are few and far between. But recently, you've been…"

"I know how I acted in the past and now I feel like it's time to turn over a new leaf. Be more responsible and take responsibility for my actions." Apollo defended.

Everyone was in slight shock at his statement, but quickly shrugged it off from a glare from the sun god.

While Tyson was happily eating away at his peanut butter sandwiches, Amphitrite and Triton were next. Amphitrite sank to her knees by Percy's bedside, holding his hand comfortingly as Triton was on the other side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you're okay Percy. We were so worried when we saw what happened. The seas and all its people were in a state of depression when they heard the news." Amphitrite said.

Percy's eyes widened at that. "Really? I didn't know people cared that much about me."

Triton scoffed. "Dude! You're the Hero of Olympus, Strongest Demigod in History, and my little brother along with that knuckle head over there!" He said, pointing to a peanut butter covered Tyson. "Of course, people care!"

Percy said something really eloquent along the lines of. "Oh."

They all face-palmed but couldn't help but be amazed at his humble nature. He had done so many things, accomplished so much in his life, but he didn't even acknowledge it. He didn't care for the things he did, all he cared for were the people in his life. He truly was the best demigod in the world.

They were breaking out of their musings when two, dark-haired teenagers burst through the door. Nico and Thalia's focus locked in on Percy and both of them rushed to his side, only to be blocked by Apollo.

"Apollo, get out of our way! I need to see my cousin! I need to shock some sense into that thick, seaweed-filled brain of his!" Thalia exclaimed, Nico nodding in agreement.

Apollo glared down at her. "You can shock him later, but not right now. If you shock him, you risk him going back into a coma." He said calmly, though there was a silent threat in his eyes.

Thalia's own eyes widened but reluctantly she nodded. Apollo moved past and they both rushed forward. Amphitrite and Triton moved out of the way, making room for the Big Three Cousins. Percy paled when he saw that Thalia had a stormy look on her face. He braced himself and was not disappointed at the resounding slap he received on his cheek.

"You…you Kelp-Headed IDIOT! Do you have any idea how stupid you are?! If you ever do that again, I will steal my father's master bolt and shock you till all your feather's fall and then chuck you off Mt. OLYMPUS!" She screeched, rage and electricity flashing in her eyes.

Percy rubbed his cheek but gave a small smile at his steaming cousin. "Love you too Thals." He said softly.

All the anger left her eyes as she threw herself forward and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Percy. I'm sorry for what the Hunters did. I should have seen something and stopped it." She cried into his chest. Artemis didn't feel any jealousy because she knew her sister needed this and that the relationship they had was a close sibling relationship.

Percy held her close and stroked her hair that now reached her back soothingly. "It's okay Thunder Bug. I'm Okay and everything is fine now." He said.

She sniffed and pulled back, wiping her eyes before a disgusted look came over her face. "Good. I'm sorry about what Annabeth did to you. I can't believe she did that. I raised her better than that."

Percy stiffened at her name. "Neither could I Thals. Neither could I." She looked at me sorrowfully. She then turned around and shot a glare at everyone. "If any of you say that I was crying, I will shock you into next week." She said, pointing in their direction.

They all raised their hands in surrender, but that didn't keep the smiles of their face. Thalia stepped back, allowing Nico to come forward. Percy frowned at the state of his cousin. He seemed more haggard; bags were underneath his eyes, standing out against his pale skin as worry lines were etched on his forehead. He looked worn and tired.

"Hey Death Breath. Are you alright?" Percy asked.

An incredulous look crossed his face as tears filled his eyes. "NO! I'm not all right! I thought I killed you Percy! You sacrificed, yourself to save me and I did NOTHING! I was useless and helpless as I watched my brother fall to his death and I couldn't do a damn thing!" He yelled, shaking.

Reaching out, Percy reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Nico, look at me." He commanded softly. Black eyes looked into sea green as the two regarded each other.

"Listen to me Nico. You did everything you could. You were fighting Alcyoneus, your father's bane and the one guy that knew exactly how to beat you. He was too strong for you Nico and he was dishonourable and knocked you out when you weren't looking. I saved you because you are my cousin and I couldn't bear the thought of you dying. I made a promise to Bianca all those years ago that I would protect you and I will. Nothing will change that." Percy said honestly.

Nico was silent before he to hugged his cousin. "Thank you, Percy. For everything." He said softly.

Percy only shook his head. "We're family Nico. We stick together." He pulled back and was happy to see that his haggard appearance was gone and the kid he knew was back. "Bianca would be so proud of you Nico. I know she would be." Percy said.

Nico's face lit up as a smile broke out across his face. Before the reunions could continue, Hestia clapped her hands together, echoing throughout the room.

"Well then, if you all don't mind, I would like to speak to Percy privately before the council meeting." She said. They all wanted to protest, but one look and they all agreed without hesitation.

They all filed out of the room, throwing curious glances at the Hearth Goddess and seeing the confusion on young Percy's face as well. Poseidon, Amphitrite, And Triton brushed past Artemis, not even looking at her. She sighed sadly, knowing that she would have a lot of work to do to make it up to her Uncle and his family.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy POV**

"So, mom. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked in confusion.

Truth be told, I was really nervous as to what she wanted to talk to me about. It could be a lot of things, like how I lost my temper, how I almost died, how my life was going, any of those things. Truth be told, one of the things I dreaded most in the world was disappointing her and this private conversation we were about to have made it all the more stressful.

Hestia summoned a chair up and sat in it, facing towards me. "What I want to talk to you about Percy is your feelings on the Hunt." She said, getting straight to the point.

My eyes widened a little before they narrowed. I felt the familiar anger bubble up in my chest, but I quelled it and pushed it back down.

I thought about how to phrase my answer carefully, trying to work out my scattered thoughts and emotions.

"I'm hurt. Angry. Bitter. Betrayed. Sad. And furious to name a few. I am just really angry at them right now for their treatment of me. I know they have had a hard life at the hands of men, but do they really need to be so cruel to a boy who hasn't done anything to them. But I'm confused on what I should do. I don't know if I should just not be their guardian anymore or if I should forgive them. Thalia, Helen, and The Twins are like sisters to me, but the rest…I honestly don't know if I can go back there." I said, pouring out my feelings.

My mom regarded me silently, taking in all what I said. That's what I really love about her, how she will listen and then think on how to respond to different situations when the need arises for it.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. I think she got that from me. "Percy, I can't tell you how to live your life. It is yours to live and yours to decide on what you will do. But as your mother, I will guide you and put you on the right path that I think is best for you. Tell me, do you want the Hunt disbanded?" She asked.

"What?! No of course not." I said.

"Alright. Do you want the Hunters you care about to feel like you are never coming back?" She said.

I looked down and said quietly. "No."

"From what I can tell, the offending Hunters do deserve punishment, but it doesn't seem that you hate them that much to want them to be disbanded. Your anger and your loyalty are clashing right now, trying to make sense of what you want to do." She explained.

I looked down at my hands. "I…I guess that makes sense."

Silence filled the space between us before mom broke it with a single question. "Percy, do you remember when I first met you?" She asked.

I looked up and smiled lightly. "Yes mam. One of the best days of my life."

She smiled at that before continuing. "At that fire by May Castellan's house, before the second Titan War began, I told you that the one of the hardest powers to master was the power of yielding. To give up something in order for peace to reign."

"And I did give Luke the knife, thereby letting him stab himself and kill Kronos." I said, remembering that advice.

She nodded. "There is another power that is just as if not harder to master than the power of yielding."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "And that is?"

Her flaming eyes starred into my own. "The power of forgiveness. To forgive those who have wronged you."

My eyes widened at that. "I…I never knew that. How can I forgive someone who has done all those things to me?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Forgiving is never easy my child. It is one of the hardest things you can ever do. But let me tell you this, those who don't forgive get wrapped up in their bitterness, their anger turns to hatred and it chains them in a prison of their own making. Forgiveness isn't for the people who have done you wrong. It is for yourself so that you may be free from the burden of anger, releasing you from your prison." She said with so much wisdom.

Her words sunk into my brain, my mind racing at what she said. "You aren't talking about just forgiving the hunters, are you?" I said after a while, putting the dots together.

Hestia smiled slightly. "You are very smart Percy. Yes, I am talking about the people you once called friends at Camp Half-Blood. The ones who betrayed you."

I felt disbelief at her words. "How can you expect me to forgive them? They were my friends, my family! We fought in wars together, had each other's back through it all. I held their hands as they were injured, watched as their siblings died and I comforted them. Annabeth was the one I loved most of all, but her betrayal was the worst! The hunters, I think I could forgive with time, but to those that turned their back on me after all we've been through…I-I don't know if I can do it." I said, feeling the old anger rise up in me, the wound still fresh on my heart.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked into the eyes of my mother. "I know it's hard Percy and I'm not asking you to do it right now. These things take time. I'm thousands of years old and I have seen grudges that last lifetimes. But reflect on what I have said, and you will see that it is the right thing to do." She comforted.

I sighed deeply. "I'll…try. No promises, but I need to think about it." I said.

She nodded in understanding. "Okay Percy. Oh, and one more thing." She held her hand out, flames erupting from her palm.

The fireball grew to a foot in diameter, a perfect sphere of flames circling in her hand. She then plunged her hand into the flames and began moving it around in there, as if she was trying to find something. With a satisfied look on her face, she withdrew her hand, a small rectangular object in her fingers. She held it out to me and my eyes widened to the size of saucers as I got a good look at it.

With trembling fingers, I took it from her and held it in front of me, tears welling up in my eyes. In my hands, was the picture of me and my mom that the hunters burned.

"H-how?" I stammered, voice thick with emotion.

"I have power of the Fire and the Hearth. What has been burned, I can retrieve from the flames if I so wished. This picture is part of your original hearth and I know how much it means to you." Hestia said warmly, with a soft smile.

Clutching the picture to my chest, I wrapped her up in a massive hug. She didn't hesitate as she hugged me back tightly. I felt tears escape my eyes as they rolled onto her brown robe.

"Thank you, mom. This means so much to me." I said in utter sincerity, pulling away. "I know you only adopted me, but you are just as much as my mother as Sally was and I couldn't think of two finer women to be my mothers." I said, trying to convey how much I care for this woman who has filled the mother role in my life after my mom's death.

Her face light up at that as she leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you too Percy." She then got a mischievous look on her that would have put Hermes to shame. "By the way, I see you the feelings that a certain maiden goddess has for you." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

I would have done a spit take if I was drinking anything. My face went tomato red as I tried to splutter out an answer, but she just laughed at the look on my face. "There is very little that you can hide from your mother and guessing from the reaction, I hit the nail on the head."

I groaned. "Is there no privacy?" I said in exasperation.

She had the audacity to look contemplative, tapping a finger on her chin. "Hmmmmm…. nope." She said with a grin.

"Great." I mumbled, but I couldn't help the smile. "Please just don't tell anyone yet mom. We need to figure out our feelings for each and it's best to do that when your crazy family doesn't know." I said.

"Your secret is safe with me. Now sleep, you need to rest and get better." She said in a motherly tone, bringing up the covers and tucking me in.

I yawned as she said that. "Yes mam. Love you too mom." I said as I leaned back, my head hitting the pillow. As my eyes slowly closed, I saw Hestia sitting next to me, her eyes full of love and care, my hand clutching tightly to the photo on my chest. My eyes closed fully as I finally slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Artemis POV**

I was standing in my brother's living room, just gazing at the pictures of his children and loved one's Now that I know Percy is awake and in good hands, I turned my attention back to the pictures that we passed on the way in here. Walking down the halls, my hand trailed over every single picture of every one of his children and lovers. I let a soft smile cross my face as I gazed upon many faces of past huntresses that I have had over the years and those who are still with me.

I used to think my brother was an arrogant, chauvinistic playboy who only cared about which mortal he would knock up next. He was incredibly annoying and immature, always calling me little sis and claiming he was older. But looking at his recent attitude and seeing these pictures on the wall, do I really know my brother?

"I see you found my little collage of photos Arty." I whipped around to see my twin in the doorway, smiling. It wasn't his usual cocky smile, but a sincere one. He was still in his older form and I couldn't get over how mature he looked.

"Don't call me Arty." I said automatically.

He said nothing as he walked up beside me, gazing at the picture of our mother and us when we were little, before we came to Mt. Olympus. We looked so happy in the picture and I wondered what happened to us.

"So many things have changed since we came here, huh Artemis?" He said, eyes never leaving the photo.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but the tone of his voice sounded…wistful, almost longing.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. We both became Olympians, The Giant War happened, I got my Hunters and you went around and sired many kids. You also haven't changed much from the immature little kid I knew." I recalled.

There was the smallest of winces on his face, but with my hunter senses, it was as clear as day. He reached out and took the photo, tracing the frame with a single finger. I've never seen my brother look this sombre and serious. He was always happy and bright, but right now he looked a lot like father. The jaw was the same along with the creases around his eyes. Even his eyes were a bright sky blue that he no doubt inherited from dad. Without his happy smile and bright expression, he looked like a younger Zeus.

"Yes. One of the best and worst days of my life." He said, never even once looking at me.

I felt compelled to grab him and make him look at me. I was uncomfortable with this Serious Apollo. I knew how to deal with immature Apollo, Playboy Apollo, even Angry Apollo. But, I had no idea how to deal with the man before me now.

"What's wrong Apollo? Why aren't you usual happy, immature self? Why was going to Olympus the best and worst day of your life?" I demanded.

He sighed; walking over to one of his many chairs and sat in it, taking the photo with him.

He finally looked up and I recoiled a bit in shock as I saw that his sky-blue eyes were now a slightly darker blue, flecked with gold. "I'm not my usual _immature_ self, as you say because I've finally decided to be done with this charade I've been living. To take the blinders off to the world we live in and finally grow up."

I felt that if my eyes widened any farther, they would pop out of my skull. "I…I don't understand."

He stood up so abruptly, the chair he was sitting on tipped backwards and slammed against the wall. His eyes seemed to swirl with power and slight anger. I unconsciously took a step back.

He threw back his head and laughed humourlessly, so unlike his usual laugh. I felt fear grip my heart. What happened to my brother?

"Of course not. Of course, you wouldn't understand. You've never made an effort to understand. Of course, you've never cared." He said bitterly.

Anger replaced the fear in my body as I stalked up to him. "Now what in our Uncle's Name are you talking about? Of course, I care about you! I don't like this new attitude of yours Apollo and…"

I was cut off as he finally exploded. "And that's just the thing with you isn't it?! It doesn't matter what I do, you will never approve of me! I if act immature, you tell me to grow up and stop being a playboy, if I get to serious, you tell me to cheer up! The only reason I act his way is because of you!"

I felt like I just socked in the stomach. "What are you talking about?" My voice quavered.

His eyes seemed to shine, unshed tears gathering in those pools of blue and gold. "We used to be so close Artemis. You and me always hunted together back on mom's island. I would be your big brother and protector and you would be my little sis that would take us on awesome adventures." He said, sounding wistful.

As he was talking, memories from the past bubbled up into my mind. I saw Apollo and I go on little hunting expeditions; he would be the daring knight and I would be the princess and our roles would reverse where I would save him. I hadn't thought about all the fun times we had in years.

"Apollo…I-" He cut me off, not even hearing what I was saying.

"But then we came to Olympus and your man-hating tendencies manifested. All those single gods wanted you, but I was the ones to fight them off from the background because I saw how they just wanted to use you. But as your hatred grew more and more, you forgot about me." He said the last part in a whisper.

More and more memoires ran through my head. I remember fighting off love-sick gods, but there was always this golden glow in the background whenever I left. The golden figure grew clearer as I saw it was Apollo threatening male gods to stay away from me or else they would regret.

"I was pushed to the side. You got your own little band of immortal girls and you left me. All those times we went hunting, all that time we spent together faded into the background as you began to hate me more and more. But I didn't care because you were my sister and I loved you and wanted you to be happy." He said in a choked voice.

"But why did you always act immature and tried to steal my hunters away from me, becoming the very thing in men I despise?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me.

He shrugged. "Better to have you in my life where you despise me than not to have you in my life at all." He said, casting his eyes downwards. I felt the guilt in my heart weigh me down like I was under the sky once again.

"As for the immaturity, with my domain of prophecy and truth, I wasn't lying about knowing all and seeing all. All the horrors of the world slammed into my mind, replaying the awful deeds of men and women over and over. Sure, the goodness of people always helped keep the images at bay, but there is so little of it in the world while there is more evil. I was immature as a way to deal with the visions, to keep my sanity and my cheerfulness up. But I'm done with pretending and I'm done hoping that maybe those times we had together as children would come back. Because it's useless." He finished, leaving me feeling sick and disgusted with myself.

Tears filled my eyes as I realized just how much I hurt my brother over the thousands of years we have been alive. "Oh Apollo…" I tried to go to him, but he backed away, not even looking at me, making my heart crack and feel like it was full of lead.

"I'll always love you Artemis. You're my sister and nothing can change that. But I'm done hoping and I'll leave you alone." He said as he turned to walk away from the room.

I wanted to run to him. To apologize, take him in my arms and beg for his forgiveness. But my body wouldn't respond to my commands. It was like I was paralysed as he left the room.

But before he did, he looked over his shoulder. "You know, I actually have a Haiku for this." He said before clearing his throat.

 _Sun and Moon shine bright_

 _Rise throughout the day and night_

 _Close siblings they were_

And with that he left the room. The tears fell from my face as I recounted all the horrible things I said to my brother, the one constant in my life. I replayed his words over in my mind as all my deeds crashed into me and a wave of guilt washed over me. I couldn't help but let out a watery chuckle at his haiku. The one time his poetry doesn't suck is when he walks away.

I cried my heart out for I don't know how long. I cried until I didn't have any more tears left to shed. As I was whimpering on the floor, I felt warm arms wrap around me and I whipped my head up, hoping to see that Apollo had returned.

But my hope crumbled as I saw that it was Hestia instead. She gave me a sad smile as she held me close, making me feel like a small child.

"I heard what happened between you two. I'm sorry." She consoled me.

I pushed away from her. "No! I'm the one who should be sorry! I was a horrible sister to him! Everything he said was true and I've treated him like I did all other males! What kind of sister does that to her own brother?" I cried out, feeling weak.

Hestia gave me a sad look. "A sister who has made mistakes in the past. But all hope isn't lost dear niece. You've taken the first step towards healing. You've recognized your actions and I can see you are truly regretful of your behaviour. Now what are you going to do about it?" She pressed.

"I don't know." I said, feeling weak and hopeless. I hated this feeling. I was supposed to be the strong and untouchable Artemis, but in the last hour, I think I cried more than I have in over a thousand years!

Hestia gave me a stern look. "That is not the Artemis I know. The Artemis I know and the Artemis that Percy cared for would not just sit by and do nothing." She exclaimed.

I straightened up at that, feeling my confidence surge back into me. "Yeah…you're right!" I said slowly.

"Are you going to just sit here and let your brother leave you like that?" She said.

"No! I won't!" I yelled.

She nodded in approval. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She made a shooing motion with her hands, I sprinted towards the door just as the rest of what she said registered in my head.

I turned back slowly to look at her, seeing her giving me a sneaky grin. "How did you know that Percy and me…?"

She spread her arms wide. "I'm his mother. There is not much he can hide from me." She said, before a stern look crossed her face. "But I warn you, do not break my son's heart Artemis or you will face my wrath." She threatened, eyes blazing with flames.

I shivered but nodded anyways. "I promise." And with that I ran out the room to find my brother. I can only hope that I wasn't too late.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Third Person POV**

It's been three days since Percy awakened from his coma and he was getting better every day. He had no shortage of visitors as his family and few friends visited him every day. Artemis was in his room constantly, making sure he was fine and was recuperating. The only one of the original group that didn't visit Percy was Hades because he was tending to his wife down in the Underworld as she was recovering from her head injury. Percy had no problem with that and wished her a speedy recovery.

When Artemis wasn't with Percy, she was off trying to find Apollo and apologize to him, but she could never find him alone. He was avoiding her and it worried and saddened her. After the first day, when she was unsuccessful, she went back to her hunters and informed them of Percy's condition, making their guilt grow even more. Helen, Lisa and Lora wanted to go see him, but Artemis convinced them that they should wait so that all the Hunters could see him as one.

During his recovery, Percy thought a lot on his mother's words of forgiveness and was wondering what he should do concerning the Hunt. He didn't even want to think of the campers yet. He wasn't ready for it. During those three days he was going back and forth and back and forth, trying to decide what he should do. He was still incredibly angry but understood their reasons. It was a dilemma that he still struggled with and today he would decide their fate at the council.

Another thing he was thinking about was his relationship with Artemis. He couldn't believe that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him. He was incredibly nervous with messing up around her. I mean come on, she is a man-hating goddess, and how nervous would you be? But he seemed to be doing alright as they continued to talk to each other and discuss their lives with one another to build trust.

In that time, their feelings grew stronger as their bond and love were solidifying.

Finally, the day of the council came, and he was incredibly nervous.

"You ready for this Percy?" Artemis asked him in concern.

Percy swung himself off the bed and grabbed his crutches from the bedside. Grunting, he hefted himself and flashed her a grin. "As ready as I ever will be Moon Beam."

Artemis blushed at the nickname. Didn't matter how many times he said it, it still sent butterflies through her stomach and made her feel special.

Apollo came in to do a last examination on Percy to make sure he was okay. Artemis tried to catch his eye, but he pointedly ignored her, which made her slump and deflate in sadness.

"Alright Perce, you should be good. You're healing up better than I have ever thought possible. Just make sure to take the next two days off and you'll be right as rain." He said grinning.

"Thank you, Apollo, for all you've done for me. Make sure you visit soon so we can talk and stuff alright?" Percy said.

Apollo glanced at Artemis, which made her feel hopeful, but then looked back at Percy. "We'll see man."

Poseidon and Hestia came in and the four of them led Percy to the Throne Room for the council meeting. Percy limped along on his crutches, his wings tucked in tightly against his back. It didn't matter how many times he was on Olympus, the beauty of the immortal city still amazed him.

The delicious smells of street vendors hit his nose, the incredible architecture that he had taken a liking too ever since Athena blessed him. Even though Annabeth had hurt him terribly, he had to admit that she was an incredible architect.

As they made their way through the city, many female gods and nymphs caught sight of the four Olympians and the son of Poseidon. As their eyes rested on Percy, they blushed heavily and began to blow him kisses and flowers, flirting with him shamelessly. This made Artemis's blood boil, but Percy ignored them and smiled at his family and friends, making her anger melt away. She caught his eye and flashed him a smile, which he returned.

Soon they were standing before the doors of the Throne Room.

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his dad looking at him intently. 'You ready son?"

Percy only smiled and nodded before he entered through the doors.

He went and stood in the middle of the throne room while the other gods took their seats. Poseidon then raised his trident and shot a blast of blue and green energy into the air, calling the other gods.

Multiple flashes filled the throne room as the rest of the gods teleported in. Hades arrived in a swirl of Shadows, walking up to Percy and giving him a hug, glad to see he was recovering before sitting on his throne. Athena arrived in a flurry of owls, sitting on her throne gracefully, sending Percy a look of concern. Hermes flew in on his winged sandals and Ares, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite arrived simultaneously. Ares and Hephaestus were in a heated argument, but Aphrodite wasn't even paying attention as she was looking at Percy seductively. She tried to get his attention by blowing kisses and shaking her hips, but Percy just looked away from her, which caught her by surprise. She then gave a huge grin and licked her lips. Boy did she like a challenge. Artemis was sitting in her throne steaming, wanting nothing more than to put an arrow through the Love Goddess's eyes.

Finally, Zeus and Hera flashed into the room in a bolt of lightning. Zeus saw his nephew and sent him a warm smile; glad to see he was all right. Hera looked timidly at the young demigod, giving him a small wave. Percy was a little surprised at their attitude, but waved back nonetheless, making Hera give him a full-blown smile. As soon as they appeared, everyone took their seats and the meeting began.

"Percy, how are you doing my boy?" Zeus asked him politely, much to everyone's shock.

Percy bowed his head in respect to the King. "I'm doing well Uncle. Still a little sore and stiff but I'm doing good. How are things on Olympus?"

"They are doing good nephew thank you for asking." Zeus said, pleased to hear that his nephew's comment.

"Now Percy, could you tell us what happened with Artemis's Hunters and what happened afterwards?" Athena asked, curious.

Poseidon stood from his throne. "If I may ask the council, I recommend that we summon my son a seat to sit it for the duration of the meeting?"

Zeus nodded. "I agree brother." He clapped his hand and a small sea green throne rose out of the ground in front of Poseidon's throne. Artemis wanted to object that he should sit by her since he was her guardian, but she didn't want to raise suspicion and she was already in hot water as it is.

Percy bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you, Uncle."

Zeus waved off the thanks. "Please nephew, this is the least we can do."

Percy made his way to his throne carefully and couldn't help but admire the designs on it. It was sea green in colour but seemed to be made out of marble and coral, the material swirling together in a wave like pattern. Rubies lines the sides, making it look like flames were licking up the side of the seat. And to top it off, it was lined in silver with a full moon displayed. Artemis smiled at that.

He sat in the throne carefully and noticed that it was made to fit his wings perfectly, making it incredibly comfortable to sit in with his wings splayed out. He felt power rush through his as all his power and abilities seemed to respond sitting in the chair. So, this is what the gods felt like when they sat in their thrones. No wonder they feel invincible half the time.

"So, Percy, tell us what happened with those wretched hunters." Aphrodite spoke up, batting her eyelashes. Artemis gripped her armrest tightly, resisting the urge to maim her.

Percy rubbed his neck nervously, but with an encouraging nod from his father and Artemis, he began his tale. He recounted the events that led up to his anger exploding and his subsequent fleeing.

He then got to the part where he got so angry he unleashed his powers under the sea. "Yeah, that part is kind of fuzzy, but all I remember is lava and earth exploding before I blacked out."

The gods just looked at him in awe as he shifted nervously in his seat. "Actually son, I think Triton already mentioned this to you, but you were able to create a whole new Island in the Atlantic." Poseidon waved his hand and a mist image appeared.

In the mist image was a floating piece of barren land that must have been at least 50 square miles. It wasn't huge like other islands, but it was big enough to house both Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter on it with some room left over. It had little rolling hills on it along with one huge mountain at the top. If you added some greenery and foliage to it, it would look like a tropical paradise.

Percy just stared wide-eyed at the screen. "I created that?" He asked in disbelief.

Poseidon nodded as he dispelled the image. "Indeed. In fact, since you made this island, I was thinking of giving it to you as a get-away spot. Kind of to make up for most of the birthdays I missed." He said sheepishly.

"Wow. Thanks dad!" Percy said gratefully.

Demeter then spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. "Percy, if you don't mind, I would like to grow a few trees and flora on your island. Make it more of an actual paradise and not deserted." Everyone just stared at her mouth opened.

Percy couldn't help but feel touched at her offer. "I would be honoured milady." He said.

Demeter gave him a smile. "Please, just Demeter my dear."

Percy chuckled and had an idea that would make her really happy. "Okay then. And maybe you could cover a little section of the island in grain and cereal."

She squealed in delight and proofed a bowl of lucky charms into his lap. She beamed at him and he could tell he just got on her good side for life.

"So, what happened next Percy?" Hera asked him kindly.

Percy swallowed the spoonful of marshmallow goodness before speaking. "Well, then I woke up in dad's palace and me and my stepmother and brother talked for a little bit. Then dad flashed in and after that little reunion, I got a call from Nico."

He then proceeded to tell them of what transpired in the Underworld with Poseidon and Hades adding in their details. The gods looked nervous at this news. For a Gigante to rise again, it would take a very strong power to resurrect one that has been defeated so recently.

They all began to talk louder and louder until Zeus had enough and shot his master bolt into the middle of the room. "Enough! We shall discuss this later as we don't have enough evidence to know what threat we are facing." He commanded.

"Now Percy, what happened after you fell in the Pool of the Rivers of the Underworld?" He asked.

"Ummm…the kind of blessed me?" He said but it came out as more of a question.

The reaction was instantaneous as everyone began shouting, trying to ask him questions. "Percy! What were the spirits of the Rivers like? What powers did you get from them? What was your experience in the River?" Athena asked rapid fire.

"Enough!" Poseidon bellowed. They all were silenced at his command. "Good, now Percy, do you know what powers you got from the rivers?"

He concentrated, getting into a meditation position to calm his thoughts. He focused on his powers, feeling them wash over him, the familiar feeling wrapping around his body.

"What is the punk doing?" Ares said gruffly.

"He is going into a meditative state to unlock and understand his powers. I gave him the idea in order to gain control of his abilities and raise them to their full potential." Hestia explained.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed opened as they swirled with different colours of the rivers. Power slammed into the Olympians, shocking them at the amount of power this demigod possessed. He then opened his mouth and spoke in voice that seemed magnified and tripled.

" **From the Styx: Temporary Invulnerability, Oath Binding, Mortality Manipulation. From the Phlegethon: Enhanced fire control and refinery, able to heal most wounds, Burns enemies on all levels. From the Cocytus: Can make a person feel utter hopelessness and sorrow or take it away. From the Lethe: Able to wipe a person's mind clean, recall memories from anyone who bathed in its waters. From the Acheron: Able to take a person's pain away or inflict agonizing pain onto them. Able to summon water from all the rivers if willed."** As soon as he stopped speaking, his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed in his throne, making many of the gods cry out in panic.

Apollo shot up and checked on him, reviving his back to consciousness. After making sure that he was okay, he sat back down in his throne.

"What the Hades was that?" Hermes asked, eliciting a glare from the Lord of the Dead.

Percy took a deep breath to steady himself but was till pale. "I think that was the rivers talking through me. I'm still trying to figure all this out."

"Well, it seems that you have been given a great deal of power. Normally I wouldn't allow that kind of power to reside within any normal demigod, but I couldn't think of a better person to possess it." Zeus said, causing Hermes and Apollo to fall out of their thrones in shock.

Percy blushed a deep red at the compliment. "Thank you, Lord Zeus."

"It is no problem. You are unswervingly loyal to Olympus after saving us multiple times and you actually don't crave power. You would use your new abilities responsible, so I trust you with this power. Don't prove me wrong." Zeus said sternly.

Percy nodded. "Now then, let us discuss what we decreed the last meeting. The punishment of the Hunt was for them to be disbanded, but Artemis has convinced us to allow you to decide their fate. What do you say Percy?"

All eyes were on him. Artemis was pleading with him, giving him the big silver Bambi eyes that he couldn't possibly go against. "Don't disband them. I don't want that to happen."

Artemis let out a little cheer at that, but quickly composed herself while the majority of them groaned.

"Silence! This was Percy's decision and we will respect it. However, a punishment must be enacted to avoid this kind of behaviour again. That is only just. Any ideas?" Zeus asked.

"Oh, oh! You could have them break their Virgin Oaths and make them sleep with boys! Aphrodite exclaimed only to shriek when a silver arrow embedded itself by her head.

"You will do no such thing! I will not allow it!" Artemis seethed furiously, eyes dancing with rage.

"Ummm…they don't have much of a choice if that's what they're punished with." Aphrodite retorted.

"No. They dislike men for a reason and that is too harsh of a punishment for them to endure." Percy said deadly calm, but his eyes swirled with fury.

Hera raised her hand. "I have an idea. What if you do a memory transfer between the offending hunters and Percy, making them experience what he went through at their own hands. Give them a taste of their own medicine so to speak."

"An excellent idea sister! I approve!' Poseidon said, obviously pleased.

Aphrodite sniffed. "I still like the breaking oaths idea or at the very least turn them into guys for five days, so they know what it's like." Another arrow whizzed by her face, causing her to let out a small eep.

Zeus stroked his beard. "I approve of the idea. The perfect punishment. All who in favour?" 14 hands rose in the air.

"Then it is decided. They will receive their punishment when Percy is completely healed. Percy or Hera can do the memory transplant as they both seem to have that ability." Zeus proclaimed before he turned back to the son of Poseidon.

"Wait!" Eyes turned to the Queen of the Heavens. "Before we dismiss for the evening, I would like to move that Percy get his own palace built on his Island and on Olympus. He deserves that much." Hera announced.

Everyone was surprised but did not argue. "Alright then. Athena, Hephaestus, I assume you two can handle that?" She questioned.

Said gods nodded and Athena summoned up a pad of drawing paper, already mumbling to herself about support beams and other architectural mumbo jumbo.

"Percy, I only ask this because I want to make sure, do you want to continue being the Hunt's Guardian in light of these circumstances or would you like to recede your position?" Zeus asked.

Artemis was sweating, praying that Percy would want to come back to the Hunt. She didn't know if he would, but she wouldn't blame him if he, didn't. But she desperately prayed that he would.

Percy shifted nervously in his seat but steeled his nerves and decided what he needed to do. "I will continue to be their Guardian." He said shortly

Zeus nodded his head, though looked a little grim. "Very well. But if something like this happens again, they will feel the collective wrath of the council and you will no longer be their guardian for your own good. Council dismissed!" He boomed out.

Almost all the gods flashed out, leaving behind Percy, Poseidon, Artemis, Hades, and Hestia.

Said gods approached Percy with Hades reaching him first. The Lord of the Underworld had a small smile on his face and pulled Percy in for a hug.

"I know I didn't get to thank you earlier, but thank you for saving my son, nephew. The Underworld will be forever in your debt as will I." He said sincerely.

Percy shook his head. 'We are family, Uncle. And that's what family does. We have each other's back."

Hades just smiled at that and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing to be wrapped in an aura of black. Percy felt even more power rush into him, but this felt dark, but in a good way.

"I give you my blessing, nephew. As a way to show my thanks. Make sure to visit soon okay?" He asked.

Percy could only nod dumbly but was internally groaning. _Great! Even MORE POWER!_ He thought in exasperation. Hades gave him one last squeeze on the shoulder before he melted into the shadows.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen my brother that happy or content. I don't think he had EVER given his blessing out before! Only my son." Poseidon shook his head in disbelief.

Turning his head, he glared at the moon goddess, causing her to shiver a little. "Know this Huntress, if something like this ever happens again, none of your hunters will be able to escape the wrath of the sea." He promised, his green eyes glowing with power.

Artemis gulped and nodded timidly. Poseidon and Hestia gave their son one last hug before they disappeared, leaving the two alone.

Percy smirked at her, "Bambi", she playfully punched his shoulder, "Jackson, shut up".

Percy smirk as he saw her goofy grin and glazed over eyes. "You looked tense, so I decided to loosen you up." He explained.

She scowled but couldn't hold it as she smiled warmly. "Thank you for not leaving. I know it must have been hard to make that decision, but I'm glad you did."

Percy shrugged, but still looked tense. "I won't hold it against them, but I don't forgive them yet and they have a lot to do to gain my trust back. Now let's get going." He said.

Artemis nodded before she grabbed his hand and they disappeared from the throne room in a silver light.

 **And there is chapter 19! Man that took a long time to write so I hope it was worth it!**

 **For those of you who want a complete list of powers that Percy got from the rivers, here it is.**

 ** _Powers from the Styx: He can make his body invulnerable for a short period of time, but costs a lot of energy. Can break oaths made by the river if he chooses to and can enact vengeance on any who break it. Can give or take away a person's mortality, can circumvent the fate that a giant must be killed by a demigod and a god._**

 ** _Powers from the Lethe: Can make any person forget a single memory, skill, etc. Can go through their minds, extract memories, and alter them if he is in direct contact with them. Can call upon the memories of any who bathed in the River Lethe._**

 ** _Powers from the Cocytus: Can make a person feel complete and utter hopelessness and sorrow. Coupled with his power over the Hearth, he can completely remove a person's hope from their being._**

 ** _Powers from the Phlegethon: Enhances his powers over fire, can heal wounds using the fire, and can harm his enemies on all levels using the fire, physical, mental, and spiritual. Has this attack called "Soul Burn" where he can light a person's soul on fire, causing them extreme agony and destroys that person's soul. (This attack won't be used a lot.)_**

 ** _Powers from the Acheron: Can take a person's pain away, put them in excruciating pain, and can bring up the pain of a past wound._**

 ** _Can summon all the river's waters to himself and he can cleanse a person's soul of evil or destroy it using the powers of the rivers._**

 **I'm so sorry that this took so long, I was seriously sick and then wifi and then… I'm just… I dunno.**

 **I honestly hope that you liked this, took me a few hours to figure out to change this ENTIRE PERTIMIS FLUFF CHAPTER into sometime relatively neutral…**

 **KEEP READING GUYS, edits are also going to take longer from now on… so I will update once every fortnight.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, uh… I'm back?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own (you know the drill by now)**

 **On with the story, more about my disappearance later on.**

Third Person POV

If one were to be walking along the strip of land that was Montauk, Long Island, it could be for a whole number of reason. They could be out for a jog through the beautiful country to get in a good workout and work on their cardio, they could be out strolling along the beach letting the gentle lapping of the waves lull them into a sense of peace. Or they could just be out for a nice walk as they watch the sun dip down through the clouds and watch the stream of colors flash across the sky in a beautiful sunset.

Whatever the reason, the landscape of Long Island was the location that was Camp Half-Blood. If one were to actually pass through the magical barrier that kept both Monsters and Mortals out of the safe haven of the children of the gods, they would be awestruck by the beauty that unfolded beneath them.

Stretching from the point of Thalia's Pine Tree, there were vibrant, rolling green hills that spanned out in all directions, covered in scores of colorful flowers. On one side of the camp, covering one-fourth of the property was a beautiful forest with trees reaching to the heavens, stoked with monsters for training and hunting. The lake's water glittered in the setting sunlight like thousands of shining diamonds. The variety of cabins that were scattered through the camp were the weirdest and most interesting assortment of building that had ever been seen.

A gentle breeze blew through the camp, bringing soothing coolness to the summer heat. The sky was an incredible mixture of blue with streaks of red, orange, yellow, and gold streaking across the sky as the sun set. All-in-all, it was one of the most beautiful places one could ever see, the very picture of peace and happiness.

Yet, within the boundaries of the camp, the atmosphere was completely opposite compared to the serene beauty that the camp exuded.

The mood of the camp was somber, downtrodden, and bleak. All the residents of Camp were sitting down for their annual dinner and campfire, but the air was heavy with sadness and regret. No laughter or chatter could be heard, as silence was heavy over the gloomy dining pavilion as the camper wallowed in self-loathing. The fire that crackled in the centre brazier had never been so low, tiny spurts of flames popped up every now and then but it was predominately coals. Even the colour was a dull grey that signalled the despondent moods of the campers.

It has been like this for a few years now ever since Percy was forced out of camp due to the many betrayals and heartbreak that happened to him. Ever since that fateful day that the campers and Percy's close friends found out that they were influenced and betrayed one of their best friends and unofficial leader, Camp hadn't been the same since. It was like when Percy left, he took with him the joy and happiness of the camp, leaving them with nothing but misery and guilt.

Everyone was dealing with the realisation in their own way. The newer campers who were claimed after the Second Titan and Giant Wars all felt awful as they all fell for the lies that spewed from that lying son of Zeus's, Zane's, mouth. They were brought up on Zane's lies and didn't know Percy as well as the stories portrayed him to be so their faith in him wasn't as strong as those that he had forged in the fires of strife and war. But when they found out that he was innocent of the lies that he was accused of, that he was a true hero and was the one to actually get their godly parents to claim and give a damn about them, going so far as to have cabins built for them…well…the regret and shame hit them pretty hard.

But that was nothing compared to what the Veteran Campers and Cabin Councillors felt. The relationship that they had with Percy and Percy had with them was supposed to be unlike any other friendship that any normal mortal could ever have. It was a relationship, a friendship that was forged and strengthened over the passing of many years through constant fighting, strife, and war. It was built up and strengthened through conflict, where the demigods could depend on one another and trust each other to have the others back when the shit hit the fan and they were battling for their lives.

It was the relationship that could be compared to those of soldiers in a platoon, the type of friendship where the soldiers have shed precious blood sweat and tears with each other as they fought and protected each other on the battlefield. Where they would take a bullet or jump on a grenade to save the lives of their fellow soldiers and friends. Where soldiers would run through a hail of bullets to get to a fallen comrade to get them out safely, drag them across the barren battlefield and once they were safe, go back into the storm to get more. Through thick or thin, through Hell or high water, they would go the distance to ensure the safety of each other.

And that friendship, the one that had taken years to build through war and peace, was shattered by one jealous, power-hungry demigod's influence and their own paranoia and selfishness. They were not innocent because they had a choice to ignore and resist Zane's influence or listen and allow their own flaws to rule them. And they failed and now the guilt and regret that they felt in their hearts was almost too much to bear.

Back at the Dining Pavilion, Chiron surveyed the area with a heavy heart as he saw his charges and, dare he say it, his children wallow in sadness. While his own heart was free of regret and sadness that he was plagued with for the years that Percy was missing, after seeing his young pupil in the Underworld and having their heartfelt conversation, his students did not have that luxury. During their talk, Chiron felt the lead weight in his heart lift, as he knew that his favorite student was doing well and didn't blame him for anything that happened to him. That did not abate the worry he felt, as he knew that the son of Poseidon was still very hurt by the events that took place all those years ago and that he was still healing. But he could only pray that as time would go on, Percy would heal from his wounds and would someday find his way home.

Snapping out of memories, the old trainer looked over each table he sighed and rubbed his beard as he saw that the councilors were nowhere to be seen. Each one of Percy's old friends was off in a different part of camp as they dealt with their guilt in their own way. Chiron contemplated whether he should tell them that Percy was alright and where he currently was. He dispelled that thought as quick as it came. He did not want to betray Percy's trust in him, adding another betrayal to his already long list and he knew that it wouldn't have the desired affect. If he told them where their old friends was, they would stop at nothing to find him and bring him back to camp and Percy obviously wasn't ready for that.

Sighing once more, he let his thoughts wander as to where his charges could be and what he could do to make their burden a little less heavy. On the other side of camp by the cabins, said councilors were off in their own little world of memories, each one was like a knife to the gut. Not because they were sad, but because they were happy, full of friendship, good times, and joy. Yet now each one was tainted with bitter regret as they were reflecting on how they ruined it when they betrayed their friend, their fellow demigod, and their brother.

Over by the Demeter Cabin, Katie was sitting alone in her personal garden, silently tending to her plants. However, from the way she was working, she just didn't have that much enthusiasm in tending the plants as she used to. Shadows from the setting sun seemed to obscure her face from view, but if you looked closely, you could see the saddened look on her face. She kept tending to her flowers until finally she came to a single plant that just caused her to stop and stare. It was a simple flower by the name of Moonlace.

Bending down slowly, she gently reached out her hand and ran her fingers along the smooth petals of the flower that she had gotten as a gift and was one of her favorite flowers. It was one of the flowers that survived Zane's destruction in his campaign to destroy Percy's reputation. The flower was simple in its beauty with its glowing silver petals, but she knew it was one of the rarest flowers in the world. She remembered the day when Percy gave it to her as a birthday present much to her joy and shock. It was no secret that Moonlace was a very rare plant that only grew on Ogygia and with that happy sparkle in his eye along with a bit of wistfulness, Percy told her the tale of how her got it and with her love of plants, he wanted her t have something special and meaningful to her.

Looking at the plant brought a bittersweet feeling in her heart as a watery smile stretched across her lips. She remembered how touched she was to receive such a thoughtful gift and she saw the look of happiness on Percy's face when he gave it to her. What she wouldn't give to see him smile again, to rectify her mistake and have her friend back. As she starred at the flower, a droplet of water fell upon one of the Moonlace's petals. Katie reached up to her eyes and found that she was silently crying. The memories and feelings were too much as she opened the floodgates and silently cried and cursed the actions of Zane and herself, the bitterness, sorrow and shame finally overwhelming her.

Not only was Katie acting guilt-ridden and withdrawn from the other campers, but so were Travis and Connor. Ever since the twin sons of Hermes found out that they cut their friendship with Percy over something as menial as a prank, they lost that mischievous pranking attitude that made them the most likeable and notorious demigods at camp. Pulling pranks was a rarity for them now and the ones they pulled were clumsy, lacking the quiet finesse that they were known for. Their pickpocketing skills dwindled till they were only half successful most of the time and the stuff they did take was usually worthless. They couldn't shake the feeling of shame they felt when they believed that arrogant son of Zeus over the guy that had their backs ever since he came to camp. Sitting in their cabin, they half-heartedly tried to design the next great prank they would pull, but the guilt weighed too much on their minds as they too allowed the tears to fall from their eyes.

Each and every one of Percy's closest ex-friends was affected in one way or another, from their personality to their skills. For Will Solace, his sunny disposition melted away as he withdrew into himself, his sky-blue eyes dulled, his blonde haired paling, and he rarely smiled anymore. Not only that, but his skills as an archer were affected as well, making sloppy mistakes and missing the target half the time. For Jake Mason, it was like the curse of Cabin Nine came back on him with a vengeance. His forgery skills went to crap as anything he made was either defective or blew up in his face. Needless to say, that the big son of Hephaestus became more like his father as he cut himself off from his friends, preferring the company of machines to organics.

But their sadness and sorrow was nothing, compared to the unbridled guilt and misery that one demigoddess felt as her actions weighed on her more heavily than the weight of the sky. Passing all the cabins, the camp beach comes into view and overlooking the beach, a lone demigoddess sits watching the gentle rolling waves with a look of longing, regret, and shame. The lone demigoddess was none other than Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Sitting in what she considered 'their' spot, Annabeth could only watch the swirling sea green waters pulse and flow with the beating of the tide with a look of such longing and regret, that it was almost heartbreaking to watch. Ever since the gods had found out about the betrayal to Percy, even if they were influenced somewhat, Poseidon held a deep-simmering anger for the campers to the point where no one besides Chiron, Clarisse, and Chris could walk along the ocean's shores without being severely injured.

But for Annabeth, it was like a curse was placed upon her. She felt pain every time she tried to touch the ocean's waters, her feet felt like they were on fire whenever she walked along the sands, she couldn't even get close to the Camp Lake and Streams as the Naiads would look at her with such hatred and try to drown her any time she got close to them. But she couldn't really blame the sea god as she had hurt his son horribly and in such a devastating manner.

At that thought, she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them up to her chest as if trying to curl in on herself. If one were to look at Annabeth right now, they would be shocked at how the Heroine of Olympus looked. Her honey blonde hair lost its brilliant golden luster, fading to looking more like a dull yellow. The princess curls that she was so proud of became unmanageable tangles that not even the Aphrodite children could fix, die to countless sleepless nights to where she forgot to shower. Her skin lost it California tan and gained a pale quality to it that is associated with someone who spends lots of their time indoors. And it appeared that she has lost some weight to the point where her cheeks were starting to look a little hollow and she lost most of her baby fat that she managed to hold onto.

But it was her eyes that showed just how different than she was from the woman that she once was.

The sharp, analytical, intimidating and startling grey eyes that had always had a twinkle in them, a thirst for knowledge and adventure, and a penetrating quality like she was developing a battle plan to take you out had changed dramatically. The beautiful cloudy grey colour had faded to a dull flint grey like the colour of rock and stone. The shining twinkle has been snuffed out and replaced with a hollow, sorrowful look that seemed to match that of the River Cocytus. If one looked closely, they could see just how broken Annabeth Chase has truly become and just how much she hates and regrets her actions.

A single tear seeped out the corner of her eye that made a wet trail down her cheek as she made no move to stop it. Her fingers drummed against the tips of her knees and fiddled with a silver ring on her left ring finger that had the picture of an Owl and a Trident engraved on the side.

She gazed intently at the inscription on the side of the ring, a saying that she would give anything to here just one last time. "Forever and Always-Love Your Seaweed Brain." She said, with a faint smile on her lips, her eyes watering slightly. "Oh Percy, I'm so so sorry. What I wouldn't give to feel your arms wrapped around me in your strong embrace, to feel your lips on mine as you kiss me only like you could."

She looked down at the ring, no longer holding back her tears as they trickled down her cheek. "I am such a fool. The stupidest child of Athena there is. I would give anything to take back what I did." She said softly, regret clear in her voice.

"You and almost the whole camp. Myself included." A sad voice said from behind her. Tense, she whipped around, hand flying to the hilt of her new dagger and Drakon bone sword, but she relaxed once she saw who it was.

"Oh." She said, relaxing the grip on her weapons, she turned back to watching the ocean, feeling the person sit down beside her. "Hey Grover."

The now identified Satyr sat down by one of his best friends and they both sat in an awkward and depressed silence. Grover looked like he had seen better days as the guilt of betraying his best friend was eating him from the inside out. His once confident posture that he had gained from going through all the wars and receiving the blessing of Pan had all but drained out of him as he slowly reverted back to his old ways. His posture was more stooped, his shoulders hunched over, and his head lowered to the ground. There were more worry lines and wrinkles around his eyes and if the dark circles under them were anything to go by, he hadn't gotten much sleep lately. His face looked gaunter and his stomach was sunken in slightly, indicating he had lost weight over the years. He looked like he had aged an additional 25 years as the once rich brown hair on his head and the brown fur on his goat legs were speckled with gray streaks. The years had been tough on the Lord of the Wild and they were only getting harder.

"So…how are you doing Annabeth?" He asked but cringed on the inside at the absurdity of his question. If her looks were anything to go by, she had to be doing worse than he was!

Annabeth turned her head to glare at the Satyr, her eyes gaining some of their intimidation back before it faded away as she sighed. "Great. Just absolutely freaking peachy." She replied sarcastically. "Now if you would please, go away."

Grover sighed, but made no move to leave. Sighing, he turned his attention away from the ocean towards the center of camp as a small smile crossed his lips at the sight. "I have to say that you did a fantastic job on New Athens. After 3 years you finally completed it and I have to say that it looks breathtaking." He said, hoping that mentioning her greatest creation would warrant some sort of reaction from the daughter of Athena.

In the direction that he was looking at was by far Annabeth's greatest creation ever; designed and built by her was a monument to the gods that would last for thousands of years in the form of a city: New Athens. This city was one of the only good things that have happened to Camp Halfblood over the past few years since The Betrayal, as Annabeth threw herself wholeheartedly into constructing a city of Greek Demigods much like New Rome at Camp Jupiter. She stayed up for hours and hours on end, working late into the night and into the early morning, skipping meals and even going so far as to forget to take showers and brush her teeth as she pushed her Athena blessed brain to the max to develop this city. It was the only thing that could somewhat distract her from the pain that she felt constantly in her heart, but once the city was completed, it was a sight to behold.

The city itself was like fine art, a beautiful tapestry of elegant shapes, angles and colours that have sprung off the pieces of paper and woven into reality; like enchanting poetry that with each word spoken, brought a different piece of the city to life in marble and stone. The gods themselves have blessed the camp and expanded the land inside the borders to make room for the city as it took up over 10 square miles of land. The layout of the city was arranged in a circle like pattern, flowing and working harmoniously with the land instead of cutting straight into the ground. Hundreds of buildings, some as small as a single-story house to well over 10 story apartments dotted the inside of the city, each one being made of a combination of marble, concrete, steel and stone. The Greek Architecture itself was expressed elegantly in the flawless marbles columns with their scroll-like designs, the archways and bridges with intricate swirls, lines, and edges marked into the stone. Stone roads crisscrossed throughout the mini-metropolis, connecting everything together as they all flowed towards the centre of the city. Bronze braziers were placed on every corner of every street so as night fell; the flames illuminated the city in their comforting orange glow.

But not only were there homes for the demigods to live in, but further into the city, there were shopping malls, parks, colleges, and all sorts of other buildings that allowed the residents to get the most out of their new home while they lived within the safety of the camp. Once adult demigods throughout the country heard that there was now a safe-haven within the confines of the camp, they flocked towards the safety of camp with their families in tow and settled in right away. Even now, demigods and legacies roamed the streets, little children running and laughing joyously as their parents had content smiles on their faces as they watched their kids play in safety.

Moving past into the inner most layer of the city was a sight that was purely Ancient Greece as all it was were massive temples of the gods, each one paying homage to every Olympian god and goddess up on Olympus. Not one temple looked similar to the other, much like their cabins, but they were no less extravagant as each one reflected the domain of each god. Flashing bolts of lightning and the smell of Ozone could be seen at the massive temple of Zeus while the sound of crashing waves and the smell of salt water came from the temple of Poseidon. The temple of Artemis glowed like liquid silver with the smell of nature lingering in the crisp night air and moving down the line were dozens more temples, each with their own little spectacle to behold. Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, gold, silver, and multiple precious metals was woven into the sides and columns of the temples, giving each one a beautiful, ethereal shine to it that made it seem all the godlier.

And at the very centre of the city was the crown jewel of New Athens. Standing at over forty feet tall, stood the Athena Parthenos in all its glory. Her ivory skin gleamed in the setting sunlight as her dress glittered like spun gold. The statue of Nike stood proudly on her outstretched palm and the billboard-sized shield with the sculpted snake shone was firm and defensive, as if ready for battle. The demigods have taken to calling her the Guardian of New Athens; a fitting name for a fitting statue. Her spear that rested on her shoulder behind her shield glowed with power as a white light shined from its tip. And if one was to look very closely, they could see a thing beam of light rising into the sky and forming a dome-like shield of power around the city, giving it an extra coating of protection from any threats that wished to do it harm.

All these buildings coming together gave rise to the spectacle that is New Athens. Grover turned away from the sight back to Annabeth, hoping that mentioning her Greatest achievement would get a reaction out of her. When he saw that she didn't even acknowledge his comment and just continued to stare longingly at the ocean, he sighed dejectedly, running a tired hand through his unruly hair.

"Please Annabeth. Just talk to me. Or Chiron. Or just about anybody! You haven't talked to anybody for weeks now. You haven't been seen at the Dining Pavilion, you haven't trained in I don't know how long, heck, you haven't made any new architecture designs in months!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

He quickly got himself under control and spoke in a softer voice. "I'm worried about you Annabeth. And so is the entire camp." He said, reaching out to take her hand.

"Well they shouldn't worry about me! I can take care of myself!" She snapped harshly, snatching her hand away from his grasp. She curled in on herself even more tightly, the fierceness she felt rise up within her becoming depression once again.

"I don't think I'm even worthy of their friendship anymore. I don't deserve it." She whispered brokenly.

She just wished that the campers would stop trying to talk and comfort her. She wasn't worth it. Ever since the campers were influenced to betray Percy, that event caused them all to seek whatever little bit of comfort and friendship they could find in each other. When the campers found out that Zane didn't "influence" her to betray Percy like he did with them, they were shocked and angry to say the least. Clarisse had to have nearly her entire cabin restrain her from killing the idiotic and prideful Daughter of Athena while Chris had to restrain himself with the utmost difficulty. To this day, Chris and Clarisse refuses to speak to anyone that had anything to do with hurting Percy and made sure to never let them forget it.

The campers actually didn't talk to Annabeth for about a month and she was completely fine with that. She felt that it was a suitable punishment for her to have them alienate and break off their friendships with her as penance for her actions, much like what Percy went through. But after a month, they all realised that they were doing the exact same thing to Annabeth that they did to Percy. After that moment of clarity, they knew that they never wanted to treat another demigod in the same manner that they treated their hero and immediately began to reconcile with Annabeth. While their anger was diminished greatly, they still felt incredibly disappointed in her, but they learned the hard way what happens when they hurt their friends in such a way and vowed to never do that again.

Grover reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch at the contact. He sighed sadly at the state his friend was reduced to. "You know that's not true. Please just talk to me." He pleaded.

She shook her head in denial and something inside her just broke "But it _is_ true! And what's there to talk about! We all know what happened! What? You want me to tell you how I feel, and you think that that will make me feel better? All right then, I FEEL like I'm the worst demigod on the face of the earth! I made such a _stupid_ and _selfish_ mistake that it cost me one of the best things that has ever happened to me!" She cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks in torrents now. The amount of pain in her voice was enough to make the satyr flinch back as he felt his heart ache at the sight of his once proud friend.

"I looked into Percy's eyes, the eyes of the man that I loved as I tore his heart out of his chest and shattered it into a million tiny little pieces! I saw the sea green of his eyes dull with such hurt and pain that it tears at my heart every time that I think about it!" She stood up and began pacing, no longer being able to stay seated.

"And the worst part is that I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT!" She yelled, pulling at her hair like she wanted to tear it from her skull. "I don't know where he is at, I don't know what he's doing, I don't know how to fix my mistake, and I just don't know what to do!"

She slumped to her knees, her head slumped forward, little droplets of water dripping from her nose. "And-'sniff'-the campers are all trying to console _me_ and make _me_ feel better. I don't deserve to feel better and I sure as hell don't deserve their kindness. Not after what I have done." She said dejectedly.

Grover starred at her silently as she cried. Unable to stand there any longer, he slowly approached her shaking form, kneeled down and pulled her into a tight embrace. She wanted to push him back, to tell him to let her go, but she found herself unconsciously leaning into his hug, revealing in the warmth and comfort of her friend.

"You're not alone Annie." Grover said quietly, his own voice thick with emotion. "You're not the only one who doesn't feel worthy to feel better and not the only one to feel regret and shame for their actions. The last thing I said to Percy before I broke our empathy link was for him to stay away from me and that he was no longer my friend. I hurt my best friend in a way that sickens me even to this day. I allowed myself to be overcome by my anger and insecurities and it cost me my friendship with the greatest friend I ever had."

He himself began to cry silently as he recalled the pain he inflicted on his best friend. Annabeth hugged him tighter as she sensed that she wasn't the only one that was hurting and needed comfort at the moment.

"How do you do it Grover?" She asked, her voice muffled as she spoke into his chest. "How do you deal with the guilt?"

Grover rested his chin on top of her head as he took a deep breath in. "I don't know. One day at a time I guess. But I do know that without my friends helping me, and without Juniper helping to ease the burden…I would be far worse off than I already am. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we are HERE for you Annabeth. We care for you and if you won't try to get better for yourself, at least do it for us. Please." He pleaded, pouring every ounce of sincerity into his plea.

Upon hearing his explanation, Annabeth sat there silently, feeling mentally and emotionally exhausted after their heart-to-heart conversation. Finally, she pulled back from the embrace, her eyes red and puffy, but yet, she felt slightly lighter, as if a little bit of the weight he had been carrying had been lifted. She gave him a small smile, one he returned. "Thanks Grover. I needed that." She said gratefully.

Grover's smile grew a little bigger at that. "You're welcome Annabeth." He said, before he got a stern look on his face. "Now, I'm not gonna ask you why you did what you did, or your reasons for it. It's not for me to hear. But I what I will ask you is what are you gonna do now?"

Annabeth had a confused look on her face, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"No offense Annabeth, but you are not the same girl that I brought to camp all those years ago. That Annabeth was strong, independent, stubborn and bossy, but she always had a plan, and always knew what to do. She would do everything in her power to find Percy, get him back to camp, and apologize for what she did wrong. So, I ask you again, what are you gonna do now?" He asked again, pushing for a response.

A little bit of light returned to those grey eyes of hers as ideas began to form in her head. Pushing herself of the ground, she stood tall, as she seemed to regain back a little bit of who she once was. "First, I'm gonna take a shower, then I'm gonna train to get back into fighting shape and then…I'm gonna get some of the campers and we are gonna find Percy." She said, determination shining in her eyes.

Grover smiled at that. "Now there's the Annabeth I know."

The two of them walked together back to the middle of the camp, Annabeth having regained a little bit of life back in her stride. As she entered the Dining Pavilion, much to the shock and surprise of the campers residing there, only one thought was going through her mind.

' _I'm coming for you Percy. And when I find you, I will do everything in my power to amend for the mistake I made and win you back. I will find you…whether you want me too or not.'_

 **LINE BREAK**

While the majority of campers were all anxious to begin preparing and planning on undertaking another excursion to find their lost hero, one demigod was isolated and apathetic to the whole ordeal of finding the missing hero. On the other side of camp was the bulk of the camp's wooded area, filled with giant trees that covered a huge portion of the camp. Plunging into its dark depths, penetrating deeper and deeper into the underbrush, in a clearing sat the mound of boulders that made up what the camper's called 'Zeus's Fist". And sitting at the very top of the stack, brooding was the disgraced and disgusted son of Zeus, Zane Skye. This was the only place that he could retreat to where he could get away from the campers that mocked and jeered at him.

The past few years have not been kind to the disgraced son of Zeus and it could be seen on his face as he brooded in silence. His punishment under the sea at the hands of Poseidon and his family was nothing by complete torture! Being under the sea was bad enough with him being a son of Zeus, but having to wait on the royal family, hand and foot was completely demeaning. And the worst part was that he had to do every little task they demanded him to do, no matter how stupid and he couldn't talk back or else. Oh, he tried to be his usual arrogant self by refusing to do the random tasks at first, going so far as to show disrespect in their presence. But after a few blasts of salt water up his nose, brutal sparring sessions with Triton and Poseidon, and target practice with the mer-people, he learned real quick to keep his mouth shut.

Upon his return to camp, he thought that he could finally return to his usual, arrogant self, cockily demanding and ordering the campers around like he did when he first arrived. But it only got worse from there. The power he so carefully built up, the connections her painstakingly made, and the campers he subtly manipulated all came crashing down around him as he fell from his high position of power. Crossing the border of Camp, he was met with a spear strike to the face, courtesy of Clarisse where she proceeded to beat the seven shades of shit out of him before he lost consciousness. It took him several weeks to heal from the injuries she inflicted upon him as the Apollo campers wouldn't do anything for him and once he did heal, he was alienated from the rest of the camp.

Whenever he got close to someone, they would mock and insult him, threatening him to leave or else they would resort to blows. He was given the worst camp schedule, the worst bathroom times, the hardest classes, and a tremendous amount of work meant for multiple cabins to do. He was forced to work with the cleaning harpies, clean the bathrooms, care for the pegasi, and more. Week after week, month after month this would continue and now he was reaching his breaking point.

He felt a deep festering hatred burning in his heart as he thought of what the camp and the gods have done to him. Sure, if he still had his electrical impulse power, he could easily reclaim his position of authority amongst the campers, but that was stripped from him at the hands of his so-called _father._ Every time he thought of the punishment that he received at the hands of his father, the humiliation he suffered at that hands of that _infernal_ sea god and his kin, not to mention the fall from power at the camp, a white-hot spike of anger would shoot through being as his eyes flashed with lightning.

To think that he, a son of the King of the Gods, should be punished for trying to claim what was rightfully his was just unthinkable! He should be Leader of this pitiful camp, all of the campers of the lesser Olympians to do his bidding as he held complete power over them. Now look at him, alone and disgraced, hated by his own kind and it was all the fault of that stupid sea spawn Percy Jackson.

"It's not fair." He mumbled under his breath. "I should have been the one controlling this camp, not Jackson. I deserve to be the hero, I deserve the power, but no…it's all about that stupid sea spawn and how great he is! Percy this and Percy that and I'm sick of it!"

His hands clenched into fists as a nasty sneer crossed his features at the thought of the son of Poseidon. "Those damn campers shouldn't feel guilty about what I did to that _sea scum_. They should be happy, joyful, _grateful_ even for ridding them of that pathetic weakling! They should be proclaiming my greatness and bowing at my feet! It is my birthright as a son of Zeus to claim power! And I had it too before it was taken away from me!" He growled through clenched teeth, hatred welling up from within him.

Lightning flashed across the sky, reflecting his mood as he threw his head back and bellowed to the heavens. "DAMN YOU FATHER! DAMN YOU AND THE REST OF THE GODS! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME, YOUR SON?! I SHOULD BE LEADER OF THIS CAMP! I SHOULD HAVE THE POWER! IT SHOULD ALL BE MINE!"

He stood up from the rock and began to pace back and forth feverishly, his mind becoming clouded with anger, as all he could think of was revenge. "It's all that sea spawn's fault! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be in this mess right now and I would still have my power. And now he is gone so I can't make him suffer even more than he already has! But making him suffer isn't good enough; he needs to pay for the humiliation I suffered. Him, the gods, and the rest of the awful camp! But how?" He spat out through clenched teeth, his brain coming up with different plans to enact his vengeance.

He was so wrapped up in his own little world of anger and revenge that he didn't feel a presence sneak up on him and watch him with dark amusement. The being could see the potential this demigod held, his lust for power and control, but also it could feel the amount of anger and rage flowing off of him. This would make him easily manipulated and the perfect candidate for the plans he had in mind.

" **Well, well, well; what do we have here? A disgraced son of Zeus fallen from power? And at the hands from a son of Poseidon no less. Now I've seen everything."** A deep voice said in mocking amusement. The voice came from all directions, filling and reverberating throughout the clearing with is deep bass tone. If the earth could speak, then this would be its voice.

Zane tensed up, pulling out his sword, Shock Strike, before crouching in a defensive fighting position. "Who are you?" He yelled out, whipping his head around wildly to locate the source of the voice.

Chuckling filled the clearing, the blatant mocking amusement in its tone making Zane even angrier as he summoned lightning to run along the length of his blade. "Stop laughing at me! Come out and face me you coward!" He screamed, slinging bolts of lightning wildly in every direction.

The lighting collided with multiple trees, hitting them with devastating force as they exploded violently, wood chippings flying through the air like shrapnel. Scorch marks were singed into the wood and the surrounding grass was burning slightly, crackling and withering in the heat. The smell of burning wood filled Zane's nostrils as he panted from releasing that much power. His eyes scanned the area warily, his instincts screaming at him that the presence was still there.

" **Tsk, tsk. Are you done with your little temper tantrum yet, young one or are you going to continue to scream and whine like a little brat and not listen to what I have to say?"** The voice asked with a hint of a warning to it. The amount of power behind that phrase seemed to hold an untold amount of power behind it, like ocean pressure barely being restrained.

Zane's eyes narrowed slightly before he lowered his sword slowly to the ground but not putting it away. "Alright, I'm listening. Who are you and what do you want?" He said.

The voice chuckled again but there was a tint of malice to it, making Zane's hairs stand on end. **"Who I am does not matter at the moment. And it is not a matter of what** _ **I**_ **want, Zane Skye, but a matter of what** _ **you**_ **want. What I have to offer is something I believe would be of great interest to you."** The voice said smoothly.

Zane cocked an eyebrow at this. "And what, pray tell, would that be?" He asked curiously.

If Zane were face-to-face with the mysterious figure, he would have seen a cold, cunning smile cross the figure's lips. **"Power and Revenge."**

Zane's eyes widened comically before a similar sinister smile crossed his features as he heard those words, the promise in them assuring him that this figure could and would deliver on what he was offering quite easily.

Zane's eyes glittered evilly in the fading sunlight as his mind began to form thoughts of taking vengeance on the ones who humiliated him. "Alright. You have my attention." He said, smiling as he put away his sword as he leaned forward eagerly. "Tell me more."

A victorious smirk crossed the mysterious figure's lips at the manipulation of his newly acquired pawn. This boy was so easily manipulated. Promises of power and revenge were all that it took for him to become compliant with his wishes, not to mention the anger and hatred he felt towards the gods and campers, especially that infernal son of Poseidon. He would have to be taken care as he could be the downfall of all their carefully constructed plans. But no matter, soon he like everyone else will fall before their might. All of the pieces are starting to come together and soon they will be ready to strike at the very heart of Olympus, destroying the gods once and for and taking their rightful place as ruler of the cosmos.

 **LINE BREAK**

Chiron's view of the sunset had been beautiful once, pure and energetic light flooded into the big house, across the strawberry fields and cabins; even penetrating some of the deepest areas of the woods.

But this was not that time. Camp was quiet, unassuming and fragile, hiding from the brightness that previously they had basked in. New Athens was still its usual busy self, full of activity and laughter; but Chiron knew it was a fraction of what it could be.

Athena cabin was on patrol duty, a rare occasion for camp to need a guard required only the best. After the apparent disappearance of Percy years ago, the outside world had grown unsafe and dangerous; less than 5 demigods would arrive each season, despite almost 200 saytrs being assigned the duty of bringing them safely to camp. As Annabeth stared across the sunset, imagening Apollo shrieking in joy at the fiery ride that she was told nearly killed her friends, her then-friends she corrected herself… and Percy. Annabeth smiled at the bitter-sweet memory, so many years had passed from then… but had she taken any steps forward?

A shout disruped Annabeth, then Malcolm came running over to her. "Annabeth, we should talk", Annabeth looked at him through those faded eyes and waved her hand; "Malcolm, I know; I can't lead the Athena cabin anymore"

"Annabeth, it's the Romans... they're here"

That snapped Annabeth back into reality, "Here? Why? How? When did they get here?" the questions left her lips in rapid succession, before she realised; Malcolm wouldn't have an answer if he had chosen to told her. Annabeth's mind was working harder than it ever had before it hit her, Malcolm was looking for guidance; her cabin needed her.

Annabeth picked her drakon-bone sword off her back, resting it upon her shoulder as she called the Athena cabin to duty. As she gathered her brothers and sisters around she decided to take Malcolm and Tracy to talk with the Romans if necessary. She told Alec to stay behind and control the rest of cabin, trusting his tactical judgment. As Annabeth stepped up over the ridge of half-blood hill and into the full light of the fading sun, reality struck harder than a Pegasi hoof.

 **So guys, I'm back…**

 **I'm sorry for not uploading, no excuses really apart from me being lazy and taking forever to edit/write but I hope you like this chapter and accept what I'm doing with this story now. (Evil Anti-Pertimis smile) But anyway, gots to keep on writing…**

 **Thanks to everyone who missed me, some reponses to reviews:**

 **SPQR-Alan:**

 **Thanks, I honestly need so much help with my grammar and punctuation, I'll spend a bit more time looking over my chapters from now on.. glad you're enjoying it though.**

 **101101:**

 **Nah, no breakups… we keepin' it kind for little Percy. (Need his heart for a human sacrafice later on :D)**

 **XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX:**

 **I'm going to be taking more time to expand upon this world outside of Percy, so sit tight..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (yet, watch out Rick! :D)**

 **Last time of Betrayed Son of the Sea (v2)**

" _Annabeth, it's the Romans... they're here"_

 _That snapped Annabeth back into reality, "Here? Why? How? When did they get here?" the questions left her lips in rapid succession, before she realised; Malcolm wouldn't have an answer if he had chosen to tell her. Annabeth's mind was working harder than it ever had before it hit her, Malcolm was looking for guidance; her cabin needed her._

 _Annabeth picked her drakon-bone sword off her back, resting it upon her shoulder as she called the Athena cabin to duty. As she gathered her brothers and sisters around she decided to take Malcolm and Tracy to talk with the Romans if necessary. She told Alec to stay behind and control the rest of cabin, trusting his tactical judgment. As Annabeth stepped up over the ridge of half-blood hill and into the full light of the fading sun, reality struck harder than a Pegasus hoof._

 **Chapter 21**

Annabeth stared out across the strawberry fields, worry and despair flooding her body as fast as the sunset. Several hundred roman campers had arrived, fully armored and seemingly having abandoned Camp Jupiter. Annabeth swallowed, how could Camp Half-Blood stand against this? Then a familiar figure stepped forward, holding an olive branch as a peace offering. Annabeth told Malcolm to go and get Chiron, and as Malcolm ran towards the Big House, Annabeth rubbed her temples " _Why did this need to happen now?"_

Eventually Malcolm and Chiron appeared, "Annabeth, what's the issue with the Romans?" Chiron asked. Annabeth looked shiftily around before answering the reprimanding clock of Chiron's hoof, "They know I was responsible for Percy leaving Camp Half-Blood" she told him, "It can't be a coincidence that they have turned up now, in full armor". Chiron nodded several times, "Annabeth, it's been many moons since... the incidence… we can't assume anything until its begun, prepare the Ares cabin in case things get ugly though" he added. "I know" she groaned, "But does it have to be me?".

"Annabeth, you are the most level headed and calmest councilor I have ever taught" Chiron told her, Annabeth was about to make another point when Malcolm cut across her "You were the only Greek willing to talk to their praetor, you brokered peace in the midst of a feud that had been ongoing for centuries. So why can't you do it again," IF that's the case now". Chiron glanced at Malcolm and nodded, turning over his gaze over to the daughter of Athena with tired eyes. She huffed but, reluctantly, accepted the role. As Annabeth walked down the hill, towards the romans, she thought of how Zane had ruined everything and started the end.

It was a slow, long walk to say the least.

Eventually Reyna stood opposite Annabeth at the foot of Half-Blood Hill, "We need to talk" she said, Annabeth nodded, let her troops into the border and lead her up the hill towards the big house as the last rays of light finally disappeared, allowing most of the camp rest… apart from a select few.

The big house had been quiet for many weeks; campers and councilors no longer viewed it as a hub, cans of spray cheese being evidence of this, lying discarded and partially empty on the floor. Annabeth thought sadly of this as she walked in with Reyna close behind, taking a glance at the picture board; most of which held a fragment of Percy in them. Reyna sat down in a couch in the big house, rubbing her eyes and face as Annabeth sat opposite her. "Any reason you're here?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head as Seymour (the leopard) snarled suspiciously. Reyna sat still whilst Annabeth stared at her for some time, wringing her hands and looking around the room wistfully at pictures and photographs. "Camp Jupiter, has fallen" Reyna admitted, closing her eyes with a pained grimace. A steady flow of questions instantly broke through Annabeth's lips; "What happened? How? When? Are we in danger?". Reyna held up her hand, chuckling bitterly at her memories, "We were just finishing war games when several bombs exploded in the healers tents, killing our medics and the new augur, Sebastian. Suddenly New Rome was under attack, from the inside, many of the old legionaries had been turned against the rest of the city…" Reyna sighed "We didn't know what to do, so we captured as many as was safe and took the remainder of Camp Jupiter with us". Annabeth listened to this story, a naggingly familiar story at the back of her mind, she frowned but it was gone before she could remember it. "Strange indeed, but we had no choice" a quiet voice came from the doorway, Reyna and Annabeth both turned to look and saw a small but surprising buff camp Jupiter legionnaire standing there. "I'm sorry, my name is Micah and I was th-"

"the apprentice to Sebastian" Reyna finished, "we know and, we do not need your fantasy stories of the titans. Wait outside until we're finished"

"But Reyna, if she truly is back.. she would have the reason and power to do all thi-" Micah exclaimed, waving his wands

"SHE'S DEAD" Reyna interrupted, "Jupiter finished her aeons ago. Now wait outside"

Micah stormed from the doorway outside, slamming the old door as he exited and gaining himself a loud snarl from Seymour.

"I'm sorry" Reyna apologized, "Micah has been rather… difficult since we accepted him". "That's alright" Annabeth brushed the apology aside, "What can we do against this force you've described?"

"That's the thing" Reyna said weakly, "The gods aren't responding, we're cut off!". Annabeth was thinking of an alternative response when they heard screams coming from outside the big house. The stood up quickly, and moved towards the entrance as the screams got louder.

Outside, they saw the augur apprentice, Micah, fighting with Michael Kahale. Michael's actions were jerky and stiff but Micah was not particularly adept with a sword and only just managed to dive out of the way of a slice from Michael's _gladius,_ Reyna charged into the middle of the fight whilst drawing her sword to try and defuse the situation. Whilst Annabeth tried to follow, another large figure stepped in front of her, "Butch get out the way" Annabeth said irritably, Butch simply stared down and at her and tipped his head, as if listening to some unheard voice. "Butch, seriously move out the way" Annabeth fumed. Butch responded by pulling his shield off his back and holding it in front of his, further blocking Annabeth from the conflict. In the heat, Reyna drew her shield and _gladius,_ pointing one at each camper. Micah immediately dropped his sword, looking fearfully over at Michael whilst bleeding profusely from a head wound, Michael on the other hand simply stared at Reyna and then, at the same time as Butch, spoke in a empty, frosty voice.

"Campers, I admire you" the words were disjointed from the movements of their mouths, "Thinking that you could possibly stand against me, the greatest titan. Kronos trembled before me, your god king couldn't kill me… and now, without either you are doomed". Both of the massively build campers then ran towards Micah, hoisting him above their head and gripping their thick fingers around his shoulders and knees. Micah winced in pain, dripping blood onto the dusty ground two meters below him as the rest of the combined camp stood watching, unsure of how this situation had happened and what they could do. Butch let go of Micah, charging towards Annabeth with outstretched arms, grasping at air as he claimed the distance between them at a rapid pace. Annabeth, frozen in confusion squealed before Butch collapsed, a resounding *clang* as Reyna shield hit his head, knocking him down. The Ares cabin carefully ventured towards Michael, who flung Micah down Half Blood-Hill before drawing his sword; injuring many campers before finally going down under a pile of First Cohort legionaries. Chiron came forward, instructing the Apollo cabin to tend to the wounds of Micah, the First Cohort to restrain Michael and for Reyna and Annabeth to tie up Butch. The latter of the two would be kept in the cellar of the big house, until they came to and would be answer questions.

Nico stood in the shade of the verandah, grimacing at the scene before him. Then shadows wrapped around his figure, taking him into the unknown.

 **Hey guys, do you want more bit sized chapters like this on a more regular basis or large chapters once a month? Leave a review**

 **Might be taking a break for a while to write, depending of what the results are…. i'm just feeling pretty depressed right now. But the story must go on!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I won't bother with a pre-chapter note. You all just want the chapter anyway…**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… (maybe a few?)**

 _Chiron came forward, instructing the Apollo cabin to tend to the wounds of Micah, the First Cohort to restrain Michael and for Reyna and Annabeth to tie up Butch. The latter of the two would be kept in the cellar of the big house, until they came to and would be answer questions._

 _Nico stood in the shade of the verandah, grimacing at the scene before him. Then shadows wrapped around his figure, taking him into the unknown._

He dreamt of a vast wasteland, empty of life; but full of movement. Across the red land, spires rose around him as he travelled further towards his destination, who and where he did not know; but it pulled on his soul. He saw the shadow of the mountain first; oppressing the landscape and chilling his spirit. In the space between a heartbeat he was on top of it, behind a hooded figure. The figure turned, "Ah, I was wondering when you would join me" it croaked, then the pain came; like surges of daggers in his skull – tearing apart his mind.

Annabeth watched in silence, both Michael and Butch had been detained separately for several days after their attacks. And for all of those several days. Minute after minute, hours on end - they had screamed. A deep inhumane scream. The screams could be heard throughout the big house and eventually drove all the campers out, the only exceptions being Reyna, Annabeth, Chiron and Rachel, the latter of whom cloistered themselves in the oracles attic. Annabeth slumped further into her chair, tired eyes attempting to hold back tears as her auditory nerves heard nothing but the hellish howls coming from the cells. Then, as her eyelids finally covered those empty grey irides her brain slept. (AN: Yes, irides is the proper term. It's commonly used in medical practise.)

Her dreams in the rare moments of sleep these days were always the same disturbing sequence – a trident buried deep in the gut of Chiron as a dark figure stood above him, throwing the body of a boy into a seeming endless hole. The scene changed to one less familiar with Annabeth: a campsite awash with blue flames. As bodies were thrown against the flames on the outside, a group of silver clothed girls sat in a circle chanting. Then they turned to her, pulling her into the centre as they shed human forms to become dracaenae, devouring her.

Annabeth's eyes jerked open and she lurched out of the chair, shocked by her sleep and the noise that greeted her ears, or the lack of noise. The basement was silent. Annabeth crept to the cell that kept Butch, pressed her ear against the door to try and hear anything. Nothing. She frowned and quickly checked through the window of the door, expecting a grisly result and instead received, an empty room. Butch was gone.

"I just don't understand how they could escape? It's not physically possible!" Chiron exclaimed, the other head counsellors glanced nervously around the room. Annabeth thought about the subject before remembering a quest, years ago. Sacred pearls of a god that would return the user to their domain, the sea. Annabeth frowned, surely Poseidon wouldn't go around giving away his pearls for free… and to Butch and Michael of all demigods. After she told Reyna her theory she was greeted with a very different response, "In Roman history, Mars won the pearls of Neptune in a battle… perhaps the giant war left behind more than we realised?". Annabeth thought about it for a time, before shrugging, it couldn't hurt to ask the senior children of Mars and Ares… could it?

**********LINE BREAK*********

Annabeth stood outside the cabin to the Ares cabin, swallowed, and knocked. The door was opened by Clarisse who stood there and stared at her for several seconds before lazily yawning, "Get fucked, go away" she said and slammed the door. Annabeth recoiled a bit at the negative reaction before remembering; Clarisse, along with Chris, were the ones who hadn't abandoned Percy. Annabeth turned on her heel to find another Ares child that lived through the giant war at Camp Half-Blood… a surprisingly hard feat as it turned out.

After several hours of searching Annabeth decided instead to lie down in her cabin, tired of this mess. Just as her head hit the pillows and her eyes began to focus on the ceiling above her, she heard arguing. Annabeth groaned. Why did it have to happen now? After it didn't stop, she got up and flung the door open. There stood Sherman Yang in a fist fight with Travis and Connor Stoll. Annabeth opened her mouth to shout at them before closing it again. She grabbed Sherman by his arm and pulled him over to The Big House.

"Sherman. What do you know of your father's pearls?" she asked.

"Why the hell should I know any of that nerd stuff? And why would you want to know?" Sherman barked back, "Get off" he snarled, before striding away. Well that was useful, Annabeth thought to herself as the front door slammed shut. Then a hand touched her shoulder, she looked over to see the new augur, Micah.

"You wanna learn 'bout Mars' pearls?" he asked,

"Yeah, do you know about them?" Annabeth inquired.

"Nah. I was just wonderin'" he responded. He stared at her for several seconds before smiling and laughing, "I'm just pulling your leg. Here's the basic run down, Mars and Neptune fought. Ordinarily Neptune would win, but Phobos and Deimos were also there, weak as they are, they somehow, they managed to overpower him and as a trophy, took a great many of his water pearls. That's all that is really confirmed at this point though." He said, before shrugging. "Strange history to be sure".

"But, did anything happen after that?" Annabeth asked. "Even rumours, the slightest hint, even 1 scroll?"

"Now I can't tell you that now but give me several days… and I'll be back here with what you want." Micah responded.

"Thanks" she said, smiling gratefully at him.

 ***** MAGICAL TIME SKIP FORWARD SEVERAL DAYS (JK, ONLY 1 DAY) *****

"Campers." Chiron's voice was strong, the one consistency despite his situation. "Tonight, is the fourth official Greek versus Roman capture the flag match!" this was greeted by many cheers and smiles. "The Greeks will be on the north side, and the Romans on the south side. You have 1 hour to get into position."

 ***** ANOTHER MAGICAL TIME SKIP (1 HOUR) *****

The conch horn sounded across the woods as Annabeth crouched by the river, alone except for Travis, Chris and Lucy. (Travis and Chris are both Hermes, Lucy is Aphrodite, was in The Lost Hero) They were defending the left flank, whilst the Athena and Ares cabin attacked. The Apollo cabin were defending the centre with all the minor cabins, such as Hypnos and Nike. The right flank was guarded by Hephaestus cabin and the rest of Aphrodite and Hermes cabins. Zane was the water boy.

As she stared at the water, Annabeth thought back all those years ago… had they really only been 12? She sighed and traced her fingers along the surface. The water seemed to promise that it would turn out fine in the end, a slight blue shine reassuring her troubled head. Then came the sounds of fighting, she dragged Lucy behind a large rock whilst Travis and Chris lay down, their camouflaged backs blending in with the forest floor. Reyna, two centurions and Micah appeared on the other side of the lake, Annabeth tried to come up with a plan… but failed. Lucy apparently noticed the dismay on her face, so grabbed Annabeth's invisibility cap and with a small salute, put it on.

Reyna had motioned for the two centurions to cross around the other side of the lake, whilst her and Micah passed through the side closest to Annabeth. As the centurions disappeared through a particularly thick patch of trees, Reyna stumbled on what seemed to be a root. Micah bent down to help her up and did so without complaint, then they checked across the lake. The two centurions were tied up, with their hair done in ponytails and stripped to the waist. Annabeth supressed the urge to laugh. As Reyna and Micah pulled their sword out of the sheaths, a 'floating' log was raised above their heads and dropped. Lucy reappeared behind the unconscious Romans, as Travis and Chris also got up off the ground near the two centurions. "Alright, that was easy." Travis boasted, hive fiving Chris.

"Dude, I was asking for some bandages, he cut my arm pretty deep" Chris responded.

"Oh, right… well done anyway?" Travis laughed, "Now we just need to tie up these suckas and then we can attack".

Lucy sauntered over to Annabeth, dropping her cap into Annabeth's hand. "Thanks Annabeth."

"Yeah, no problem Lucy, just a bit worries you were going to run off there!" Annabeth joked.

"Ahahahaha. I wish I could have a cap like this, top stuff" Lucy responded.

 **As the night drew on, the Half-Blood Campers continued to make ground on the Roman soldier** s

Finally, Annabeth was standing there, the Romans had planted their flag on top of the pile of rocks that was once Zeus' Fist (remember the battle of the Labyrinth?). As she tore the metal pole out of the rock and jumped down, running back to the Half-Blood side she was hit with a sense of déjà vu, she thought of her and Percy doing it all those years ago. But that was before. Before the war. Before Zane. Before.

Camp Half-Blood won, a record first. And as Annabeth settled into her bed that night, a bittersweet taste tinged her dreams.

 **Hey guys.**

 **That's what I've been doing.**

 **I hope it's alright… I just wanna let you all know I'm still alive. (Depressed, feeling like an idiot and completely regretting what I did with my life 10 months ago … but alive)**

 **Anyway, you all know the gig. Read, review, recommend.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and helping me guys. Seriously though... 50,000 VIEWS? YOU'VE ALL BEEN CRAZY HELP AND I LOVE YOU ALL! (I get that this is quite a high profile story i've adopted, but even so...)**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (yet) and whilst I wish I do, I cannot (yet).

 **Meanwhile at the hunters…**

Percy walked forward, Artemis was waiting just outside the circle.

She flicked Phoebe and Atlanta, who realized this as their sign to apologize. They slowly stood up and attempted to look at Percy but still their eyes wouldn't meet his. "Percy, we … were wrong about you"

Percy stood as still as a statue, his jaw set in a straight line. "And, that our pranks were not acceptable"

Percy just stared at them, his wings feeling the tension in the air. He looked at Lisa, Lora and Helen, thinking about what good the Hunt could become. "Phoebe, Atlanta and all other hunters who doubted me. I accept the apology but with a request, keep in mind that not all males are evil, many yes but not all. I have faced hardships in my life, presented by dishonorable females. Rest assured I know you are good."

Many hunters were humbled when they heard the acceptance but outraged at the following statement. Artemis however, could hear their thoughts through the Hunt link and instantly scolded the offending hunters. Still Phoebe and Atlanta stood, "Percy, whilst we were wrong. You are now wrong, men are abusive, disgusting animals."

Percy still stood there, bored as he gave his slightly self-conscious smirk, after a slight grimace. "See? That's the problem with you hunters, you can never understand things from our way. People change, but you can't just assume that all are bad. If I said all hunters were abusive and cruel to me, would I be telling the truth?"

"No" was the muttered responses all around the circle. "I would be honored to get respect, I do want your trust or kindness, but it is not a necessity for me to live, simply for you to understand, and respect."

Whilst this encounter was taking place, Artemis noticed a slight change in the woods. Without a word, she slipped out the investigate.

 **Artemis POV**

My love and respect for Percy and his courage to continue to do this job were great, yet I could sense monsters, a great hunt in the woods was waiting. Instead of heading into the woods later without any information, I decided to scout ahead now.

The woods heralded several large scorpions and even a few dracaenas. It wasn't the most exciting hunt but after the downfall of both Gaia and her children, the woods had been remarkably empty. On return to camp, I saw a black cloud, following a young man around with what seemed to be tendrils of darkness leading into his chest and head, I crept closer until I could hear what they were saying.

"Honestly, I am not sure about this plan" said the young man, nervously twitching with his sword. "Worry not Zane" said the shadow cloud "If even the fates could not predict our change of fortune, what chance do the puny demigods have?"

"Ok, but THEY must cooperate."

"Zane Skye, abandoned son of Zeus and rightful heir to all of creation, when have I ever let you down?"

I gasped at that, remembering this boy as the one who caused to much pain to Percy, Camp Half-Blood and Olympus.

"What was that?" The cloud drifted away from the boy and towards my position. I quickly teleported back to Hunters and Percy, they seemed to have meet in an agreement.

"With the power invested in me as guardian of the hunt, I promise to protect and keep safe the Hunters of Artemis, Lady of the Moon for as long as respect is entrusted in me. This is sworn upon the River Styx'"

Then Thalia stood "As Lieutenant of Artemis and second in charge of the Hunters of Artemis, I swear upon the River Styx that the Hunters shall respect and remember their guardian until Tartarus consumes him'"

Twin booms of lightning shook at that and I stood, staring at the group.

 **Percy POV**

I was sure, that I could save them all and that the pacts would protect us. I saw Artemis staring at me at Thalia in surprise. Then she spoke "Upon the River Styx, I, Lady Artemis of the moon and hunting promise that as long as respect is given to the Guardian of the Hunt, all mutual feelings shall be accepted"

After a shattering thunder, I was astounded, was she accepting to stay friends until we wanted something more?

Then I heard it, snickering and laughing.

 **Third person POV**

It wasn't the Hunters and it wasn't Percy or Artemis. Then they all saw it, Zane Skye sat on a felled tree stump. "What a surprise, hello there Percy, Lady Artemis and Hunters" he announced with surprising arrogance, dipping an imaginary hat in their directions.

I heard the chuckling and then, "What a surprise, hello there Percy. Lady Artemis and Hunters". It was Zane, my feelings and emotions suddenly took a roller coaster style dip and rise, my heart started beating faster than it had ever. I got up and ran at him, but an invisible force pushed me back. He smiled at me from what I realized were broken immensely tired eyes, he looked worse than before, pale and thin, almost like Octavian had been to Will Solace, Zane was a poor copy of his former self now.

"Half-brother, I suggest that unless you have business here, you depart before the Hunt begins the actions that brought around their reputation of men-haters" Artemis quickly replied to Skye.

"Alas, how nice that would be. However, whilst you are quite important, your Hunters are a not particularly dangerous brand of third wave feminists. I have not come for you, simply the son of Poseidon." Zane announced "Now, allies. Take the one who stopped the rise of Gaia, Kronos and the monster queen."

With that, seemingly thousands of monsters appeared from the earth, each armored in darkness. Cyclops, Telekhines, Hellhounds, Dracaenas, Empousa, Venti, Earthborn and Laistrygonians. More personally known monsters also could be seen, the hulking shape of the Minotaur, the crablike walk of Geryon the rancher, Kâmpe the cyclops jailer, Medusa, the Sphinx, Antaeus the child of Gaia and Poseidon and Python, the rotting snake.

"All we want is Percy" Zane's voice echoed mockingly "Then you can live! Well, either way you're all going to die…. But we can do it to the easy way or we can do it the hard way".

I exploded into action, wiping out the closest monsters with my wings and using my water and fire powers to create a barrier and keep the Hunters safe. I sliced through rows of Cyclops and dozens of Hellhounds before I came to a familiar face. The Minotaur stood there, ugly as ever. His horns were shut in braces and his axe was strapped at his side, besides glowing celestial bronze armor.

I drew my knives and threw them at him, he ducked with surprising speed then swept aside the second with the flat of his axe. He ran at me… and impaled himself on Riptide. I watched as his body spun out like sand whilst Typhoon jumped in my other hand, keeping the other monsters at bay.

I waited for Geryon and used my fire and water powers to burn out his hearts, but not before his left arm managed to stick a sword into my right shoulder. There was a burning pain in my shoulder which lead to me realize, Kâmpe had shared her poison with the other monsters.

I ran to the river, keeping the Hunters safe in their bubble as Antaeus followed me. I knocked the feet out from beneath him with my wings and filled his mouth with water, weakening his struggles. I then lifted him off the ground and used fire to burn him and watched him fry in the air, thanks to help by Thalia sending down the occasional bolt of lightning, but I knew that I was tiring and soon would be captured. I ran back into the melee and used my sword and wings as weapons. Spinning in circles and demolishing groups until Python and the Sphinx were on either side of me.

I called up a wall of flames, keeping Python out whilst I set my swords upon the Sphinx. When the fire died I was well done and waiting, I allowed Python to swallow me and then burst out using the water which split him open. I continued to fight this way with arrows from the Hunters helping when, Kâmpe faced me. She hissed, and I knew that I would have to focus all power into this. I leapt at her and struck with Riptide and Typhoon, the twin swords fighting against hers. She pushed me back using her tail and as I crouched evaluating the situation, Medusa crept up behind me and knocked me on the temple.

The world spun but I managed to release a flame, that ate Medusa from the inside out. Kâmpe grabbed me and slammed me against the ground, my vision slowly turned black and I saw Zane several meters away.

 **Thalia POV**

Percy had never fought like that before, but still it wasn't enough. I stood frozen in fear for Percy as the monsters dragged his unconscious form away to where the lowest ground point was. Artemis was struggling against the barrier, but Percy had kept his promise and we were not getting out any time soon.

Zane walked up to the water and fire and spat into it. "Hunters, whilst I would love to. You cannot all die today, but when the time comes. It shall be painful", he nodded towards me "Give our father my regards, and tell him that soon Olympus shall be razed, and a new kingdom shall rise."

I trembled with rage and fear as he walked over to Percy. He tapped the ground and it split open, a totured cry coming from it – Tartarus. Zane smirked at me and threw Percy in, then jumped in with the monsters.

Meanwhile at Camp.

Annabeth and Micah sat opposite each other in the big house, Seymour softly snoring in the background.

"Ok, here's what you wanted to know?" Micah unrolled a large yellow scroll, bordered in wool.

"Yeah Micah, why else you I ask you for it?" Annabeth snapped.

"Jeez, can do without you biting my face off thanks. Anyway, Poseidon's pearls were indeed stolen by Ares and his children, after Ares, Phobos and Demios distracted Poseidon." Micah crossed his legs in the seat. "The pearls were then confiscated by Zeus, and in turn given as a wedding gift to the titan Metis. As we know, Metis was swallowed by Zeus, blah blah, birth of Athena, blah blah, never seen again." Micah yawned.

"Ok, so was that was completely pointless?" Annabeth asked, standing up and rolling her eyes.

Micah held up his hands and gave a small moue "Not exactly, many scholars and Greek historians theorize that Metis could have survived, even using the pearls to escape."

"So, it's a maybe? That's not promising." Annabeth responded "At least it's something though"

Micah walked out of the room, "Yeah pretty much, I'll see what I can do but for now… I'm going to enjoy camp life."

Just as the door opened, conch horns sounded across camp and Chiron came galloping to the Big House, pushing aside Micah and pulling Annabeth out.

Annabeth opened her mouth to ask what Chiron was doing when she saw the campers, lines and lines of them. Both Greek and Roman jostling, stabbing and spearing the enemy… an army of monsters.

"So basically, Michael and Butch have reappeared, unfortunately they brought some friends…" Chiron told Annabeth. Then Malcolm came running up to Annabeth, "Annabeth, they've brought onagers, we need a coordinated attack against them and whilst I can easy coordinate the defense…"

"Don't worry Malcolm, I can do that" Annabeth reassured the sweating Malcolm. "Hephaestus cabin on me, Hermes cabin on me" she shouted, running towards a hastily constructed command tent. As she did so, the campers in the defense began to buckle and Malcolm ran off to command the campers in what might be the final battle for Camp Half-Blood.

 **Alright, there's a bit of action there you guys... some Easter eggs and wotnot… etc. blah blah blah.**

 **Just so that you know, I am all for gender equality and do not view feminism as a bad thing. Third wave feminism is a phrase often used to mean extreme feminists (like the hunters behave)**

 **But yeah… what did you all think of it?**

 **I should have my shit sorted out by… the 15** **th** **of November (or sometime around then). So from then on it will be more often uploads, don't worry.**

 **This is Percabeth fair warning if you don't understand.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I wanted this up for you all!**


	24. FINE YES THIS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER

**Alright, sooooo**

 **I've had quite a bit of hate/annoyance over me turning this into a Percabeth (even tho I said that from the start but k :D)**

 **So, this is my solution:**

 **There will be 2 stories running.**

 **This will continue as a Pertimis because that is essentially the reason it is so popular and I've gotta admit without it this story would have flopped like shit due to my terrible writing skills and a ship that (let's face it) not a lot of people wanted in this event.**

 **If anyone else wants a Percabeth story, it will be uploaded differently by me as a separate story, starting from this chapter onwards. I also just kinda really wanted to prove to myself that I could do it, so leave all the hate you want - I'm doing it mostly for myself :D.**

 **Thanks for all the support and I hope you Pertimis fans accept this and allow it, I will be continuing with the ship you all want…**


	25. Chapter 2425ish?

**YAY IM ALIVE**

 **LONG A/N AT THE END OF THIS, STICK AROUND FOR IT THEN**

Disclaimer: I do not own these character or this series

Phoebe POV (You guys never expected this ahaha!)

I watched as the man protected us, his weapons flashing until he was defeated and being thrown into Tartarus. Almost instantly, a feeling changed in my head. From respect, grew fear and spite, disgust and hate. Through this phase I remember what Thalia and the rest of us hunters had sworn upon the Styx; "The Hunters shall respect and remember their guardian until Tartarus consumes him" and realized; soon we would all forget or despise the name Perseus Jackson.

Apollo POV:

As usual, I was up on Olympus, composing songs about my awesomeness (Why wouldn't I be) when there was a great disruption in the earth, I heard a few shouts of fear in my mind, disturbed and worried, I called the gods to the council room. "Father, cousins, uncles, aunts, I have felt a disturbance, something is not right". This set off a loud round of muttering through the room, Poseidon, Dionysios and Hestia were standing by the second statue of me in the room, Hera, Zeus, Ares and Aphrodite were near the thrones whilst Hermes, Hephaestus, Dementer and Athena stood by the columns. These groups all started talking when this happening, dissolving the throne room into chaos. "Quiet!" Zeus called, throwing his master bolt into the brazier in the center of the room, "Apollo, we must know more. What exactly did you feel?", "Well father, I heard calls of fear, but not from my own ears. From another's". "Who's?" Zeus asked

"I… I do not know. But they must have been close to me if I was able to feel it"

"Perhaps, Artemis?" Athena called.

"Perhaps, but… where is Artemis?" Zeus answered. Again, the throne room changed into a state of tumult, until…

A shadow appeared in the center of the room, the gods stared at it uneasily.

Then a figure clad in dark robes, holding a staff and wearing an inscribed helm stepped through, Hades removed his helmet and inclined his head at his fellow Gods, "My fellow gods and Olympians, recently I felt a large absence in Tartarus. This absence seems to be mostly monsters, however there is another, more powerful being missing." The council dispersed into muttering at this, "How can you?", "What will?" and "Why?" where many of the murmurs I heard around the room. Again, Zeus silenced the mutterings of the gods, before addressing Hades, "What sort of a presence? Brother."

Hades grimaced and look around the room, before staring at his feet. "A titan's presence" he announced sadly, and the talking died, the muttering ended. "A strong titan's presence" he repeated in the hushed atmosphere. Zeus stared at Hades for several minutes in horror, the room settling into a dolorous silence.

As Zeus, Hades and Poseidon talked in muttered tones around the thrones there was a splitting shock in my head, I fell to the ground writhing in pain as I felt a great love turn to disgust and hatred. Through my distorted and cracked vision I saw the gods around me, "Son, what is wrong?" called Zeus. 'Ar.. Arte.. Artemis… trouble" I managed to blurt through my convulsions.

Poseidon POV:

"Ar… Arte.. Artemis…trouble", was all Apollo got out before his eyes rolled into his head, the first time I've seen a god unconscious. "Brother, this cannot be a coincidence, my son is there, and I will not allow him to be in such a situation, whatever it is. Especially after recent events." "Calm Poseidon" called Hestia "We must wait for Apollo to recover, he can talk to Artemis even if they are captured".

I shook my head in annoyance and again called that we move quickly, "We must save the hunt before it is too late, if this is a plan to kill then we would be unwise to wait", this was followed by cheers (Hestia, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera and Ares - the latter of whom probably just wanted to fight) and jeers (Dionysius, Athena, Aphrodite, Dementer, Hermes and Zeus), Zeus calling "I am the king, so we must wait".

"Brother, surely we cannot leave the hunt, an Olympian and our savior go in what might possibly be a terrible attack?" I questioned, anger in my eyes and words. "Poseidon, what if this is what they want, all of us to leave Olympus, undefended. We did that against Typhoon and it nearly doomed us, we cannot take chances." He yelled back at me "I want to do something just as much as you, but in these past few years, I am seriously beginning to doubt our strength against enemies." He sighed and sat down, "We stay here until Apollo awakes or we know anything else".

"What if just one god went, to scout?" Hestia asked.

"Too risky, if this is a trap then we will be two Olympians down, which would severely weaken us. I want Percy, Artemis and the Hunt to survive as much as you do, but we must think strategically here Hestia" Athena answered.

My allies were forced to stay in the throne room, for fear of being punished by Zeus later, as had happened previously when they had disobeyed – even for reasons that were justified and had saved us.

Third Person Annabeth POV

The battle was going poorly.

Apollo campers and the giant eagles were dragging more and more wounded demigods from the fray with every minute, with seemingly no end to the horde of monsters attacking. Annabeth pounded the table with her hands, gritting her teeth and staring at the apparent solution less problem.

' _Just think Annabeth, every solution must have a problem'_ she thought

And then it hit her.

"I'm going to take our front lines back here, we have several boxes of ambrosia, which we will be using the heal them until they can go back into battle safely, hopefully it shouldn't take long. But until you see us behind you again, do not complete the plan." Annabeth told her commanders.

"That's great Annabeth, but what is the plan?" Malcolm asked, as he put his armor on over his shoulders and tightened the straps.

"Well, Reyna, you take the left Greek-Roman flank. Tell them to fall back slowly, whilst keeping engaged with the enemy."

"Malcolm, I need you to do the same to the right Greek flank, but half of your troops must circle around their army, try to get behind them and then when you see the opening... take it." She told her brother. Malcolm nodded "Yeah Annabeth, but when will I know what it is?" he asked.

"Just trust me" Annabeth replied, "You'll know".

"Yes Annabeth" he said.

"Harley" Annabeth called.

"Yes Annabeth?" the chirpy Hephaestus camper replied.

"I need all the Greek Fire you have, take it down the middle of the romans line and tell then to keep their shields up on all sides, tortoise formation. When you get in the middle of their army, throw like hell and push your way out of there before it catches you." She told him.

"Y.. Yes ma… ma'am" he stuttered.

"But Harley, the most important thing is, do not get caught in the fighting. We need all those troops to clear up the rest of those monsters, and we need you." She told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Can you do that Harley?"

"I can" he shouted, "We can defeat this attack Annabeth, you can trust me."

"Ok, now all of you go and do what you need to." Reyna hung her purple cloak over her shoulders again, and ran towards the left flank, Argentum and Aurum not far behind. Malcolm sheathed his sword before buckling up the last strap on his armor, then he scrambled towards the right flank, calling over orderlies as he went. Harley tore off towards the camp armory.

 **Anyway, since you guys don't read the A/N at the start of chapters I have decided just to put them at the end, so here it is.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE PM'ed ME, REVIEWED OR JUST FAVOURITED THE STORY.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Oobier:**

 **Oml thank you so much, but as you may understand, I did not write that first chapter. If Hans50 ever returns to FF I will tell them!**

 **All Guests:**

 **Thanks for the compliments, threats to keep updating, or just support. It means a lot to me and I'm really glad this story is as popular as it is.**

 **luvCHB:**

 **ahahah, you say that like I'm not already exhaused, with exams coming up and changing schools and OMFG IM SO STRESSED OUT.**

 **Anyway, onto the news…**

 **This is going to be the Percabeth side.**

 **I have decided that this is my story, and I can do what I want with it.**

 **I warned you guys from the beginning, and if you don't want it then leave, and take the negativitiy with you.**

 **But I will be writing the Pertimis chapters and they will be uploaded by, at longest, Christmas.**

 **I have finally figured out the reason I'm kinda depressed 24/7 as well, or at least, why I continue to be depressed. I dunno, I just never let to be alone with my thoughts so I always have to find a way to supress them, this is one of the methods I've used, along with always trying to act over the top and actually trying to be aggressive as to keep engaged with people instead of lose contact and therefore, have free time.**

 **But I'm trying to make a change.**

 **FanFiction writing is here to stay but the rest of it is getting chucked out of the window and I really hope you understand if it takes me waaay too long to update.**

 **And that's a wrap folks.**

 **Also, I have an English exam tomorrow….**

 **Wish me luck?**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY GUYS**

 **READ MY EARLIER AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

 **On with the story!**

 **Paolo POV (3rd Person)**

Paolo swallowed nervously, tying his Brasil bandana around his arm before adjusting the straps to distribute the weight of his armour. Beside him, Cecil begun to move forwards; following Malcolm Pace, Son of Athena. There was a brief clash of weapons in front of them, as the forward lines swung their _Xiphos,_ as Cecil redied his shield, Paolo watched a demigod in front of them sailing backwards, knocked by a Laistrygonian giant. The Cabin 12 camper looked at Paolo briefly before looking upwards, uttering several curse words, and charging into battle.

Paolo drew his sword and ran at a horde of wild centaurs, he stabbed and cut around his, his hair, armour, bandana and mouth all filling up with yellow dust until they were spat out, dislodged or shook away. As the centaurs retreated, Paolo readjusted his target, focusing instead on a large chainmail clad cyclops.

"Ma Gasket has risen again" the large monster screamed, "and who are you to stop me?". Paolo just stared back before replying, "Paolo filho da deusa da vida, e aqui para terminar o seu." As the cyclops tried to figure out what he had said, Paolo charged. He slid forward, stabbing his sword into the space below the kneecap of the humanoid figure, then jumping on it and drawing his dagger. As Paolo jumped on his sword, Ma Gasket's knee cap was levered out and her leg collapsed, Paolo's momentum gained from the jump carried him onto the shoulder of the cyclops, he gave a triumphant cry of "Brasilia!", which was drowned out by the shouts of Ma Gasket and stabbed downwards… to be met with the fist of the cyclops. Knuckles the size of fist knocked him upwards with a sickening crunch and as Ma Gasket drew back and stepped forward to punch him further, she forgot about her leg, it collapsed beneath her, with an agonised call, Paolo fell onto her stomach driving the breath out of her long enough for him to scramble away.

He grabbed his sword from the mud nearby and took a pained step towards Ma, adrenalin keeping his limbs moving. He approached her head slowly, before jumping onto her forehead and stabbing swiftly downwards with his sword, luckily for the newly returned monster, her eyelid provided enough protection. The monstrous figure of Ma Gasket sat up sharply, throwing Paolo over to where several Scorpio ballista awaited for use, aiming exactly where Ma Gasket happened to be. He set off the first one as the cyclops charged at him, the enlarged arrow flying back. Ma Gasket rolled to the side and stood up as the second missile flew at her, she contemptuously stepped aside and caught the bolt, throwing it back at Paolo and destroying the third siege artillery. The Brazilian son of Hebe backed up against the last ballista as Ma Gasket closed the distance in several short steps, picking him up and examining him, "You demigods really are pathetic, aren't you? I've killed thousands of your type, children playing at heroes, but failing" she sneered, "time to add another to that count" she chuckled, opening her mouth wide and preparing to bite down on the unprotected head of the demigod. As Paolo saw his doom approaching, the grip of him loosened slightly, he used this as a chance to stab at the hand holding him, which opened slightly more. He then threw his sword into the release trigger of the last Scorpio ballista, which faithfully shot true, a bolt spearing through Ma Gasket and going further beyond. The northern cyclops looked down, "NOOOOOO, NOT AGAIN" she roared, before Paolo stabbed his sword directly through the forehead of the monster, returning it to the pit.

With nothing to hold him up, he dropped several meters to the ground, bending his knees and rolling on impact. As he held his sword in front of him to defend himself, lines of Greeks streamed past him and he gratefully sunk back.

 **POV Change, Alice (3rd Person)**

This fight was not going the way that Alice Miyazawa intended, her shield was taking a full beating from constant cover and her sword had barely touched monster skin. Alice threw herself forward to cover yet another fallen demigod before swinging the shield in a circular motion and knocking out the offending centaur. She heard a shout for her name and saw Malcolm pace leading a small group in a flank manoeuvre, she and several others in her line followed, as the threat in that part was all but subdued. She followed behind, covering herself and stabbing at the occasional monster. Malcolm lead the group through a long patch of grains, and the daughter of Hermes followed, holding her shield up just in case. Then a shout next to her as a small, yellow cupid appeared out of the field. Alice swung her sword, decapitating the chubby monster, all around her, a dozen more of the _karpoi_ appeared, hissing with their tipped fangs. One exploded into a small storm of weet-bix as a demigod cut it in half, several more demigods rushing forward to fight them as well. Alice threw her shield like a frisbee, knocking over several _karpoi_ before following them up with the sharp end of her sword. As more of the grain demons appeared, so did more of her fellow demigods, cutting and stabbing through the monsters, but not without loss, one went down beneath a pile of fangs and nails whilst another was dragged off into the field.

She cut and stabbed until she was knee deep in breakfast cereals with her fellow demigods.

 **POV Change, Reyna (3rd Person)**

Reyna pulled the Greek-Roman forces back on the left, keeping engaged with the particularly vicious herd of centaurs. As the centurion in front of her stumbled on a root, the centaur in front took advantage and leapt over the Roman, twirling a long, thin dagger with one hand and pulling a heaving club off its shoulder with the other. Reyna drew her spear and crouched lower, jabbing upwards as the centaur was forced to retreat past the Centurion. Reyna kept her eyes on the centaur but dropped the spear and offered a hand to the fallen Roman. Larry from the Second Cohort thanked Reyna with a quick nod and handed her spear back, before stumbling to the medic's tent. Reyna kept her forces moving backwards as she saw the middle line of monsters buckle and cave-in, a group of centurions moving further and further into the centre of the monster army. An impact on her shield brought her back to reality and tripped her back, causing her to impact against the ground heavily. She kept her shield up as the wild centaur attempted stamp on her several times, each one jarring her grip but hitting the shield. As Reyna scuttled back, the centaur managed to get a hoof under the tip of shield, it kicked the shield, hard, into Reyna's chin, causing her vision to spin. As it focussed again, she saw a hoof above her face, moving downwards. Reyna rolled left, right and left again as the centaur attempted to take advantage of his enemies' unfortunate position. As the hoof came down a 4th time, Reyna's left hand flashed by the centaur's hoof, and the _Pugio_ in it cut clean through the bone, inducing a screech of pain from the centaur and dirty yellow sand to rain upon her face.

Reyna pulled herself up and picked up her spear again, stabbing at the centaur whilst dodging the club swings. Eventually the centaur collapsed, dripping sand from multiple wounds, Reyna stepped up and used the dropped club to finish it, underneath her the body slowly dissolved back to Tartarus. She opened her mouth to shout an order but suddenly there was a muffled explosion.

And her ears popped.

And all she saw was green.

Quickly, the effect wore off, leaving behind nothing but muffled noise and tinted vision so to Reyna's ears it sounded as if everything was under water, hundreds of meters away.

 **POV Change Harley (3rd Person)**

Harley ducked and weaved as he counted down the seconds to the explosion of the Greek fire, the centurion to his right running with him was knocked back by a Laistrygonian but only travelled several meters before hitting a pile of sand, he rolled across and continued to run.

3… Harley wondered if the Greek fire would catch them

2… how would it burn, slowly but intensely? Or cooly and quickly?

1… He dived forward, between the legs of a Hellhound, and continued to run.

Then it all went green.

 **POV Change Malcolm (3rd Person)**

The tightly packed army exploded in green fire, which quickly expanded to envelop a good part of their front lines. Malcolm told the campers to follow his lead, and they ran towards the army. The first Blemmaye exploded in a cloud of yellow dust, and the others died before the cards even hit the ground. The group of demigods continued to clean up the back line of monsters until a flying car nearly stopped their advance. Malcolm rolled out of the way, as did most others in the group, several, however, were thrown backwards by the flattened vehicle. Malcolm ran towards the Hypberborean and threw his shield like a frisbee, leading it to hit the ice giant on the temple, the 30-foot monster shook its head and roared, breathing a heavy frost towards Malcolm that froze him where he stood. He couldn't do anything except watch as the Hyperborean lumbered towards him, and then stopped. And it fell. Then Annabeth appeared out of thin air, waving her cap at Malcolm. "Try and keep up, bro" she called, teasingly, before disappearing again.

Malcolm continued to fight his way through the monsters until he was exhausted. As he hobbled along back to the Big House, he came across a body, lying face down in the dirt. When he flipped the demigod over, he recognised the black curly hair and brown eyes of Harley.

"Medic!" he called, his hoarse voice echoing over the empty battlefield.

"Will! Austin! Kayla!" he called again, "Help".

Suddenly a firm hand was on his shoulder. Malcolm turned towards it, "Hey Shrewd, you want some help with that?" Clarisse asked. "Yes, please Clarisse" Malcolm answered, "And me" Chris chipped in. "Right, give him here" Clarisse said, and Malcolm did. Chris and Clarisse set off towards the medic tent, leaving Malcolm behind to stare in despair at the mess that the battle had made of the strawberry fields.

He signed and put his head in his hands. Ever since Percy had left, this situation had gotten worse…at first it was just a few more monster attacks, but then they increased. This was the first full battle and Malcolm suspected it would not be the last. He gave a muffled sob.

"Hey Malcolm" Annabeth called "You doing okay?"

Malcolm quickly looked up, hiding his true pain beneath a small sign of despair. "Hey Annie".

"Don't call me that" Annabeth snapped, punching Malcolm lightly on the arm, "what're you thinking about?" she asked.

"Why would Butch and Michael do this?" he asked, despair flooding his veins as he felt this was only the beginning. He sighed and stared out at the wasteland where the battle took place, fire burned every few meters, clogged with yellow sand, hooves, fur and other spoils of war. The dead and dying campers lay several hundred meters away in a white tent, whilst the rest walked around half-blood hill with a dejected quietness.

"I don't know" she responded, "But you can ask them yourselves if you wish. Reyna found the two of them unconscious after the battle was over". Malcolm nodded, and the son and daughter of wisdom turned away from the first battle site of what would become a war.

 **POV Change**

They chuckled at that, how could they think they even had a chance? That was barely an escort, much less than an army. And without their precious heroes, the gods would soon fall, and with them, the Olympian rule.

They had waited too long in the shadows, and then they were sent back again just on the cusp of power, but this time they would do it right. This time, the gods would not just bend the knee, they would bend their rules to suit, because when they were in charge, injustice would be gone, and they would be all.

 **Review Replies:**

 **Mika: Alright buddy, hold up and actually wait, I didn't decide what the previous author wrote, and I feel like a lot of these reviews were written by people that do not understand that I felt like it was an important addition to the story and Percy's development throughout it. No, I'm not a misandrist, but showing his pain is important, if I didn't then there would be no point in him even going to the hunters.**

 **Guest: idk what you said lol**

 **Suicide guy: thanks man, A-!**

 **CAN I JUST ASK YOU ALL TO UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE DECIDED THAT HANS50 STORY IS AN IMPORTANT PART AND I WANT TO RESPECT IT BY NOT TRYING TO CHANGE THE STORY MASSIVELY (THIS INCLUDES PERCY'S SUBMISSION AND WELL, I GUESS, TORTURE AT THE HUNTERS) BUT ALSO BECAUSE IT WOULD MAKE MY JOB TO WRITE IT MUCH HARDER!**

 **But im back, yay,**

 **I've had a busy few weeks, changed school, new laptop (lost all of my drafts for upcoming chapters), and im just trying to get my life sorta out rn, but I do feel an obligation to write this for you guys! So I'm just trying to keep you satisfied, write a few different perspectives etc.**

 **HAVE A GOOD YEAR AND ALL THAT STUFF LOL**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: The New Prophecy

Previously on _Betrayed Son of the Sea_ :

 _"Why would Butch and Michael do this?" he asked, despair flooding his veins as he felt this was only the beginning. He sighed and stared out at the wasteland where the battle took place, fire burned every few meters, clogged with yellow sand, hooves, fur and other spoils of war. The dead and dying campers lay several hundred meters away in a white tent, whilst the rest walked around half-blood hill with a dejected quietness._

 _"I don't know" she responded, "But you can ask them yourselves if you wish. Reyna found the two of them unconscious after the battle was over". Malcolm nodded, and the son and daughter of wisdom turned away from the first battle site of what would become a war._

 ** _POV Change_**

 _They chuckled at that, how could they think they even had a chance? That was barely an escort, much less than an army. And without their precious heroes, the gods would soon fall, and with them, the Olympian rule._

 _They had waited too long in the shadows, and then they were sent back again just on the cusp of power, but this time they would do it right. This time, the gods would not just bend the knee, they would bend their rules to suit, because when they were in charge, injustice would be gone, and they would be all._

 **Now on with the story**

Butch and Michael had recovered after the battle and subsequently been subjected to harsh questioning and slight torture. While it had made some of the children of Ares smile, it had accomplished nothing, as neither demigod was able, or willing, to reveal anything they knew, in fact, both campers appeared to have no memory of the events that had taken place at camp.

This frustrated Chiron to no end, and lead to him approaching Rachel, asking if she had heard anything, even a glimpse of a prophecy, the answer had been negative. As for Annabeth? She was shunned again, camp no longer had a need for her without battle, and so as, as quickly as redemption had reared its head, the sword of her past had finished it, before it even got footing.

Annabeth sighed, and sat down at her table. Her siblings all shuffled away from her, and she couldn't blame them, she didn't deserve even this table, the name of her mother.

The war was far from over, but the battle victory had reminded the campers of just who and what they had lost when they turned their backs on Percy. As everything else, the blame fell on Annabeth. While still belittled and rejected, several campers had begun to talk to her again. Malcolm, Nico and Harley were all her demigod friends left. Obviously, Juniper and Grover were still talking to her, but it felt good to regain the trust of some of the, more human, campers.

It still meant next to nothing though, for during camp time and meals she only had Malcolm.

A chiming echo floated through the dining hall, interrupting the campers from their meal and making them all look up to the head table, where Chiron stood, with a glass and spoon tapping against each other.

"Campers, we won a great victory last week, and we lost great friends" Chiron started, a somber mood settling over the once loud crowd of Greeks and Romans.

"But do not let this be a time for divide. We must come together now, more than ever; to rally with each other, to put old differences aside for basic survival and more importantly, to swallow your pride, admit your weaknesses and seek each other out to connect. For in the face of monsters, strength and courage means little when applied individually."

The campers stared in surprise and awe at Chiron for a few seconds, before Annabeth stood and clapped at the back, prompting those around her to do the same. The whole dining room was full of cheering demigods. Then the noise died out again. Chiron was standing, staring intently and with visible interest and fear at the green mist around Rachel. She took a step towards the front table and then opened her eyes, showing the bright green spirit of _Pythos_ being channeled. Then she opened her mouth and the mist changed: glowing green with the usual light of a prophetic reading but dark. The dark green aura around her seemed to be trying to draw in everything about her, words surrounding us in their place.

 _The devoured's revenge is soon_

 _It shall come in the eclipse of June_

 _A hero punished for the lies of a coward_

 _Shall return, from the pit of the soured_

 _Thus the remaining seven shall save_

 _The betrayed from the mind's glaive_

 _As with all ends, a beginning must be born again_

 _But one of repeat, from a time that was ended through disdain_

The stunned silence that had silenced the crowd was broken with shouting, dozens of voices, all demanding.

"Who are the heroes?"

"What mind glaive?

"Who's devoured?"

Chiron scraped the metal butt of a spear into the ground, making a loud shrieking noise and shutting the questions effectively up. He then went on to request that they stay silent until the prophecy was made clearer.

But Annabeth wasn't listening, for that prophecy, it made her think of Percy. His kind smile, and messy dark hair, all gone. She knew that as a member of the seven, she would most likely have a role in the upcoming quest, but at the back of the hall, beyond the outcasts, she knew my time was past. She had ruined it all. But had she really? Despite what she had "chosen" to do, there was no choice in her mind at the time. It wasn't Zane, but it felt like she was a passenger in her body. A slave to the mind.

Leo, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank, Grover, Reyna, Nico and Thalia. These were the names of the true heroes. And Percy. Not out in the field slaying the occasional monster as she was forced to do on duty, but saving the world, using their compassion and skills. Her thoughts were interrupted again by the noise of Chiron and the spear,

"Can all members of the great prophecy meet me in the big house after dinner?" he requested. The unspoken words hung heavy in the dying light of the braziers, " _all surviving members_ ".

In the silent house, Chiron waited, worried for the future and scared of this prophecy. This was not the first time he had feared for the destruction of his loved camp, and while it may not be the last, the sinking feeling in his heart was more than ever before, more than the during the Battle for Manhattan, more than the defence of half-blood hill… this fear cut deep through more than just his soul, it shut down his mind and sent the primal shards of fear ripping through his thoughts.

"So, what's the plan Chiron?" Jason asked, leaning against one of the ancient cabinets and flipping his gold coin, a replacement gift from his father several years ago.

"We could wait for the gods to come for us and help, but with the current withdrawal state of Olympus, I doubt that will help anytime soon, and with the increasing monster activity, I doubt there will be a better time to act than now" Chiron replied.

"Well, we don't have really have any idea what the prophecy was referring to" Frank interjected "do we?".

"Well, let's think about it. The eclipse of June is just over a week and a half away" Annabeth said "And, the hero, is obviously… Percy"

A hushed silence fell upon the demigods.

"The pit of the soured… what could that be talking about?" Reyna asked

Hazy answers of unknowing echoed around the Big House at that, and as the sun set upon half-blood hill, the strawberry fields glowed with a blood red, ominous hue.

The screaming woke Annabeth up.

Dozens of sore throats, screeching at the highest note they could. All human.

The noise was too much for her to leave her cabin, and by the time the deafening cacophony had died down, half of the campers were gone. No sign of a struggle, no blood, no scattered armour, hardly even a misplaced speck of dirt by the patio of each cabin. Left behind were the Ares cabin, the daughters of Apollo, the sons of Aphrodite, the Hermes cabin and varying sons and daughters of minor gods. Of the Romans, the 1st, 2nd and 5th cohort had all but disappeared, leaving no more than the rustling of wind on empty bed sheets and dead silent tents.

The remaining campers all met on the hill, wandering around lost and confused, greiving their friends, their siblings, their heroic companions. Annabeth simply sat under the tree, where Peleus raised his head slowly to stare at her, his eyes showing tears, as if he understood what had happened.

"You didn't do anything wrong Peleus" Annabeth crooed softly, stroking his chin while wondering, 'what happened, and what's happening next?'.


End file.
